Crimson Moon
by Inuys-hispanicgirl
Summary: COMPLETE: Vampires have needs. Too bad for Sakura that she's one of those needs. And vampires don't give up easily...:SasukeXSakura:
1. Myths

Sum-Vampires have needs. Too bad for Sakura that she's one of those needs. And vampires don't give up easily. When Sakura moves to a new town, she must start a new life as well. The town she now lives in is rumored to have vampires wander the streets at night. Sakura hardly believes in tall tales, but when she moves there, she learns to believe the hard way…especially when she's in love with one.

a/n: i got the idea to write this from the book _Twilight_ by Stephenie Meyer (a total must read) i love that book so much (and am looking for the 2nd book!) and so some of it might come off of the book, like moving there and etc. but really i got my own ideas...

disclaimer:Don't own Naruto or twilight...

* * *

CRIMSON MOON 

CHAPTER 1: MYTHS

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" asked a very mad pink haired girl. Her arms crossed and her face in a scowl. 

Her mother sighed, "Because, your grandma is all alone up here and you living with her would be good."

The girl rolled her perfect emerald eyes. "Don't see why _I _have to move in with _her_."

Her mother glanced over to her daughter. Her dark emerald eyes matching hers. "Sakura, you know I basically travel around the world for my job. I can't have you kept changing schools, so grandma agreed to take you in. You know a woman of her age can't move all around with us, it's bad for her health." She furrowed her brow, "Sakura, please, ever since granddad passed away, she's been lonely…do this for her."

Sakura sighed, "Okay." she answered, finding no other way to win. She pulled her I-pod from her suitcase at her feet. She put the earphones on and put the music full blast in order to drown out her thoughts.

She inclined her car seat, "Wake me when we get there." she told her mom and with that she closed her eyes.

Her mother tucked a strand of her light pink hair behind her ear as she looked at her daughter. She sighed and looked back at the road.

* * *

"Sakura…Sakura!" 

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. Her vision shaky then clear. "Hn…? Wha-?" she muttered. She sat up right, pulling the ear phones out, her music long gone thanks to her low battery.

"Where here sweetie." answered her mother.

Sakura finally noticed that they were parked in front of a house. Sakura sighed as she realized that it was grandma's house. She grabbed her suitcase and opened the car door. As Sakura stood up, her knees gave out underneath her. As a reflex she grabbed the car, letting go of her suitcase as it clattered to the cement. Her mother rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her motherly instincts kicking in.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah…" she straightened up, "My legs are just numb, I told you we should have taken a plane!" she growled with bitterness.

Her mother sighed and picked up the suitcase from the ground. She turned and walked towards the house. Sakura looked around. This towns surroundings were definitely different than the last couple of years in Mist. Konoha was still the same to Sakura, the same streets, the same buildings, the same landscape. The only thing that had changed was probably they added two or three more homes. Sakura remembered when she came here to visit. But once her father died, her mother had to change jobs and that's when the visits stopped. The sky that loomed over Konoha was getting darker. Sakura shivered before a breeze hit her body.

"_Hn…what was that feeling_?" she thought. Her eyes wondered over to the group of trees a couple ways down. She squinted her eyes, as if trying to make a picture come into focus.

"Sakura?"

The pink haired girl snapped from her thoughts and looked over her shoulder. She noticed her mother standing on the porch. Sakura shook her legs, once feeling confident about them, she took off.

"Yeah?" she asked as she met her on the porch.

"Are you okay?" asked her mother. Sakura opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted.

"Sakura? Sakura! Come in!"

Before Sakura could react, she was pulled forcefully into the house by a wrinkled old hand. Sakura nearly tripped over the door as she entered.

"H-hey gram…missed you too." answered Sakura as the smaller grey haired women shut the door behind them.

The old woman didn't bother wasting time in locking the three individual locks on the door. She quickly made her way towards the windows, snapping them in place and shutting the curtains. Sakura raised an eyebrow, she had never seen her grandma act this way. She looked over at her mom.

Sakura's mom placed her hands on grandma's shoulders, "Mom, is everything alright?" she asked.

Sakura's grandma smiled as she turned to face both of them, "Why yes-yes." she answered. "It's just the vampires are due to be out at night, taking young girls."

Sakura held the urge to burst out laughing for two reasons. One she didn't want to make her grandma to feel bad for believing a ridiculous story as that and two the warning glare she received from her own mother.

"Mom…what are you talking about?" she asked.

The grey haired woman smiled, "It's a new law here in Konoha. When night falls, all young girls and men are to be kept inside." she walked over to Sakura and ruffled her hair, "I don't want my precious granddaughter to be sucked dry by a vampire."

Sakura smiled weakly, "Hehe, thanks grandma." she laughed weakly. "_Vampires! Is the loneliness getting to her_?" she thought.

"Law?" questioned Sakura's mother.

Grandma nodded, "Yes. Young girls have been recently kidnapped during the night. So in order to protect the girls of Konoha they made a curfew law."

Sakura groaned lightly, "Great…" she mumbled. "_This town is going to be SO much fun_." she thought.

Sakura's mother glanced over at Sakura, "That sounds logical, but vampires?" questioned Sakura's mother again.

Sakura's grandma nodded and walked over to seat her self on the couch. "Blood sucking demons of the night. The suns' their worst enemy and they take the young for their prey."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Gram, I hardly believe in stuff like that." she faked yawn, "Well I'm beat. I'm going to bed." Sakura reached for her suitcase and she kissed her mother and then her grandma.

"Night." whispered Sakura's mother. Sakura waved as she made her way up stairs.

Surprisingly she remembered her own room when they used to visit. It was the room two doors down from the bathroom. She entered her long forgotten room, switching on the light as she closed the door behind her. Just the same, a bit too much the same. Her walls covered with little kids things, nothing like a room should look like for a teenager.

Good thing her bed was pretty big for her kid days and now. She threw her suitcase on the carpeted floor then threw her body on her bed. Her 'new-for-the-rest-of-your-life' bed. She glanced around her room. Already tomorrow she had to go to school. She sat up and noticed the balcony door she had.

She opened the large windows and stepped out onto the balcony. The wind blowing her pink hair around as her emerald eyes searched the night sky. Her eyes roomed around the dark town.

"Vampires. Ha!" she muttered, "All I see is a superstitious town trying to hide the truth behind myths." Sakura used her elbows as she leaned against the railing. Her eyes noticed a quick glint in the forest not too far. She squinted her eyes.

"_Come…" _

Sakura's started to feel shaky. Her eyes never leaving the now soft glowing.

"_Come…" _She heard again.

It was like a second thought ringing in head. Her body began to inch closer to the edge, Sakura didn't notice that her body had swung over the edge of the railing and she was now sitting on the balcony, feet dangling over the edge. Her mind didn't notice or hear that someone had entered her room. Her eyes were beginning to droop as she continued to stare at the glowing. Soon she began feeling light headed.

"Sakura!"

The pink haired girl shook her head as her grandma rushed over to where she was. Quickly she grabbed her waist and pulled her off the balcony and back into her room. Sakura staggered into her room and her grandma quickly closed the door, locking them in place. Sakura snapped from her daze and turned to her grandma.

"Gram! Please knock before entering!" Sakura sat on her bed, her face in a scowl.

Her grandma sighed, "I did. You didn't hear me. But please," her grandma turned, "I have rules too."

Sakura nodded. Her grandma smiled, "Good. Now sleep, tomorrow is your first day of school and your mother is leaving tomorrow as well."

Sakura groaned mentally, she had hoped she would have at least a week before starting school. Then again, just recently her mother had decided to make her move in with grandma.

"What about my school things?" asked Sakura.

Her grandma nodded with another smile, "Already bought them for you." With that she gave a kiss to her forehead and left. Turning off the lights behind her.

Sakura sighed. Her 'new life' was going to start tomorrow. She just hoped and mentally prayed that her grandma got her all the right things and none that were believed to be 'cool' or from her 'time' either. She giggled lightly as she began to imagine her grandma getting her an abacus instead of a calculator.

* * *

Sakura groaned as she woke up for the third time that night. Her room was smoldering hot and her thick bed sheets weren't helping at all. She held the sudden urge to burst open the balcony doors and let the flowing breeze kick in. 

Sakura angrily wiped the sweat with the back of her hand. She muttered under her breathe and glanced over towards the digital clock. It blinked 4:00 A.M.

She inwardly groaned. "Damn…only 3 hours more…"

During the first time she woke up, she took off her long pajama shirt and put on a tang top. During the second time, she took off her pajama pants and replaced them with shorts.

And now she was still heated and she refused to sleep naked, god forbid that any one saw her like that. So she kicked off the sheets and found mini sanctuary towards the cold bare mattress beneath her. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Sakura then shot up in her bed when she heard a noise.

"W-was that a…chuckle?" she thought.

She got off her bed and walked towards the door to the balcony. She pulled aside the curtain to be faced with darkness. She furrowed her brow, suddenly a wind came in and shook the doors slightly, creating a low noise.

"Guess it was just the wind…" she thought. She turned and walked back to her bed. She yawned and threw herself on the bed.

She did a small pity laugh, "Heh…guess the heat was getting to my head. It's not like a vampire was laughing at me, ha! That'd make him a blood sucking demon and a pervert."

She yawned again. "Hmm…a perverted vampire…I'd like to see that." she whispered, her eye lids drooped and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sakura woke up again, but not due to heat, but due to her mother. 

Sakura yawned, "Just when I finally get to sleep." she muttered.

She felt her hair that clung to her face due to the late night heat. She realized she was still feeling hot. She grabbed a towel from her suit case and headed towards the bathroom. She made her foot steps loud so as she made her way to the bathroom. Telling them downstairs that she was up and not to go to the bathroom.

Lazily she stripped and entered the shower, turning on the hot water. She almost immediately woke up, letting the water drizzle over her heated body. She stepped out and ran back to her heated room. She stepped in and shivered.

"Was it always this cold?" she muttered as her arms held her shoulders, violently rubbing them in order to warm up.

Ignoring the sudden change in temperature, Sakura walked over to her suitcase and picked out her clothes. She put on a white long sleeved shirt with a red skirt that had two V slits on the side of her thighs and reached a bit past her knees. She wore black foot less leggings that reached a bit above the knee.

Once she put her socks on, she reached for her mini blow drier, quickly finding an outlet and began drying her hair off. When it was dry, she put a red headband on, her pink bangs curving around her face as her pink hair flowed to mid back.

She walked down the stairs, "Hey, mom. Gram." she greeted as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie. Did you sleep well?" asked her mother with a smile.

Sakura mentally screamed her thoughts on her weird temperature changing room, but kept calm as she lied casually.

"Heh, yeah." she answered with a weak smile.

None seemed to see her through her lie so she grabbed a piece of toast, quickly eating it and drank a cup of orange juice in two gulps.

She placed the dishes in the sink and turned to her grandma, "Hey gram, where's my things?" she asked looking around the kitchen for a sign of a backpack.

"In the car, I put it in there so you wouldn't be in a rush." she answered with a smile.

Sakura nodded with a small smile, "Thanks." she told her. _"Wish she told me that earlier, I could have **enjoyed** my break feast." _screamed her inner thoughts sarcastically.

Her mother than stood up and gave a kiss and hug to Sakura's grandma. "Bye mom." she whispered. Sakura knew that her mother always got sentimental when it came to 'good byes.'

"Call me for anything!" she informed her, "Take good care of Sakura." she smiled and glanced over to Sakura.

The three of them walked her out on the porch. Sakura frowned, it was raining, not hard but enough. Sakura's mother turned to Sakura.

"Sakura now be good for grandma. You'll make new friends, don't worry."

Sakura nodded, "Yes I know."

Sakura's mother smiled and Sakura could see the tears that were threatening to fall down her mother's face. Sakura's mother placed her hand on her head and stroked her forehead.

"I love you sweetie." she whispered, trying to sound brave and adult like.

Sakura smiled, "Love ya too." she whispered back. Sakura's mother sighed and embraced her. Squeezing her and not wanting to let go.

"Sakura! I'll miss you!" she whispered.

Sakura hugged her mom back, "It's going to be okay. I'll call, you'll call. Don't worry." she told her.

Sakura's mother nodded, "Right." she said wiping away the tears that escaped.

She kissed Sakura on the forehead and hugged her before hugging her mother again. With a small wave to them both she walked out into the rain and into her car.

"Bye!" she yelled before entering her car.

Sakura waved back and watched as the car roared to life and out of the driveway. Sakura's grandma spoke up when she was gone.

"You'd better go to school now hun." She handed Sakura keys. Sakura glanced down at the keys and smirked.

"_No way! She's actually letting me drive!_" screamed her inner Sakura happily.

Her mother never let her even though she passed her driver's test with a great score. She was 17, she needed a ride for herself, having your mother drive you everywhere wasn't exactly great. She kissed her grandma.

"Thanks. See you." She turned and sprinted to the only car in the driveway before her grandma realized that her mother forbids her from driving ever.

"Be home by 9:00 p.m.!" she yelled.

Sakura rolled her eyes knowing that whole 'vampires getting girls' myth. She sighed, "_I bet she's the only one who thinks that_…" her inner thought told her.

"Yeah!" she shouted back.

She entered the car and put the key in. "Cuz I wouldn't want to get bite by any mean old nasty vampire…" she muttered as she turned on the car.

* * *

The school it self wasn't hard to find, it was right where she had remembered it being. Almost in the heart of the town. She sighed when the rain hadn't let up even a little. In face, it had gotten harder and in her excitement of finally driving, she forgot her umbrella at home, unpacked, in her room. She cursed lightly under her breath. 

She parked near some other cars and searched the back for her things. Successfully, she found her 'new' school bag. It was pink and had black decorating it. She sighed.

"So she guesses that my favorite color is pink…" thought her inner self. "At least it's not hot pink, I don't need any unwanted attention." she whispered to herself.

She pulled her back pack and opened the door. Quickly sprinting towards the closest doors her eyes could make out. She pushed on the door but it wouldn't budge open. She moved her bangs from her face to see.

"What the-?" she huffed and ran out into the rain again. Her pink hair now drenched and clung to her, including her clothes.

"Damn…nice day to wear a white shirt Sakura. Smart." she mumbled angrily. She looked around and sighed when she saw no one to ask for help. She turned back and leaned against the wall, her back facing the parking lot as she stared at the ground. The rain pouring greatly upon her.

"Ugh! How the _hell_ am I suppose to get inside if they lock the stupid doors shut!" she muttered through clenched teeth.

Sakura then couldn't feel the rain anymore. She blinked, was she going numb now? She noticed someone else's shoes near hers. Her head shot up and made contact with a lone grey eye. She blinked again and noticed the sliver haired guy standing next to her held an umbrella over her head.

He eyed her, "Your new here aren't you?" he asked a spark of amusement in his only visible eye.

She only stared. He wore a green polo shirt with navy pants. His sliver unruly hair covering his left eye well, giving him a mysterious look. She was taken back by his beauty.

"_Oh my gosh…he's sooo…hott_!" yelled her inner Sakura loudly.

Slowly she realized she was still gawking at him, like a child drooling over wanted candy. He smirked.

"I asked you a question." he told her again.

"_Say something stupid_!" yelled her inner voice.

"Uh…oh!" Sakura finally remembered what he asked her.

With a blush of embarrassment she answered, "Yeah, I'm new here…is it noticeable?" she asked.

He eyed her again and nodded. "Follow me." he handed her the umbrella and lead her around a corner.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"The student entrance." he answered looking over his shoulder.

"Student entrance?" she asked.

He nodded, "Unless you're a teacher and have a key for that entrance I suggest you don't go in there anymore." he informed her.

Sakura blushed, "Oh." she answered. "_Great. Already you screw up Sakura_!" yelled her inner Sakura.

He opened the door and Sakura handed him the umbrella. She sighed happily when she noticed other students. She turned to face the guy who helped her.

"Hey thank-" she stopped when she saw no one standing there. She furrowed her brow and looked around for any signs of him.

"That was fast…" she whispered.

She shrugged. Maybe she could thank him later, that is if she ever saw him again.

* * *

**R&R...it's probably going to be a while before i update, i have ch. 2 half way done but i have other stories to work on as well...i'm sorry but i couldn't contain myself from like posting this...i'm weird that way. But most defently i'll post ch. 2 next week. i'll try my best, it all depends on how many reviews i get. Also i'm unsure on the couples in this one, it might be SasukeXSakura but i don't know yet...it could be KakashiXSakura or NarutoXSakura...so yeah. Later.**


	2. The Group of Three

Sum-Vampires have needs. Too bad for Sakura that she's one of those needs. And vampires don't give up easily. When Sakura moves to a new town, she must start a new life as well. The town she now lives in is rumored to have vampires wander the streets at night. Sakura hardly believes in tall tales, but when she moves there, she learns to believe the hard way…especially when she's in love with one.

**a/n:** Thanks for the reviews! right now, i'm siding with it going to be Sasuke/Sakura pairing in this one. yay! cuz, i do like them together. oh, and Twilight is a good read...check it out. enjoy.

* * *

CRIMSON MOON

CHAPTER 2: THE GROUP OF THREE

* * *

Sakura began to feel uncomfortable in her soaked clothes. She should have asked that sliver haired guy while she had the chance where she could get dried off. She didn't even know where to begin! The school looked the same in her eyes. She wondered around the halls, searching for the main office.

Sakura kept her head up, looking at the walls for any sign to the office. Happily she read 'Office' in white bold print. She quickly turned the corner and slammed right into someone, hard. She was knocked to the ground in an instant. She rubbed her head as she looked up.

"Oww…geez what did I hit? A huge rock?" she muttered. "_That really hurt_." screamed her inner Sakura loudly.

She watched from the corner of her eye the raven haired guy walked away without so much as an attempt to stop to help her up. No words of sorry, no hint of remorse for knocking her over. Not even an 'excuse me miss.' She turned and sat on her knees, anger boiling deep inside of her.

"You jerk! The _least _you could do is say sorry like a real man!" she yelled.

He stopped. Sakura kept her eyes locked on his back, waiting for him to apologize now that she pointed out how rude he had been. Now that Sakura watched him clearly, he must have had longer hair than hers. It was pulled in a low long ponytail that reached past mid back. He was wearing a red shirt with black jeans. He looked over his shoulder and Sakura's eyes shot to his face.

Sakura gasped softly. He glared at her, red eyes gleaming at her through raven haired bangs. She felt frozen and couldn't feel herself breathe. Her hand trembled and her eyes wouldn't shut.

"_Look away…" _yelled her inner self.

Sakura finally blinked and took a deep breath. For a second it was as if nothing had happened, she couldn't even remembered what happened…only falling, yelling, and red. Daring, she took another look at him, but he was walking away. She shivered slightly at the uneasy vibe she sensed from him.

"_Hot guy but very very scary…" _her inner Sakura told her. Sakura agreed but pushed the thought of him 'hot' to the back of her mind.

"What was that?" she whispered.

She shook her head, realizing her forgotten anger. "Hmph. Jerk." she mumbled before using the wall to stand up.

Suddenly a girl with blonde hair pulled up in a high ponytail came by her, quickly aiding her in getting up.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah thanks." she looked over her shoulder then back to the girl, "Who was that bastard anyway?" she asked.

The blue eyed girl frowned, "That's Itachi Uchiha. He's a Senior. But don't worry, he's always like that."

"Always a rude punk?" asked Sakura in disbelief.

Ino nodded, "He made 10 senior girls cry last year." Sakura slowly nodded. "Your new am I right?" she asked.

Sakura sweat dropped, "Yeah. Sakura Haruno." she extended her hand to her.

The girl smiled and took her hand, "Ino Yamanaka." she raised her brow, "Your probably headed to the office, right?" she asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah."

Ino smiled, "Come on, I'll show you."

* * *

Ino and Sakura walked down the hall slower. Ino pointing out classes and some things about the school. Sakura nodded and looked around at the specific things she pointed out. Sakura noticed the sliver haired guy.

"Him…" she muttered quietly.

She quickened her pace to thank him properly. Ino's hand went flying out and caught Ino's wrist.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder to check if he was still there. "To thank him." she pointed to the sliver haired guy.

"Kakashi Hatake?" she asked. "There's no point in that."

Sakura wrinkled her nose, "Why?" she asked.

"He doesn't talk to anyone." she answered.

Sakura turned and looked at him, "Anyone?" she echoed. "_But…he talked to me this morning_…" she thought.

"Well, he does talk to his friends." said Ino.

Sakura looked back at Ino, "Who?" she asked.

"Well, we call them the group of three because they always talk or hang out with each other and each other only."

Sakura nodded. She looked back over her shoulder and found that two others had joined him. One blonde haired guy who had blue eyes and weird markings on his face and the other who was like the guy she had bumped into earlier.

He had the same raven hair except for the length, his was short and he had onyx eyes. He wore a blue shirt with khaki pants while the blonde guy had an orange shirt and blue jeans on. They all hadn't seemed to notice Sakura or Ino standing down the hall from them.

"See them? The blonde one's Naruto Uzumaki and the other is Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's younger brother. But for brothers, they never hang together."

Sakura nodded, "Why do they all hang with each other?" she asked.

Ino shrugged, "Who knows. No one has ever gotten close to any of them to find out."

Sakura glanced over her shoulder again but to find them not there. A bell sounded and Ino gasped.

"That's the warning bell. Class almost starts and you don't know where to begin!"

Sakura sweat dropped, "Right. Let's get a move on."

Ino stopped by a door, "Here. Just tell them your new." she winked at her, "Hope we get some classes together!" with that she ran off.

Sakura mentally congratulated herself for making a new friend. She stared at the door in front of her and finally, after a deep breathe, she opened it. There was a main desk in the middle and two round tables with chairs to the sides, obvious for people who were waiting.

There was another door a couple of paces behind the main desk. The room was like it's own separate building. Sakura dropped her back pack down by the door and walked to the desk.

"Um, hi. I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm ne-"

The lady behind the desk cut her off, "Oh yes! Say no more. Here." The lady opened the drawer and looked through some files. Finding the one she wanted she pulled out two pieces of paper from the tan folder.

"Here you go." she said with a smile.

Sakura looked at the papers given to her, it was her schedule and then a map of the school.

"Any questions or concerns come here and welcome to Leaf High!" she gave Sakura another bright smile.

Sakura nodded and gave her a weak smile, "Heh, thanks." she said.

Sakura was already dry so she didn't need to ask for a phone call home. She recalled her back pack and headed out. She skimmed through her schedule, finding her first hour.

"First hour…history." she glanced at the map, "Room N 19." She easily found it on the map and found the room after a quick search.

She opened the door and walked in to find all eyes were on her. She blinked.

"Hello." called a voice, obviously the teacher, from the front of the room.

Sakura waved weakly and blushed a bit, "Hey. Sorry I'm late uh," she looked down at her schedule, "Mr. Gai…is it?" she asked unsure.

The teacher in front smiled, the light shining off of his teeth gleamed and she sweat dropped. "The one and only. Do not fret! I understand you young youths. Your new correct?"

Sakura smiled weakly at his optimism, "_Does EVERYONE know_!" her inner Sakura screamed.

It was like she was a freshman all over again. Walking down the halls and asking for certain directions or arriving to class late due to being lost, then all the upperclassmen called her 'freshman,' it was annoying having every one stare at her.

"Yeah. I'm Sak-"

The black haired teacher rushed up to her, "Haruno correct?" he asked with another smile.

Sakura blinked and nodded. "Uh huh. Sakura Haruno." she informed him.

He began to push her to the front of the class room. "Class, this is Sakura Haruno. Please make her feel welcome for she is a new comer from…" he looked at her for information.

"Mist." she answered.

"From mist!" he turned to her, "So tell us, how was it in Mist?" he asked.

Sakura shrugged, suddenly feeling all the eyes focused on her, "Uh, It rains more often over there and there's a lot of rivers and bridges."

The teacher chuckled, "Great great. Take a seat any where for today, tomorrow you get your seating chart."

Sakura let out a sigh as she was relieved to have no one looking at her, though some still watched her as she took her seat near the middle.

She let her backpack slid to the ground and she rested her face in the palm of her hand. A boy with black shiny hair like the teacher's leaned over.

"Hey. I'm Rock Lee. Though you may call me Lee." he said in a whisper.

Sakura smiled weakly, "Hi. I'm Sakura. You can call me Sakura." she told him back.

He smiled, "Do you not think that Gai-sensei is a great teacher?" he asked.

Sakura could tell he admired the teacher a lot, why she didn't know, but he obviously did. "Uh…yeah. He's really optimistic."

He gasped lightly, "You think so too?" he asked his black eyes dancing.

Sakura laughed light. "Do you know where your next class is?" he asked.

Sakura glanced at her schedule, "Honestly no. but I have a map so-"

"Nonsense. I will show you." he smiled.

Sakura nodded, "Thanks." she whispered. "_Man…he's a bit generous_." she thought. She looked back to the front of the room and watched as Guy explained rules and what his class would go over.

Sakura looked out the window and began to think to herself. "_The group of three huh_?" she thought.

* * *

"So your next class is health?"

Sakura nodded, "I guess so." She followed as Lee lead her down the hall. "Hey lee?"

He turned, "Yes Sakura?" he asked excited.

"You know the group of three?" she asked.

He frowned, his thick eyebrows furrowing, "Yes. They act like they are good at everything…" he mumbled.

"Well…are they?" she asked.

His head hung low, "Yes."

Sakura nearly fell over, "Well, that's good to know."

"Why do you want to know Sakura?" asked Lee.

Sakura shrugged, "I saw them and Ino told me a bit about them. Just wanted to see what you thought of them. Does everyone think there too good at everything?" she asked.

Lee nodded, "Yes. Many say they do things too perfectly good, that there really demons or something."

Sakura laughed lightly. "Why do you laugh Sakura?" he asked.

"Oh, you guys sound like my grandma with the whole 'vampire' rule." she said with another giggle.

"So you don't believe in the myths?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Hardly. It's all tall tales and movie stuff." she told him.

He nodded, "I guess. Well, this is your class. See you." Sakura waved at him as he ran off down the hall.

She sighed when he was out sight, "Man, this town revolves around myths." she heard the warning bell and entered the classroom.

* * *

The rest of the morning went by smoothly. The teachers seemed to know Sakura was new, but unlike Mr. Gai, she didn't need to stand up and introduce herself. During her home base hour, which was oddly placed after 2nd hour, she got a locker assigned to her. She finally got to put away her backpack, giving sanctuary to her shoulders.

She also received a lock for her locker, teachers warning them not to give the locker combo to anyone else before handing them out. Sakura tried her lock out twice before actually getting it open. She tucked her locks combo in her back pocket and secured the lock on her locker.

After home base, she went to 3rd hour, which also had Lee in it, he sat next to her and took notes on the rules the teacher was giving. Ino was in her 4th and 5th period classes. Ino mostly spend the time whispering to her on how this year was going to be much better than the last.

After 5th period, they had lunch. Sakura thanked herself mentally for being able to open the lock on the first time. Ino then lead her down to the cafeteria, which was fairly sized. Though when they entered, Sakura could feel the eyes drift onto her.

"_I guess they all know I'm new to this school_." she thought to herself as she tried to ignore them.

Ino didn't seem to notice the people staring at Sakura. She almost immediately spotted a table and dragged Sakura with her.

"Hey!" said Ino happily. "This is Sakura." she smiled as Sakura blushed lightly. "Sakura, this is Hinata, TenTen, she's a senior, Shikamaru, Choji, You already know Lee, he's a senior too, Neji, is also a senior plus he's Hinata's cousin, Kiba, and Shino."

Sakura waved with a weak smile, "Hey…!" she tried to sound enthusiastic about meeting them.

They all nodded or waved back. Sakura took a seat next to the blue haired girl named Hinata. While Ino took a seat across from Sakura and next to the brown haired girl TenTen.

"It's nice to meet you Sakura." said TenTen with a smile.

Sakura smiled, "Thanks. Nice to meet you too." TenTen had a unique hair style. Her hair pulled up into two separate buns on the side of her head.

"Yes…it's nice to meet you Sakura." a low hushed voice sounded from next to her.

Sakura turned and smiled at the obviously shy girl. "Likewise…Hinata right?" she asked trying hard not to forget all the names she learned.

She nodded with a small smile. Hinata had blue hair that was short and her eyes were a white pupil less color that Sakura found unique about her.

The guys didn't bother saying hello as they shared a conversation on their own. Sakura took note of the group around her. Such as Choji, he had a slightly chubby face. His brown hair in very unruly style, all spiked up and going in different directions. He had a bag of chips in his hands as he took handfuls and shoved them ruthlessly in his mouth as he listened to the guys talk. Sakura guessed he never went anywhere with out his favorite chips.

Shikamaru looked most calm and slightly bored. His black hair pulled up in a high short spiky ponytail. His eyes closed as he rested his head on his hands. He had his ears both pieced and sighed in a bored way from time to time. He was the most lazy out the group Sakura guessed. Lee was holding up the conversation around them. His black hair similar to Mr. Gai's hair style, his thick eyebrows matching the color of his hair. He was no doubt the most optimistic one out of the bunch.

Kiba had an almost dog like look. He had two red upside down triangles gracing his face underneath his black eyes. He had short brown spiky hair that pointed out randomly. He was also holding up the conversation next to Lee. He was also a bit arrogant in his speech as far as Sakura could tell.

Neji was a quiet one, like Shino. Neji also had white eyes like Hinata, obviously a trait that they are related. His brown long hair pulled down loosely. He had the most calculated pose in the group. And finally she noticed Shino. It was hard to tell how he acted. His, mysterious eyes were hidden behind dark shades and his brown hair was spiked up, not much style. He held his composure well, but not as good as Neji.

Sakura looked away and began to think to herself. She drifted in and out of the conversation around her. She searched the cafeteria, not sure of what she was searching for exactly.

Her body stiffened slightly when she noticed the raven haired guy by the name of Itachi walk past their table. She kept her eyes locked on him, he passed without so much as a side glance at them. But Sakura noticed he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She wondered if he was mad about her yelling at him.

She furrowed her brow, "_Like I care if he's mad at me just because a girl stood up to him. I wasn't going to sit there and cry! Hmph! I should be the one mad! He pushed me without so much as a sorry_!" her inner Sakura shouted defensively.

"_Then again…I don't need any enemies right now_." she thought.

She still kept her emerald eyes attached to his back as he carried his tray and walked over to the far corner of the cafeteria. Sakura noticed that he in the opposite corner of the cafeteria were the ever so infamous group of three.

They were all seated, with no food, and they were talking amongst themselves, just like Ino had said. The other raven haired boy, Sasuke, didn't even make a move to try to sit with his older brother, not even a glance in his direction. Ino was right, for brother's they sure don't hang together.

Sakura would have guessed that Itachi didn't want to hang with Sasuke because it would cramp his 'style' or he would embarrass him, much like older brothers say. But when Sakura looked over at Itachi, she noticed he was all alone. Sakura also noted that he hadn't even touched his food, all he was doing was resting his head in his hands, eyes closed.

"_There had to be another reason, something that they hiding_." thought Sakura.

"_Doesn't anyone else think it's weird_? _Don't they notice how odd it is?_" Sakura ran her hand through her hair.

"_Something's going on between them_…_but what_?" she thought.

* * *

**a/n: R&R! So yeah, the whole freshman analogy was from experience. Yeah, it happened to me sometime the first week of highschool. I didn't do something right in band and then the upperclass were like "freshman!" then i was walking down the hall and two girls whisper "freshman." i'm like HOW IN THE WORLD DO THEY KNOW THAT! i knew why the guys in band did it, but those girls? it was rude cuz i heard them, beats me on how they knew. i also wasn't sure about how to spell Lee's sensei's name. If it was Guy or Gai cuz i've seen it both ways...so i went with the second one. Correct me if i'm wrong. sorry if this chap. was mostly on how they look, but Sakura's taking mental notes on the new students is all. until later...(It's homecoming week next week so it might be a while 'til update.) **


	3. Superstitious

Sum-Vampires have needs. Too bad for Sakura that she's one of those needs. And vampires don't give up easily. When Sakura moves to a new town, she must start a new life as well. The town she now lives in is rumored to have vampires wander the streets at night. Sakura hardly believes in tall tales, but when she moves there, she learns to believe the hard way…especially when she's in love with one.

a/n: Wow, i'm glad you all like this so far! I'm really glad i got time to finish this chap. up! Homecoming week is such a hassle and a cheerleader is always busy...learning dances and cheers for homecoming THIS FRIDAY! anyway...i hope you like this chap. i posted it for all of you! Next week will be my next update (hopefully) or maybe this saturday! woot woot! enjoy!

* * *

CRIMSON MOON

CHAPTER 3: SUPERSITIOUS

* * *

"Sakura?"

Sakura pulled away from her thoughts. "Hm?" she asked.

Ino frowned, "What were you looking at?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh umm…" Sakura tried to think up a quick lie but none came to mind fast enough.

Ino turned and smiled, "Group of three huh? Real eye candy right?" she asked.

Sakura was about to object her eye ogling but TenTen spoke up. "Don't bother with them." she informed her.

Sakura furrowed her brow, "What do you mean?" she asked confused on what she meant.

Ino finished for TenTen, "She means well…no girl is ever well…'good' enough for either of them."

"As in…" Sakura urged them to continue.

"Dating. Hinata here asked Naruto, I asked Sasuke, and tons of other girls, including us three, have asked Kakashi. But, we were all denied…we just want to save you form the embarrassment or heartbreaking." she glanced at them again. "They really are-"

"Demons." Shikamaru cut her off.

Ino shot Shikamaru a glare. Sakura rolled her eyes, "Please, what is _with_ this town and '_demons_' and '_vampire_' myths? Is it an attractment for more to come? Or for more to leave?" she asked.

"You guys seriously don't believe in this stuff, right?" she asked looking at them.

The table got quiet and Sakura shook her head. "Really!" she sighed, "How can you believe that?" she asked.

Ino looked from the table to Sakura, "Sakura, you don't know the myths very well compared to us who have lived here, the myths have become reality!"

TenTen nodded, "Right. This town has history about vampires and until recently attacks have been happening again."

"Again?" asked Sakura in disbelief.

They nodded. "The say that the vampire's comrades are those that are demons but use humans as vessels." said Ino with a shiver.

"They are just as equally bad, though they do not drink our blood, they kill for the _fun_ of it. Vampires drink the blood and the demons destroy the rest." finished Lee.

"The only difference is that vampires come out during night and demons can come out whenever." whispered TenTen, her brown eyes dancing with fear.

Sakura snorted, "Ha! I don't believe in scary stories. I mean, have you ever seen a vampire or these demons?" she asked.

The table got quiet for a long time before Ino spoke up. "We don't need to. It's all over the local news, they found a corpse of a young girl with teeth marks on her neck, and a lot of teens have been kidnapped recently as well…grandpa says that's how it started out years ago." she whispered.

"I-it was called the vampire era…T-That year, they almost wiped out the population with their feedings." added the oh so quiet Hinata. Her face had gotten paler with the sudden turn of the conversation.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Well, I don't believe in it." she whispered with an exaggerated sigh. "Besides from what I hear, I don't see why you guys call them demons." she said referred to the group of three.

Shikamaru gave another exasperated sigh, "Demons because there too good. They can adapt real quick and are kept to them selves when they aren't around each other. It's as if there too good for us."

"They can run fast, jump great, are flexible, and get great grades in _all _their classes! Your either a jock or a genius not both." said choji as he gobbled down some one chips.

"So…you call them demons because there almost perfect?" asked Sakura with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Not 'almost.' They are _too_ perfect." added Kiba. "Always shunning others and get the highest grades in class."

Sakura chuckled lightly, "I think you guys are just jealous."

Ino nodded, "I agree with Sakura on that one. I mean come on! There good because there expected to. You know that."

"Expected to? By who?" asked Sakura.

"There father. Iruka." answered TenTen.

"There all related?" asked Sakura.

Ino shook her head, "No, you see. Kakashi was the first adapted son of Iruka. His family is a whole mystery to him and us. Two years after that he adapted Naruto who was supposedly an orphan, no clue about his parents or relatives at all. A year after that, he took in Itachi and Sasuke after a mysterious disappearance with their family. Though Itachi lives there, he mostly avoids them all."

Sakura nodded as she looked over towards them. At least this story made sense. "So they all live together now?" she asked. They nodded. "How do you know this?" she asked.

"It's not too big of a town." answered Ino, "Some people can't keep their mouth shut."

Sakura smiled and stood up. Ino furrowed her brow, "Sakura? What are you doing!" she asked.

Sakura smiled, "Something." she told her. Feeling brave, Sakura began walking towards the back of the cafeteria. Ino's eye's, along with everyone else at the table, widened as they realized she was heading towards the group of three.

"Sakura!" yelled Ino in a whisper.

Sakura looked over her shoulder and smiled, giving them a thumbs up. Sakura ignoring the waving and signaling they gave her to come back. She ignored the traveling eyes that followed her as she made her way to the back. She suddenly realized what she was doing.

"_Man, why'd I do this again_?" she thought. "_Come Sakura! Suck it up! Prove to everyone that there normal and there dumb myths are fake_." she thought again, pushing her fear to the back of her mind.

She arrived at the table, taking a good look at them all. The blonde haired guy looked up at her, with his bright blue eyes. His spiky blonde hair all wildly and unruly. On his face, had three lines on both cheeks, Sakura figured they were birth marks. His smile disappeared when she had came.

Across from him was the sliver haired guy from the morning. And finally there was Itachi's younger brother Sasuke. His raven hair unruly as well, his bangs covering his eyes. He looked up, his onyx eyes looking directly at her emerald ones. She noted he was the cutest out of the bunch.

"_Just say thanks and go_." she thought over and over.

Sasuke's head was supported by his hands, his elbows on the table. His grip seemed to tighten when she got near, she noticed his body tense up when she got there. The air around them was silent and eerie. Finally Sakura snapped from her thoughts.

"Um…" she turned to Kakashi, "I just wanted to say thanks for helping me this morning! I…well I didn't get to say thanks and I thought that was rude. By the way, we were never properly introduced. I'm Sakura Haruno." she tucked a few strands of pink hair behind her ear as she extended her hand to him.

There was another short silence and Sakura began to blush. Her hand began to lower when he caught it in his own.

"Kakashi Hatake. And your welcome." he said calmly.

Sakura smiled. "Nice to meet you." she told him. Naruto glared at Kakashi, but Sasuke paid no attention. His body still tense and rigid as ever.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." he told her with a nod towards them.

Sakura waved at them, "Hey. Nice meeting you." she greeted.

The blonde guy Naruto smirked, "Same." he answered with a nod.

"Hn." grunted Sasuke not bothering looking up.

Sakura mentally frowned, out of all, she really wanted to know him. She pushed the thought aside as Kakashi moved over.

"Sit." he told her and motioned for her to take the seat next to him.

Obeying she sat. Naruto and Kakashi relaxed slightly but Sasuke tensed up even more. He looked so rigid, Sakura thought that if she touched him, he would break beneath her touch.

"You're the first." said Kakashi with a smirk.

Sakura blinked, "First?" she asked.

"The first to confront us alone." added Naruto. His voice was soft, not what she expected at all. Then again, she thought they would ignore her like the others said.

"Like your friends over there," Sakura glanced over and noticed them staring at her, in shock. "they would come in a group to only one of us." said Kakashi with a slight amusement in his voice.

Sakura slowly nodded, "Yes. I guess they feel intimidated." she blurted.

"Why's that?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, well…your just…so," Sakura stammered a bit to find the right words, "perfect. Almost demon like. At least that's what the guys say."

"Demon like?" asked Kakashi with a hidden gleam in his eye. "What does that mean?"

Sakura shrugged, "Just it's inhuman for some people to be that good. I say there just jealous and I also blame the way this town is so superstitious and the ridiculous myth on vampires and demon's that use humans as vessels and what not."

"You don't believe in the myths?" asked Kakashi, suddenly interested.

Sakura shook her head, "No, not at all. I thought my grandma was going senile when she told me about the new law and when she mentioned the vampire thing…then I soon realized that the WHOLE town is like this…really." she whispered. "I'm not superstitious like this town is."

"_She's an interesting one…" _thought Kakashi.

"_Strange, she doesn't seem afraid of the myths…She'll soon learn_." thought Naruto.

Sasuke suddenly got up and was followed by Kakashi and Naruto. Sakura looked up and noticed that everyone was leaving. She mentally cursed her self, the first day and she forgot to get lunch. Her stomach growled lightly and she sighed.

* * *

Sakura noticed that instead of stares she was now mostly receiving glares. And from the girls, mostly seniors. Sakura tried her best to ignore the fact that they shot daggers of death to her back but she wondered what she did to piss them off. She searched the room and sighed when she noticed Lee and Shikamaru, at least _they_ wouldn't hate her, right?

She found Ino and she came trotting along. "What's with all the glares?" she asked her.

Ino took a huge breathe, "Well…it's the whole…well…when you went to sit by the group of three. There jealous because they let you sit by them." she smiled, some what weak, "So…what happened?" she asked, taking the seat next to her.

She set her binders on the table and looked at her.

"Nothing. I just told Kakashi thanks for helping me this morning and-"

"What!" Ino interrupted, "He _helped_ you this morning? With what?" she asked.

Sakura sighed, "He helped me with finding the school's student entrance."

Ino nodded and urged her to continue. Sakura was beginning to have second thoughts, who was she to tell this one girl she recently met. She opened her mouth when the room suddenly went quiet. Sakura noticed that none of the girls were glaring at her now, their attention brought to the front of the class.

Shikamaru, who Sakura didn't notice him sitting in front of Ino until now, leaned back in his chair, "Hn, speak of the devil." he muttered.

Sasuke, the younger Uchiha walked in. Not taking his eyes off the seat near the back of the class. He ignored all the girls giggling and trying to get his attention. Sakura rolled her eyes as the girls making a mockery of themselves. She admitted he was drop dead gorgeous, but she would never act fake and make herself noticeable.

Lee came up next to them. "I don't see what the girls see in him!" he muttered crossing his hands.

Sasuke walked by and Ino held her breathe. She watched him with her azure eyes and looked lost. Sakura just watched as his shoulders tightened. It was the smallest movement, but Sakura noticed. She furrowed her brow. Something had to have bothered him. She wondered what.

Before Sakura could think about it, the teacher entered the room. She was a lady with red bright eyes and long somewhat wavy black hair. She walked to her desk and smiled.

"Welcome to a new year students." she greeted, "I'm Kurenai, you life skills teacher."

She smiled, "I know this is very sudden but, today, were picking partners for our coming project." she grabbed two hats with pieces of papers in it. "Pick a piece of paper, guys the black hat girls the brown hat. Oh! And don't trade!" She walked around the room as she continued to explain. "This week, you'll get to know your partner more and then the third week you get your baby."

There was a couple of giggles from some girls and some guys moaned.

The teacher shook her head, "Yes, this is a _marriage_ simulation project."

Sakura sighed, she just hoped she didn't get stuck with some guy that was rude, obnoxious, or…weird. She reached her hand in the brown hat and pulled out a slip of paper.

She opened it. "…7" she whispered out load to herself.

Ino leaned over, "What do you have?" she asked.

Sakura showed her, "7" she repeated, "You?"

Ino mimicked her movements, "10." she answered, "Wonder who my 'husband' is." she giggled lightly.

Shikamaru sighed, "What a drag…" he muttered.

Sakura smiled, "What's wrong now Shikamaru?" she asked. In the short time she spent with the group of new friends, she knew Shikamaru complained the most.

"I got 10 too…" he told them, showing them the slip as proof.

Ino hit the back of his head, "Hmph! You should be happy I'm your wife!" she pouted angrily.

He rolled his eyes and Sakura laughed. The teacher smiled, "Glad to see your getting along already."

Ino blushed and crossed her arms, refusing to look at Shikamaru.

"As you probably figured out," continued the teacher, "You pick a number and your partner is the one with the same number as you. Does every one have a slip?" she asked.

The class nodded, some muttering a yes. She made her way to the front of the room, setting the hats down on her desk.

"Now find your partner and get to know each other." she motioned for everyone to start and lazily they all stood up and looked for their partner.

Sakura stood and looked around. Everyone seemed to have some one already. Lee had a girl with short black hair and Ino was with Shikamaru. The only one by himself was-

She looked to the back of the room, "Sasuke…" she muttered, clutching the slip of paper nervously.

* * *

**a/n: R&R! i hope you liked it...i did, then again...i wrote it...lol. Oh, if you already _didn't _catch the hint, Kakashi is like 18 years old, cuz he's always older so i made him younger...but he's still the same perverted copy nin we love! lol. until next time! **


	4. Seeing is Believing

Sum-Vampires have needs. Too bad for Sakura that she's one of those needs. And vampires don't give up easily. When Sakura moves to a new town, she must start a new life as well. The town she now lives in is rumored to have vampires wander the streets at night. Sakura hardly believes in tall tales, but when she moves there, she learns to believe the hard way…especially when she's in love with one.

**A/N:** So what's up? Yay! another chapter! Woot woot! Yeah, i worked hard on this one, so if you don't get anything feel free to ask me and i'll try to explain it and clear it up for you. I FINALLY bought the 2nd book! (i was searching everywhere for it...) but now i'm reading and i'm getting new ideas for this story as well! hehe. Glad you all like it so far, cuz i do too. Enjoy this chapter!

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...Twilight...or New Moon...(damn...)

* * *

CRIMSON MOON

CHAPTER 4: SEEING IS BELIEVING

* * *

She slowly walked over to him, not sure why she had a scared and nervous feeling inside of her. He was in a calculated pose, much to serious for a teenager she noted.

"Hey Sasuke." she greeted, "What number do you have?" she asked, making sure he was her partner.

Sakura finally got to hear his voice. It was slightly monotone and lowered.

"7..." he muttered without as much as a look to Sakura.

Sakura managed a small smile. "My number is 7 too." she sat in the chair at his table. "I guess that means were partners, huh?"

She smiled but soon frowned when she noticed that his chair was as far away from hers. His chair and body away from her, his posture not disturbed at all, but his eyes shut. His hands slightly shaking from his tight grip.

"_He's so tense_." she thought. "_Is it me_?"

She reached out to touch him but she hesitated and brought it back. She wanted nothing more than to touch him and make him feel relaxed, but she knew better. She opened her mouth to speak but was drowned out by the sound of the bell. She looked over at him and noticed that he was already out the door.

She frowned but then forced a smile on her face, "_Why am I feeling down_?" she thought.

She grabbed her books and Ino made her way over to her. Eagerness burned deep within her eyes.

"You and Sasuke huh? How exciting!" she smiled.

Sakura smiled weakly, "Heh, yeah…but, I think he hates me." she told her.

"We told you they don't talk to anyone, especially an Uchiha." muttered Shikamaru from behind them.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder at Shikamaru. Lee nodded in agreement, "He is right Sakura. I'll be surprised if he even said 'hello' to you."

Sakura sighed, "He…he did say what number he was." she told them.

Lee gasped sarcastically, "Well what do you know? He _can_ speak!"

Shikamaru chuckled amused but Ino shot them a glare. She turned back to Sakura.

"Well, Sakura. You better talk to him again, you first assignment is writing a paragraph on him." informed Ino.

Sakura nodded, "Let's hope he's willing to tell me something." she sighed.

"I doubt it." whispered Shikamaru.

Ino grabbed a pen and opened her notebook. "About Shikamaru." she said as she wrote, "IS A BIG FAT JERK!" she yelled as she scribbled madly at the notebook.

Shikamaru rubbed his ears and shook his head. "About Ino…" he shoved his hands in his pockets, "Is a loud, boy obsessed, Ino-pig."

Sakura smiled to herself as she watched them go back and forth. School wasn't going to be _that_ bad after all.

* * *

The rest of the school went by fast. After life skills, she had study hall, then finished the day with Advanced Algebra. Sakura almost fell asleep in that class. She already took it once and now was forced to take it again. She didn't mind, it meant an easy A.

The school halls were packed with students evacuating. Sakura managed to get to her locker in peace. Grabbing all her things she remembered her assignment.

She sighed, "I guess I can't avoid that." she muttered. She swung her backpack over her shoulder and quickly searched the school.

"Sakura!" Sakura turned to Ino. "Where are you off to?" she asked.

"Looking for Sasuke. I need to finish my homework." she told her still searching for raven hair.

"Oh, yeah." she whispered looking down.

Sakura heard the uneasiness in her voice. "What?" she asked.

"Well, mostly all the student body knows they usually leave an hour early before school lets out."

Sakura quirked an eyebrow, "What? Why?" she asked stunned.

Ino shrugged, "There just very smart they got that option, they can leave or they can stay until 3:02. I mean they get a 4.0 grade point average. The old record was 3.8 grade point. They broke it when they started school, they always leave at 2:12."

Sakura sighed, "I guess I'll have to ask tomorrow." she whispered.

Ino nodded, "Hey! You want to come with me to my ninjutsu classes?" she asked.

"Ninjutsu? Why on earth are you taking that?" asked Sakura.

"My family made me join after the recent attacks…to defend myself." she told her with a smile.

Sakura mentally rolled her eyes. "Sure. I've got nothing better to do anyway."

Ino and Sakura walked out into the parking lot. "Is it far?" asked Sakura.

Ino shook her head, "No, It's in town. Just follow me."

Sakura got in and waited for Ino to pass. When she did she followed. They drove a couple ways down from the school, passing several building Sakura remembered and some new. Finally Sakura saw Ino park and get out. She waved at Sakura, who in turn rolled down her window.

"Where do I park?" asked Sakura seeing no more vacant lots.

Ino put her hand on her hips, "Um…oh!" she ran around the corner and motioned for her to follow.

Sakura did and Ino pointed at a parking space two blocks from the building. Sakura sighed but chose it. She quickly ran over to the waiting Ino.

"I brought some extra clothes you can wear." Ino told Sakura.

Sakura smiled, "Thanks. Let's go." Ino nodded.

Sakura noticed all the cars parked out in front or near the building. "Why are there so many cars?" asked Sakura interested.

"The same reason as me." she told her.

Sakura sighed, "I should've known." she whispered.

"Yeah, ninjutsu some how seems very good for defense…or at least that's what my parents say."

"Don't tell me that a vampires weakness is by studying the way of the ninjas…is it?" asked Sakura.

Ino nodded, "That's what the news says…" she whispered.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Now where did they get that from?" she asked sarcastically.

They entered the building and Sakura could have sworn she saw half of her classmates there. Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, TenTen, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino. Sakura shook her head, it was the whole group of new friends were there, plus many other students at Leaf High.

"Sakura? Are you joining this dojo too?" asked Lee.

Sakura smiled weakly, "No, I decided to come today, you know for the fun of it."

Ino smiled, "She'll join later." she told him. He gave them a huge smile.

Sakura laughed weakly but no one seemed to notice.

"Here, let's go change before the sensei's get here!" whispered Ino to Sakura.

Sakura took the clothes and they headed for a changing room. Sakura emerged and stared at her self in the mirror. She pulled her hair up in a high ponytail. Ino's black shorts were a bit tight on her around the hips area, they came up a bit shorter than what she usually wore shorts, but it accented her lower body greatly. The pale pink tang top was better but loose slightly in the chest and it came a bit short, showing off her belly.

Ino came out looking normal, a regular purple tang top that fit nicely and went normal length and her shorts were too short and fit nicely. She looked at Sakura and smiled.

"That looks nice on you!" she commented.

Sakura sweat dropped, "Um…Ino? The shorts are a bit too short for my liking and the top is too small, see?" she pulled the shirt down but it resumed the position again.

"Nonsense! It looks good on you! Really!" she said pulling her out.

The guys stopped their chattering and looked up to see them. They simply gawked at Sakura. The training outfit she wore showed off her body curves more than she wanted. She blushed when she noticed the guys staring.

"Sakura! Ino! Come sit down." called TenTen with a smile.

They took a seat next to TenTen and Hinata and they went right away with talking. Sakura only half caught what they were saying. They were talking about the upcoming dance that was in the upcoming month. Homecoming dance or something.

She looked around, the dojo had many simple things. Like a small desk in right near the doors, then a whole training mat that stretched out. There was a shoji screen that was opened just a jar, but Sakura could hear some people training in there. She guessed it to be private lessons.

Sakura joined the three girls in stretching before beginning. Sakura couldn't hear the voices of training from behind the screens anymore. Then suddenly with a poof, the sensei showed up. He had black hair that was pulled up and had a scar across his nose. His eyes were black and they roomed around the students who were gawking at his trick, even they were still stunned after seeing it numerous of times.

"Hello." he said, a warm smile gracing his face. "I'm Iruka, I'll be your sensei."

"_Iruka? Isn't this guy…father of the group of three_?" she thought.

His black eyes rested on Sakura. His smile faded and was replaced with suspicion then a smile spread again.

"Who are you?" he asked politely.

"Sakura Haruno sir." she answered.

Ino stepped in, "Uh, sorry sensei, I brought her along because she wanted to check it out first before she applied."

He nodded, "I see. Well that's okay." he smiled again, "I hope you do decide to join us."

Sakura simply nodded. "_This guy is so different compared to the group of three_." she thought.

He soon began to talk about what they were going to do in this days lesson. Finally he paired off and they started drills. Sakura stood by watching before she began.

She looked around for their sensei but found that he went behind the screen. Curiously she walked over to the screens. She looked through and saw three other students training. By the way they moved and dodged, attacked and flipped, they were very skilled. She squinted her eyes trying to make out the students the best she could.

She felt a shadow creep up on her. She turned and sweat dropped.

"Hehe, h-hey!" she waved at the woman standing behind her.

Her hands planted on her waist and her purple eyes burning her. She smirked at Sakura.

"And just what are you doing?" she asked leaning down to face her.

"Uh…umm…" Sakura searched her mind for an excuse, "waiting for…sparring to start…?" she asked meekly.

The woman smiled, "Well, that's good. For a second there I thought you were _spying_…" she raised an eyebrow, watching Sakura reaction from the corner of her well trained eye.

Sakura just smiled, "Now why would I do that?" she asked her.

The woman frowned, "Alright. Come with me." She clapped her hands and the students stopped.

"Listen up!" she yelled. "I'll be your sensei for now. As you all know, I am Anko. Address me as Anko-sensei." she glanced at Sakura then to the group, "Now, we will be sparring."

Immediately, the students got off the mat and stood by for directions. Sakura glanced around, confused on what to do. Anko stood in the middle of the mat and looked around at the students, deciding which to put out first.

She smirked and looked at Sakura. "You. Your name." she demanded rather than asked.

Sakura opened her mouth but Ino spoke up. "She's not a student yet!"

Anko smiled, "I see. So you want to sample the cake before you buy it?" she asked. Sakura blinked at the sudden analogy she used. "Name." she demanded again.

"Sakura Haruno." she told her in a steady loud voice.

"Alright Sakura, come here." she motioned her to come.

Sakura hesitated than walked forward. Ino bite her bottom lip.

"But! She hasn't had any practice she could-"

Sakura turned to her and smiled, "It's okay." she whispered. Ino nodded slowly.

"And…" Anko looked around. With a smile she called, "How about…Jamie."

A girl with light brown hair pulled in a two high side ponytails walked up. Her eyes were green but not as emerald as Sakura's. The girl smirked with a hint of evilness. Sakura recognized her from school, she was a senior and in her Life Skills class. Sakura sighed. She distinctly remembered she was one of the many seniors glaring daggers at her during lunch and class time. This was probably going to make her year.

"_Joy_." thought Sakura sarcastically. "_Such joy_." Sakura noticed that the fighting behind the shoji screen had stopped. Honestly she didn't know why she noticed this so greatly.

"You may use any weapons, kunai, shrunken, and jutsus that are within reason. Taijutsu is allowed as well as genjutsu and ninjutsu. Remember, this is sparring, treat it as an actual battle. If one can't fight back or is knocked out the match is over. No cheat shots, even though in a real battle those count, here at the Academy, it doesn't. Ready?" she asked. She glanced at the two girls.

Sakura noticed Jamie put on a strap over her leg and a pouch on her lower back. Sakura looked around. Ino, as if reading her mind, grabbed her things.

"Sakura! Catch!" she yelled as she tossed them to Sakura.

Sakura caught Ino's shrunken holster and a pouch with several other items that would prove useful. She mimicked Jamie's moves and put it on her leg then around her waist. She grabbed a kunai and spun it around her finger as she readied herself. This time Jamie copied her movements, grabbed a kunai from her side.

"Go!" yelled Anko.

She jumped back and Jamie ran forward. Sakura followed her with her eyes and brought her kunai up. Their kunai's clashed and Sakura began to think.

"_What do I do_?" she thought. She felt Jamie weaken a bit but then come back stronger. Pushing Sakura back a bit. "_Come on Sakura! This is just like back at home_…" yelled her inner self.

Sakura took lead. She pushed up and Jamie staggered back. Sakura dropped down and kicked her, causing her to fall down and causing Jamie's kunai to fly feet away from her reach. Sakura jumped up and reached for shrunken in her pouch. She took four and threw them at her. Jamie gasped and shut her eyes. Nothing happened. She opened them and smirked.

"Missed." she told her smugly.

Sakura smiled, "Not really." she pointed at her shoulders.

Her clothes was pinned down by the shrunken. Jamie struggled and tried to get up but failed. Sakura took this opportunity and jumped on her. Kunai pointed at Jamie's neck.

"Give up." Sakura told her.

The girl's eyes were wide eyed and she slowly nodded. "I…I give!" she yelled frantically.

Sakura got up and put her kunai away. It was times like this she was glad she was smart. Anko walked over with a smile.

"Winner of this spar, Sakura."

Sakura walked off towards Ino and the group.

Anko bend over and looked at Jamie. "You could have used a replacement jutsu anytime. You need to train more."

Jamie huffed angrily. "Whatever!" she sneered. "Just get this off of me!" she growled.

"Thanks Ino." she handed her, her things back.

Ino smiled. "You did great!" she praised.

"Yeah! Where did you learn to do that?" asked Kiba.

"I never knew you studied in the arts of ninja before!" said TenTen with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Lee.

"Wait, wait. I never have studied in ninja arts before." she told them with a smile.

"What!" they all shouted in unison.

Sakura sighed, "I did how ever, study in martial arts back in Mist, and when you look at it. It's not all that different than this."

"You did great for your first time at this!" shouted Ino, "You should join!"

Sakura blushed lightly, "Thanks. I think I will."

Sakura felt like someone was watching her. She turned immediately towards the shoji screen. She couldn't hear anyone or see their silhouettes of their bodies like before. She guessed they had already left. She sighed, she really wanted to know who it was. Iruka-sensei appeared from behind the screens. Coming back to train his class again. His face was set in a serious tone then it warmed up and he smiled at Sakura.

"Good job." he told her as he walked to the front of the room. "I really hope you join."

Sakura only gave a curt nod in response. "_What was with him_?" she thought. She took a second glance to the screen and furrowed her brow.

* * *

"Sakura! You can't possibly leave now!" yelled Ino.

Sakura looked back, "What? Why not?" she asked.

Ino sighed, "Did you forget already? The curfew law?"

Sakura sighed angrily, "I'll be alright." she glanced at the clock in Dojo. It read 8:55 p.m. "_How did I end up here this long_?" she thought.

Then she remembered. The students usually got out around 5:00 o' clock but today they trained extra hard because of an upcoming 'test' to promote their rank or something. Iruka-sensei explained the details of the Ninja test. It expected a lot of things and Sakura was surprised that this wasn't a regular school.

She stayed and trained. Sakura found it a good work out though very long. They went through a couple more of sparring and drills. Then Anko went through the procedures of the test. She explained the ranks as well. The lowest or beginning rank is Genin or a junior ninja. The next one after that is Chunin or journeyman ninja, then their was Jonin or elite ninja. Though Anko mentioned very few stick around or even make it past Chunin level. She said it took a lot of determination and skill.

Sakura sighed, it was good she was smart. Maybe right away she could be in a Chunin level.

"Then what do I do?" she asked Ino.

Ino shrugged, "Wait." she told her.

"Wait? As in until the morning?" she asked surprised by the request.

Ino nodded slowly, "It's a weird but it's better than getting sucked dry by a vampire!" she told her.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm not going to stay here." she grabbed her clothes, not bothering to change. "I give you your clothes back later Ino. Thanks. See ya tomorrow." she waved at them.

Ino stood, eyes wide trying to find the right words to make her stay. The others had tried too but failed. Apparently every one _was _spooked about this. Sakura could feel she was the only walking the streets. She reached in her jean pocket for her keys to her car. Sakura could see her car a block ahead.

"Almost there…Gram's going to kill me for disobeying the law already." she whispered to herself.

She passed an alley she barely paid attention to. She stopped mid track when she heard a racket from in the alley. She turned, her heart nearly skipping a beat in the sudden noise. She heard a low muffled noise. She curiously and cautiously she walked back. She heard the low muffled noise again. She bite her bottom lip, debating whether to run for it to her car or check it out. It could be a-

Sakura shook her head, "_Get a hold of your self Sakura! There's no such thing as Vampires! You know that_!" she thought.

Sakura nodded and agreed with herself. She straightened her shoulders and walked into the alley. She looked around, the street light didn't quite reach all the way into the alley. It only had a dim shade over it. Sakura had to wait for her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

Suddenly she heard the noise again. She kept her pace and she heard the noise get louder and louder with each step. She kept her mind focused and occasionally chanting to herself, 'it's just a myth, don't worry.' She looked around and saw a moving bag. Slightly shocked, Sakura knelt down and putting her clothes down she picked it up. It squirmed and made that familiar noise she kept hearing.

She set the bag back down and untied the string at the bottom. She pulled the bag up and a black kitten came out stumbling out. It meowed softly. Sakura let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding. She smiled warmly at the kitten. She pet it, her eyes getting soft.

"Now who would have done such a cruel thing to you?" she asked out loud.

"I knew you would be curious." called a dark monotone voice.

Sakura jumped, startled. The voice was unfamiliar and she searched the dark alley for the source of it.

"But you know…curiosity killed the cat…" he added.

Sakura cringed at the way he said 'killed.' Before she knew it, she was face to face with red eyes. They blazed and stood out greatly in the dark, dim lighted alley. She couldn't make out his face. One, the dim light made shadows on this person's face in the perfect way and second, she couldn't take her eyes off of his. No matter how hard she tried to look away, it was as if his blood red eyes were demanding her to stay.

"_Look…look away_…" she thought. "_SAKURA! BLINK!_" yelled her inner self in protest.

Finally she blinked and kept her eyes shut. "_What was that_?" she asked herself in thought.

She opened her eyes, expecting it to be part of her imagination. That she imagined what happened because of the stupid myths that she has been hearing since she got here. Quickly she ran. Sprinting towards the way out. But in a flash, he was back. Blocking her path, was the man with red eyes.

Something in her mind was telling her she seen those eyes, but not really remembering clearly when or where. She turned on her heel and sprinted the other way. Her mind didn't tell her that there was a wall in the way until she met the wall. Slightly panicked she ran her hands up and down the wall, as if trying to find some button to help her but found no such luck.

She slowly turned. She blinked and in an instant she felt his hands on her neck. Pinning her against the wall, her feet dangling but not really choking her…yet.

Sakura winced as the whole thing made her head lurch back and hit the stone wall a bit too hard for her liking. Her mind was slowly trying to comprehend what was going on. It was all going so fast, she couldn't tell what was happening. He caressed her cheek with his free hand. Slipping it under her chin and lifting her head up.

Her heart sped it's pace and her breathe slowly became hitched.

The man chuckled, deep and menacingly. "Your scared." he whispered. "Don't worry, I'll make it quick. Though it's a real shame…your quite beautiful…that scent of yours…simply, intoxicating."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly when she saw him smirk. The dim light reflected off his teeth in a mere second but long enough to see fangs. Sharp fangs that could only belong to a-

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat, "V-vampire…?" she whispered, as if she was still doubting everything she saw. From the strange eye color, to the inhuman speed and strength. Not to mention the coldness of this guys flesh and, most of all, his fangs.

He smirked again, "Ah, you guessed. I thought…you didn't _believe_ in us…but I guess the saying is true." he whispered, he leaned in. She froze, rigid as he neared her and reached her ear, "Seeing is believing." He chuckled, "What an ironic way to _die, _to be killed by that you least believed existed."

Sakura could feel tears sting her eyes. Fear was creeping up on her and she just wanted to shut her eyes and wake up in bed. At home, where it was safe.

"_It's just a dream_…" she thought. _"It's just a bad dream_." she repeated.

She felt his cold finger caress her cheek again. Sakura once again swallowed the lump in her throat. Getting the feeling in her arms she swung at his chest.

"L-Let me go!" she shouted, "Let me **_go_**!" she yelled, this time louder.

He frowned but then smiled.

"I like it when my **prey** fights back." he said with monotone amusement.

"_Prey…?" _she thought. "_Damn_!"

His red eyes blazing at her emerald eyes. She shook her head, trying hard not to look in his eyes knowing that she'd lose if she looked in them.

He grabbed her chin roughly and pulled it straight. Forcing her eyes to look at his. Sakura felt paralyzed. Her arms went numb and hung loosely by her side. As well as her body and legs, they felt like dead weight to her. Her eyes began to droop and she fought to keep awake.

"I'll make this slow, savoring every last drink. After all, it's been a while since I had a _good_ drink." he whispered.

"_What a sadistic vampire_…" she thought with disgust as she continued to fight the sudden weariness.

His hand finally let go of her neck and before her body fell to the ground he caught her by the shoulders and pinned her against the wall anew. His pressure was hurting her shoulders as he pinned her harder against the wall in impatience. It was killing him greatly that he couldn't just kill her than suck all the blood. He was always one to play with his food, or at least have fun with it. But her outfit that consisted in showing her skin off made him impatient.

Finally he opened his mouth, revealing his fangs and found the spot he wanted on her neck which was easily visible due to her hair up in a ponytail. He moved in closer and closer.

Sakura felt his breath on her skin and she closed her eyes. "_Is this it_?" she thought sadly. "_Am I going to die here_? _Please…let this be a bad dream!_"

_**-WHOOH-**_

Sakura heard many things at once. An object flying very fast through the air that it made a whistling noise as it traveled. A slight groan that was in front of her and several feet landing.

Sakura opened her eyes and was surprised. The red eyed man still held her, but with one hand only. In his left arm, was a kunai protruding from it. Blood oozing from the wound. Sakura found it weird that he actually bleed. His face, although hidden, was still in a classic form. No trace of pain as far as Sakura could tell. His eyes still the same downcast glare he had, oddly familiar.

"Let her go." came a voice.

Sakura was too disorientated to figure who's it belonged to. He stepped back and Sakura feel to her knees. She couldn't feel the pain in her legs as they collided with the stone ground. She feebly looked up. The red eyed man had appeared in front of the others who came.

There were three more that came. She noticed. They looked back at her and whispered something inaudible she couldn't hear. She noticed, another pair of blood red eyes, blue eyes hinged with red and pupils like a fox and the last was odd. His right eye was onyx grey with a hinge of red and the other one that was slightly hidden, behind his hair was blood red as well. It was noticeable behind the shade of his hair, which Sakura couldn't make out because of the light.

Sakura soon cursed the alley for being to dim. She had a feeling she knew them all, but strangely, half because of what the man's eyes did to her, couldn't put her finger on it. Sakura couldn't fight it anymore. She slowly succumbed to the doziness and met the cold ground beneath her.

* * *

"Naruto. Go check to see if she's alright." whispered Sasuke without taking his eyes off Itachi.

Naruto furrowed his brow, "Why should I go?" he complained.

Kakashi glanced at him, "Because your probably the strongest one out of us to not succumb to…'our needs'." he pointed out, meaning to them being vampires.

Naruto slowly nodded and growled as he glanced over to Itachi. He quickly made his way over to the unconscious girl. He turned her over and frowned.

"Its…her." he whispered. He turned her over and checked for any wounds. Finding none he stood up.

"She's alright." he told them.

Sasuke gave him a curt nod but didn't take his eyes off of Itachi. Kakashi glanced over towards Naruto, "Do you know who she is?" he asked.

"I think…I think she said her name was Sakura." he said, "The girl from lunch." he told them.

Sasuke went rigid. They all noticed his tiny reaction to the name.

"You okay Sasuke?" whispered Kakashi. He gave him a slow nod, but Kakashi could tell he wasn't breathing.

"Alright, hold it together." he told him.

Itachi finally spoke up. "So, she's worth something is she brother?" he asked, slight amusement in his smirk.

Sasuke growled, a low and threatening growl.

"Itachi, you know we aren't allowed to go feeding." growled Kakashi very adult like. "You're the one who has been preying at night. Haven't you?" he asked already knowing the answer.

He smirked, "So I have. But you guys are too late." he whispered. "That damned Iruka doesn't know what he's saying when he puts us on the 'diet.' Blood from a human is so much more pleasing than that of an animals…"

"Stop it. Or we'll be forced to kill you Itachi." whispered Sasuke with venom.

"Just because your our brother doesn't mean we won't." warned Naruto, the same dripping venom.

Itachi pulled the kunai out of his arm. The crimson taint of blood slowly dripping off the blade. Holding it up he pointed it at them.

"Just try it." he challenged. "Who cares for the life of a human? There food anyways."

With that he threw the kunai at them. Sasuke hit it with another and saw that his brother was gone. He furrowed his brow.

"Damn." he whispered. "This can't keep happening." he muttered.

Naruto came up to them with Sakura in his arms. Sasuke turned rigid again as her scent filled his nose.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah. Just keep her away from me." he answered nonchalantly. "_I can't lose control_…" he thought, "_Not like Itachi_…"

"Make sure she gets home safely and her car gets home too." with that he ran off.

Kakashi looked at Naruto. Naruto shrugged. "That was weird, even for Sasuke."

Kakashi looked down at Sakura, "_He's trying to fight it. No…he is fighting it_." he thought.

"Will she be alright?" asked Naruto, "Itachi did something to make her weak, if he bite her, she would feel the pain even in the after life." he whispered looking down at her.

Kakashi nodded, "She'll be fine. She's strong." he smirked when he remembered her fighting this afternoon at the Acedemy. "You take her to her room and I'll take her car. Be secretive, okay?"

Naruto nodded and jumped up on to the roof. Kakashi found Sakura's keys in a pile of clothing that had her scent on it. He found her car and began to drive on the empty, lifeless streets.

* * *

**a/n: So how was that? I didn't want to leave it at a cliffie...i hope it was long enough too...Anyway...i know Itachi was probably out of character...but i'm not VERY sure how he really is...i mean...come on...right? So please bare with me on that factor...R&R! Until later!**


	5. A dream or was it?

Sum-Vampires have needs. Too bad for Sakura that she's one of those needs. And vampires don't give up easily. When Sakura moves to a new town, she must start a new life as well. The town she now lives in is rumored to have vampires wander the streets at night. Sakura hardly believes in tall tales, but when she moves there, she learns to believe the hard way…especially when she's in love with one.

**a/n: Yay! An update! Sweet! Anyway, sorry if it was a little longer on this one...i was thinking and adding and then thinking of how it would tie up with future chapters and all. Glad you all like it so far! **

* * *

CRIMSON MOON

CHAPTER 5: DREAM…OR WAS IT?

* * *

Sakura shot up in her bed. She stared, wide eyes as she searched where she was. Wincing at the sudden jolt of pain, she placed her hand on the back of her head and rubbed tenderly.

"Ow…a bump…?" she questioned. Sakura rubbed her eyes. "What the-"

She noticed she was in her room, at home. Far away from in town, where she last remembered being.

"_Was it a dream_?" she thought. "_A night mare_?"

She looked down and noticed she was still in Ino's borrowed clothes. Everything was still on, except for her shoes that laid neatly by her bed side. Her regular clothes in a pile on the ground and her back pack as well. She felt an immense pain on the back of her head and she felt slightly dizzy.

"I guess…I must of have really tired, I didn't bother to change." she whispered.

Slowly she got up. Her pink hair in a frizzy mess and her skin feeling warmer than usual. It was probably from the heat late at night she guessed. Sakura stood up and the pain on her head became greater. There was also huge pain in her legs and arms.

This all seemed normal enough, having a bad dream about the myths. Maybe it was the guilt of leaving Ino and her new friends worried, maybe it was the guilt of already breaking the law. Or maybe, it really did happen.

She shook her head, something was a miss she thought alright, but certainly not _that_. Ignoring the pulsing pain of her head she stumbled to the bathroom. Washing away the sweat and smell of last night's practice. The water seemed to cool down her body and her head relived a bit of it's swelling.

"Man, I need some Tylenol…" she whispered wrapping a towel around her.

She wiped the steam off the mirror and noticed red around her neck. She furrowed her brow, her shoulders had the similar kind of markings. She decided to question it later. With yawn she escaped into her room.

* * *

"Damn…" Sasuke clutched his fists back and forth repeatedly. "I've never had such a strong…_urge_…" he whispered.

Naruto came out from the shadows of the room. "Sasuke, you okay? You've been acting really weird lately."

Sasuke stood up, "Yes." he answered with out a second look towards him. He exited the dark room. Naruto shrugged it off and followed him.

"Where's Kakashi?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto shrugged, "How the hell should I know? You're the mind reader…" he sighed, "Probably in his room or down in the library…you know he always reads those books of his." Naruto shuddered slightly. "That perv." he muttered.

Sasuke shook his head slowly, "Look who's talking…" he mumbled, "I'll check in the library first."

"Why do you need him?" asked Naruto full of curiosity.

Sasuke growled, "I just do." he muttered.

Naruto glared at him, "Well, we all can't be mind readers like you…" he mumbled angrily under his breathe.

Sasuke ignored Naruto and walked down the main stairs. It was finely trimmed with red carpet and the rails were polished smooth. It was something fit for a king. But it was something in a house full of vampires.

"Did you report to Iruka yet?" asked Sasuke not bothering to look at him.

Naruto sighed, "Damn, I knew I forgot something." he whispered.

"Then go." added Sasuke.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked as he continued down the stairs.

"I heard that." he told him smugly.

Naruto growled at him for reading his mind before he turned back upstairs.

* * *

"Hehe…" Kakashi chuckled as he flipped the page in his dirty book.

"Kakashi, I thought as much."

Kakashi waved with out so much as taking his eyes off of the book. "Yo Sasuke. What brings you here?" he asked.

Sasuke managed to look causal, "I've been thinking about taking the day off today…or maybe go hunting quick."

Kakashi this time closed his book and turned to face him. His hidden eye still behind the sliver unruly hair of his.

"Is this about that new girl Sakura?" he asked.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi, "Why would _she _be in this?" he growled angrily.

Kakashi smirked, "Your right." he shrugged, "She does smell tasty though…maybe we should have let Itachi have that one…"

Sasuke growled menacingly, his lip curled up revealing his fangs. Sasuke's eye's growing dangerously flickering to red than to his onyx color.

Kakashi smiled, "Calm down." he told him, "I was kidding. Though your reaction surprises me."

Sasuke took a deep breathe and his eyes returned to onyx and he now only glared. "Oh how so?" he asked.

"Hmm…well, first of all, you have never acted so out of place before, second you were right on the money about Itachi about to attack someone, third you suddenly want to miss school or go hunting before so…tell me, what is she to you?" he asked.

Sasuke ignored him. "Are we going hunting or not?" he asked.

"Only if you tell me." answered Kakashi.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Fine." he muttered. "That girl, she's my partner for Life skills."

Kakashi nodded. Sasuke nodded as well and continued.

"When she's around me, I'm fighting myself to keep in control. It's so difficult to not just…" Sasuke shook his head, "I need air." he whispered huskily.

He was out of the room in seconds. Kakashi nodded. "I thought as much." he whispered following him.

* * *

"Better now?" asked Kakashi as he joined him outside.

Sasuke stared at the forest a couple ways down. He leaned against the post of the porch. "_Damn Damn Damn_!" he thought. "_Damn it to hell_! _Why won't she leave my mind_!"

"Sasuke!" yelled Kakashi.

The raven haired boy turned his head to meet Kakashi's gaze. "What?" he asked, his voice still raspy.

"We better go now if we want to get to school in time." he told him.

Sasuke nodded.

"Going somewhere?"

Sasuke and Kakashi turned to face Iruka and Naruto.

"Hunting. Were hungry." answered Kakashi.

Iruka nodded, "You still going to school today?" he asked.

Sasuke gave him a curt nod, "Make sure your hidden." informed Iruka. He glanced up at the sky. "Today's going to be dull, so were okay."

Naruto nodded at Iruka, "I'm going too, I haven't eaten in a long time!"

Iruka nodded, "Better hurry."

The three nodded and took off in a flash.

* * *

"Morning Gram." Sakura greeted as she walked into the kitchen.

Her gram smiled, "Hello. How was your day yesterday?" she asked. "I didn't see you come home!"

Sakura furrowed her brow, "_She…didn't_?" she thought. "_Was I so sleepy I can't even remember_?" she thought

"So are you going to the Academy?" she asked.

Sakura smiled, "Oh, yeah. I was going to ask you if you could sign me up."

Her grandma smiled again, "Good. I already did." she informed.

Sakura nearly fell out of her chair. "You did what?!" she asked.

"I don't want my granddaughter to be sucked dry by a vampire!" she told her.

Sakura sighed but the word vampire rung in her head. "_Vampire_…?" she thought.

Flashbacks came into her mind of last night. She shook her head. "_did that really happen_?" she thought. A strong throb came from the back of her head and she clutched her hair.

"Ow…" she muttered.

Her grandma quickly ran over to her, "What's wrong dear?" she asked with worry.

"I-I don't know…" mumbled Sakura.

Her Gram motioned for her to sit and she obeyed. Her grandma ran her hand on the back of her head. She found the spot and Sakura yelped out several times.

"My, sweetie, you've got a bump here." she muttered.

"I feel it too…" muttered Sakura angrily.

"Where did you get it from?" asked her Gram.

Sakura shrugged, "I don't remember…I think it was from yesterdays sparring." she whispered. "_Or yesterdays encounter with the vampires…_" she thought. She winced, vampires.

"Here you go, maybe this will help." Her grandma handed her some pain killers and Sakura willingly took them.

"Thanks." she told her.

She only nodded. "Now off to school with you."

Sakura took a glass of water and gulped it down along with her pills. She waved and grabbed her backpack and headed towards her car. She stopped right in front of it. She didn't remember ever making it back home here with it. It was all a blur to her now…just a weird dream…right?

She opened the unlocked door and threw her back pack on the passengers seat. She reached in her pocket for her keys but found it empty. She searched her backpack for it as well but found nothing. She looked around and finally sighed.

"Damn, now where did I put those-" she noticed something hanging in the ignition.

She raised an eyebrow and turned it. Calming down when she heard the roar of the engine. Part of her excepted something to jump out or her car to explode. She sighed. This town was plaguing her mind. As soon as her mother called, she was going to complain. Big time.

She sighed and drove down the lane. She was happy that she got a good parking space, this time _near_ the student entrance. She didn't want to repeat any mistakes she so carelessly made on the first day. Turning it off and making sure she put the keys in her backpack this time. She didn't feel the pain anymore, she thanked her gram and pain killers mentally. She hung the backpack on her back and quickly went inside. The clouds were ominous and she didn't want to get wet anymore than she already was.

"Sakura!"

The pink haired girl smiled. "Hey, Ino." she greeted.

"I'm so glad you made it home okay! Did…" she looked around and lowered her voice, "Did you see any vampires?" she asked.

Sakura raised her eyebrow, "_Yes…I think_…" she thought. "No. I _told_ you guys its all a myth!"

"Well, I'm glad you got lucky." she smiled. "So, did your Gram say anything?" she asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the first comment, "Surprisingly, no. Gram didn't even notice when I came home." She smiled, "_And neither did I_." she thought.

Sakura stopped at her locker and put her backpack and pulled her books and binders out.

"Hey…" Ino whispered to Sakura.

Sakura looked up, "Hmm?" she asked.

"Sasuke's looking at you." she whispered.

Sakura furrowed her brow. She looked around casually and she found him. He was leaning against some lockers, with, of course, his other two companions. Naruto and Kakashi were talking amongst themselves but Sasuke, like Ino had told her. Was staring their way.

"Uh, he's probably looking at something near us." she told her.

"I don't think so…" she whispered back.

"Stop it Ino!" she hissed. "He'll probably know were talking about him!"

Ino causally looked up, "Yeah right, what does he have super sonic hearing? Or can read minds?" she asked with a hint of amusement in her tone.

Sakura looked back towards them and noticed that he smirked. Something was making him laugh inside, she wondered what it was.

"Oh that reminds me!" whispered Ino. "Did you get the assignment done?" she asked.

Sakura shook her head, "No, yesterday he seemed a bit tense so I didn't bother, plus I didn't see him after school yesterday."

Ino smiled, "No worries, you have until Thursday!" she whispered.

Sakura nodded. "Right." she smiled weakly, "_I hope he cooperates_."

Sakura shut her locker and turned to Ino, "So, we have a couple of minutes what should we do?" she asked.

Ino opened her mouth but closed it. Her eyes got wide, "S-Sakura!"

Sakura raised her eyebrow, "What?" she asked.

"There coming this way!" she whispered.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder and nodded. Ino, nervously clung to Sakura's side. She treated them like rock stars or like gods. Which in a way they kind of were, but hiding was just ridiculous to Sakura.

"Yo, Sakura." greeted Kakashi with a simple wave.

Sakura smiled, "Hello Kakashi." she greeted. "Naruto…Sasuke."

Naruto smirked and nodded, "Hey."

Sasuke looked away, "Hn…" he muttered.

Kakashi eyed Sasuke. Sasuke snapped his head towards Kakashi angrily. Sakura was oblivious to his sudden reaction.

"So Sakura, that was you sparring yesterday, right?" asked Naruto.

Sakura blushed a bit, "Yes." She felt Ino clutch her shirt even tighter, as if she was about to die.

"Was it your first time?" asked Kakashi. "You did very well." he added.

"Well, my first time doing ninja arts but I have done martial arts before so that helped a lot."

They nodded.

"Were you guys there?" she asked, "I didn't see you guys."

Naruto and Kakashi smiled, "Yeah. We have private lessons though. We like to go faster at training than others." added Naruto with a causal shrug.

Sakura nodded, "Oh, I see." She smiled. "_They were really good…my eyes couldn't even recognize them." _she thought.

From the corner of Sakura's eye, she noticed Sasuke staring at her. His gaze was at first calculating, as if thinking, than it went to a look as if he was annoyed by something...or someone. Finally, as if he just had argument Sasuke abruptly walked away without a word.

Sakura shifted her gaze to his back. She furrowed her brow, "_He looked calm before_…" she thought.

Kakashi and Naruto regained her attention.

"Well, we'll see you around." Kakashi smiled so devilishly stunning that Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. She heard Ino do a small gasp behind her as well.

Naruto nodded and smiled. Having the same affect on Ino and Sakura. Sakura only nodded. She let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding as she watched Kakashi and Naruto catch up to Sasuke in no time.

"Uh, Sakura?" whispered Ino.

Sakura glanced over at her. "Yeah Ino?" she asked.

"Class is about to start."

Sakura only nodded. Something flashed in Sakura's mind when they walked away. Something she hadn't noticed before when they were right in front of her. Their eyes looked familiar. Yesterday's events came into clearer focus.

"_Two blood red eyes…two blue eyes, an onyx and red eye_…" she thought. Her eyes went wide, "_Are they the ones that…rescued me_?…_or…did I dream it all?_"

The bell rang and she cursed under her breath. Quickly she ran to her class room. Ino had already left her in the hall alone.

* * *

Sakura tapped her pencil angrily against the desk.

"_Was it a dream_?" she thought feverishly, "_Or…am I going crazy with delusion? This town must be poisoning my mind_!" she yelled in her mind.

She looked out the window. The sky was cloudy and had a sense of dullness to it.

"_Or…did a vampire really attack me? Should I tell Ino? Or someone_?" she mentally laughed, "_Yeah, that's smart Sakura! They'd probably laugh at you or go crazy with you! It'd be the Salem witch trials all over again…except with vampires_!"

"_Damn_…_I need answers now_!" she thought angrily.

_-SNAP_-

Ino leaned over with a worried look.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" she whispered.

Sakura blinked, "Hm? What? Oh! Yes…why do you ask?" she asked her with a fake smile.

"Well, it's just that you broke your pencil in half…again." she whispered.

Sakura looked at her broken pencil in her hand. "Oh…" she smiled at her, "Yeah, weak pencils! I got bored…"

Ino nodded slowly. Finally a smile spread her face. "Okay." she answered.

She turned back to reading her book and Sakura could have yelled at the top of her lungs for being so bothered by one mere thing. Okay, to her, it was several mere things that didn't add up in her world. This was going to kill her she thought with a shudder.

This class seemed to drag on forever, the clock ticked and Sakura could have sworn that the hand moved back a minute. Sakura sighed and tapped her finger on the desk. The teacher had given them _too _much time to think. Without something to do, Sakura was left with one thing to do. Think. And when she began to think, the memories of what happened came to mind and she got more frustrated.

"_I'm going to have to confront them about it_!" she thought. "_Just go on and ask them…what's the worse that can happen_?" she thought with a smile.

She glanced at the clock. Class was _almost_ over, then again, last she checked it was almost over as well.

"_Next is lunch I could ask them then_!" she thought. "_I need to get this straightened out_!"

The bell rang sooner than she realized. The class began rustling about and Sakura, with her new resoultion stood up. She was going to get answers and if necessary was going to be perisitant. With Ino trailing behind her, Sakura marched to her locker and down to the cafeteria. A small smile on her lips.

* * *

**a/n:Yay! Chapter 5! wow...already. So R&R! Glad you all like it so far! There was a few secerts of the group of three in this chapter. If some of you are asking questions that aren't answered...it will be soon! I finally finished the second book and i have a bunch of ideas buzzing in my head! i'll hurry for the next update! later!**


	6. An 'Accident'

Sum-Vampires have needs. Too bad for Sakura that she's one of those needs. And vampires don't give up easily. When Sakura moves to a new town, she must start a new life as well. The town she now lives in is rumored to have vampires wander the streets at night. Sakura hardly believes in tall tales, but when she moves there, she learns to believe the hard way…especially when she's in love with one.SasukeXSakura

**a/n: Hope you like this chapter! Finally i updated...it didnt take as long as the last. Enjoy! **

**discalimer:I don't own Naruto or Twilight**

* * *

CRIMSON MOON

CHAPTER 6: AN 'ACCIDENT'

* * *

"_Shoot! I did not think this through logically_…" thought Sakura with uneasiness.

She stared at her untouched food in front of her. She could feel the three pairs of eyes watching her, plus the numerous ones that were burning her with hate. She had gathered all that courage 5 period for it to be shattered and end up in her chickening out. The worst part was that she chickened out at the _last_ second. The _very _last second.

So now, here she was, sitting at the table with three possible vampires. She kept her eyes on her food. She hadn't thought of how stupid the question would be. And who is she demanding things they possible don't know?

"_Suck it up_!" she thought, "_You have questions so ask! You can always move away if you embarrass yourself too much_!"

Sakura opened her mouth but she heard nothing coming out. She thought she must of looked ridiculous with her mouth wide open. Finally, Kakashi spoke up.

"So, What brings you here today Sakura?" he asked. Sakura was relieved that he spoke up.

"Uh…um…well, I have sort of…questions." she had imagined that sentence to come out a lot better. But unfortunately it sounded weak and small.

Naruto, who was sitting next to her this time, quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah? What kind of questions?" he asked.

Sakura could tell he was interested. Obviously no one ever asked them questions before. Other than 'would you go out with me or her?' Sakura looked back down at her food. She grabbed her fork and jabbed her food around her tray.

"Well, I know this might sound forward or weird but…you guys wouldn't happened to, um, rescue me from a vampire last night?" She was greeted with silence.

Sakura looked up and soon regretted asking that question. Kakashi's smooth calm face was replaced with an uncharacteristic one. Cold and hard, calculating what she just asked. His face seemed to have drained his usual tan color. Sasuke, who now suddenly interested glared hard at Naruto. His face no longer that perfect calculating face, but hard as Kakashi's. Naruto was the same, staring harder at the table, Sakura thought that he stared any harder, the table would disintegrate underneath them. He put meaning back into the phrase 'if looks could kill.'

She bite her bottom lip. She knew she had upset them in a way she wouldn't understand. Her eyes light up, not with joy or anything, but with an idea.

"_Are they acting like this because I do remember? Because I guessed right_?" she thought.

Sakura again opened her mouth to speak but Kakashi spoke again. "Do you mind if we talk about this…outside?" he asked.

Sakura blinked, "I don't mind." she told him.

He nodded. She noticed that when Kakashi stood up, Sasuke and Naruto did too. Sakura stood up and looked at her food. She just wasn't quite hungry today. She tried to ignore the sudden looks they were getting and she quickly tried to catch up to them. Several students were eating outside as well.

It was late spring and getting into fall every passing day. Sakura smiled when she noticed that the green trees had a tint of orange to them. Trees were always the most beautiful thing on the planet thought Sakura. She hadn't noticed that the three hadn't stopped walking and were a ways ahead of her. She looked away from the trees and noticed that they had turned and were looking at her. Waiting for her.

But it all happened than.

Just as Sakura was about to move. When someone screamed. The kind of scream you hear in the movies when the poor defenselessly lady is about to be killed or something. But this wasn't a movie, it was real, all _too_ real. An out of control semi-truck was heading towards Sakura, fast. The truck tipped to it's side, it's long body skidding across the asphalt ground creating sparks and a loud screeching noise.

Sakura's eyes widened and she couldn't feel her legs. It was as if they were glued to the ground. She lifted her head up and noticed Sasuke's terrified face out of everyone else's. She could see his mouth moving along with Naruto's and Kakashi's but she couldn't quite grasp what they were saying, the sound of the truck getting closer was blocking their voices out.

"_Move_!" she thought with panic as she finally realized it. Nothing seemed to be working for her right she thought.

But before Sakura could actually move, she felt something hit her so hard, the impact send her flying a good feet away. She hit her head in the same spot on the back of her head at the whole collision, than heard the multiply crashes of the truck hitting the building and the glass shattering from the windows of the school. She felt the pressure of someone else's body hover over hers as he shielded her from the broken glass that had fallen.

"Are you okay?" asked a familiar voice.

Sakura slowly focused and noticed that Sasuke was hovering over her. Nothing seemed to make sense of this at all, she thought.

"S-Sasuke?" she whispered sitting up. He got off her, not caring about the glass that could have cut him. Sakura winced, "Aah." she whispered.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She pulled her arm forward and noticed, just like she had thought. It was bleeding. Her crimson blood oozed down the cut from her elbow to her mid arm. Apparently a glass had cut her, when she didn't even know. She suddenly felt sick. Very sick. Her vision was doubling and hazing. If there was anything Sakura hated, just as much as seeing anyone else's, she hated seeing her own blood. The smell was gross to her and the feeling was strong. Even in the movies, blood wasn't something she would want to watch...or stand to watch.

"Sasuke…I don't feel…so good." she whispered.

He kept staring at her arm. She seemed to notice, even in her discriminated daze, that he had turned paler. As if her blood had the same affect on him as it did her. Maybe he had a weak spot for blood too. Before she fully passed out, she could have sworn his onyx deep eyes had turned crimson, like her blood.

* * *

"Sasuke! Calm down! Keep in control!" yelled Kakashi as he rushed to his side.

Sasuke's eyes flickered from its deep red to onyx. Naruto, quickly acted and took Sakura who was in Sasuke's arms. He pulled her and laid her down on the grass, away from Sasuke.

Kakashi stood in front of Sasuke, "You can control this!" he yelled much like an adult, "You don't _want_ to hurt her!"

Sasuke slowly nodded, sweat dripped from his forehead and his eyes settled to his onyx. Naruto looked over to Kakashi.

"She needs medical attention." he told them, "Her arms is bleeding badly and I'm pretty sure she has a bump on her head."

Kakashi nodded. Sasuke, without a another word to them, ripped part of his shirt. With his face set, he walked over to Sakura and Naruto.

"Sasuke? What are you-"

Naruto didn't continue. He just let Sasuke wrap her wound. Sakura stirred but settled down. Several adults were now examining the area, the police and fire trucks were already there, zoning the place off.

"Are you alright?" asked an adult. His glasses on the bridge of his nose. He pushed them up as he stared at them.

Kakashi nodded. "We'll take the girl to the hospital." Kakashi told him.

The guy just nodded, "Very well, school is released for now so you may go home." The adult nodded again and walked off.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke, "What's going on? Can you tell?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded, "It seems…like the driver was found 'already' dead." He told them as he read the minds of the authorities around the scene.

Naruto picked up Sakura in his arms. "What do you mean?" he asked him.

Sasuke avoided looking at him, his eyebrow furrowing. "Can't you smell it Naruto?" he asked. "It wasn't an accident."

Naruto was silent for a while as he smelled the air. "Yeah, now I understand." he whispered.

"Itachi." whispered Kakashi with disgust. "Guess he had another snack."

"What do we do with Sakura?" asked Naruto. "I wasn't able to project fake images into her mind…" he whispered referring to when she was attacked by Itachi.

"I've noticed." whispered Kakashi. He turned to Sasuke. He didn't say anything but Sasuke knew well what he said.

"No, I can't read her mind like the others. I won't be able to see what questions she'll ask. We won't be able to counter them now. I don't even know how much she knows already." he muttered.

Kakashi sighed, "She's defiantly different than the others. I say let's take her to Iruka. He's studied in the medical field before, I'm sure he can help."

They all nodded and headed for their car.

"Too bad her car was totaled in the 'accident.'" whispered Kakashi.

* * *

"How did this happen again?" asked Iruka with a questioning raise of his eyebrow.

Naruto smiled awkwardly and turned to Sasuke. Sasuke looked away but knew Naruto was looking at him, as well as Kakashi and Iruka.

"What was I suppose to do?" he asked, "Let her _die_?" he hissed angrily.

Iruka furrowed his brow, "Sasuke, you know not to interfere with fate. It was obviously time for her to go." he whispered.

Sasuke glared at him. "It wasn't. It was set as an 'accident' Iruka."

Iruka looked over to Naruto and Kakashi for a second thought. "He's right. It wasn't just an accident." added Kakashi.

"Apparently Itachi had another snack and caused the truck to crash into the school." added Naruto.

Sakura was on the small bed that was already in the house when they moved in. It was of no use to a group of vampires who never sleeps, but Iruka thought that they needed just in case someone 'normal' came to visit, it would look like a normal mansion type home. If a mansion was normal to an adopted family.

"I see." said Iruka thoughtful. "I'm guessing he wants this girl dead. Right?" he asked.

They just nodded. "Did you erase her mind of the vampire attack Naruto?" he asked.

"Well…" Naruto looked down.

"Well what?" asked Iruka.

Kakashi stepped forward, "You see, our powers can't really work to her."

Iruka stepped towards the sleeping girl. Sasuke stepped forward as well but Kakashi stopped him.

"_You know he won't harm her_." he thought to him.

Sasuke glared at him but stood down. Iruka hovered over her. "Can you read her mind Sasuke?" he asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "No."

"Kakashi, can you see her future?" asked Iruka.

Kakashi walked forward and touched her forehead. With his other hand he lifted his hair that hides his eye. It turned red and his black pupil dilated. After a second he took his hand off and closed his eye.

"It's un clear." he whispered.

"And Naruto you can't project in her mind or erase her memory, right?" he asked.

They nodded. "This is odd." he whispered. "Well, let her rest. But make sure you guard her. Itachi is bound to come home soon."

He gave them a nod and walked off.

"I wonder if she's immune to all special vampire Kekki Genkai." whispered Naruto.

Kakashi shrugged, "Should we tell her the truth?" he asked. He looked to Sasuke. Sasuke ignored him. "Well Sasuke?" he asked.

"Why are you asking me." he answered.

Kakashi furrowed his brow. "_Because you care for her safety_." he thought.

Sasuke growled at Kakashi. Naruto sighed.

"No fair. I can't tell what you guys are saying!" he pouted angrily.

"I think Sasuke should watch Sakura first." he told him.

Naruto perked up, "I think so too!" he added.

Sasuke glared at them both. But they both ignore his threats. "Later." waved Kakashi as he walked away.

"Bye." waved Naruto.

With that he was alone with Sakura. He looked over to her sleeping form. She looked peaceful for almost getting hit with a truck. He thought. She stirred and than settled down. He couldn't keep from watching her. She looked beautiful, he thought. She smiled, as if she had heard his thoughts.

"Sasuke…" she whispered.

He quirked an eyebrow. "_Is she dreaming about me_?" he thought.

* * *

-_dream-_

_Sakura was in a boggy fog. It was dark and she couldn't see anything at all. Blindly, she searched, her arms extended as she flared them in front of her. Before she knew it there was red eyes in front of her. She saw them clearly in the dark fog. She staggered back but then the red eyes were their too. She gasped and began running. _

"_This way Sakura!" called a familiar voice. It was Ino. But the further she ran she couldn't see her. _

"_Keep running!" yelled another voice. It was Lee. _

_The running was endless as well. She ran and ran and ran but seemed to find nothing at the end. No Ino or Lee or anyone else for that matter. She looked behind her and noticed that the red eyes were there. Waiting. Finally she got tired and stopped running. A sudden ray of light broke through the fog and she felt relieved. _

_It was soon replaced with fear again. It was the vampire, the one that attacked her. Her eyes went wide and she knew if she ran he would still follow and perhaps this time get her. She gently shook her head. _

"_No!" she yelled. _

_A hand extended to her. She looked up and noticed it was the raven haired Uchiha. It was Sasuke. She smiled and when he did too, she saw them. His fangs, sharp and pointed and his eyes were red too. But she didn't seem afraid, she took a couple of steps forward. _

"_Sasuke." she whispered happily. _

_But then the other vampire, the one that seemed evil, hurled himself to Sasuke. _

"_No! Sasuke!" she yelled. _

* * *

She opened her eyes wide. She breathed slowly and her hand went to her forehead.

"_Another…dream_?" she thought.

Suddenly a figure was hovering over her and as a reflex she bolted up right and slapped him. Her hand pulsed as it made contact with his unusually hard and cold skin, but it didn't cause his any harm to his face. He grabbed her wrist and brought it down.

"What the hell are you doing in my room! You…" her vision cleared more and she blushed.

It was Sasuke she just slapped and he didn't seem happy. She pulled her hand back but he wouldn't let go.

"Why'd you hit me?" he asked.

Sakura furrowed her brow, "It was a reflex sorry." she whispered, "What are you doing at my house?" she asked with a blush as she looked down.

He quirked an eyebrow, "Your at my house." he answered.

Sakura looked up at him, "What?" she looked around and blushed even more. "Sorry."

Suddenly the flashbacks happened. And she felt the pain on her head and arm. "Oh, that truck…" she whispered. She looked at her arm, "Did you do this?" she asked.

"Iruka did." he whispered.

Sakura still smiled, "Thank you." she whispered.

"For what?" he asked.

"Saving me." she blushed when she noticed he still had her hand. "Um…can I have my hand back now?" she asked.

He let go and a small blush graced his cheeks. She furrowed her brow, "Sasuke…how did you get to me so fast?" she asked.

His face lost the blush almost immediately, "I was standing next to you." he told me.

Sakura frowned, "No, you were pretty far from me. I saw you and then you saved me…" she whispered.

Sasuke furrowed his brow, "Your imagining things." he told her. "You must of hit your head harder than you thought."

Sakura crossed her arms, "My head is fine!" she lied, knowing he was changing the topic. "I know what I saw!" she set her jaw tight.

"Please…Sakura, I was standing right there with you." he said lying, his expression hard and set.

"Why are you lying?!" she asked.

"You…you won't understand. It's better this way. Trust me." he whispered.

Sakura furrowed, "I _want_ to know! All I remember was seeing a vampire who tried to suck my blood and then some others saved me, was it you? And Kakashi and Naruto? And than today, you were _nowhere_ near me and yet you saved me in a flash! Tell me! Are you a vampire?" she asked. "I want an explanation! The truth!" she demanded.

Sasuke furrowed his brow, "It's a long explanation." he told her.

Sakura smirked, "I have all day." she told him.

"Your not going to let this drop are you?" he asked obviously trying to dodge in telling her the truth.

"No I won't!" she answered.

"Then I hope you like disappointment." he answered.

He turned and began to walk away. Sakura stared at his back angrily. She watched as he left the room and she stared at the little bed she was in.

"_I'm going to get answers_." she thought. "_And this time, no chickening out_!"

She nodded and stood up. Walking the same way Sasuke headed. She was bound to find something or someone to answer her questions.

* * *

**a/n: Mission uncomplete for Sakura. Anyway, i got the whole truck thing from the book, of course in the book it was a van and it was an accident...but yeah. R&R i hope this was a bit of Sasuke and Sakura -ish. Even though he ended up saying no i won't tell you. It due to many reasons, but more of them together for the future! Promise. Until next time. **


	7. Interrogation Part 1

Sum-Vampires have needs. Too bad for Sakura that she's one of those needs. And vampires don't give up easily. When Sakura moves to a new town, she must start a new life as well. The town she now lives in is rumored to have vampires wander the streets at night. Sakura hardly believes in tall tales, but when she moves there, she learns to believe the hard way…especially when she's in love with one.

**a/n: Thank you for all the reviews!! already 100 i'm so happy! Anyway, there's two parts to this (hence the title has part 1) anyway, i'd like to give a BIG HAPPY BIRTHDAY to SASUKELOVER001!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! (oct.27th) Doesn't being 13 just make you smile? offically a teenager now...good times. I hope you have a good one! Consider this a small gift from me to you! Enjoy! **

* * *

CRIMSON MOON

CHAPTER 7:INTERROGATION part 1

* * *

Kakashi raised his eyebrow as he watched Sasuke practically stomp down the stairs. A smirk graced Kakashi's face as he thought very loud in order for him to 'read.'

"_Is Sakura awake_?" he asked through thought.

Sasuke glared at him, his onyx eyes set, "Why don't you go check?" he asked.

Kakashi sighed, "_You're the one who's suppose to be watching her right now. If Itachi comes home any minute and_-"

Sasuke growled, "Fine." He turned on his heel and walked back up the stairs.

Kakashi shook his head, "He makes it harder than it really is…" he whispered.

Sasuke took a left and up the short stairs than headed down the grand hall. He took a right when the hall ended and opened the seemingly huge doors to the guest room Sakura was in. He sighed and was ready to take the bombs of questions she was going to fire at him. He didn't know if he could lie to her. Part of him wanted her to know about them. But part of him didn't.

"_If she finds out what we are…she'll be afraid I'm sure of it_…" he thought as he stared at the ground, "_Then she won't want to be with_-" he shook his head of the thought that had been plaguing his mind since he saw her. "_It's forbidden! You can't have relations with a human_!" he thought.

He looked up but saw no one there. He furrowed his brow and searched the room carefully. He slammed his fists on the nearby table, causing the poor wooden table to break in half.

"Damn! Where did she go?" he growled.

* * *

Sakura sighed, "I thought he was going to catch me for sure." she whispered.

With a smile, she turned and walked down the hall. Quickly shuffling her feet, trying to keep as quiet as possible and move as fast as possible. This house was big, no doubt about that, there had to be _something _to answer the questions that floated in her mind.

She met with the main stairs that lead down stairs. It was wonderfully carved and very clean. Sakura took a minute to appreciate it. She noticed a huge door near the stair case. She kept her pace even as she walked down the carpeted steps, which did great in muffling the sound of wood creaking beneath her. Quickly she walked over to the wooden door, it had a beautifully engraved gold on it. Sakura's eyes went wide.

"_Gold_?" she thought. "_Is it really gold_?" she ran her hand across it and gasped lightly. It was.

Snapping from her thoughts she pushed against the doors. It creaked slightly and opened a jar. She peeked through the hole and saw no one there so she continued to open the doors. They moved, quieter now. She gasped again when they were fully open and there was mountains of shelves and book racks. It was like something out of a story book. Like in Beauty and the Beast when he shows her his library, except it was bigger and had more books if that was possible. She had never seen so many in her life.

Eyes wide with excitement she took a step forward, eyeing the place carefully. A hand shot out and grabbed her wrist firmly. Sakura spun around to become face to face with Sasuke. She blinked, she hadn't heard him at all.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a low voice.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, "See? You did it again!" she whispered just as fierce.

He furrowed his brow, "What?" he asked.

She snatched her hand back, this time successfully, "_That! _Move really fast! You weren't here a second ago! I watched you go back into the room!" she whispered.

He raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Don't you know it's dangerous h-" he cut himself off.

Sakura stared at him, "Dangerous? Of what?" she asked.

"What are you doing down here? Your suppose to be in the guest room." he hissed, dodging her question.

Sakura placed her hands on her hips, "If _your _not going to answer my questions than something here will!" she hissed back.

He sighed, "In the library?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Sakura pouted her bottom lip and spun on her heel. Walking further into the library.

"_Hmph! Jerk…just because he won't tell me…answer my questions_…_whatever! I can find things out on my own!_" she thought angrily stomping loudly as she made her way to the first book case near her.

She didn't hear when Sasuke took a couple of strides and was now walking next to her. She glanced at him and furrowed her brow.

"Aren't you going to stop me?" she asked mockingly.

He didn't look at her, "No. If you want to know, go ahead and search." he told her.

Sakura was shocked, a couple of minutes ago he was practically begging her not to ask questions or look. Now he didn't care? She eyed him suspiciously. He beat her to the huge book case that reached the second floor where their was even more books on that level. The stairs was at the side. Windows were along that stair way, curtains blocking out the dim rays of outside. Sakura ignoring Sasuke's eyes skimmed the spines of the books that were shelved.

"Do you know what your looking for?" he asked.

Sakura glared at him, "No! But I can manage." she told him.

With that she continued to skim. Her eyes intrigued by the different kinds of books they had. Never lifting her finger from the book spine she read the titles, their was books on medicine, novels, history, science, different countries and states.

"What books don't you have?" she muttered sarcastically.

Her emerald eyes light up when she read the spine of one book than the other. She didn't know what it was, but something was making her interested. She often glanced at Sasuke who stood abnormally close to her. He was very beautiful upon closer look. When she thought he looked at her, she looked away. She didn't notice the smirk that graced his smooth calm face.

Sasuke just stared at her in secret awe as she searched for books. He wanted to read her mind but oddly he _couldn't_ do that to her. How could a mortal deflect a vampires power? He noticed how she sometimes smiled and that made him want to smile too. He held the feeling in. He noticed that she would stop and look at him. When he met her gaze she turned away fast and blushed.

"_How could a mortal be so…beautiful_?" he thought.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her without thinking what he was saying.

Sakura stopped abruptly and stared at him. "Huh?" she asked. "Thinking?" she blushed, "W-why?" she whispered.

Sasuke looked away, "You look so into those books, I was just wondering what you were thinking…" he mumbled.

Sakura blushed and quickly grabbed a book from the shelf, not really paying attention to what it was. She opened it and Sasuke caught her hand.

"Don't…" he whispered.

She narrowed her eyes, "And why not?" she asked.

She pulled out of his grasp and began reading, she quickly shut the book and stuffed it back. A deep blush graced her face and she turned on her heel. Staring at the ground she walked quickly up the stairs to the second floor.

"Told ya." he muttered as he joined her.

She only shot him a glare. He chuckled lightly. Sakura stopped her scowling and smiled.

"That's the first time I've heard you laugh." she whispered, her eyes softening as she stared at him.

He glanced at her, his 'normal' face on again. Or at least normal for him. "_First time I've laughed in a while too_." he thought.

He only shrugged his shoulders in response and continued up the stairs, this time faster than before. Sakura had to run to keep up. The second floor was just as amazing as the first floor. She walked ahead of Sasuke and looked at the mountains of books before her. It would take a hundred years just to read these all.

"Do you really want to search?" he asked, he was leaning against the railing.

Sakura crossed her arms, "Well, you won't tell me…" she muttered.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked.

Sakura shrugged and turned to the books, "I just do. I feel like…like I'm going crazy, I keep thinking this happened and that happened and deep down I know my theory is unrealistic. I don't want to think that I'm crazy. I want to know the truth." she rambled playing with the books in front of her.

"But what if I didn't want to tell you because it was dangerous?" he questioned.

Sakura glanced at him, "One should take a risk once in a while." she countered.

"What if it's an unnecessary risk?" he asked.

Sakura smirked, "I have been warned." she told him.

He smirked and Sakura felt like she had won the battle. His face pulled into a serious one, suddenly he threw himself in front of Sakura protectively. His lip curled as he growled in a low and threatening style. Sakura, confused, looked around. She was about to ask what was wrong when he showed up in a blur.

Itachi Uchiha. He was staring in that down cast gaze and his eyebrow furrowing in the slightest motion. His midnight eyes glanced to him than to Sakura. Sakura hadn't seen him or heard him enter the library. Sasuke growled again, one foot taking a step forward.

"Get out Itachi." he whispered.

His face in that emotionless mask looked at Sasuke than turned and left. A minute passed and it was as if nothing had happened. It was a mere here and there thing. Sasuke didn't let his guard down for a minute. Until he was sure he was out, he relaxed, slightly.

"It happened again." she whispered, slightly angry.

He turned to face her, "What?" he asked.

"He appeared out of nowhere! I didn't even hear him enter!" she folded her arms, "Explain!"

He sighed, "How about you ask questions? That way we get our homework done at the same time. You know, kill two birds with one stone."

Sakura nodded, "Alright. But remember the truth."

He nodded, "I will. But!"

"Conditions?" she asked.

He only nodded, "You can't use a lot of what you hear today for homework."

Sakura smirked, "I won't tell." she promised.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'll be back."

Sakura nodded and watched as he disappeared.

* * *

"Itachi's here." whispered Kakashi to Naruto.

Naruto sighed, "I know. Hope Sasuke protects Sakura well." he whispered.

Kakashi smirked, "I don't think he would let anyone get to her that easily."

Naruto glanced at Kakashi, "Oh? How do you know Mr. know-it-all?"

Kakashi shook his head, "It's obvious Naruto, haven't you noticed Sasuke's weird behavior?"

"Yeah. But I don't see how it's obvious." he muttered.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "And that's why vampires are smarter."

Naruto growled in response and Kakashi chuckled. Naruto sighed and crossed his arms.

"Do you think he'll tell her?" he asked.

Kakashi was silent for a while than smiled at Naruto, "Yep. I can see it happening."

Naruto smiled back, "What else do you see?" he asked interested.

Kakashi smirked.

* * *

"So what do you know already?" he asked.

Sakura lifted her head, pencil in hand and a piece of paper in front of her. "Uh…"

Before she could ask he answered, "I heard the discussion between you and your friends."

Sakura nodded, "Than why do you ask." she asked.

"Amuse me." he told her.

Sakura shrugged, "Well, your silent and to yourself. Only talk to Kakashi and Naruto. Are very good at any sport you try, are very smart and get straight A's. Have an older brother whom you don't talk to. You get to leave early due to your grade point average, Iruka is your adopted father and your parents are a mystery."

She noticed how Sasuke would nod every so often. "You added some things you've already learned about us." he smirked.

Sakura nodded, "Am I correct?" she asked.

He nodded, "Practically." he answered, "Mostly everything, except my past."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? You know of your parents were a bouts?" she asked.

He gave her a curt nod. His eyes never losing sight of hers. He furrowed his brow, "They were killed." he whispered.

Sakura's eyes went wide, "Killed?" she echoed.

"Yes." he answered, "They were murdered by a vampire."

"Vampire…but-"she tried to calculate the things in her mind. Her logic must have been wrong. "_If his parents were killed by vampires, than why would he be one_?" she thought.

He gave her another nod. "I am a vampire." he confessed. "I was turned into one by my older brother Itachi. He was the one who sought power, and vampires who were strong, fast, and immortal were exactly what he wanted. So he killed our family links. all of the Uchiha clan."

"Clans?" she asked, "That must have been…like a hundred years ago!"

"Correct. I was 17 when I died and was resurrected as a vampire."

Sakura was stunned to say anything. He had just confessed and confirmed what she believed he was. She wasn't feeling fear but grief. His face didn't who much of how he felt. Only his eyebrows furrowed and Sakura could see this puzzled him.

"Why did he keep you alive?" she asked, "Or rather 'newly born?'" she was confused. Itachi seemed like he hated Sasuke, why keep him alive?

"To make me suffer." he whispered. "To make me live thousands of years knowing I had _no one _but the person I hated 'alive.'"

Sakura nodded. "About 50 years ago, we met Iruka. He explained to us some things and he took us in. I was glad to find someone else, I couldn't stand Itachi."

She was slightly shocked that Sasuke would open up so easily to her. She was sure he would fight or stop talking soon. She didn't question it, for fear that he would stop talking about it. She liked the fact that he trusted her with this kind of information. She held the urge to tell him she was sorry. But somehow knew that wouldn't be the right thing to say.

"I see." she whispered. "Why did Itachi stay anyway?" she asked. Her mind was buzzing and she wasn't about to stop.

Sasuke furrowed his brow, "I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure its to expose us somehow…he's careful around me, so I can't hear or read what he's thinking or planning. I'm pretty sure that Naruto erased part of his mind to expose us, that's why he's been well behaved until recently."

"You can read and erase minds?" she asked, eyes widening. "I've never heard of vampires who can do that!"

Sasuke chuckled, " Well, technically Naruto's a fox demon and what have you heard about Vampires?" he asked amused.

Sakura tapped the eraser to her chin in thought, "Um, vampires weakness is the sun…"

Sasukes eyes showed a glint of amusement in them, "That's practically true." he admitted.

"How so?" she asked. She knew she should be fearing him but instead she found herself amused. Part of her was screaming to just high tail it out of there. Befriending a vampire is bad! But she ignored that part and went with the side that said it was okay.

"When the sun comes out we either do two things. One, we use well…human bodies but its very limited and it's a moment of weakness for us vampires. So if a rogue vampire decides to attack us, were pretty much dead. We also use a lot of charka to do this. Or two we don't go out in public. Sun can expose what we are, vampires, but it won't destroy us or melt us like in the movies. That's a total myth."

Sakura nodded. "What else do you think you know?" he asked.

"You don't have a reflection…you hate garlic, wooden crosses are bad to you guys…umm…oh! You can turn into a bat too!" Her emerald eyes were sparking with amusement.

Sasuke chuckled again, "Hn. I can just tell you, that's all Hollywood's stereotypical vampire." he shook his head, "In the _real_ life, vampires do have reflections. We can stand garlic but it smells _horrible_. Wooden crosses are just that, wooden. And we most certainly do not change into bats."

Sakura laughed lightly, "Now that I think about it, it does sound funny." she mumbled with a smile. A thought crossed her mind and she stared at him.

"But, vampires do suck blood. Right?" she asked.

Sasuke lost the humor in his face. Setting it back to concrete emotionless. "Yes." he answered.

"So than, if vampires _do_ suck human blood. Why don't you suck my blood right now?" she asked.

He gave her a solemn look. His deep onyx eyes turned and looked away. Sakura furrowed her brow. He had been so open, why stop now?

"It's complicated." he whispered. "_You don't know how much I would want to_…_but that would mean you'd die_…" he thought.

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Than explain." she countered. "I heard, or at least I think I heard, Itachi say that Iruka had you guys on a diet…"

Sasuke stood up, "Yes. Instead of human blood, we drink animal blood. It's kind of like how a diet for you guys work. It's satisfying but not…_satisfying_." he mumbled, "We get by. It saves innocent human lives, Iruka hates killing."

Sakura nodded, "But Itachi isn't all about this, is he?" she stated rather than asked.

"Right, he doesn't like the taste of animal blood. He likes human blood and he doesn't care if he has to kill to get it. He tries to get the most delicious blood, that mostly comes from young girls, such as yourself."

Sakura gulped but hide it well, "I heard that, years ago, the vampire era they almost wiped out the human race. What happened?" she asked.

"It's not something were proud of." he whispered, "but Itachi along with many other vampires came here and just simply did attacks. They did them mostly at night because it was less obvious and people didn't get a chance to get scared or run away. But it became too slow and not many were out so they just attacked. It was gruesome." he muttered.

"I see." she whispered. "So, Itachi attacked me because he wanted to suck my blood?" she asked.

Sasuke clutched his fist, "Yes." he answered.

Sakura opened her mouth to ask some more questions but he interrupted, "I'm stepping out for a bit, can we take a break?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, "Sure." she answered.

He locked eyes for a moment. His usual onyx eyes were even more onyx than before. He gave her a curt nod than walked out of the library in a flash. Sakura blinked and he was gone.

She looked down at her piece of paper, she had nothing written on it. Just her name in the corner and on the top of her page said 'About Sasuke.' She knew she had to write something. Writing he was a vampire was out of the question.

She noticed that there was someone there. Kakashi and Naruto were with her, startled she jumped a bit. She put her hand on her heart and sighed.

"Wow, you guys are fast." she muttered.

Naruto smirked. "Yep." he answered.

Sakura smiled, just because Sasuke was gone didn't mean she had to stop asking questions. Kakashi and Naruto sat down and she folded her hands nicely in front of her.

"I have questions. Mind answering?" she asked.

Kakashi smiled, "Fire away."

Sakura smiled in response, she knew they were going to be more cooperative.

* * *

**a/n: How was it? R&R! i love hearing what you guys think. I also hope some things are made clear about some vampire things, more questions and answers for next chap! 2nd part to this on its way! and again, Happy Birthday to SasukeLover001! Later!**


	8. Interrogation Part 2

Sum-Vampires have needs. Too bad for Sakura that she's one of those needs. And vampires don't give up easily. When Sakura moves to a new town, she must start a new life as well. The town she now lives in is rumored to have vampires wander the streets at night. Sakura hardly believes in tall tales, but when she moves there, she learns to believe the hard way…especially when she's in love with one.

**A/N:Okay! Heres the next chapter for all you lovely fans! Thanks for staying with this story and all thank you! Anyway, i hope some of these things make sense and all. ENJOY!**

* * *

**RECAP:**

**_"I have questions. Mind answering?" she asked._**

**_Kakashi smiled, "Fire away."_**

**_Sakura smiled in response, she knew they were going to be more cooperative._**

* * *

CRIMSON MOON

CHAPTER 8:INTERROGATION PART 2

* * *

"Good." she nodded.

"Wait! Did Sasuke tell you, that we were…" Naruto was trying to search for the words, just in case she didn't know.

"Vampires and demons? Yes." she answered.

He nodded. Kakashi smirked, "Your a lot braver than I thought." he told her.

"Uh? Really?" she asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, we thought that when you heard this you would run away or something crazy like that. I think that's why Sasuke refused to tell you at first."

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah."

Sakura blushed lightly, "Really?" she whispered. "_He doesn't seem like he would care about my presence_." she thought.

"So, what did you guys talk about? Where did he leave off?" asked Kakashi.

Sakura nodded, "He talked about the whole vampire era, myth vampires compared to real ones, like the whole, bat changing, sun weakness, no reflection, etc."

Kakashi and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, they put demons in a bad way too." added Naruto, "They think that there these huge ugly green things that speak in incoherent sentences. You know? Like 'me hungry!' or 'grr!'" Naruto put his hands up reenacting a stereotypical monster.

Sakura could help but laugh. "So I'm thinking that the whole thing of when a vampire is done with it's prey, the demon devours or destroys the body for fun thing is fake?" she asked.

Naruto nodded, "Well, some demons do destroy the body and devour them. It all depends, but really, we only eat animals. I've been so use to that, human blood or bodies don't intimate me to succumb to that need. I've never tasted anything but animal." he said proudly.

"Unlike Sasuke who has had human blood and-" Naruto was cut off.

"Wait! Sasuke has?" she asked surprised.

Kakashi nodded, "Yes. That's why he knows about the whole vampire era, he was part of it. Iruka, Naruto and I were able to stop them. It wasn't easy…Sasuke has regretted ever killing humans the way his brother did. He's been good so far, until you showed up." he whispered.

Sakura looked down, "I'm sorry." she whispered.

Naruto shook his head, "Don't be, he's just confused. He likes you enough not to just kill you off. I mean, if he didn't. You would be dead by now."

"He was the one who knew you were in trouble from Itachi." added Kakashi.

Sakura nodded. There was a short silence as Sakura contemplated some things. It all made sense though in a way was odd. "_So that's why he was so tense_…" she thought.

"So, what are your questions?" asked Kakashi, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Sakura smiled, "Sasuke said that the vampire myths are a total Hollywood, so what do vampires and demons really do?" she asked. "like powers and such?"

They smirked almost in unison. They were having fun actually being able to trust someone. Finding someone who wouldn't necessarily freak out or something was hard to come by.

"For vampires," began Kakashi, "Its slightly different, depending on your past life."

"Demons, not so much. It mostly depends on what demon has been sealed inside of you." added Naruto.

Sakura nodded. Confirming she was understanding it so far. Kakashi smirked.

"Vampires can run very fast, as you have seen, smell things greatly, are inhumanly strong, and are immortal." he answered.

Naruto nodded, "Demons are the same. We can heal fast, activate a whole new power when were drained of our first source, run real fast and change our whole appearance. I guess that's kind of like Hollywood's image of a werewolf…" he added.

Kakashi furrowed his brow, "You are nothing like those things…" he added bitterly.

Before Sakura could ask, Naruto answered. "Werewolves are our enemies."

Sakura nodded, "I see. Well, now I have a sense of what's a myth and real…" she muttered, "but what about mind reading and stuff? Sasuke said he can read minds and Naruto can erase minds…"

Kakashi nodded, "Like I said, it all depends on your past life. It's a special kekki genkai trait. Or a trait or skill that are passed within family blood lines. Like Sasuke, his eyes get to a pure red. In his early life, he was part of the Uchiha clan, they were believed to have what's called the sharingan. He wasn't able to activate it than but now he can because of his rapid growth in power." Kakashi looked up at Sakura. She nodded and he continued, "His mind reading is due to his past life as well. He use to always seem to know what others were thinking, this 'ability' came to become a trait for him in his current life."

"So he use to _guess_ what others thought, now he _can_ read minds?" asked Sakura.

"Yep." answered Kakashi.

Sakura nodded slowly, her mind connecting everything. "And Naruto's is the same?" she asked.

"Sort of. But he never really had a 'past' life." answered Kakashi. "Demons don't die, the human life does, they lose their human abilities and gain demon ones. It's strange. I guess newly born is a good term."

"I don't remember my 'past' life. All I remember is the powers I gained, my power to erase parts of peoples minds and or project other images of events into others minds." Naruto sighed.

Sakura nodded, "What about you Kakashi? What power do you have?" she asked changing the subject.

He lifted his head up a bit higher, "I thought you would never ask." he beamed, "I can see into the future."

"Really?. How did that come to be?" she asked. She knew he was going to tell her his past now.

Kakashi sighed, "Let's see. I don't really remember well…all that I remember is my friend was a vampire, he was dying because another vampire had killed our other best friend, his girlfriend. I was on the verge of dying too, I had sensed something bad was going to happen and I was right. I managed to somewhat protect my best friend but got hurt during the process, that's when he killed her. He saved me, by turning me into a vampire. When I was transformed, I had already lost my left eye. He did a transfusing and gave me his left eye. The blood line trait of the Uchiha was now with me. But only in my left eye. He than died, along with his loved one." Kakashi had his hand folded in front of him, "It was…hard…for me not to just follow them, but him giving me his eye was enough to keep me alive. He had saved me to live, not to commit suicide, than his actions would have been in vain."

Sakura nodded, she didn't know what to say. There was silence again and Sakura began to think.

Sakura's eyes light up, "You can see the future, can you read mine?" she asked. She held out her hand and he sighed.

"No." he answered without even trying, "I can't."

She frowned, "What? Why not?" she asked. "You didn't even try!"

"Our powers don't work on you." answered Naruto.

"They…don't?" she asked confused.

They shook their heads a no. Sakura than remembered what Sasuke had asked her.

**_"What are you thinking?"_**

"Why not?" she asked. What made her so different? Why was she immune to vampire powers? Her eyes went wide, "Am I a freak?" she asked.

They both stared at each other than back at her. They than began to laugh and Sakura blinked. "No, Sakura. It's nothing like that." answered Kakashi when he got his breath back.

"Yeah, if anyone is a freak it's us." added Naruto with a smile.

"So than why?" she asked.

There was another silence moment.

"We don't know." answered a familiar voice.

Sakura turned to find Sasuke. She would have jumped but she calmed her heart down on time to avoid such actions. Once she was sure she could speak she looked up at him.

"Why is that?" she asked.

Sasuke took a seat, he seemed calmed now. She wondered if he really was alright.

"It's odd but we just don't know…you seem to be different than the others." said Naruto breaking her thoughts.

Sakura sighed, "Great, now I'm weird as well as new."

Both Naruto and Kakashi laughed, "You were 'weird' the minute you befriended us." Naruto smirked.

"Right. Besides, this is a good thing, that way vampires or demons won't even come for you. Your safe from their powers unlike any others." Kakashi smiled.

Sakura nodded, "I see." she smiled. "Thanks for trusting me."

Kakashi nodded, "Even if we didn't trust you, no one would believe your story on us."

Sakura folded her arms, "And why not?" she asked, "I could probably convince one or two people!"

Naruto smirked, "I bet you could, but would it be wise?" he asked.

"Yes what about those who don't? You'll end up locked up in an asylum." whispered Kakashi.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I guess your right." she whispered.

Kakashi and Naruto stood up. Sakura looked at them in confusion. Kakashi smirked as well as Naruto.

"We best get going." said Kakashi.

Sakura nodded, "Okay." She smiled happily at them.

"Bye Sakura!" Naruto smiled at her. Sakura blinked and they were gone. She sighed, she knew she would never get use to that.

She turned to Sasuke who was staring hard at the table before him. She cringed, she wondered if she had done something wrong. She reached out and touched his arm, when her hand made contact with his skin she quickly recoiled back. A shock went through her arm, as if he was made of pure electricity. It was odd but somehow made Sakura want to continue to do it.

He turned, his serious face on. "Sorry." he told her.

Sakura shook her head, "It was nothing." she lied, "Um, are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

Sakura turned and averted his gaze, "Nothing. Just you left in a hurry, I was just wondering if you were alright."

"Yes." he answered, "Do you have anymore questions?" he asked.

Sakura looked down at her paper and noticed only a couple things written. Just his family died a long time ago, he was adopted by Iruka, has an older brother. What else was she suppose to add?

"Uh…do you do any sports?" she asked.

His eyes widened a bit but he nodded, "Ninjutsu. A bit of soccer and I love baseball."

Sakura wrote it down, "Uh huh…um…how about movies? What kinds do you like?" she asked.

"Horror. It amuses me how people can be scared of what _seems_ to be real. And then they have the monster or killers weakness show up and they apply to them to real life." he smirked.

"You mean like stereotypes?" she asked. He gave her a nod. She quickly scribbled some things down.

"Okay, how about your favorite color?" she asked.

"Navy and black." he answered.

"Do you have any hobbies?" she asked.

"Hm…reading, sparring, listening to different kinds of music." he shrugged as if unsure.

"What kinds of books and music?" she asked.

He sighed as he thought, he smirked, "Icha Icha Paradise."

Sakura glared at him, "_A perverted vampire…how ironic_." she thought remembering the thought she had when she first moved here.

Sasuke chuckled, "I'm kidding. Those are Kakashi's favorites. I like Horror, once again for the same reason, I have yet to find a good horror book or movie that really scares me." he sighed.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You're a vampire, of course nothing going to scare you." she muttered.

"What kind of music do you like?" she asked.

"Rock." he stated.

"Favorite food?"

He looked at her and she smiled weakly. "Sorry…but I'm not about to put animal blood down…" she whispered. "just think up of one." she told him.

He sighed, "Fine…um…pizza." he answered.

Sakura laughed lightly, "That's a typical answer." she told him.

He rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the smirk that graced his face.

"Favorite subject?" she asked.

"Probably…" he smirked, "Life skills."

"Really? Why?" she asked.

"Because…" he trailed off.

Sakura lifted her head to wait him but found he had closed the space between them. Startled that he didn't make any noise or anything about getting closer. Sakura blushed as he was right in front of her. Her breathing became faint and she could feel her heart beat faster. He stared at her lips and them made contact with her eyes. He seemed to hesitate before doing anything, as if waiting to see how she would react…or how he would.

"_What…what is he_…?" she thought, "_Is he going to kiss me_?" She wanted to get lost in his deep onyx eyes.

He smirked and leaned in a bit further. Sakura slowly leaned in forward as well and just as they were inches away from each others lips, he back up, the smirk still adorning his lips.

"_I didn't lose control_…" he thought confidently. Sakura blinked and than glared at him.

"_Jerk_!" she thought angrily. She blushed and her eyes saddened, "_Why would I think he would kiss m_e?" she thought.

Trying to act as If nothing had happened Sakura stood up as well. Grabbing the piece of paper and folding it nicely, she slipped it in in her pockets.

"I think that's enough questions…I better get home too, gram's probably worried!" she put on a fake smile, trying to hide the way she was feeling hurt right now.

She didn't wait for Sasuke to reply, instead she turned on her heel and walked down the stairs. Trying hard not the stomp down the stairs in frustration and anger. She failed to notice Sasuke who was right beside her. She had her eyes closed and opened the door with the strength she had and got the door to open significantly but only wide enough for a person at a time. She didn't hesitate to walk through the door first.

She looked around for the front door and using her gut instinct she choose a door. She mentally thanked that it was the right one. She looked around, searching for her car. All she saw was a nice navy one and a grey one. No sign of her used but in good condition red car. She walked out to the road were the cars were parked. She found a black mysterious looking one but that was it. Her car was no where in sight. She blinked, surely they would have the courtesy to bring her car here too, right?

"It's not here." he told her.

She spun on her heel angrily, "What do mean it's not here?" she asked.

"As in it is not here." he told her.

Sakura glared, "_Why_ isn't it here?" she asked.

"Your car was totaled in the accident at school. Bad day to park there." he smirked.

Sakura's eye's widened, "What? Now how am I suppose to drive to school and back home?!" she yelled. She slapped her forehead, rubbing her temples as she tried to calm down. "Gram's going to kill me! Not even a full week and already I destroy the car! No wonder my mom didn't want me to drive or own a car!"

"_You_ didn't destroy the car, it was the truck. _You_ can't get blamed for it, you didn't _see_ this happening."

Sakura sighed, "I guess so…but how am I suppose to get home?" she asked, "I don't even know where we are!"

"I'll take you home and to school everyday." he told her.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And your okay with it?"

"Hn. Why not?" he asked.

"What about gas money?" she asked.

"I have money." he told her.

"It'll be a hassle." she countered.

"I think I can handle it." he countered back.

"What about the attention at school? They'll think things." she told him.

He shrugged, "Let them." he told them, "When don't they gossip?"

Sakura sighed, "Okay. If your alright with it." she whispered. She didn't want to be a burden, but he seemed perfectly calm with it. She smiled, "Let's go."

He nodded, "Sakura…" he walked up to her and before she knew or realized it he was in front of her again. His hand underneath her chin, tilting it upwards.

His eyes seemed to soften as Sakura gazed at them. "S-Sasuke…" she whispered, she wanted to tell him to stop, if he pulled away again, she knew she would never forgive him. A part of her would but the other would stubbornly not let it go. Truthfully she wanted to see him everyday and this whole 'car getting damaged' was the perfect excuse! That and him being her partner in Life skills. Two good excuses.

The first time hurt deep but a second was enough to make you cry. Her thoughts came to a complete stop when his lips made contact with hers. Her eyes went wide and she froze as he gently gave her a kiss. Sakura was overwhelmed. Perhaps a bit too much because instead of kissing him back, she fainted. Succumbing to the darkness of her mind.

* * *

**a/n: How was that? I hope some things made sense, cuz when i read the past lifes of Kakashi and Sasuke, i was like...does that make sense? So yeah, i think you all understand their powers now depended on their past life. But why is she immune? Hmm...i got a good idea from _bubbleyum _so thanks for that! Until next time! I'll hurry with updates! R&R!**


	9. Gossip

Sum-Vampires have needs. Too bad for Sakura that she's one of those needs. And vampires don't give up easily. When Sakura moves to a new town, she must start a new life as well. The town she now lives in is rumored to have vampires wander the streets at night. Sakura hardly believes in tall tales, but when she moves there, she learns to believe the hard way…especially when she's in love with one.

**a/n: Sorry for the late update. But i've been having a very busy schedule due to me always doing mutliple things at a time. ( - ) but i've had only the weekends or my sacre free time to write so i can update. Sorry and i hope you guys can stand it for a while...thanksgiving i'll write and update! and the weekends tons and fridays too!! I won't forget! But enough about my problems, let's get to the story!! Enjoy!! **

* * *

CRIMSON MOON

CHAPTER 9:GOSSIP

* * *

Sakura woke up in the midst of her room. She felt a breeze tickle her body and she grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her body. Her eyes opened wide and she sat up straight. She looked around and noticed she was in her room. _Her_ room.

She sighed, a strange feeling of déjà vu was happening again. She was in her clothes from yesterday and her backpack in the corner of her room. Did she dream everything…_again? _

"Damn, damn and double damn!" she cussed as she pounded her fists into the bed. It only absorbed the punches but she didn't care.

The balcony door was open, letting the breeze kick in. She stood up and walked to the opened door, she hadn't remembered opening the door, ever. Or at least not since her grandma nearly freaked out because of it.

Sakura walked out onto the balcony and looked out, it was morning, how late she didn't know. The wind was pretty chilly, very much like mornings would be. The sun seemed to be blocked by the ominous looking clouds threatening rain, but usually all mornings are like that.

She clutched the railing of the balcony and looked over the side. No foot tracks, not that she expected some anyways. Nothing that left someone came, just her door open. She noticed her car wasn't in the driveway and her mind began to regain it's lost thoughts.

The whole accident. She looked at her arm that had gushed blood the other day. The piercing pain was great yesterday, but now was hardly noticeable. She remembered Sasuke had answered her questions, as well as Kakashi and Naruto. She gasped and pulled the paper from her pocket, she quickly skimmed it and nodded.

"_It wasn't a dream_!" she thought. She sighed relieved, "_Good, I thought for sure I would die if it was a dream inside a dream inside a dream_!"

Her face turned a crimson red when she remembered the last thing. Sasuke had kissed her. He _kissed_ her! Full on the lips and everything! Her first kiss and when he did, she fainted.

_Fainted_! Of all things to do, she had to do the most embarrassing one! Her lips still tingled now that she noticed. Slowly she brought her hand up to her lips and felt her face get hot again. It was her first kiss, well, first kiss that counted anyways. And by a guy who isn't going out with her, who isn't even human, and is absolutely hot!

How could she face him now? What was she suppose to say? 'Yeah, sorry about fainting but it was my first real kiss by a guy who's a vampire, totally hot and is a great kisser!'

What if…what if he would laugh and tell her it was all a joke? Or the kiss was a joke? She sighed and walked back inside, shutting the balcony door and looked at the clock. 6:30 a.m.

"Great…" she muttered.

Just in time, that meant she was _forced_ to go to school now. Quickly ignoring her thoughts she ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She quickly changed and dried her hair. Sakura bite on her bottom lip as she stared at herself in the mirror. Sasuke said he would pick her up since her car was damaged.

Feeling an impulse she looked around in her suitcase and found what she was looking for. Pulling out she put on black eyeliner underneath her eyes and a bit of make up. Noticeable but not greatly on, the eyeliner really accented her emerald orbs. Sakura blushed, she hardly ever worried about her appearance…but she thought it would be good to do so…or at least, for the week.

* * *

Sasuke ran home fast. The scenery around him in a blur but he knew where he was going. Entering the forest he wasted no time in jumping onto the branches. Jumping from branch to branch in his inhuman like speed, he knew he would make it home soon. Unseen? He doubted it.

He jumped off the last tree and landed in front of his 'home.' He still didn't think a mansion was a good type of normal home. Than again, it was mostly secluded by the trees and a way from being in town. He loved the greenery out here. It made it easier to hunt as well, no human temptation got the better of him.

In town, it was hard for a vampire who doesn't sleep at all not to go and suck the blood of a girl who's drunk or a human who smells of death and is going to die soon. Sasuke found it weird that vampires could sense this. It was probably due to them being already dead, so they were in touch with who would die and who would not die. Though now it was harder to tell since accidents happen everyday.

Iruka hated that vampires could sense who could die or not, he said that's still no excuse to kill them for ourselves. He believes in 'fate' and stuff like that, so Sasuke respected his wishes, it was the least Sasuke could do.

Naruto would always go out at night and protect the girls from drunken guys. Sasuke would have done so too, but it was hard to portray the hero when everyone looks at you like the villain.

He also found it hard to keep his calm down and he cheated once or twice before. But that was after he had given up human blood, after the vampire era ended. He never once took blood from anyone again.

The mansion being hidden and unknown to a lot of people made it easier for them all too. If the town's ever found out who they were, they would either:

a. try to run the mean vampires out

b. Be too scared to even come out

c. create an angry mob, which is part of part a.

or d. hire the army.

The 'mob' or the army would eventually die down, they wouldn't be able to find their way through the forest, it all looks the same and they could get lost easily if your unfamiliar to the forest and if they don't have a high sense of smell. Vampires could find it easily and that was a down fall.

The surrounds also hide the house from rabid fan girls who were so obsessed with the 'famous group of three' which Sasuke thought was a cliché name for a group. The 'hotties of Leaf High' sounded better than 'group of three.' Than again, he would never understand fan girls.

He smirked. They would all run if they found out who he was or the group was. Unlike a pink haired girl he knew. Though some girls were determined to find out where they lived. Some followed but always usually got lost in the forest. Kakashi usually saw it coming in the near 'future.' Naruto than had to go save them and put thoughts into their minds to forget their 'goal.'

Sasuke shook his head, only a minute in the forest and they got lost. Some girls didn't even go into the forest. It wasn't that scary or at least not to him. Than again, he was a vampire.

He looked around and didn't see anyone around. No Kakashi, no Naruto, no Iruka, and the best of all, no Itachi. He sighed, the least he needed right now was someone asking where he was…

"Sasuke!" Kakashi appeared at the doorway, his smirk into place and his grey eye had a hint of amusement in it. Kakashi obviously saw this coming.

Sasuke sighed, "_Damn_…" he thought. "What is it Kakashi?" he muttered.

Kakashi's smile only grew, "Where were you the whole night?" he asked.

Sasuke growled. Kakashi knew where Sasuke was, but he wanted to hear it himself. Sasuke's eyes grew a slight red and Kakashi laughed and put his hands up in defense.

"Now, now Sasuke. No need to be mad!" he told him.

The orange haired demon appeared and smirked as he saw Sasuke and Kakashi. He leaned over to Kakashi and whispered. Sasuke snapped his onyx eyes at Naruto.

"I heard that you stupid fox!" he yelled.

Naruto glared at him, "Shut up you stupid…you stupid vampire!"

"Now, now _children_. Sasuke delight us, where were you?" asked Kakashi again.

Sasuke blushed lightly. "Hn…" he muttered. "I took…Sakura home."

Kakashi smirked, "And it took you all night to return?" he asked.

Sasuke glared, "And what if it did?" he asked.

Both Kakashi and Naruto kept staring at him. Trying to force the rest out of him. Sasuke scoffed and put his hands in his pockets.

"I stayed at her house and watched her all night. Happy?" he mumbled.

Kakashi and Naruto had a big smile on their lips. Sasuke cringed and glared at them hard. "What the hell is that look for?" he gritted.

"You were able to keep your cool? Kudos for you Sasuke." Kakashi smiled.

Naruto nodded, "You must like her a lot." added Naruto.

Sasuke looked to the side, "No…" he muttered.

"Really?" asked Naruto who playfully nudged Kakashi, "Than maybe I'll ask her out. She _is_ really cute and sweet and..."

Sasuke glared at them, "LAY A HAND ON HER AND I'LL-"

He stopped mid sentence and with a blush stomped inside. "I'm getting ready for school." he muttered. "Bastards." he mumbled as he passed them.

Kakashi and Naruto smiled.

"So what did you see happening?" asked Naruto when Sasuke vanished upstairs.

"I saw him killing her…" he whispered. "at first."

Naruto's eyes widened, "What?" he asked.

Kakashi nodded, "But don't worry. He proved he was stronger than his urge and kept cool. He ended up not doing this and watched out in case his brother came by."

Naruto sighed, "That's good. I guess Sasuke really does like her…" he muttered.

Kakashi smiled, "I also, saw them kiss." he added.

Naruto's jaw almost hit the ground, "What?! You did! Why didn't you tell me?" he yelled shocked.

"Because it wasn't a vision, I saw it…yesterday." he told him.

"No way!!" Naruto folded his arms and pouted, "Lucky…" he muttered.

Kakashi only laughed at that.

* * *

Sakura smiled at her grandma in the kitchen, "Hey Gram. How are you this morning?" she asked her.

Her Grandma wobbled over to her and embraced her, "Sweetie, I've been meaning to talk to you!" she smiled.

Sakura blinked and sat on the couch, "Go ahead Gram." she told her.

"I…I heard about…well…" Her grandmother stammered and Sakura raised an eyebrow than gasped.

"_Oh! She must be trying to tell me about the accident_!" she thought, "Grandma, it's okay. I turned out fine and it was just a minor injury and-"

Her grandma blinked, "What? Sweetie, I was meaning to tell you I knew you skipped on your lessons today."

Sakura nearly fell out of her chair. "Grandma!" she yelled, "Geez, a semi-truck nearly crashing into the school and nearly kills me but your worried about me missing my _lessons_?" she asked.

Her grandma embraced her, "Hun, I know about the accident, I know you were alright because you weren't in the hospital…but I'm paying money for you to go to those lessons!"

Sakura sighed but smiled, "Right." she muttered. "Well, I'll see you after lessons, okay. I won't miss this one promise." Sakura smiled, "Uh gram?" she asked.

Her grandma looked at her, "Yes?" she asked.

"Did…did you by any chance see me when I arrived home?" she asked. "Or if anyone brought me here?"

Her grandma placed her hand on her chin in thought, "No, last night I was stuck in traffic due to the accident at your school…" She smiled, "Why?" she asked.

Sakura shrugged, "No reason…um…did you open my window to the balcony?" she asked.

Her grandma shook her head, "No, I told you my rules, besides when I checked on you, everything was closed, locked, and secured."

Sakura nodded. Her gram watched as Sakura stood up and headed for the door, "Wait." she called.

Sakura turned and looked at her grandma, "Hm?" she asked.

"I…I sort of called your mother…" she whispered.

Sakura's eyes shot open, "Gram! You didn't!" she asked.

Her gram smiled weakly, "Well, I thought she needed to know what was going on! You can call her back when you return home."

Sakura sighed, "Gram…I hope you know she's going to call twice every hour until I return…"

Her grandma laughed lightly, "I know, who do you think raised her?"

Sakura giggled as well. A honk came from outside and Sakura knew it was Sasuke waiting. She waved goodbye to her grandma and headed out the door before she could ask who that was. Somehow, she didn't want to tell her gram…or anyone for that matter, that she had befriended a whole bunch of vampires.

Her gram would flip! Plus, Sakura didn't want to be embarrassed by her gram asking him questions, much like her own mother would do. Sakura had already done all the question asking yesterday. She noticed Sasuke leaning against the dark raven car behind him.

Sakura hadn't seen this car, she only guessed that it was new. The car matched his hair and made him stand out even more. Sakura was sure no one in this town had such nice cars.

"Morning Sasuke." she greeted with a smile. He nodded in response.

"_Is she wearing makeup_?" he thought.

Sakura walked over to the passenger side but before she could even touch the door handle, Sasuke was there.

"Let me." he told her.

Sakura nodded and stepped back. Sasuke opened her door and took her back pack for her. She blushed and took her a seat. Sasuke in a flash was in the driver's seat. It made Sakura's head spin but she didn't mind. The radio was on but very low, it added as a silence killer as they drove to school.

Sakura occasionally glanced over to him. All her head was spinning on was the kiss and what the kiss meant and how stupid she was for fainting! Was he mad, was he glad? Was he the one who opened her balcony window. Sasuke met her stare and Sakura blushed again.

She mentally thanked that inside the car you could barely notice anything due to the tainted glass that blocked out the sun, though the sun was barely shining.

"Sasuke…" she whispered, hoping he didn't hear.

Unfortunately for her he did, "Hn?" he answered, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Uh…" Sakura looked to the road, "Did…you stay with me? Last night?"

She looked over to notice his reaction but he did nothing. She looked back towards the road, "Sorry." she mumbled.

"Don't be." he answered, "I did, to protect you from Itachi." his hands gripped the stirring wheel hard.

Sakura smiled, "Thank you."

He looked at her, "You know. For everything." she answered.

Sasuke looked back to the road. Somehow the thoughts of his older brother rang strong in his head.

"_I will kill her brother…I will_…_you can not protect her for long." _

There was another unearthly silence, filled with a soft music playing in the background. Sasuke smirked and turned to Sakura.

"So, tell me about yourself." he told her.

Sakura stared at him, somehow surprised by the sudden question, "Me? Why?" she asked. She didn't find her self very interesting at all.

"Homework. Remember?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, "Right. Um…I just moved here from Mist where I spend all my life since 5. I was born here in Konoha and lived here for a couple of years than settled at Mist. Father, mother and I use to visit my grandparents here. But when my father died when I was 8 we stopped coming. My mother got a job and she was always away for weeks at a time. I had to stay and be taken care of by my mom's good friend. She had just recently given birth to a baby boy named Inari so I was good help. She lived with her father who was a bridge builder so he was always usually away too. It worked out and I grew up helping Inari and his mother. My mother came home and soon she stayed for a good couple of years, she found how to do her job while staying at home. I was happy and so was she. Than just recently in my teen years I traveled with my home a lot due to her job again. I missed a good portion of school but my mom convinced the school to let me pass. My grandpa died about a year ago and that's when my mom decided she would leave me with grandma. She didn't act until I finished up school there." Sakura sighed, "I guess my past is a long one." she mumbled.

Sasuke nodded, "Not as long as some." he answered.

Sakura smiled, "Well, what else do you want to know?" she asked.

"How'd your father die?" he asked.

Sakura mentally cringed, "I…I don't know. I never really asked. I was young and just thought that if I ignored the fact he would one day come back and tell me it was okay. It never did happen and I got over it. I had to be resilient about it but I still do miss him."

He nodded, "What are you studying to be?" he asked.

"…uh, a medic. I want to be able to help people, even if it's just one. Than I can be happy with being able to see the smiling faces of their families." she smiled.

"That's good." he answered, "What's your favorite color? Do you play sports? What's your mom like?"

Sakura smiled, she guessed this to be pay back for yesterday, "Favorite color, pink or red. But recently it's been onyx." He looked at her and she blushed. "I did play sports, mostly volley ball because I liked to take my aggression out on it. Now, I don't really do sports except ninjutsu. And my mom…" Sakura smiled again, "She's the very best mom. She cares and works hard for me. She worries a lot and is always doing some work. She nice, sweet, and a bit overprotective. She's a huge girly girl and when she gave birth to a girl with pink hair you can obviously imagine her reaction." Sakura laughed lightly.

Sakura hadn't noticed that the car had stopped and they were at the school. A whole bunch of eyes were staring at the car in awe. Sakura looked over at Sasuke but he was already out of the car. She blinked several times before her mind clicked.

"_Your at school bone head_!" she thought.

Talking to Sasuke really made her lose track of time. Before she could comply to open her door Sasuke opened it for her. Walking human speed now that they were in public. Sakura stepped out and shielded her eyes from the sudden brighter light from outside.

It was so dim in the car the regular dull light outside hurt her eyes. She noticed he had parked next to the silver car. She recognized it as Kakashi's car. Sasuke smirked at her and they began to walk towards the entrance. Backpack in his hands while his other hand on was in his pocket. He slowed his pace down to match Sakura's. She wanted so badly to ask him about the kiss but was nervous to ask and scared of the answer.

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked up and noticed the blonde haired Ino running over. Her eyes went wide when she noticed Sakura standing next to Sasuke. Her eyes shifted to Sasuke and back to her.

"Hey Ino. What's up?" she asked.

"Oh, hey…uh can we talk?" she asked.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke and back to Ino, "Yeah sure. I'll met you at my locker." she told her.

Ino smiled and ran off. Sakura smiled at Sasuke, "Thanks but I think I can handle it from here."

Sasuke nodded, "She's going to ask you what's going on between us." he warned her.

Sakura blinked, "Really? Well, what should I tell her?" she asked. "I don't want to say anything stupid."

Sasuke smirked, "Well, were working on the project. She's also going to ask you if you like me and she's going to warn you that I'll probably break your heart. She's telling you this because she thinks she knows me well. She's heard from rumors that I break hearts."

Sakura frowned, "But you don't." she answered. She blushed, "Are you sure…? Are…are we going out?" she whispered.

Sasuke shrugged, "Well, if we can't beat the gossip, than be the gossip." he smirked, "Besides, aren't we already married?" he asked referring to the project for class.

Sakura smiled, "Right. Well I'll see you later _husband_." She waved and than headed for her locker.

* * *

Ino smiled and didn't hesitate to ask questions, "What's going on between you and Sasuke Uchiha? Are you guys dating? Sweetie let me tell you, he's bad news! He'll totally leave you broken! I've heard it before and-"

Sakura frowned, "Ino, were together because of the assignment, Sasuke wouldn't like me like that." She opened her lock, "_Or at least I think he doesn't like me._" she thought.

She turned and looked at Ino, "And Sasuke's a good guy, he wouldn't hurt anyone! Don't believe everything you hear Ino, Sasuke may not look it but he's a respectable person. A bit arrogant and mean but he's nice too." She shut her locker a bit harder than necessary.

"Well, how do you know he's not playing you?" she asked.

Sakura shrugged, "I guess your right but I doubt it. He's not the type to do so."

"…Sakura…how do you feel about him?" she asked.

Sakura blushed and looked away, "W-why?" she asked.

Ino kept staring at her and Sakura sighed, "Fine. I like him. A lot. Okay, I'm head over heels for him!" she told her. She had forgotten that Sasuke would be able to hear this. "But…I don't think he could like me back…" she whispered.

"_He's a vampire and I'm a human_…" she thought.

Ino sighed, "Sakura…your going in too deep. Just be careful. I've heard a lot of things…"

Sakura looked at Ino, "Gossip is one thing but the truth is another." she told her.

The bell rang and Sakura said her good byes to Ino. She than quickly ran off to class. Sasuke smirked as he stood leaning against the wall. He pushed against the wall and headed towards class, somehow more 'happier' than usual.

* * *

**a/n: How was it? Hehe. I hope it was longer than usual, just to make up for the fact that it took a while. Please forgive me!!! Anyway, R&R. Promise to hurry with updates and all!! I hope it answered somemore things and all...later! oh and Happy Thanksgiving!! (in case i miss u guys during then...) Later!**


	10. Kiss

Sum-Vampires have needs. Too bad for Sakura that she's one of those needs. And vampires don't give up easily. When Sakura moves to a new town, she must start a new life as well. The town she now lives in is rumored to have vampires wander the streets at night. Sakura hardly believes in tall tales, but when she moves there, she learns to believe the hard way…especially when she's in love with one.

**a/n: Sorry for the late update...i had a mini mentors block...sorry. but i had an inspiration and wrote away! So thanks for being patient and thanks alot to baby's breath for her comments on my grammer, yes it did help. I don't know how many read this little authors note but yes, this fic is based off of Twilight. but it's only _based_ on it. anyway, enjoy chapter!**

* * *

CRIMSON MOON

CHAPTER 10:KISS

* * *

"**I heard she's going out with him." **

"**No! He wouldn't!" **

"**Yes!" **

"**I heard their engaged!" **

"**Yeah? Well I heard that he wants to get rid of her but she's threatening her own life, so he's with her to keep her safe."**

"**Poor Sasuke!" **

"**What a bitch." **

Sakura ignored the whispers and rumors going around. No body knew the _real_ truth, yet it was amazing how fast news traveled. She sighed and walked to the back of the classroom. They couldn't stare at her forever, right? She stared out the window, the trees were beautiful, even in the dull weather.

Feeling bored, Sakura pulled the paper out of her pocket. Laying it in front of her she read over the questions, rewriting them on a clean sheet of paper. She knew well enough that a crinkled up piece of paper was not going to be good.

"Sakura! There you are…"

Sakura looked up and noticed TenTen sat down next to her. "Oh, hi. I didn't think anyone would talk to me considering all that's going around." she smiled at her.

TenTen laughed lightly, "Yeah, I don't believe a word of it Sakura. This school gossips a lot, so don't worry about it."

Sakura nodded, "Thanks TenTen."

She nodded, "What are you doing?" she asked.

Sakura blinked and smiled, "Oh, just recopying my homework assignment." she told her.

"What's it for?" she asked.

"Life skills." she informed her.

TenTen smiled, "Oh yeah, Lee told me about that assignment yesterday…something about…interviewing your partner…?" she asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah. That's right."

The morning announcements came on and the class fell silent. Sakura sighed and continued to write her assignment out.

"**Remember, next Saturday is the dance! A dance to give a kick start to school! Tickets are $7.00 at the door and $6.00 before hand. So get your tickets soon!" **

Sakura noticed some girls in front of her gasp and giggle. "I'm going to ask Sasuke!"

"Yeah, well I'm going to ask Kakashi!" another one added.

"Me and Naruto!" another giggled.

Sakura mentally praised the lord when the teacher told them to be quiet. She couldn't stand the girls who knew nothing about them eye them like if they were only pieces of candy. They were more than just a pretty face…_much_ more. None would understand…not even her.

"Sakura?"

The pink haired girl glanced over at TenTen, "huh? What is it TenTen?" she asked.

"Well, who are you asking to the dance?" she asked.

Sakura shrugged, "I don't know…" she sighed, "I don't really dance…" she muttered.

"Don't dance? But why not? There so much fun, the music pulsing through your veins and the beat flowing through you…it's truly a great feeling." she whispered, her brown eyes sparkling.

"You…love to dance?" she asked.

TenTen only nodded, Sakura smiled, "I could tell." she laughed lightly. "Who do you want to ask? Sasuke? Kakashi? Naruto?"

TenTen blushed, "Uh…actually, I want to ask Neji this year."

Sakura smiled, "Oh I see. I wish you luck." Sakura glanced at her paper, "I'm sure he'll say yes."

TenTen smiled, "Really?!" she whispered excitedly.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, your nice, fun, and everything. Besides, I don't think he talks much when around others and around you he knows just how to act."

TenTen giggled, a blush staining her cheeks, "You really think so?" she muttered.

Sakura nodded, "Yep. Make sure to tell me what happens, okay?"

TenTen nodded with a smile. Sakura smiled as well and continued to write out her assignment.

* * *

"Sakura, so it doesn't bother you that they're gossiping about you?" asked Lee.

Sakura shook her head, "No, they've been gossiping about me since day one."

Lee nodded, "Well you know Sakura, if anyone bothers you, just tell me! I will get rid of them for you!" he raised his fist into the air.

Sakura blinked, "Uh, thanks Lee." she gave him a smile.

Lee smiled back, "So you know…uh…well…the dance is coming up soon and all, and I was wondering…" he glanced at the ground and tried to find the words to finish his sentence.

Sakura mentally groaned, she hated what was coming next. She clutched her binder, probing her mind for an excuse good enough than 'Were just friends.'

Somehow, telling him the truth that she didn't dance wouldn't be good enough either. What kind of girl doesn't dance?

He wouldn't believe. Quite frankly, she wouldn't believe it either if she heard it. But she needed an excuse and quick.

"I have to get to class! Later lee." with that Sakura quickly ran off to class.

"if…you'd go the dance with me…" he muttered as she left, he sighed. "I guess I'll ask her at lunch."

* * *

Sakura sighed as she sat down at her desk. Ino quirked an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing…nothing." she muttered, faking a smile to the girl sitting next to her.

"Ah ha, running away from boys?" asked Ino.

Sakura chuckled weakly, "Haha, funny. I'm not that popular…" she muttered.

"What? You mean no one has asked you yet?" asked Ino, surprised.

Sakura blinked, "Um, were they suppose to?" she asked, "It's still only morning."

Ino sighed, "Yeah, but _everyone_ who's been to this school long enough already knew about the upcoming dance! Guys at this school really don't waste time, especially on a girl they think will be asked soon."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Well, so far no one has…" she muttered, "_Well Lee almost did_…" she thought.

"Hmm…they will." whispered Ino, "So keep on your toes."

Sakura hide the blush that crept on her, "I…I really don't dance." she whispered, "Besides, I'm new, I'm not that interesting."

Ino rolled her eyes again, "Please, with what people are gossiping about already? Guys are practically fighting for the chance to ask you first!" she shrugged, "You know how the guys are, always competing with the Group of three…"

"How do you know that they want to ask me?" asked Sakura, acting oblivious to the minds of guys.

"Were friends with a whole bunch of them!" she whispered, "Haven't you noticed how nice they were to you? How often they looked over to you to see if you were watching? How amazed they were when you showed up Jamie at ninjutsu class?"

Sakura shook her head, "No…I didn't really notice…" she whispered, "_I was too busy wondering about the group of three_…" she thought.

"Well, just keep that in mind…" she muttered.

"So, who are you asking?" asked Sakura.

Ino shrugged, "I want to ask Shikamaru…but I don't know…" she blushed a bit.

Sakura smiled, "Well, he's your husband too, why don't you 'command' him to." Sakura laughed as well as Ino.

"If it was that easy, I would…" she muttered.

"I believe you can Ino." she whispered.

Ino nodded, "So did you get the information for class out of Sasuke?" asked Ino.

Sakura nodded, "Yes." she answered.

Ino raised her eyebrow again, "Has he asked you to the dance?" she asked.

Sakura shook her head no, "No, he hasn't asked me. He's much too busy for things like dancing and why would he want to go with me?" she asked.

"Well, _me_ personally find that a good sign. Girl, just be careful around him, there are plenty of other guys who want to go with you and would probably treat you better than Sasuke would." whispered Ino sympathetically.

Before Sakura could object the bell rang and Sakura was silenced by the teacher that entered the room.

* * *

"Damn it!" Sasuke punched the lockers in front of him. Denting the metal lockers in a swift punch.

"Dude, what's your problem?" asked Naruto, his hands placed carelessly on his head.

"Does this have to do with Sakura?" asked Kakashi, a smirk playing his face.

Sasuke glared at them, "Shut up." he muttered. Sasuke ran a hand through his raven hair and sighed, "Damn…"

"Tell us what's bothering you already!" yelled Naruto angrily.

"He's right." muttered Kakashi.

Sasuke lightly punched the locker again, his back facing them. "Sometimes this mind reading can be a huge curse…" he gritted.

Kakashi smiled, "Oh I see. Your getting frustrated over what others are saying or 'thinking' of Sakura…"

Naruto smiled, "Sounds to me like your jealous!"

Sasuke blushed slightly, "Hn." he shrugged, "I just hate listening to all these conversations." he muttered. "When you hear nothing, I hear _everything_. It gets bothersome."

"Focus your chakra and block it out." Kakashi suggested.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "I can't, what if Itachi plans something? Or some rogue vampire comes along? Than what?" he asked him.

Kakashi shrugged, "You got me there. But if your so jealous, why don't you ask Sakura out to the dance first? I'm sure she'd love to go."

"She doesn't dance…" he muttered under his breath.

"Hm? What?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing." whispered Sasuke.

"Hey, we'd better go." whispered Kakashi. His right visible eye shined a yellow and faded, indicating a vision.

"What'd you see?" asked Naruto.

"Girls. Lots and lots of girls." he answered.

"Damn it. They never learn the first time, do they?" muttered Naruto running a hand through his hair. His nose twitched, catching a smell, quickly he covered his nose in disgust, his blue eyes watering.

"Gross! What the hell is that smell?" he asked holding his nose tightly.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Sasuke, raising an eyebrow.

"It smells like…perfume and…garlic!!" he shouted repulsed.

Sasuke and Kakashi made a disgusted face. The lunch bell rang and the sound of faint girls squealing and their shoes on the ground was heard from down the hall. All three quickly escaped to lunch without a second hesitation.

* * *

"Hey Sakura, can I walk you to your locker?" asked Kiba.

Kiba the one that had a dog like look. His brown hair shaggy and Sakura noticed how shy he was suddenly acting. A small blush on his cheeks and a smile gracing his face. Sakura mentally sighed, Ino's was right because suddenly Lee showed up, followed by Choji and some other people who she had seen in her classes.

"May I walk you to your locker?" they all asked, almost in unison.

She smiled weakly, "Uh…well, sure…?" she muttered.

The total of eight guys hovered around her and walked her to her locker. Insisting on carrying her binders, asking her personal questions and flattering her with compliments. Some pushed and shoved to be able to stand next to her, all invading what she liked to call her personal space.

She, well the guys, fought over who would put away her stuff. While they argued, Sakura quickly opened her locker and grabbed her cold lunch and made her escape to the cafeteria.

After a minute or so, the guys stopped and noticed she was gone. They all blinked at where she once stood.

"Sakura?" they all questioned.

* * *

The pink haired girl sighed when she entered the cafeteria. Not exactly boy-free but defiantly a good start. She noticed the group of three weren't in their usual spots. They would normally be in the back corner of the cafeteria, but the table was empty and Sakura quietly wondered.

Ino met Sakura's gaze and waved at her. Sakura smiled but suddenly noticed Kakashi at her side. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Kakashi, you scared me!" she muttered, "Where's Sasuke and Naruto?" she asked looking around the cafeteria.

"They're-"

"Kaaaakassssssssshiiiii!!!!! Waaaaaaaiiiiiiiitttttttttt!!" A whole bunch of girls squealed and began to run over to where they were.

Kakashi sighed, "Come on!"

He grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her along with her. As soon as they were a few feet in front of the rabid girls, Kakashi tightened his grip and used his inhuman speed to lose them. They stopped and Sakura blinked, she held her stomach.

Kakashi smiled, "Sorry, did I go too fast?" he asked.

Sakura smiled weakly, "No, I just always feel like I left my stomach miles behind me all the time!" she muttered sarcastically.

Kakashi laughed, "Well, once you regain what was lost, come out here." he gestured to the double doors in front of them.

Kakashi smiled again and turned in the opposite direction, "Wait, were are you going?" she asked.

"To lure the girls away from here, they may be blonde, but there's always a smart one out of the bunch." he muttered and ran back.

Once Sakura felt like everything was okay, she walked through the double doors. She was in a room, it seemed like another cafeteria, but smaller. More like a mini café, two vending machines sported the north wall and some round tables were scattered around.

"Uh, Sasuke? Naruto?" she whispered.

"Sakura?"

Sakura smiled, "Hey. You guys hiding out from the mob of screaming fan girls?" she asked.

Naruto nodded, "We do this every year, this year, Kakashi gets to lure them to some random spot."

"Sorry I didn't save you from that pack of guys." muttered Sasuke apologetically.

Sakura smiled, "It's alright. I escaped them while they were fighting." Sakura nodded, "And at least I'll have some piece too…" she whispered. "So let's eat." she lifted her lunch box and Naruto reacted in the same way.

"Ugh…that smell is nasty!" he groaned.

Sakura tilted her head, "What smell? It's just an ordinary lunch." she muttered.

Sasuke took the lunch bag from her, "Let me see." he dug in the bag and pulled out a sandwich.

Sakura crossed her arms, "A sandwich?" she muttered. "It's a baloney and cheese sandwich."

Sasuke opened the zip lock bag that contained the sandwich. He revolted at the sudden smell and Naruto ran out of the room gasping for air. Sasuke threw the sandwich out in front of him. Sakura caught it before it hit the ground and noticed Sasuke stagger back.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. She noticed how pale his face had gotten all of a sudden. He clutched the table and Sakura noticed what was wrong with her sandwich.

It was garlic. "Oh, I have grandma's lunch…" she muttered. She heard Naruto gag from outside the double doors and sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized. She heard a thump and noticed Sasuke fell to the ground. "Sasuke!" she ran over to his body.

"I am so sorry!" she yelled, "I thought garlic isn't suppose to have this kind of affect on you guys!" she moved his head and stared at his face. A surge of panic began to flow through her and she bend down to feel his heart beat.

She mentally hit herself, "_Of course he's not going to have a heart beat_!" she thought angrily, with an angry sigh she glanced over to the doors.

"Naruto! Help me out!" she yelled.

"No way!" he shouted.

Sakura sighed, "Than what do I do?" she asked.

"I don't know! Give him C.P.R!" yelled Naruto back. His voice sounded funny, Sakura guessed he still was holding his nose.

Sakura blushed and looked at Sasuke, her mind didn't even think about the fact that C.P.R was mostly for those who needed their hearts to restart. She was just worried, quickly she bended down to his face. Slowly and carefully.

* * *

"Damn it, I think they've gotten faster than last year." he muttered catching his breathe. "But I think I lost them."

"Kakashi."

The sliver haired guy looked over to see the blonde haired Ino standing in front of him. She had a small blush on her cheeks, behind her was Lee, Kiba, and couple of other guys a year younger than him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Where is Sakura? I know _you_ know where she is!" Ino crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes.

Kakashi smiled weakly, "Yes…well, you see I'm kind of in a pickle here…and-"

Fate was against him as he heard squealing of a girl who happened to see him. He sighed and continued to run again, avoiding Ino. Kakashi didn't pay attention the hallway he entered. Only the sight of the orange haired Naruto stopped him, his visible eye went wide.

"_You_! What are you doing here?" they both said at the same time.

"Me?" they both said again.

Naruto shook his head, "Aren't you suppose to be redirecting the girls?" he asked.

Kakashi laughed weakly, "Well there's a funny story to that…I-"

He cringed as he heard the girls behind suddenly find him. Naruto gasped and backed up to the doors as well as Kakashi as the girls closed in on them.

"Where's Sakura?" asked Lee angrily. The guys solemnly agreed.

Naruto smiled weakly again, "They're here too?!" he whispered.

"Get 'em girls!" one of them yelled.

They both sweat dropped as the girls and eight boys ran towards them. Naruto put up his hands in defense.

"You're the vampire, do something!" he whispered to Kakashi.

"Yes but you're the mind controlling demon!" gritted Kakashi.

They both yelled as the pile of girls attacked them. Pushing them both just enough to open the doors behind them. The girls gasped aloud as they noticed what was going on.

"Sasuke!!!!" they all yelled.

"Sakura…" muttered the guys including Ino.

Kakashi and Naruto looked behind them and noticed Sakura lip locking with the younger Uchiha on the floor. Sasuke had his hand on Sakura's head, gently kissing her. Sakura just hovered over him, gently kissing him back, not noticing the group of people staring. Sasuke felt their prescience and smirked in the kiss.

Sakura pulled back when she remembered she needed air, unlike Sasuke. Her face was flustered, a deep red blush staining her face.

"You weren't really in trouble, were you?" she whispered.

Sasuke sat up, "Right." he muttered.

She opened her mouth to yell at him for such a horrible trick but she noticed the hundred of pairs of eyes glaring at her. She side glanced at the door and gasped. Quickly standing up as she noticed that they were glaring at her. Sasuke stood up and pulled Sakura close, his eyes boring deep into them all.

"Sakura is mine." he growled, she could hear the low growl sounding from his chest, she guessed the others couldn't. "And I'm taken." he muttered to the girls.

Sakura blushed greatly again. "_Did…did he really just say what I think he did_?" she thought.

The group soon began to disperse and walk out of the room. It had gotten quiet and Ino lingered by before she left. Sasuke's face adorned a smirk and Sakura could only wonder what he could hear the other's think.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke's arm was still wrapped around her waist. Kakashi smirked and Naruto smiled as well. Sasuke glared at them, telling them many things from his gaze.

Kakashi put his hands up, "We're gone." he muttered.

Naruto smiled that goofy smile of his and followed Kakashi. Sakura looked back to Sasuke and she couldn't help but melt into his eyes.

"Were did we leave off?" he muttered.

Sakura blushed and leaned forward, Sasuke bend down and gently pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

**a/n:R&R! Little romance...yay. But still more to come...i mean Itachi's not out of picture yet, and why is Sakura imune to their powers? hehe...only time will tell. later.**


	11. Research, Worry, and Angels

Sum-Vampires have needs. Too bad for Sakura that she's one of those needs. And vampires don't give up easily. When Sakura moves to a new town, she must start a new life as well. The town she now lives in is rumored to have vampires wander the streets at night. Sakura hardly believes in tall tales, but when she moves there, she learns to believe the hard way…especially when she's in love with one.

**a/n: Hey, long time no update huh? Sorry about that, i've had a lot...i mean alot of junk going on (like a hundred point project) and stuff...so sorry for not updating but it's nothing too serious i have to stop writing so yay!But yeah, i hope you all had fun on Christmas and got what you wanted! hehe, i did!! Two Kakashi shirts (yay!!!) and another Inuy Calander!! (2007 edi. I have '05 & '06) so...this is my christmas gift to you all, (a day late, but better now then never!) Enjoy!!**

* * *

CRIMSON MOON

CHAPTER 11: RESEARCH, WORRY, AND ANGELS

* * *

"You guys finally done making out?" asked Kakashi. 

Sakura blushed, Sasuke glared at him. Kakashi threw his hands up, "Kidding, Kidding." he mumbled.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks though, because of this sudden news, Kakashi and I are free of annoying fan girls!" Naruto laughed.

Kakashi's visible eye shined for a slight change and he smiled weakly, "Not…exactly." he mumbled. Naruto's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Your free for now at least." muttered Sasuke.

Sakura laughed at the expression Naruto gave. Somehow, she had a calm relaxing feeling around them, a feeling she never had when around Ino or anyone before. It somehow felt familiar, yet she was with vampires that she just recently met in her life. She smiled, she was glad she moved to Konoha.

She had to thank her mom later. The bell ran dismissing lunch hour and giving the students a couple of minutes to get to their next class. Kakashi smiled and waved.

"I'll pick you up at 2:12." Kakashi informed Naruto. Sakura glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 1:16.

"Your leaving already Kakashi?" she asked.

Kakashi nodded, "Yep, I have an excuse to leave today. I have the last hours free so I can leave since I have completed all my credits to graduate…so I can always leave after lunch, but I never had cuz of these two." Kakashi shrugged, "But today I have some important things to do."

Sakura nodded, "I see."

"I'll take Naruto home." muttered Sasuke. "That way you don't have to run back and forth."

"That's awfully _nice_ of you Sasuke, what do you want?" asked Kakashi, his glare set.

Sasuke glared at him, "Shut up and take the offer." he mumbled looking away.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke. Kakashi smirked, "_Oh, I see now. Trying to impress Sakura by showing your soft side huh_?" he thought loudly for Sasuke to read.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "Alright, take him." He nodded at them and left.

Sakura waved good bye. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. "What did he think Sasuke?" he asked hating the fact that he was left out.

"Nothing." he answered. The warning bell rang and they all set off for class.

* * *

Kakashi stopped in front of the mansion they called home. He glanced around the driveway and noticed his car was there. He sighed and walked in. 

"_Man I was hoping he would be caught up in work_!" thought Kakashi sadly.

He stepped into the library, Kakashi didn't need to look to find Iruka. He knew Iruka would be behind the pile of books stacked on top of each other. The silver haired teen walked over to him.

"You summoned me oh powerful one?" he joked.

Iruka looked up and closed the book he had in front of him. "Yes, very funny Kakashi." muttered Iruka. "But let's get serious here."

Kakashi sat down across from him, moving the pile of books from the chair he had. There had to be at least five different stacks and twenty books in each stack. They were all old and pretty much thick. He sighed as he eyed each stack.

"_More boring reading, great_…" he thought. "_I thought I would be done researching_…" he groaned.

"I can tell your excited." Iruka added humorously.

"Yes, I'm excited to read and research again!" he leaned back in his chair, "Why can I read my books while you do this? If I wanted to research I would have stayed at school…" he muttered.

"Grand but this topic is actually pretty interesting."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, "Hmm? Go on…"

Iruka placed his hands out and passed him a book. "I'm looking for why Sakura is immune to vampires."

Kakashi took the book and looked at the contents, "Oh yes, that'll be under 'Why Sakura is immune to inhumanly powers' right?" he laughed lightly.

Iruka rolled his eyes, "Be realistic. Open your mind for new things." he shook his head, "Open the book."

Kakashi looked down and opened the book where it had a book mark. It was a picture of an angel that stared back at him. The clouds were parted just right and shining down giving the angel the exact look it was going for, heavenly.

Her white dress flowed behind her and the straps were draped off her shoulders, making them bare. A long slight from mid-thigh all the way past her toes. A long sash wrapped around her waist making her body accented.

Her gaze was downcast, hurt, and she had tears streaming down her pale face. Her wild, long luscious hair flowing around her and in her face.

"Pretty, and…?" he asked seeing no point in it other than what his dirty mind could think of.

"Have you ever heard of a vampire's angel?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

Kakashi looked up, suddenly intrigued.

* * *

"Great job Sakura!" complimented Anko. 

Sakura smiled back. "Thanks." Sakura lend Kiba a hand. "Sorry about that…I mean…if I hurt you or anything during that last move."

Kiba smiled back, "No-no! It didn't hurt at all!" he lied while rubbing his lower back. "I'll just be a bit sore…is all…"

Sakura laughed, "Sorry." she muttered.

Kiba laughed as well, "No, I'm fine. I'm just glad that you chose me to be your partner…" he blushed.

Sakura smiled weakly, "Sure. No problem." she muttered. "_He was the only one without a partner_…" she thought.

"Alright groups, go at it again!" yelled Anko.

* * *

Sasuke jumped back from Naruto's attack in time and glared off his shoulder through the shoji screen doors that were usually kept a jar. He suddenly growled and he was struck by Naruto. 

Sasuke flew back and rebounded off the wall and shook his head. "Damn mind reading…" he muttered to himself.

"What's wrong with ya Sasuke?" asked Naruto, "I totally got you with a simple punch!" Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Don't go throwing the game on me!"

Sasuke glared at him, "Shut up loser!" he argued.

"Loser? Look who got hit!" he answered a bit smug.

Iruka showed up and they both settled down. "Sasuke Naruto, sorry for being late but today you guys can leave early. We need a family meeting."

Sasuke looked away and Naruto nodded understandingly.

"I'll meet up with you later." muttered Sasuke. Iruka nodded and Naruto glared at him for not being able to finish their spar.

He walked over to the shoji screens and entered the other room. The other students were packing up as well, Sasuke guessed Iruka and Anko called it short today. He wondered what about, Iruka had nothing buzzing in his mind for him to read.

Iruka's gotten good at that. He walked over to Sakura and she brought a smile to his face. She turned and smiled at him as well.

"Hey Sasuke, how was your lesson?" she asked.

He was about to answer but a crying sound made them both stop. "Sakura, here!" Ino handed the crying object to her, "Don't let it pass for five minutes or you'll get lowered a grade." she warned.

Sakura nodded and walked away with the baby in her hands. Ino glared at Sasuke, her eyes scrutinizing him.

"_He's playing her, he so is_." thought Ino as she glared at him, "_Sakura's going to get hurt and move away_!"

Sasuke snorted, "I won't hurt Sakura." he muttered, "If that's what your thinking." he smirked knowing that was exactly what she was thinking. "I care about Sakura believe it or not. She hasn't hurt me and I won't hurt her."

Ino still glared at him, "So suddenly after the 'new' girl moves you, you decided to date? Is that how you work Sasuke? On new meat who doesn't know your past?" she gritted, "Something's up, you claimed during sophomore year that you wouldn't date anyone until college because of your studies! You broke hearts of millions whom claimed they've been with you and you never so much cared!" She turned her back to him, "So why should I believe you _now_? When your not out of high school yet?"

Sasuke had no emotion displayed upon his face, "You don't have to believe me." he muttered, "But have you ever considered that I do care for Sakura?" he asked. He walked past her but before he continued to he turned and looked at her, "Besides, were are your facts about previous girls? There's a difference between the truth and the rumor. If you did know the truth, you'd know I was telling the truth."

Ino shook her head confused. "_Damn it_…" she thought.

* * *

A minute passed and the baby was still crying. Louder if possible. "Shh…be quiet now…uh…mama's here." Sakura looked through her backpack and found what she was looking for. 

She placed the pacifier in the babies mouth and it almost immediately silenced. She smiled and rocked the baby as if it were the real thing. She even began to hum quietly.

Sasuke leaned against the wall and watched her. He smirked, it was times like this when wished he had Kakashi's power to see into the future. Sakura turned and smiled at Sasuke.

"Good you're here." she smiled and walked over, "She's fine. Just a bit scared." she answered sounding like mother and all. She noticed the soft stare he was giving her and she tilted her head to the side.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Just wishing I had the power Kakashi does…" he mumbled.

Sakura thought for a moment before realizing what he meant. She blushed and gave him a kiss. "It wouldn't work though, remember?"

He smiled, "I could try." he answered. He picked up her backpack and put his free hand around her waist. "Oh, and since when have we decided we had a girl?" he asked referring to the baby.

They both laughed as they walked to the car.

* * *

"Iruka, why'd you cancel practice today?" asked Naruto staring out the window. 

The scenery was passing by in a quick blur. He glanced over to Iruka when he didn't answer right away. Naruto noticed he was driving way over the limit, but he didn't mind, going fast was the life.

"It's about a matter that we all must be informed about." Answered Iruka vaguely.

Naruto scrunched up his nose and leaned back into his seat. "Even…Itachi?" he mumbled.

Iruka shook his head, "Just because he's not always around for me to count, doesn't mean he's not aware of what's happening." Iruka sighed, "Itachi harbors knowledge. I think he might have known more before we did."

Naruto sighed, "You don't think my power is wearing off on him?" he asked, "Do you think history will repeat itself? You know the saying, 'Those who don't their history, are doomed to repeat it.' Well, since I erased his mind…he doesn't remember ever assembling his vampire league! What if he decides to do it again?"

Iruka gripped the stirring wheel, "Only time can tell Naruto, but for the sake of the people, we must be aware if the time comes."

Naruto nodded, "Is that what the meetings about?" asked Naruto.

Iruka shook his head, "No. It's actually much bigger than that." he looked down. "It's about your friend, Sakura."

Naruto's eyes widened.

* * *

Sakura struggled to keep her backpack carried, the baby in her arms, and opening the door. She sighed when her backpack slipped out of her grip. 

"Darn." she muttered.

Sasuke chuckled, "Just let me help you." he muttered.

Sakura smiled, "Okay." Sasuke grabbed her backpack and Sakura got out of the car peacefully, without tripping and embarrassing herself.

Sasuke slowed his stride to match Sakura's and walked up to her porch. Sakura smiled, "I'll take it from here."

He smirked, "Trying to get ride of me?" he asked teasingly.

Sakura shook her head with a smile, "No it's not that it's-"

The door swung open and Sakura nearly fell over, "G-grandma!"

The old lady smiled and looked over her and then Sasuke. Her light emerald eyes landed on the baby wrapped in Sakura's arms and she blinked, her face getting horrified by the minute.

Sakura blushed, "Uh…Grandma, calm down!" she told her. "Sasuke help me take her into the living room!"

Sasuke hooked his arms around her and Sakura set down the baby on the couch. She then went back and helped Sasuke with her grandma. They sat her down in the kitchen and Sakura quickly gave her a cup of water.

"Gram, this is Sasuke. He goes to school with me and, well, he's my boyfriend." she told her. Her grandma slowly nodded.

"Sasuke, this is my gram."

Sasuke nodded as a greeting. There was a silence that ensued shortly after the introductions. Suddenly her grandma spoke quietly.

"Baby…?" she asked, fear of the answer etched upon her face.

Sakura broke into a smile, "Grandma, it's for a class. It's not real." she giggled, "Is that what you were all worked up about?" she asked. For moment Sakura thought it was Sasuke.

Her grandma smiled as well, "You sure?" she asked. Sakura nodded, "That's good." she muttered. Her grandma stood up and smiled at Sasuke.

"I'm glad to meet you Sasuke. Would you stay for dinner?" she asked. Sakura smiled, her grandma could change moods so quickly, it was almost embarrassing. "It would give me a better chance to know you."

Sasuke smirked, "I'm sorry, but maybe some other time?" he asked.

Her grandma nodded, "Anytime honey. Just take good care of my little Sakura." she winked and Sakura blushed.

Sasuke nodded again and walked out, Sakura followed him. "I'll see you tomorrow…oh and sorry for my grandma's antics." Sakura shrugged, "But I can tell she's fond of you."

Sasuke tucked her hair behind her ear, "Like I am about you." he muttered staring into her eyes.

Sakura blushed and leaned forward, giving him a quick kiss good bye. He smirked and walked away. Sakura stayed out on her porch until his car disappeared down the road.

Her lips tingled with his kiss, she longed for more but knew she had to respect his vampire space. Even if he hadn't asked her too, she didn't want him to do something he'd regret. After all his past was a gruesome one, she didn't want to do anything to make him remember.

"Sakura?"

The pink haired girl turned to her grandma's words. "Hmm?" she asked, her mind still lingering on the vampire she cared about.

"You mother." she answered, holding out the phone.

Sakura nearly fell down, "W-what?" she asked. She rubbed her temples, she had forgotten her mother was worried.

"Hey mom." she answered as she answered the phone.

"Sakura?" she asked as if Sakura was dead and she was talking to a ghost, "Oh, sweetie, you've had me so worried! I haven't been able to work right without hearing that you were okay!"

Sakura smiled, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"You sure? Because I could…umm…make it home or something! I mean, it sounds dangerous were you were, lot's of kidnapping and trucks ramming into your school!"

"Mom, the truck missed me and I only got cut by the glass. Nothing serious." she told her reassuringly, "What kind of daughter would I be if I asked you to come home and quit your job?"

Sakura heard her mother laugh, "Right sweetie. But, are you feeling okay? I mean, you sound…_happy_ to be there, last time I checked you were pretty angry to start a new school and life."

Sakura shrugged, "I guess, I took your advice to heart." she answered.

Her mother laughed. "I'm glad to hear it. Really."

"Something is missing though." Sakura mumbled.

"What's that?"

"You." answered Sakura sincerely.

"I miss you too hun." Sakura could hear her mother tear up on the other line, she was always more emotional than she was. Sakura smiled, she did miss seeing her face.

* * *

Kakashi flipped through the pages of the book he currently held. Angered by not finding what he was searching for he threw the book aside. He stood up and walked over to a book shelf. 

"There has to be something here." he muttered.

Naruto placed his hand on his chin, "What's taken Sasuke so long?" he asked.

Iruka shrugged, "He'll be here. Just calm down." he muttered.

Naruto watched as Kakashi threw the book he pulled off the shelf aside. He walked back to the table with a whole bunch of books and papers around. Naruto thought it looked like a tornado, it looked like those business peoples desks.

Things stacked on top of each other, all messy and out of order. Random papers sticking out of books that had been pulled aside, folders opened with papers scattered about, it was so crowded on the table, you couldn't tell what was the table.

Naruto was just happy he didn't have to clean that up. Even with his demon powers, cleaning was a bother. He was becoming impatient, he wanted to know what was going on with Sakura.

"When's he going to get here?" yelled Naruto, he threw his hands up and laid back on the ground.

"I'm here." he answered as he entered the library were they were all gathered. He walked over to an empty chair and sat on it. He glanced over to Kakashi who grabbed a book and tossed it aside as soon as he flipped through it.

Iruka was leaning against some book shelves, "Glad you here." he turned to Kakashi, "Come over Kakashi, bring the book."

Kakashi moved some papers aside and brought out a book. He walked over to Iruka and handed him the book. He brought out a chair and sat down next to Sasuke. Naruto sat up, not bothering to get a chair.

"What's this about?" asked Sasuke.

Iruka looked down at the book, " It's…about Sakura." he muttered. "and her destiny."

* * *

**a/n: R&R!! lol, i couldn't think of a good title...I hope you liked it, but man...cliffie...huh? But hey, i know i promise alot but i will try to update this story faster...cuz it's on a cliffie...so yeah, i hate to you leave you hanging for too long. but, Happy Yesterday Christmas!! Oh, and a Happy New Year too! Later!**


	12. Dark Ambitions and Angel Blood

Sum-Vampires have needs. Too bad for Sakura that she's one of those needs. And vampires don't give up easily. When Sakura moves to a new town, she must start a new life as well. The town she now lives in is rumored to have vampires wander the streets at night. Sakura hardly believes in tall tales, but when she moves there, she learns to believe the hard way…especially when she's in love with one.

**a/n: Delivered like promised!! lol. i hope you like this, i had to think for a while to make sure it all made sense and i hope it did! Hehe, i'm watching the Naruto Marathon!! and that totally made my day, oh and posting this for you guys too! Happy New Year's Eve!!! Enjoy chappie!! **

* * *

CRIMSON MOON

CHAPTER 12: DARK AMBITIONS AND ANGEL BLOOD

* * *

"What?" yelled Sasuke, he clutched the book tightly in his grasp. "What the hell do you mean?"

Naruto glared hard at the ground and Kakashi had his eyes closed, deep in thought. They all knew this would be hard for Sasuke to comprehend, but they didn't know Sakura would be something so important in their lives, something that could determine live or death of millions importance.

They all knew Sakura was going to change Sasuke's life, but they never expected something like this. Sasuke tried to control himself as he stared down at the picture of the angel. He did always think of Sakura as his savior…his own angel, but literally?

Iruka glanced over to Kakashi and Naruto. Sasuke looked up, an emotionless glaze overtaking his face. Even though Sasuke might have looked like he didn't care, to the ones that knew him, they knew he was fighting inside.

"Explain." muttered Sasuke refusing to believe it.

Iruka sighed and Kakashi and Naruto glanced at him again. It pained them to see their step-brother acting so…hurt and hiding it behind his anger. They cared about Sakura too and hearing this wasn't exactly their idea of a walk in the park.

Iruka didn't push the matter, he knew this was Sasuke's way of worrying. His alternate version of 'crying.' Iruka grabbed a chair and sat in it. He knew this would take a lot longer than usual. Iruka crossed his arms and looked at Sasuke.

"It is odd that Sakura is immune to our powers. The things she is immune are powers that are mostly mental. Like Sasuke, your mind reading. Or Naruto, your projecting or altering minds." Iruka nodded slowly. "Kakashi, your powers work slightly but it's still hazy when you see her future, correct?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, it was like I was seeing fog and only little bits of her future showed…like if she had something blocking her mind making me unable to see further or clearer."

"Right. I still haven't exactly found the information to support this theory but, I think Sakura also has her own personal aura that blocks and protects her from physical powers and all. It's like her own blood line trait. She's a descendent of Tsunade. Tsunade was the also an angel…a vampire's angel." Iruka closed his eyes, "In order to protect her people and us, she dead."

Sasuke winced and got paler. "_Sakura won't die. She won't_. _I won't let that happen_." he thought.

"An angel is so rare…Sakura is the second angel ever in 300 years. Tsunade's reincarnation is Sakura. Which makes her a vampire angel by blood line." Iruka sighed, "This discovery puts her in danger. Since Sakura is valuable to all vampires, many are going to want her…so they can kill her and obtain her blood."

Naruto tilted his head, "What do you mean her blood? I know vampires and blood mix but…" he wanted to ask about it before but couldn't since the first time hearing the story was a hear only situation.

"Her blood, it has unique properties. If her blood is drunk by a vampire with dark ambitions, which seems to be very often now, can get unstoppable powers that can enslave the earth in total darkness. It'll be an Apocalypse for the poor unfortunate human race."

Iruka ran his hand through his hair, "The prophecy states, 'Dark Ambitions: Angel Blood. Mixed together when thy full moon brought. Blood stained streets and blood stained hands, drink thy holy blood under thy full moon rays. Forever Crimson Moon will rise. Death will loom thy darkened streets.'" Iruka placed his hand on his chin, "It's pretty self-explanatory and was deemed a myth to us, since none has come with this holy blood for the last hundred years. But now that it's appeared, we must protect Sakura."

"Do we tell Sakura?" asked Kakashi. "She has a right."

"No." muttered Sasuke.

Iruka turned to face Sasuke, "One wrong night Sasuke, and she could die, along with the citizens of Konoha. She's meant to protect us and her people, but if she doesn't know it herself, then how will she know of the importance she has?"

Sasuke shut his eyes, "But her knowing will lead her danger as well! Even now talking about it leads to danger, we never know who's listening. Or if Itachi is planning anything."

They silently agreed with him, "Remember, Itachi has ties with other vampires." muttered Naruto.

"Not telling her will result in catastrophic events later." whispered Iruka, he glanced at Sasuke, "It's up to you Sasuke."

Naruto and Kakashi nodded. "How much does Itachi know?" asked Sasuke changing the subject.

"Sasuke, do you remember the night Sakura was attacked?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes. I smelled him and a human together, I thought there'd be something going on." he muttered.

Iruka nodded, "Yes, but did you notice the _night_?" he asked.

Sasuke thought for a moment, "Of course, it was a lone breezy night. It was dark due to the lack of lights from the curfew and the only good light was the-" he stopped.

"Full Moon." the three whispered at the same time.

Iruka nodded, "Apparently, Itachi is far ahead of us." he muttered.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and stood up. He handed the book back to Kakashi and stalked out. Naruto and Kakashi exchanged looks then walked out after him. Iruka sighed, he wasn't exactly happy about this turn of fate. Tsunade had been older, wiser, and knew well of her fate. Sakura was younger and going through the life of high school.

* * *

"_An angel, a guardian and guide. A spirit that protects and offers guidance. A heavenly being who acts as a messenger of God_." Sasuke snorted. To him, there was no god.

He had died over 100 years ago and found no salvation being with his brother. Sasuke guessed he could have gone off by himself, but he needed company. He couldn't bare the world alone. Sasuke would have rather live thousands of years in hate than being alone.

He lived in darkness with his brother, drinking blood of innocent people who could have made themselves big someday. Or had a family who cried days and nights over the one they lost. Sasuke watched that once.

He killed the life of a young teen. Her boyfriend, mother, father, brother, and sister attended what he heard was called a funeral. All wearing black and laying the coffin with her corpse into the ground. The mother crying hysterically along with the sister.

The father standing boldly as his oldest was buried, streaks of tears running down his face. Her boyfriend sitting on his knees silently crying, holding a flower Sasuke only guessed it was his girlfriends favorite kind. The brother was leaning against the nearby tree, his head buried into his knees.

Sasuke had come back two days later to find they were the same. The mother had silenced her hysteria with silent tears that fell down. The sister's eyes were red and puffy, the father looked longingly at the pictures of his dead daughter. The brother locked himself in the room.

Sasuke didn't know what became of her boyfriend. But he finally noticed that he was drunk almost everyday and was passed out by her tombstone. Sasuke had never seen such drama for one death. He had seen millions of people die through the years and he never once stopped to think.

Now that he had the chance to, he noticed the pain in the ones connected to them. Sasuke drew his hand to his face. He hadn't cried or pitied anyone since he was still alive. He had moved past those feelings that were never needed when with Itachi.

He knew that after that girl, he needed to stop. But what other way was there? Vampires needed blood, blood to live. Humans had blood, and there was a large surplus of humans. Why would one or two be missed?

Sasuke sighed, he was glad he turned for the better. Finding the help he needed to stop, of course it was hard but Kakashi and Naruto hadn't left his side for it. They helped him out and always made sure he kept control and didn't give in to his blood lust.

"_But a vampire's angel. Is a vampire's angel send to earth from God_?" Sasuke thought, his idea died down from being send from 'god.' "_No. A vampire's angel is just one who was born on the same night as the first angel, the one the first angel deems worthy. Tsunade chose Sakura, she made Sakura her reincarnation._"

"Sasuke. Wait Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped on the tree. He looked back, Kakashi and Naruto were following him. He nodded. "Hn?" he mumbled, waiting for a response.

Kakashi and Naruto landed on the same branch he was on. "Hold on vampire boy." muttered Naruto as he leaned against the tree.

Kakashi smirked, "Yeah, were are you going in a rush?" he asked.

Sasuke closed his eyes, "To watch over Sakura. She needs protection." he mumbled, "I don't trust Itachi."

"Who does?" whispered Naruto. "Sasuke, you know we care about her too and we won't let her be in trouble too."

Sasuke smirked but said nothing. Kakashi nodded towards Naruto, "Were going to try and locate Itachi. So we may not be at school tomorrow. He might even be out of town. So you watch Sakura closely. It'd probably be the best to tell her what's going on Sasuke."

Naruto waved goodbye, "Later. We'll contact you as soon as we get any clues. So be aware."

Sasuke nodded and watched as they jumped away. Sasuke turned and continued running towards Sakura's.

* * *

Sakura hummed lightly to the song that was playing on the radio. Her homework seemed to fly by with music and her baby was sleeping peacefully on the bed she had made for the baby. The next song that played was a good familiar tune and Sakura couldn't help but think of Sasuke.

She stared out the balcony doors, the curtains aside and the sky outside getting darker. She got up and walked to the window. She glanced over her shoulder at the clock. It was only 8:35 p.m. So it was okay to go outside.

She sighed. She was happy she had relaxed for the first time in days. She leaned over and stared out into the town, similar to the first day she arrived. She closed her eyes and let the nice chilly air hit her face. She opened her eyes to find Sasuke standing on the ledge right in front of her.

Sakura yelped and jumped back. She sighed, "Sasuke…you scared me." she whispered.

She looked up and noticed he hadn't even noticed her. He stood tall, with great balance on the ledge and looked around. Sakura furrowed her brow and walked over to him.

"Sasuke?" she asked, "Are you okay?"

He looked down and jumped down from the ledge and embraced Sakura. Sakura smiled and he held onto her. Sakura pulled back and looked at his face.

"Sasuke, what's wrong? You look…tense." she brushed his hair out of his face.

He shook his head and lead her back inside. The radio was still playing and the baby was still quiet. Sakura sat on her bed and Sasuke made sure the balcony doors were locked and closed. He looked over to Sakura who was staring at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked seriously. She was beginning to worry, he looked so tense and somehow scared.

He nodded, "Yeah." he sat on the bed with her. She furrowed her brow.

"Your lying." she grabbed his hand, "You can talk about it with me Sasuke."

His onyx eyes stared into her emerald orbs. _"Not telling her will result in catastrophic events later. It's up to you Sasuke." _

"_You were almost gone from me_." he thought as he brushed her pink hair aside. "_Moments later and Itachi would have had his hands stained with your innocent blood. I'd then know how the boyfriend felt for his girlfriend when I killed her_."

"Sasuke." she mumbled, "Is everything back home okay?" she asked trying to find out what was wrong.

He nodded, "I was just thinking…"

"About?" she asked.

"Things." he answered vaguely and looked off into her room.

"What _kinds_ of things?" she asked.

He glanced at her but didn't answer. Sakura sighed, she hated the fact he could be stubborn. Very stubborn for that fact.

"So what brings you over?" she asked changing the subject, "It's only been a few hours."

Sasuke shrugged, "I was worried and I missed you."

Sakura blushed happily, "I was getting lonely anyway. You should have stayed for dinner if you were going to come back!" she smiled.

"You know I don't eat. Besides, I had a family meeting to attend to." he smirked at her, finding her smile contagious.

Sakura tilted her head to the right, "Really? So something is wrong? What? Is it Itachi? Is Iruka alright? What about Kakashi and Naruto? Are you feeling okay? Wait, can vampires get sick? What's going on?"

Sasuke chuckled and pulled Sakura onto his lap, he wrapped his arms around her. Ironically, the radio was playing a slow gentle song. Exactly right for the moment between them. She began to wonder if vampires could do that with technology.

She leaned back against Sasuke. "So, what is it?" she asked referring to her earlier question.

He rested his forehead on her shoulder, "Sakura. You worry too much. Nothing wrong. Itachi has been gone for several days, according to Iruka. Kakashi thinks he might not even be in town so him and Naruto are hunting him down, just to make sure he's not doing anything…well bad."

Sakura nodded, "Is that what Kakashi had to do then? I mean, when he left school early today."

Sasuke shook his head, "He had some business to take care of with Iruka."

"Oh. So I'm guessing they won't be at school tomorrow. Right?"

Sasuke nodded, "Right."

There was a silence that ensued shortly after and Sakura leaned against Sasuke as she listened to the radio. It was great bonding, talking or not. As long as Sakura was with Sasuke, she was happy and calm. She felt her eyes close and she could hear Sasuke slowly breathe.

Sasuke stared at Sakura. Her beautiful face calm and relaxing, her pink hair gracing her face. She _was_ an angel. It bothered him that she couldn't live normally, now she had to worry about vampires who wanted her blood and couldn't care less if her family and friends cried over her.

Sasuke felt responsible. He didn't want to give her the news of a vampire's angel. She already has to worry about school, friends, himself, her mother, and grandma. She didn't need something like this.

"You've been really quiet Sasuke. Are you _sure_ your alright? You know I wouldn't be asking if I didn't care." she mumbled, her eyes still closed, and her body undisturbed.

He sighed, "I just have a lot of things on my mind." he whispered, "I told you that."

She turned and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Just tell me."

"I was, just recently…thinking about my past." he muttered. Which wasn't necessarily a lie.

"Oh?" she asked. "What in particular?"

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling. "Like my crazy blood lust days." he mumbled. He chuckled humorlessly. "Or when I would have lived through days filled with hate and sorrow rather than living alone…but now I'm happy to have people like Iruka, Kakashi, Naruto and you in my life."

"What's with the sudden past overview?" she asked. She sat up right, "Your not…leaving are you?" she asked. She didn't know why she had that thought cross her mind.

He looked at her and shook his head, "No. Never."

Sakura smiled feeling reassured. "Okay. I think that was selfish of me."

"What? For wanting me by your side?" he asked. Sakura simply nodded. He buried his head on hers, giving her a kiss on her head.

"That's not selfish. Your never selfish." he mumbled. "_I'm selfish_." thought. "_I don't even want to tell you about the news_."

"Am I selfish for always wanting you by me?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head, "No. Not at all." she whispered happily. She cuddled against his shoulder and after a few minutes, she fell asleep in Sasuke's arms.

"It's better you don't know right away." mumbled Sasuke as he laid her down.

He pulled the blankets over her body and turned the radio off. He sat at her stationary and watched her sleep. It was easy and he felt relieved when not one vampire came by in the past two hours. He smirked as he watched Sakura. It made him want to be able to sleep, maybe if he could, he would dream about her.

* * *

**_-dream-_**

_Sakura looked around her surrounds. It seemed familiar but yet, unknown to her. Like if she's been there, but she couldn't exactly remember when. The room she was in was bland and suddenly someone was in front of her. She smiled as she recognized his back. _

_She began to run towards him. Her hand extended as she reached the raven haired vampire. Her hand landed on his shoulder and he spun around. Suddenly her surroundings changed drastically. From a regular bland white, to a dark pitch black. _

_Sakura gasped as she stared at the wrong Uchiha vampire. He smirked, only further enhancing the menacing gleam in his emotionless downcast eyes. Sakura fell back from the sudden shock. She looked up and a full moon cast over his head. _

_Suddenly his once onyx eyes were replaced by his red eyes. And he vanished into the dark surroundings. His piercing red eyes nowhere to be seen. Sakura stood up in a frenzy and began to ran. But no matter how long she ran for or how fast she ran. She never out ran the darkness…or the full moon that watched her try._

_Sakura finally collapsed and laid on the ground. Her body weak from running and her mind scared of the vampire currently wanting her dead. She slowly sat on her knees and glanced up at the moon. It seemed to follow her but still seem big and full. Morning never coming. _

_Sakura then gasped as she heard a voice from nowhere. It began to recite something. _

_Dark Ambitions: Angel's Blood_

_Mixed together when thy full moon brought. _

_Blood stained streets and blood stained hands, _

_drink thy holy blood under thy full moon rays. _

_Forever Crimson Moon will rise. _

_Death will loom thy darkened streets_

_The moon above her turned a crimson red. Sakura was surprised to find that surrounding her was fire. The flames dancing around her. Ino appeared a few feet in front of her. She was on her knees and her arms wrapped around her abdomen area. Her face was pained as she looked over to Sakura. _

_Sakura held her hand out, trying to reach her. "I-ino?" she asked. Sakura stood up, slowly and wobbled to stay ground. _

_Lee appeared next to Ino. His face showing bruises and kneeling on one knee, holding his right arm as it hung by his side. Blood trickling down from the shoulder and creating a small puddle. Soon, her grandmother and mother and some other townspeople. Standing, kneeling, and injured. _

_Sakura felt the tears burn in the corners of her eyes. She slowly stumbled towards them. Her hand extended to them but just as she reached them they faded under her touch and she fell forward again. The fire jumped and Sakura stood up again. She turned and where she once stood was Sasuke. _

_She smiled half heartedly. "Sasuke…" she muttered. Her eyes collecting more tears. He smirked that smirk that usually adorned his face when he was happy. _

_He looked at her and waved at her casually. She nodded at him. Red eyes gleamed behind Sasuke and Sakura's eyes went wide. Momentarily forgetting she was out of energy, she took off running. She opened her mouth to yell but she heard herself say nothing at all. _

_She grabbed her throat and looked back up. Sasuke was still looking at her with a smile. She continued running but suddenly Kakashi and Naruto stood in front of her, blocking her way with their arms. They shook their heads sadly and Sakura moved her mouth to form words but still nothing came out. _

_She noticed Itachi attack Sasuke, who in turn finally realized he was behind him. Itachi stabbed Sasuke. Itachi's claws were firmly implanted in Sasuke's chest. Sasuke knelt down, his hand slowly ran up to remove Itachi but they lost and slowly fell back to his side. _

_Sakura pushed against Kakashi and Naruto's arms that were blocking her path but they wouldn't budge. They both mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' but Sakura couldn't hear them either. She looked back up to Sasuke and began to tear up. _

_She held out her hand again, but her tears began to obscure her vision and make Sasuke fade. Itachi smiled again and turned to face her after he pushed Sasuke aside like some doll. _

"_What is going on?" she thought. _

_A light out of nowhere shined brightly and Sakura turned towards it. _

"_Sakura…" it called. It was a voice she hadn't heard before. Sakura blocked the light out but her name kept being called. _

"_Sakura…" _

"_Sakura…"_

_

* * *

_

"Sakura. Sakura!" Sasuke gently shook Sakura, "Wake up, your having a nightmare."

Sakura opened her eyes and took a deep breathe. She turned and looked at Sasuke who was hovering over her. She slowly sat up and stared at him, flashes of him from her dream came to her mind and she reached out to him.

He furrowed his brow as he noticed tears running down her face. He wiped them away as Sakura touched his face. She sighed and launched herself towards him. She buried her face into his chest and sobbed for a while. He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting way.

"Your okay." he mumbled.

She pulled away, "I-you-" she shook her head, "Don't leave, please?" she mumbled.

He nodded, "I won't. promise."

Sakura laid back down on her bed and Sasuke sat next to her. Stroking her hair peacefully while they spoke.

"Sasuke, you were attacked and I got scared because I couldn't do anything. I could _say _anything." she whispered. She closed her eyes, "How'd you know I was having a nightmare?" she asked.

Sasuke looked at her, "You were yelling." he muttered, "Yelling and crying."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you, for being my savior." she whispered and with that she fell asleep. Sasuke smiled softly as her breathing fell deep.

"_Thank you, for being my savior." _He shook his head.

"No Sakura. Thank _you_, for being my angel." he furrowed his brow. He could only imagine what she was dreaming about. He hadn't dreamt anything for years or since he was 'alive.'

Sasuke gave her forehead a chaste kiss and she smiled softly. He glanced over to the clock on her stationary. It said 2:00 a.m.

"_Sakura, I'll tell you of your destiny…when the time comes_." he thought as he watched her sleep. "_Forgive me for now_."

* * *

**a/n: R&R!! Happy New Years Eve!! Oh, you guys r probably going to hear the prophecy thing more than once. & that whole thing kinda took a turn huh? The dream Sakura had is kinda a future look...wink.wink...but i hope you liked it, i worked hard and i hope it made sense. I made Tsunade the first angel cuz that's Sakura's sensei later on in the series, right? So, i thought that'd make sense...anyway. i hope you liked it tons, more to come fast!! later! Make sure to make a good new year's resoultion!! **


	13. The Sun, I Swear

Sum-Vampires have needs. Too bad for Sakura that she's one of those needs. And vampires don't give up easily. When Sakura moves to a new town, she must start a new life as well. The town she now lives in is rumored to have vampires wander the streets at night. Sakura hardly believes in tall tales, but when she moves there, she learns to believe the hard way…especially when she's in love with one.

**a/n:here's the update!! Woot, woot! I just finished reading the book Blood and Chocolate, which is good but...yeah...i hated the ending couple...but it was a good turn...ANYWAY...that was just me rambling on...i hope u like this chap. just as much as the others!! thanks for reading and making the reviews passed 300!! luv u all who take the time to read and review...seriously, u all make me smile.**

* * *

CRIMSON MOON

CHAPTER 13: THE SUN, I SWEAR

* * *

Sasuke glanced at the stationary at the clock. It read 6:05 a.m. He side glanced to Sakura who laid soundly asleep. She hadn't woken up since her nightmare and the night went well. Sasuke didn't hear anything 'suspicious.'

He knew Sakura would wake up any minute now and he needed to drive her to school. Any minute he left her alone was a major weakness in his plan, vampires move fast, bad...or good. He could be home and back in a flash, even though he couldn't smell any other vampires around or hear their thoughts, he had to be aware.

Some could hide their scent and block out their minds for him to read. Those he had to be very aware of. He opened her balcony door and looked out. His eyes roaming all around, in the trees, down the street, everywhere his eyes landed.

Shutting the doors behind him he stood on the ledge and crouched down. He had to make this quick, he looked up at the not so darkened sky. He cursed slightly, something told him that the clouds weren't in his favor today.

He jumped off the ledge and headed home.

* * *

Sakura woke up to the sun shining on her face. She sat up and stretched her arms in the ray of light shining through the window. Her curtains were pulled a side a bit and was shining pretty brightly, illuminating in her room nicely.

Sakura stared at her clock that read 6:20 a.m. Her alarm clock hadn't even rang yet, she rubbed her eyes with a huge sigh.

"Stupid sun…waking me up ten minutes earlier…" she muttered kicking off the sheets.

Sakura froze, the sun. The _sun _woke her up. She jumped off her bed and threw open the balcony doors to reveal light, the bright sun smiling down on Konoha.

Sakura smiled happily. "Sun." She quickly ran inside and scanned the area, "Hey Sasuke! The sun's out!" She heard no response and furrowed her brow, "Sasuke?" Her shoulders slumped and she closed her balcony doors.

The radio said it was going to be warm today and basically sunny for three whole days! Sakura was very content with the sudden change in weather.

She was so happy that she nearly skipped to the bathroom. After finishing, she changed into a white t-shirt with a red tang top over it. With a matching red skirt that had a slit on the sides and reached a bit past mid-thigh. Black leggings that reached mid thigh.

Sakura pulled her hair up and stretched again. Once content with herself, she ran down into the kitchen and smiled at her grandma.

"The sun's out!" she exclaimed.

* * *

"The sun's out." muttered Sasuke a bit angrily.

Iruka sighed, "Yes, I noticed." he answered. "What's the number of your school again?" he asked.

Sasuke stood up, "_Why_?" he asked, eyeing him slowly.

"You can't possibly think your going to school, do you?" he asked, successfully finding the list of numbers.

Sasuke ripped the list out of his hands, "I can't _miss_ school, not _now_. You know that." he muttered.

Iruka furrowed his brow, "And what are suppose to do?" he asked, "You can't step out in the sun without being discovered and using a human form at a time like now will only give other vampires a hands up! You know that's our most vulnerable state, they aren't going to care if they reveal themselves if they can get their hands on holy blood."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and began to rub his temples. "How the hell does something like this happen?" he muttered.

"I'm sure Sakura will understand, if you call her or something, tell her to take a day off too. It'll be better for you and her."

Sasuke sighed, "I didn't tell her." he muttered.

Iruka stared at him, "Than I don't know what to do about it." he muttered, "If Itachi somehow escapes Kakashi and Naruto, and knows your in your weak form, he could take Sakura without you knowing. Your senses are basically gone when your human."

Sasuke growled, "I don't care. I will protect Sakura, besides, if you sense them, you could hold them off and warn me, couldn't you?" he asked.

Iruka nodded, "Give me the list. I'll call the school or your cell if anything happens." Iruka sighed, "Just…be aware, not telling her will only result in making things worse."

Sasuke nodded. "I know." Sasuke turned and walked out of Iruka's office.

He located the main stairs and walked up the set of stairs. He needed to be back over at Sakura's quick, and using a humans body takes two minutes and driving will have to be slow. He hated his losing abilities in this weakness.

Sasuke entered the room that was dark, the curtains only had a small opening in which gave light from outside. It wasn't much but his eyes quickly adjusted to his surrounds. He could see how the ground had been previously used. It had dried blood sprawled on the ground, they had forgot to clean up since last.

They hadn't really bothered since, vampire blood is vampire blood. And no one really comes to visit. In the middle of the room was two triangles forming a 6-point star. It had a small circle touching each point and another faded circle inside of that. It had a large diamond over the star then a large circle around the whole thing.

There was writing in charcoal in the empty spaces of the design also around the large circle. He closed the door, only shrouding the ground's patterns from his view. He located the tall candle polls were in the four corners of the room.

He pulled each one and placed it on four corners of the diamond. In the spaces between each poll, there was a scroll placed. Sasuke light the candles with ease. He noticed that only a minute had passed.

He stepped in the middle of the now light candles and bite down on his thumb. Blood leaked from his fang and finger. He gently pressed down on the ground and quickly wrote words in chants with his blood all around him. He stood back up and noticed how all the words, including the ones in his blood began to glow.

He let out a breathe and formed hand signals quickly. Everything began to glow in his own charka. The pain was only subtle and he knew tomorrow he'd still feel drained, then again, it depended on how long he stayed in his human body.

The process was done and the lights dyed out on their own. Sasuke didn't waste anytime to leave, he had already passed his two minute limit.

* * *

"_I wonder what's taking Sasuke so long_." thought Sakura as she sat on the porch. The breeze was nice that morning and she couldn't stop stressing on how the sun was wonderfully shining down.

She swung her legs back and forth, enjoying her break feast as she sat on the bench. Her grandma happily smiled at her as she sat waiting.

"Yes, it is a rarity. But I do remember a time when it was mostly sunny. But were going through a phase now but it never seemed to pass." she smiled, "I'm so glad it's sunny today. I missed the sun's warmth."

"Today, the vampire's will come out even later. It's a blessing." she whispered sitting on the bench next to Sakura.

Sakura stopped chewing her toast. "_Sasuke_…" she thought. "_Oh no! The sun…it-it…vampires weakness is the sun…_"

"_**That's practically true." **_

Sakura roughly swallowed the toast and frowned. "_Does that mean, he's not going to school today_?" she thought.

A car drove up and Sakura smiled, "_Guess not…but I wonder_…" she thought. Sakura stood up, "See you later Grandma." She gave her kiss and pulled her backpack on.

"Bye. Don't stay out too long today!" she called. She waved at Sasuke who stepped out of his car. Sakura slowed her small stride and stared.

His skin had more…color to it. It wasn't pale but a deeper color, like a normal person's. The usual dark bags under his eyes were faded and when he smiled at Sakura, she couldn't see the tips of his fangs. Only the dull ones of humans.

Sakura blinked, once maybe twice before she smiled at him. She reached out and traced her finger along his jaw. He grabbed her hand and she almost gasped out loud.

He was _warm_. "Sasuke…what…what is this?" she asked. "Your…_human_." she whispered.

He nodded, "Yeah, it's actually great to be a human again but…it's unusually quiet."

Sakura smiled again, "Now you know how I feel…except I always hear myself when I think."

Sasuke chuckled, "Well, being with you, my mind is usually quiet."

Sakura made her way to the passenger's side and couldn't help but notice how much more noticeable Sasuke was. Usually she'd buckle in and he'd be out of the drive way already. But now, he was putting his on too.

It was odd as well as new. She began to wonder how life would be if he _was_ human. Somehow, it didn't seem right.

* * *

"Damn the sun." muttered Kakashi.

Some little girls were playing outside in the sun. Chanting some sunny cheer that was very girly, containing some things about the sun messing up their 'gorgeous hair' and just getting a manicure. Naruto thought the cheer was catchy, he soon found himself humming it.

Naruto glanced over at Kakashi who was shrouded under the shade of a tree. He really looked menacing in the shade like that. Naruto was glad he didn't get exposed in the sun. He pulled out a black long cloak, it looked almost traditionally like the stereotypical vampire thing.

"You should have worn a cloak." muttered Naruto as he continued on the look out.

Kakashi sighed irritably, "I didn't want a cloak, a sombrero, and…whatever else you said…"

"Umbrella hat? Japanese samurai hat thing? Sunglasses?" asked Naruto, trying to remember all the things he suggested and bought. It was in a pile at the bottom of the tree.

"Yes, I'm not wearing any of those things because I'd look ridiculous in them." he gritted.

Naruto sighed, "How are you going search for Itachi if you won't step from under that damn tree?" he asked. "Besides, we don't live in this town, no one's going to see you."

Kakashi sighed, "I refuse. We'll just have to find a way around this misfortunate event."

Naruto tensed, "We don't have time." he muttered.

Kakashi froze as well, "I smell human blood." he muttered holding the bridge of his nose in disgust.

Naruto furrowed his brow, "His scent is disappearing!" he growled, "I think he's caught on."

Kakashi's eyes widened, "Or, this is what he wants…"

Kakashi quickly grabbed the black cloak Naruto had brought in the thrift store. He tied it on and pulled the hood of the cloak. "I can't believe they still sell these this time of year." he muttered.

Naruto blinked, "What are you talking about?" he asked. Kakashi quickly stepped out into the sun and ran as fast as he could, skipping and looking like a blur. Naruto followed him.

"Kakashi! What's going on?" he asked.

"Think about it Naruto. It's a sunny day, Sasuke, if we know him correctly, won't leave Sakura's side! Not now, not even in the sun!"

Understanding dawned onto Naruto's face, "He's in his weak form…" he muttered, "He didn't…did he?" he asked.

The landed in a seemingly empty alley. Upon closer inspection, there laid a body, blood leaking from her neck. Naruto bend down next to her and frowned.

"Died three seconds ago." he muttered. He stood up and looked around, the alley continued down and turned to the right. It was an alley that curved in between buildings and behind the buildings and an exit usually at the end, if not a dead end.

A figure moved rapidly and Kakashi and Naruto glared. It was the scent that filled there noses. Vampire. Itachi? Defiantly him, but not just him. Rouge vampires. He wasn't alone.

Kakashi and Naruto quickly followed the scent and the movements.

* * *

"That's the third fire alarm today." whispered Sakura to Sasuke.

They were in Life Skills. Something on filling out a 'fake' money form for the babies needs and necessities. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, it's the sun's heat. It's just been a long time…people tend to forget the cautions, of fire safety."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah. I just hope grandma is okay. She has the day off today."

Sakura looked over at the form Sasuke was currently filling out. She smiled, would they be together long enough to fill one for real?

She smiled as she stared at him. He was still unbelievably beautiful, she could hardly believe how perfect he was even as a human. Vampire she understood but a human too?

Sasuke turned and smirked, "Like what you see?" he asked.

Sakura blushed and looked down at the form. "W-what's the next question?" she asked nervously.

Sasuke mentally laughed, but a sad feeling overwhelmed him. He knew he had to tell her soon and maybe, her happiness would fade.

* * *

Kakashi growled, "They can't run forever."

Naruto nodded, "I'll cut them up ahead."

Kakashi nodded and ran faster. He saw cloaks flying in the wind ahead of him and he knew they were slowing down. He furrowed his brow.

"_Do they want to get caught_?" he thought, "_Or do they want to fight_?"

He was ready for anything. He increased his speed and noticed Naruto was blocking in front of them. He stopped and the one person they were following, turned to a group. All wearing black capes with red clouds at the ends. It shrouded their faces in the shadow of their hoods.

Kakashi noticed something odd about them all. Some smelled like Itachi but none had his distinctive smell. He noticed Naruto had that look of confusion deep in his eyes. He couldn't tell which was Itachi either.

"Alright! Which one of you is Itachi?" yelled Naruto.

They all smirked and Kakashi began piecing together what was going on. Naruto growled, baring his sharp teeth. His claws protruding and going sharp.

"Tell us now!" he growled, "Show yourself Itachi!" He lunged and swiped at one the guys in cloaks.

He disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Naruto growled lightly, "Dopple ganger." he muttered. "_That's an ancient ninja technique_." he thought. They weren't just fooling around with any rouge vampire. That move alone took so much charka, and to make them lead them to the farthest end of town.

One cloaked man smirked. "He's not here." he muttered.

Kakashi growled angrily, "This was a set up." he muttered, "He made these fake group of rouge vampires lead us, while the real ones fled."

The group laughed, "We not just any group your messing with, we're the Ataksuki vampires." called one. "The toughest rouge vampires around."

Kakashi and Naruto growled. They only stayed still and Kakashi found it idiotic to try and defeat fakes. So he jumped up and landed on the roof of a nearby building. Naruto followed his example.

Kakashi's eye glow and Naruto furrowed his brow in concern. "What's up?" he asked.

Kakashi turned, "Fire in Konoha." he muttered, "Itachi and Ataksuki will be there."

Naruto looked back to the clones but found them gone. "Damn, we had better hurry!"

Kakashi nodded. "Itachi is after Sasuke and Sakura! We need to warn them."

They both focused charka to their feet and began to run. Kakashi mentally scolded himself for not seeing this before hand.

* * *

Sakura enjoyed the warmth from the sun. It was nice outside Sasuke had to admit. But he couldn't stay calm like he usually could. He kept glancing towards the forest and around. He kept his arm around Sakura, he couldn't let Itachi or any other vampire get her.

He wouldn't allow it. Not even if he had to die for Sakura, he would go without second thought. Sakura smiled at Sasuke. He smirked in response. They were glad that the whole school got a thirty minute break due to the weather.

It was always so gloomy, the school just skipped over it. But they got the liberty for working hard all the other days. But Sasuke couldn't get his mind wrapped around the idea of relaxing. Something triggered his mind and made him feel uncomfortable.

He couldn't read anyone's minds or sense if a vampire was nearby. He couldn't hear if anyone was plotting against him or hear if Kakashi or Naruto were trying to telepathically reach him. He wondered if Iruka still had his cell number.

He glanced down at his cell phone, as if trying to persuade it to ring. He needed to know if everything was alright, he could feel himself being paranoid. He just wanted Sakura to be safe. Sasuke was thinking so much, he didn't hear Sakura's question.

"Huh?" he asked, "Sorry, I was zoned out." he muttered embarrassed.

Sakura smiled softly, "Never mind. It wasn't important, but, are you okay?" she asked. "You seem tense…like last night. Are you sure everything's okay with your family?"

He nodded, "Just, it's strange to not have my powers with me." he frowned, "It's been so long…I've kind of grown dependent of my powers."

Sakura nodded, "So why did you decide to come to school today?" she asked, "I mean, missing a day wouldn't affect you as much. You've got the highest grades around!"

Sasuke was about to answer when his cell phone rang. He flipped it open quickly.

"Iruka?" he asked.

"Sasuke, yeah, it's me."

Sakura nodded at Sasuke, he nodded back and walked a bit away but not too far. Sakura stood up and looked over to the left. She furrowed her brow and walked forward. Smoke. Another fire. She frowned and then gasped.

Something made her heart skip a beat and quicken it's pace. She felt a jab of pain. The smoke looked close and over where she lived. She felt tears stinging her eyes.

"_What if that's my house_…?" she thought.

"Itachi is around, keep on your guard."

Sasuke nodded, "Right. I'll watch Sakura." he flipped his cell off.

He looked back towards Sakura but found she was standing. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She pointed at the smoke, "Sasuke…I think it's my house…" Sakura's eyes went wide, "Grandma!" she yelled. Quickly she ran down the parking lot and headed towards her house in full sprint. Her adrenaline spreading and enhancing her speed, everything became more clear to Sakura in this state.

Still, she knew she wouldn't make it in time to her house. She even occasionally tripped over nothing but air, her path becoming blurred by her tears. But still she stood up and kept running.

She notice a car slow down, "Sakura, come on! Get in!" yelled Sasuke from the window.

She wiped away her tears and nodded. He stopped while she crossed over to the passenger side. She buckled and he speed off. Sakura wasn't even tense about the speed he was going at. It fast and the smoke became clearer and clearer. Finally, Sakura could hear the city alarm, issuing another fire.

Sakura could hear her heart thump louder and louder. The car was at her house in what was usually was a twenty minute ride into a five minute ride. Her fears were realized and Sasuke slowed down and finally came to a full stop. Sakura fumbled with her seatbelt.

"Sakura, don't you dare-"

Before Sasuke could actually finish, Sakura was unbuckled and ran out of the car. She ran up her driveway and froze. It was on fire. Black clouds wafted from the roof and the front door, the windows were blown out and smoke carried from out of there too.

She just couldn't believe it, even after seeing it, but something made this all familiar. Fire. Blazing fire she couldn't seem to run away from, even though it wasn't around her.

"Grandma!" she cried and ran towards the house. Sasuke thankfully stopped her, he pulled his arms around her and stopped her all together.

"Sakura no!" he muttered, "It's not safe! You'll kill yourself!"

Sakura shook her head, "No, Sasuke no! My Grandma! S-she's in there!" she lost her will and fell to the ground. Sinking to her knees and began to full out sob.

Sasuke found all these fires weird. He placed his arm around her. He did lose all his senses to smell out vampires, but this made it a perfect cover up for a large group of them. He knew this would be the works of his brother.

He always brought down innocent lives, knowing him, he probably killed them and then burned their houses. The fire was also another cover up for their killings. He remembered the way his older brother worked. It made him sick to be related to him.

Sasuke felt something overshadow him. He turned and faced Iruka. Sasuke felt relieved it wasn't Itachi.

"Are you two alright?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes. But, Sakura's grandma is in there." he frowned.

Iruka didn't need to be told twice, he acted quickly and burst through the door. Sakura gasped through her tears.

"Iruka!" she cried out.

After a while, the house seemed to give away to the fire and Sakura closed her eyes in pain. Sasuke embraced her and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"He'll be alright. After all, a vampire can only die by another." he mused.

Sakura slowly nodded and he gave her a reassuring squeeze. A crowd began to form around the area, mostly students from the school and neighbors. Soon firefighters got there before the fires or any ambers got to the trees.

Finally, Iruka jumped out of Sakura's balcony window. She stood up and Iruka held Sakura's grandma in his arms. Sakura ran up to them.

"Iruka! Are you alright? Is she alright?" she asked.

A firefighter ushered them onto the main road that had been blocked off. A few paramedics had been on the scene and took Sakura's grandma. Sakura held onto her grandma's hand.

"_Please be okay…please_." she thought as she stared at her. Her face had a bit of smudges of dirt and all. The paramedics allowed her to go with them but didn't allow Sasuke to. He was forced to follow, angry but didn't feel like arguing was the best choice.

"Sun doesn't cause fire's itself." muttered Sasuke to Iruka.

He nodded, "They need help." finished Iruka. "Itachi is defiantly behind this."

Sasuke nodded and looked up at the sun, "Damn sun…" he mumbled under his breathe.

* * *

Sakura couldn't stop the flow of tears streaking her face. She held onto her grandma's hand reassuringly. She sang quietly to her grandma, a song that she always sang to her when it was sunny.

"You are my sunshine…my only sunshine…" she whispered, trying not to let her voice creak. She failed miserably, "Y-you make me happy…when skies are grey…" she wiped the tears from her eyes. "You never know dear, how much I love you…please don't take…my sunshine…away…" Sakura pulled her grandma's hand to her face and kissed her knuckles.

"Please don't take my sunshine away…" she whispered through tears.

* * *

**a/n: R&R!!! Sorry for leaving it that way. And the title i got from an actual kiddie cheer i use to chant all the time when i was in elementary school, now i laugh every time i remember it! It's so girlie!! If you want to hear it, just ask. Anyway, i got the chapters outlined and next week i have final exams...man, how bothersome...and there's a movie coming out that i really want to see...Blood and Chocolate, if you wanted to know..._anyway_ so i can't promise anything by next week...but i'll try! anyway, later!**


	14. The Past, The Present, The Future

**a/n: Hey guys. (cut out the sum cuz of this intro)Sorry i've been sort of busy this week! lol, but i haven't forgotten about you guys!! Sorry if i haven't responded to alot of your guys PM's if you've send any, i haven't checked my email and all but i will and i'll try so if i answer to something that was like a month ago or something...yeah...sorry about that. But hey, i'm now 15!! (I'm hispanic so in June i'm having my Quincernara!! woot woot!) Yeah, i'm a Feb. baby and all...it was on a monday! Can you guess? (2/12) uh-huh! President Lincoln's birthday is my birthday too!! Anyway, i'm rambling...i do beleive that i owe some fans out there a certain cheer from last chapter! (sorry for those that don't care...bare with us) here it goes:**

_**Like totally, for sure...**__**I just got a manicure**_

_**The sun, i swear...**__**it's messing up my gorgeous hair**_

_**24, 34? i don't even know the score...**_**_Go! Go! Fight! Fight!_**

**_Gee, i hope i look alright._**

**Yeah, just a reminder, that was when i was young...sadly, i always recited it...ANYWAY your free to read and sorry for the long intro of a rambling author...**

* * *

CRIMSON MOON 

CHAPTER 14: THE PAST, THE PRESENT, THE FUTURE

* * *

Sasuke stretched. "Iruka, why can't I go back to my normal self now?" he asked. 

Iruka shot Sasuke a glare, "You know exactly why."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "But staying this too long will make me weak."

Iruka sighed, "You knew this. But you've got to meet Sakura soon. I give it a good couple hours until Sakura will come home. I'm sure they'd allow me to bring them here to live with us for a while."

"I wonder where Kakashi and Naruto are. Itachi is here, I think they know that." mumbled Sasuke.

"I bet they're coming soon." answered Iruka.

Sasuke slouched in the chair, "So, do you sense Itachi?" he asked him.

Iruka shook his head, "No, but his scent comes in and out." Iruka sighed, "I think he's starting to perfect hiding his scent to others." he mumbled.

Sasuke sighed, "How could we let this happen?" he asked, "Why couldn't we just destroy him? Why didn't you destroy him when you had the chance Iruka?"

Iruka glared at Sasuke then his face softened, "I'm sorry. But, I didn't kill you, and you turned out fine. I guess I had the same hope for Itachi."

Sasuke sighed, "Hn." he muttered. He glanced at his watch. "You said Sakura's grandma is in E.R.? right?"

Iruka nodded, "Yeah, it's about two to three hours before she's done and can come here."

Sasuke nodded, "I should be there, with her." he muttered.

"Yes, and you will, with Kakashi and Naruto. So you must wait." he muttered.

Sasuke glared, "Why? Why can't you just come with me?" he asked.

"I have to do some research still. I only know so much about the vampire angels…information like that is rare. It's not exactly a topic on current events." he sighed.

"What do you know? I mean, besides what you already told me?" he asked.

Iruka picked up a book that was placed along side others. He opened it to were it was marketed and handed it over to Sasuke. Sasuke stared at the picture, it was similar to the angel definition picture, except she didn't have wings or a light shining on her like the other.

The woman in the picture was posed as if leading a battle. Standing tall on what seemed like a hill, her eyes serious. The caption under it stated: _Tsundae_:_ Angel: D.O.B.-D.O.D.:_ The rest of the information on the date she was born and died was blurred or smudged.

Sasuke noticed a short passage about Tsundae on the next page. It was a short passage before it moved on to another subject into the book.

_Tsundae, known as the very first angel of her time. She was believed to have descended from the heavenly being to restore peace to the broken village of Konoha. _

"That's helpful." he mumbled, "There's barely anything in here. It's all a bunch of theories."

Iruka nodded, "But does it give you a brief explanation of who she is?" he asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "It's Sakura's her reincarnation, right?" he asked, not showing much care for the woman in the book.

"Right." answered Iruka.

Sasuke stood up, "I'm going to see if Sakura's okay." he muttered.

Iruka sighed, "Wait, your missing my point of showing you this." he told him.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow but sat back down, "Then make it." he answered with a sigh.

Iruka left out a sigh as well. "_Teens_." he thought.

Sasuke glared, "I heard that." he whispered.

Iruka ignored him, "You've heard of the expression, 'Those who don't know their history are doomed to repeat it' right?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, this is exactly the case." Iruka leaned back in his chair, "Years ago, this very land was under great poverty. We had just exited a war and our government had mindlessly left our town in rubble. Those who were able to stay rich, didn't care for those who were suffering on the streets. Even in this time, I showed no weakness for my needs. It had been two years since I last had human blood and I was doing good. I worked as a doctor who came from England, I treated those sick and couldn't afford to visit a clinic. I saved millions of lives with this small business. My right hand who helped with this was Tsunade. She was a rich daughter who's adopted father was a general in the war. She was probably the only exception to the rich lifestyle."

Iruka closed his eyes, "I remember it…"

_**--flashback--**_

_"Working with filthy peasants again? Don't you get tired?"_

_The blonde woman glared back at the snake like man she had known as step-brother. He laughed at her reaction. Iruka glared at him as well, his stench filtering in and out of his nose. His scent was disgustingly perfumed. For someone with money, it seemed like he bought really cheap cologne._

_"Orochimaru, leave. You have no business in what I do, so be gone. Besides, the only person I am tired of seeing is you." she glanced at the girl who held a clip board, "Shizune, please escort this…man, out of here." she gritted her teeth but held her chin up high._

_He only smiled, "No need to worry, I am gone." he bowed mockingly, "Wouldn't want to 'ruin' your…business." he cackled and walked on._

_Tsunade held back the object she wanted to propel at his head. She shook her head, "I do not see the reason why he keeps coming here." she muttered. "It's none of his business!"_

_Iruka placed his hand on her shoulder, "Do not freight Lady Tsunade. He is just finding a way to, how you say, hurt you." he said, his accent clear._

_Tsunade laughed heartedly, "Yes. Now…" she looked around, "Oh bother, where did that patient go?" she whispered looking around the tent._

_She sighed when her patient didn't return._

* * *

_"Jiraya, you aren't prompt!" whispered Tsunade sternly at her other step-brother. His white hair uncanny to his youthful face and attitude. His clothing casual but showed the great power he had._

_He smiled, "Oh I'm here, I'm here. But the way, where is your beautiful assistant?" he asked looking around._

_Tsundae shook her head, "Get to work." she mumbled before walking away. She smiled kindly at her patient._

_"Thank you. You're an angel." murmured the lady. Tsundae smiled. Everyone had said that to her, either 'Saint or Angel'_

_Iruka watched as Tsunade applied some medical herbs together and then on the wound. Iruka soon learned many medical techniques from her. Iruka's nose twitched with the familiar, disgusting smell. Tsundae noticed the look on his face._

_"What ever is the matter?" she asked._

_He glared, and she followed his gaze and found herself glaring as well. She put her herbs away and walked towards him. Her fists clenching and unclenching every time._

_"What is that you want now?" asked Tsundae before Jiraya could._

_He also glared at Orochimaru. "Let me guess, now you've got dear brother to help out?" he laughed, "So let me guess who's next, dear Saroutobi?" he asked._

_"Father, can do what he pleases." muttered Tsunade._

_"Yes. He would most likely want to work with one's who work with such lowlife." he laughed again._

_"The only lowlife I see here is you, Orochimaru." answered Jiraya._

_"Huh, I guess we know who's going to get father's inheritance, right?" he smiled wickedly._

_"Father isn't dead yet. Respect the man that adopted you when no one else would." she glared at him, "Sometimes, I wonder why father puts up with you."_

_He smiled, "You are, too kind sister." he waved, "It's almost the night." With that, he was gone._

_She shook her head, "I don't understand him." she mumbled. Jiraya began to talk to Tsunade, telling her not to worry._

_Iruka noticed a girl walk out of the tent shortly after. Curious at where a sick girl would go, he followed her. She stumbled down the dirt path, her face pale and the look of death heavily etched on her face. But Iruka sensed she was healthy before, in fact, just a while ago._

_He continued to follow, blending with the shadows until she stopped. She took out a blade and he watched as she slashed away at her wrists and then knelt down before someone. He focused his eyes and finally someone came up._

_He narrowed his eyes angrily. "How did I miss it!" thought Iruka angrily. Orochimaru smiled, once again showing his snake side. The girl raised her bleeding wrists up to him, like if he was some sort of god. He slowly took one of her wrists and put it to his mouth._

_He sucked hungrily at her blood as if he never drank anything before. It send a shiver up Iruka's spine, how awful he had once been. Maybe not so fierce but it was still killing. He wanted to jump out and kill him. He immediately cursed to himself on how he hadn't seen it before._

_The cologne was to disguise his scent from others, like himself. To protect from harm's way, it was a terrible trick but a good one. To hide your scent with an already disgusting smell._

_Once he was done drinking blood from both spilled, wrists, he picked her up off the ground. Her body limp but still had life in her, Orochimaru smiled. He pulled her hair away from her neck and right before he sank his fangs into her pale, smooth neck, he snapped his fingers._

_With one fierce movement, he sank his fangs into her neck. The force alone could kill an elephant, but the blood sucking felt like an eternity of pain. He felt bad for her. Her shriek was loud and ear pounding as she was slowly drained of life._

_Iruka finally understood why Orochimaru came to the clinic. He was stealing patients away and leading them to their own deaths. Did he know about Iruka being a vampire? If he had, would he really risk it?_

_Iruka had spend the last five years in U.S but pretended to have been an immigrant from England. No one really knew, but then again…nothing gets by a vampire and he didn't exactly have cheap cologne to hide his scent._

_Was he trying to get rid of them all and then finally his own sister? He frowned, he didn't know why he felt that Tsunade was endangered._

_He had to tell her. But what? How? He shook his head and ran off back to Tsunade and the others. Something had to be done…or it'd be too late. He heard Orochimaru laugh. He knew._

_

* * *

_

_"Iruka, what's wrong?" asked Tsunade._

_"Uh…nothing." he felt his stomach clench, "Nothin' at all."_

_She nodded, but Iruka was unsettled._

_

* * *

_

_A week later…_

_Iruka settle down, Orochimaru hadn't come back since he saw him in the woods. Was he planning? Or did he find another source for 'food.' For the time being, he would keep a look out. Vampires didn't give up easily, and Orochimaru wanted something._

_"Lady Tsunade!" yelled Shizune as she swept the past the tent._

_Tsunade looked up, "Yes? Oh Shizune! Is Jiraya around?" she asked._

_"No ma'am. But, your…your father is…" she stammered over her words._

_"Is what Shizune? Go on, tell me."_

_Iruka tuned in to what they were talking about._

_"Your father was…was found dead a while ago."_

_Her face seemed to whitened and then she burst out of the tent. Iruka placed the blankets on the bed and followed her out._

_Something didn't set right in Iruka. He narrowed his eyes, trying to find that scent. Tsunade quickly ran up the path and finally she made it to her house. Iruka jumped up on the tree, the large windows giving anyone who climbed that tree access to the room._

_He noticed Tsunade burst through those doors at the far end of the window. The tears in her eyes unmistakable, but the look wasn't one of grieving. Her face was set in a scowl, like something wasn't right. Iruka smirked, he knew she was smart that way._

_Tsunade walked around the scene of the crime. The blood still wasn't removed and the body had a white blanket over him. Other's were in the room talking, police. She studied the room a bit more and she walked out of the room without so much as talking to anyone around._

_Iruka stood up but noticed something on his fingers. He raised it and frowned, blood. There were small drops on the tree, he furrowed his brow. It was Orochimaru. He noticed Tsunade exit and disappear down the path._

_He followed her, to make sure she was safe. He knew he couldn't let Tsunade see him in the light, but she was being chased, of that he was sure of.._

_He had deiced that walking with her was a better way to protect her. "Lady Tsunade!" he yelled._

_Orochimaru jumped down out of the blue then, and knocked Iruka off his feet. Iruka slammed into the nearby tree with such force that it cracked the tree in half. Tsundae yelled as Orochimaru picked her up and carried her away. It took a while, but Iruka realized he was stabbed with poison._

_Enough to kill a human, but not a vampire. It did, however, slow Iruka down a bit. He cursed under his breath for not seeing this attack earlier. Hadn't he even noticed his scent. He inhaled._

_No. He didn't wear it this time, this time, it was faint and he somehow blended with things around. Iruka noticed the flowers that gave off a strong smell. He growled._

_The sky began to darken, dusk over the horizon. He knew he shouldn't have been out at all, but no one would notice him in the shades of trees. Iruka walked on and on but still hadn't seen or smelled anything new. He knew it was due to the poison._

_Up ahead, he noticed the white haired man, Jiraya. His face showed no leisure look to it like normally displayed. His eyes were stone cold, he guessed it was due to his father's death. Jiraya stopped in front of Iruka and knelt down in front of him, Iruka watched carefully as Jiraya looked up at him._

_"Iruka, please. Turn into one." he muttered._

_Iruka winced, "What are you talking about?" he asked._

_Jiraya furrowed his brow, "I can tell. Why aren't you ever at the clinic during day? And even when you are, why your always inside? Or why your unusually pale? Why you don't eat as much yet you don't get sick. Your accent isn't real a real English accent. Your much younger than you say you are and yet you never age or change. And…" his eyes glittered, "Why you didn't die when Orochimaru slammed you into that tree and stabbed you with a knife."_

_Iruka narrowed his eyes, "I'm impressed, but I can't."_

_Jiraya stood up, "You have to! Orochimaru…he's a vampire on the loose! He's kidnapped my sister and killed my father! He's a terrible horrible man that needs to be stopped. You can't do it alone."_

_Iruka sighed, "How did you know about Orochimaru?" he asked._

_Jiraya shook his head, "Don't bother. I want you to change me."_

_Iruka clenched his fist, "It's not as easy as you make it. It can be painful when you don't go through the ceremony of togetherness. At first, it's going to be hard to resist the blood of humans and your appearance is going to change." he closed his eyes, "Going out in the day time wouldn't be wise. And at times your blood lust can get the better of you, you'd be on a killing spree and not know it until you woke up with the victims blood sprawled on your hands. Black outs are most common for new vampires."_

_Jiraya looked pensive for a moment, then locked eyes with Iruka. "I don't care. I want to help Tsunade and avenge my father." he was slightly shaking but his eyes were set._

_Iruka sighed, he did need help. But what if Jiraya did something he regretted? It'd be Iruka's fault for not preventing it. He knew he could help Jiraya later. One problem at a time._

_He nodded and led Jiraya to the clearing in the forest. The process didn't take too long. A loud grueling cry was heard by no one but Iruka and the forest._

_

* * *

_

_"How do you feel?" asked Iruka._

_Jiraya rubbed his neck, the bite was closed, a small scar forming. "This won't leave a mark will it?" he asked._

_Iruka shook his head, he should have known Jiraya couldn't be serious for long. "For a day yes. It'll be gone by tomorrow." he muttered. "So…" Iruka sighed, "Do you smell him?"_

_Jiraya looked thoughtful, "Yes. He's not far, we'd better hurry."_

_Iruka agreed._

_

* * *

_

_Iruka and Jiraya stopped on top of some trees that were above Orochimaru and Tsunade. She glared hard at Orochimaru._

_"Damn you. How dare you kill father and-and take me like that?" she asked. "How dare you hurt Iruka and become…this creature!"_

_He only laughed, "If only you knew." he looked up in the trees Iruka and Jiraya were in. They both froze in their spots and he shook his head._

_Iruka closed his eyes and jumped down from the tree. "I should have known better than hiding from you in a tree."_

_Orochimaru glanced up there and then back at Iruka. "Who have you brought with you?" he asked interested, "Have you…turned anyone lately?" his tone was amused._

_Tsundae stood up, "Iruka, your okay?" she asked. "Thank goodness."_

_"Tsundae, stand back. When I tell you to, run." he muttered to her._

_She furrowed her brow, "You don't understand Iruka, Orochimaru's a vampire."_

_He glared back at Orochimaru, ignoring Tsunade's protests. "Why Tsunade?" he asked angrily. "She has nothing to do with your sick feedings!"_

_Orochimaru shook his head, "Your naïve Iruka. Especially for a vampire. I've been searching for a way to gain power. Dark power, more than the one I already possess. To become, almost…" he chuckled, "Holy."_

_Iruka glared, "What the hell are you talking about." he growled._

_"Tsunade is the key to power, to Crimson Moon. She's a vampire's angel." he pointed to the moon that was full and almost at it's highest point in the sky. "It's the night."_

_Iruka pushed Tsunade as Orochimaru dove for her. Iruka slashed at Orochimaru's face but he caught it. He smirked, the moon casting shadows on Orochimaru's face. It made him looked demented and full of evil._

_Tsunade sat on the ground, baffled. She noticed Jiraya enter the scene as well. The fighting went on, blood was shed and words were exchanged. Before any could reach her, she took a knife spilled her blood on the ground. Said knife found its way into Orochimaru's back._

_He staggered and for some unknown reason, his body began to burn away. Tsunade went shortly after. Her body in praying form the look of serene on her face. Jiraya smiled sadly at both bodies and turned to face Iruka._

_"You know, he never did say why he killed father." he mumbled. He grabbed the knife out of the bubbling blood of Orochimaru's. He tossed it back and forth, from one hand to the other._

_"You know, I'm fighting." he told Iruka. "Fighting myself from going over to Tsunade's body and drinking the remaining blood…if there is any…" he chuckled, "I really didn't know what I was thinking of when I asked you to turn myself into a vampire. I didn't think that after this was all done, then what? What would I do? Could I really control myself?"_

_Iruka looked down, "I've often thought that myself, like when I'm done with something or when I've out lived my friends. Then what? I could make new ones, but I'd only lose them later. Sometimes, it's hard to wonder the earth alone, living but not alive, dead but still wondering, it's sad. Our gift is a curse to us, with no cure to help us rest."_

_Jiraya shook his head, "There is," he looked at him, "Death, I guess being in this form, we've cheated death. But…Orochimaru died. So…why can't I?"_

_Iruka's eyes widened, but before he could stop Jiraya, he stabbed himself. Tsunade's blood still fresh and Jiraya winced at the pain. He smiled decently at Iruka._

_"I know I'm free, to join my sister and father. Thanks."_

_Iruka stood in shock. He didn't know if he should have followed or not. It was probably his only chance to actually find a way out. But he ended up taking Tsunade's body back to town. Jiraya and Orochimaru's bodies weren't there, only ashes remained._

_**---end---**_

Iruka frowned, "It all happened so fast, I guess you could say. I really don't know much of Tsunade's past, but I can tell you that I knew something she didn't. And she paid with her life. I felt that if I could tell her, she could have been saved somehow."

Sasuke looked away. "That won't happen." he muttered, "You're here, Kakashi and Naruto."

There was silence that ensued. Iruka had managed to kill a few hours. It took a lot longer for him to tell the story, he had paused many times, remembering was painful and he knew he couldn't do it again.

"You left some things out." muttered Sasuke. "Am I right?"

Iruka eye's widened then lowered to ground level, "Yes, I haven't recalled that memory in centuries. Some parts are foggy I guess, but it's accurate." he glanced at the clock, "Why don't you go get Sakura?"

Sasuke stood up and walked out of the room. The front door, budged then burst open. Sasuke stood in front of the opened door, his eye brows furrowed. Kakashi and Naruto burst through the doors like maniacs. They ran past him only to reverse and run back.

They both heaved out and then finally burst into words. "Thegangishere!itachiescapedusandheresherewithawholebunchofothers!" They blurted super fast. If Sasuke was in vampire form, he could have made that out. But to his human ears, it sounded like a bunch of mush.

"What?" he asked.

Naruto sighed, "Itachi is here!" he yelled. "He escaped us and is here with his gang! The Akatsuki! It's a gang of rouge vampires! There somewhere in this town!"

Kakashi nodded. Sasuke sighed, "You're a bit late. Have you seen Sakura's house?" he asked.

Kakashi sighed, "You mean the fire? So it did happen…is Sakura ok?" he asked.

Naruto tilted his head, "Your not angry, or a vampire…not yelling, or…angry. So I'm guessing she's okay."

Sasuke nodded, "But her grandma isn't. She's in the hospital and their out of a home. I'm going to go pick them up and bring them to live with us here."

They nodded, "Do you know who caused the fire?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes. It was Itachi." muttered Kakashi.

Sasuke sighed angrily, "Right. Naruto, go tell Iruka about this and Kakashi."

"Hm?" he asked.

"Take off that cloak, you look ridiculous." Sasuke chuckled a bit before walking out.

Kakashi's shoulders slumped and Naruto laughed lightly. Kakashi hit him across the head.

* * *

**a/n: Yeah, long story? Or just with the intro? idk. Guys have to wait a bit longer for Grandma news (next chap)My stories have alot of flash backs in it...geez...anyway, i don't know if I spelled their names right...i hope i did. Jiraya and Sarutobi are the ones i had trouble remembering how to spell...and do any of you guys know where i can get info on the Akatsuki gang members? (wink.wink.) i need them for future reference...thanks guys!! My exams went great actually, of course i failed algebra (the exam) but passed the 1st semester with a solid B-!Oh and Happy Belated Valentines Day! I went to go watch Blood and Chocolate, good movie but i was depressed on how it didn't follow the book...o well. i still loved it. Anyway, until next time. Thanks for withstanding my babbling. bah...bah...bah...lol.**


	15. The Black Code

Sum-Vampires have needs. Too bad for Sakura that she's one of those needs. And vampires don't give up easily. When Sakura moves to a new town, she must start a new life as well. The town she now lives in is rumored to have vampires wander the streets at night. Sakura hardly believes in tall tales, but when she moves there, she learns to believe the hard way…especially when she's in love with one.

**a/n: Sorry about that last 'sketchy' chapter. It was all in all very...to say the least...confusing. It was kind of meant to be sketchy because it hurt Iruka to look back at such a moment...but i understand it was confusing, so sorry. Enjoy this chap! **

* * *

CRIMSON MOON 

CHAPTER 15:THE BLACK CODE

* * *

"Are you sure Sasuke?" asked Sakura. The blush on her cheeks deep, "I mean…it's a lot of work to take us in and everything on such short notice…and Grandma is weak at the moment…all our money was burned in the fire, so I wouldn't be able to pay you back for a long time…I don't want to be a burden or anything." 

Sasuke shook his head, "It's no problem. Iruka insisted. He use to be a doctor so he'll know just what to do. Besides, I'll feel better if I can be…well, near you."

Sakura smiled at him, "Thanks." she gave him a quick kiss. She glanced at her grandma that laid peacefully on the once untouched bed. "This room is really beautiful." whispered Sakura. "It looks like it was right out of a story book or something."

Sasuke looked around the spacious room. All the rooms in the house looked almost identical to one another, so he hadn't really thought much of it.

"Iruka likes to impress. Though we don't have visitors, you actually the first one to come inside and the first to stay. That is, human wise."

Sakura pulled the blanket over her grandma. "But your human now…" she muttered. "Or at least for the time being, how long does it last?" she asked.

"Does what last?" he asked.

"The whole human thing."

Sasuke nodded, "It depends. I can stay as long as I want but if I was weak and turned human I would turn back by nightfall or sooner, it would depend on how weak I was." he sighed, "The ritual can tell by our blood."

He was suddenly quiet, as if hearing something. He turned his attention to Sakura, she waited for him to say something.

"Iruka's calling us. Naruto just told me…" he muttered.

Sakura furrowed her brow, "You can still hear them?" she asked.

"No, he used his powers to project an image." he sighed, "Naruto's having fun with my weakness." he mumbled.

Sakura smiled weakly, "_At least things are still the same_." she thought. "Well, we can't keep them waiting." Sakura headed for the door. Sasuke watched her with amusement. She came back, an embarrassed look on her face.

"Um, where did they say they were waiting?" she asked.

He chuckled and followed her out.

* * *

"Sakura! Good to see you!" shouted Kakashi. 

Naruto waved, "Yeah, it seems like an eternity!"

Sakura laughed lightly, "Same here. So what did you guys go again?" she asked.

Naruto frowned lightly, "Out of town to look for Itachi. He's been feeding again and we want to make him stop. But he keeps on escaping us." he muttered.

"So you lost him?" she asked a bit worried.

"Well," began Kakashi, "We know where he is, but don't know _where_ he is."

Sakura looked baffled, "So…where is he?" she asked.

"Konoha. We know he won't leave." murmured Iruka.

Sakura bowed lightly as he came into the room. "Iruka, hello." she greeted.

He laughed lightly, "Hi. You don't have to be so formal with me."

Sakura nodded. "But why is he here if he knows you guys are here to stop him?" she asked.

They looked back and forth for a bit. "Well, Sakura Itachi wants to-"

"Kakashi." Sasuke interrupted as he came in. His face once again pale, but he looked more tired. Sakura went over and helped him to come inside and sit. Her eyes were worried.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" she asked, "You look really tired." she soothed. She looked at Iruka, "Do vampires get sick?" she asked.

Iruka shook his head, "No, this is just the side affect by turning into a human."

Sakura nodded, she let out a sigh of relief, "Okay." she smiled at Sasuke. "Back to your self now huh?" she asked.

He only smirked at her. She turned back to the guys, "So, besides the fact that Itachi is a murderer. Why is he so bad?" she asked. "I mean, technically, vampires drink blood and killing is horrible and all, but he's only eating."

There was silence, Iruka finally spoke up. "There _are_ rules for vampires. Kind of like the constitution and laws for people."

Sasuke pulled Sakura onto his lap, she blushed but listened carefully. "And he broke them?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yes." he answered. "The Black Codes."

"The Black Codes?" asked Sakura in awe.

"The original one is said to be lost and over the years it changed. The vampire 'community' believed that we should set up a codes for us." answered Kakashi. "No one took them seriously until the Vampire Era. Vampires were almost all punished and then Vampires look at it as rules now ever since the Era."

Sakura nodded, "I see. So there are more of you good vampires out there?" she asked. "In this community of yours?"

They nodded, "Yes. We have all adopted these rules. The community was originated in England, but a lot of us came to the states." answered Iruka.

"What are they?" asked Sakura.

Iruka closed his eyes, "**Rule 1: Drinking Human blood is forbidden. Unless the mortal has the scent of death upon them may you drink but other than that, never feed only for the sake of feeding, and never give over to mindless bloodlust. Any death or pointless violence of a mortal is counted as betrayal to the community**."

Sakura nodded. Itachi had defiantly broken that rule more than once. Sasuke tightened his grip on Sakura, she smiled weakly to herself. "_Sasuke was forgiven_…" she thought.

"Are there pardons against any rule?" she asked.

"Yes, but it has to go through the Haven Community in England first." answered Kakashi. "They always have meetings in England."

"So you have to go there every time?" asked Sakura. Iruka nodded. "Wow." she muttered, "Do they know about Itachi? And his broken record?"

Iruka shook his head, "They know of Itachi's past mistakes and gave him a pardon as well as Sasuke. But they actually don't know of his newly records yet. I know that they'd want to know, but then they'd get into it. Itachi would be merciless and kill them, especially with his new gang of rogue members." He sighed, "We'll deal with them when we've got him settled."

Sasuke rested his chin on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura ran her hand through his raven hair reassuringly. "What does Itachi want?" she asked worried, "Maybe I can help you get rid of him!"

There was silence again. Sakura stared at them than Sasuke. "What?" she asked. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked. She crossed her arms, "If your all thinking that'd I get in the way or I'm weak than you guys are wrong! Ask Anko or anyone! I can really help and defend myself!" she protested.

Sasuke hugged her, "I believe you." he mumbled, "But it'd be too dangerous…" he muttered, "Itachi's a vampire who wouldn't think twice before killing you off like that." He tightened his grip, "I couldn't bare with knowing you were in possible danger."

Silence ensued and Sasuke motioned for Kakashi to recite the second rule.

"**Rule 2: A vampire is to never give the gift to a mortal who is dying, old, or injured. The pain of transforming is great and should be done after given permission and or under going the ritual of togetherness. Purebloods can unknowingly transform another through bite. To smite a person with the transformation is considered a betrayal**." whispered Kakashi.

"Ritual of togetherness?" she asked, unknowing of the blush on her cheeks. "Sounds romantic. What is it?"

Sasuke smirked, "It's a ceremony for couples. Bringing two people together in holy matrimony, vampire style."

Sakura nodded, "So a wedding. Right?"

"Yes and no." answered Kakashi. "Yes because you get all dressed up and invite family and people. You get together at a certain location, preferably a church or cemetery. And you have a priest person recite some words."

"Uh-huh. Sounds typical." murmured Sakura.

"And no, because you drink from two cups of tradition and the male marks his wife after they take the drink. And it's much shorter than a wedding." finished Naruto.

"You sure do know a lot." said Sakura with a smile. Naruto chuckled.

"You don't live with vampires for centuries and not learn something." he laughed.

"What's with purebloods? What does that mean?" she asked.

Iruka crossed his arms, "Pureblooded Vampires. Those are rare now a days. But back in the day, Vampires who had 100 percent vampire blood could simply turn a human into a half vampire with a bite, like that. It took a while to take affect to the human but they'd eventually turn into one. It was a painful process that slowly engulfed a human and robbed them of their once causal life and turned them into one of us. They often didn't know what was happening until they found the smell of blood and the taste for it."

Sakura nodded, "Sounds gruesome." she whispered.

"Yes, and that's why they made this rule. To warn purebloods that simply wanted to drink a human and leave little blood for them to live."

"Why would they let them live?" asked Sakura, "Wouldn't they just kill them off naturally?"

Iruka shook his head, "In some cases yes, but a lot didn't want the burden of death upon their shoulders." He ran a hand through his hair, "Some should have stuck to animal blood."

"Anymore rules?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke closed his eyes, "**Rule 3: A vampire can not kill for the joy of his own pleasure. Never overindulge or get careless on 'killing' when feeling threatened. The safety of the entire community rests upon each member's caution. Punishment results in exile or execution depending on situation.** "

"Itachi's guilty of that one." she mumbled, "Why would he kill for joy?" she asked to no one in particular. "Doesn't he have any moral standards?"

Sasuke nuzzled her neck, "Sweetie, if he did have moral standards, we wouldn't have anything to worry about." he sighed, "The fact is, he doesn't care. He thirsts for the blood lust in him."

Sakura shivered in his arms, "Cold." she muttered, "How can anyone be so cold?" she whispered.

"Itachi can." mumbled Kakashi.

Sakura shivered again.

* * *

The sun was almost at dusk. The sun sat stubbornly at the horizons edge. Deidara wanted to blow the sun away. It would be cool to him if he could, but unfortunately couldn't reach that far. He lowered his cone shaped straw hat. The small bell that hung off it chimed softly as he moved it to block the sun. 

His ring on his right index finger shone brightly as the light hit it. He grimaced at the glare. "_Annoying…hmph_." he thought. The whole ensemble of clothing was difficult and obvious to the naked eye.

Dark long cloak, black with red clouds adorning the cloak that engulfed his body. The chin-high collar and the large straw hat hiding his entire face. He couldn't wait to discard the hat that served as an aid from the sun.

The sound of fabric and the flash of a black cloak flying in the wind made the blond turn. A man, taller than him, suddenly was standing next to him. He narrowed his eyes at him.

"Was it now…huh?" asked Deidara, still not looking at him but out at the town below. He glanced at his hands. His hands were still dirty from the fire mission yesterday.

The man didn't respond. His crimson eyes staring at the horizon as well. He turned on his heel and lowered his hat as well, moving the bell to make sound in the soundless sky.

"Follow." He muttered in a monotone. "We must make a plan before next night fall."

Deidara turned to face Itachi. He watched as the oldest Uchiha walked towards the end of the roof and stepped off without so much as a blink of an eye. He disappeared before he hit ground. Deidara followed none the less.

"This better be better than the fire mission…yeah?" he muttered to himself before walking off in the same manner.

* * *

Naruto leaned back, "**Rule 4: Vampires must never, ever, expose themselves for game. Exposure to one, results in all of vampires to get endangered. Vampires are to be hidden, whether blending in with humans or just far away as if they didn't exist. Punishment equals execution to those convicted**." muttered Naruto. Sakura smiled, even Naruto knew the Vampire Codes and he was the demon out of the group. 

"What about exposure to a human by choice?" asked Sakura worried, "I wouldn't want to get you into trouble…" she muttered. She glanced at Naruto, "If need be, Naruto I would want my memory erased." she whispered, her heart increasing.

There was silence and Sakura felt Sasuke get tense. She felt tears well up in her eyes but she was serious about what she had said. If she had known that there were rules that could get them in trouble such as execution, she wouldn't have been persistent to know what was up.

"No, I can't." whispered Naruto.

Sakura bit her lip before she spoke, "Why not?" she asked a bit angry, "You guys could die because of me!" she whispered.

Sasuke slammed his fist onto the table beside the chair he was in. For one who was weak, he still seemed pretty strong. Silence ensued and Sakura calmed down.

"Naruto _can't _do it, remember?" muttered Sasuke after he had calmed down. "Your immune to our powers."

"And even if you weren't immune to our powers, Sakura, I wouldn't do that to you." muttered Naruto, "We trust you."

"We know you'll keep our secret. You've done so, so far right?" asked Kakashi with a small smile.

Sakura nodded, "Right…and I wouldn't tell anyone. You guys mean a lot to me." She turned towards Sasuke. "You too." she whispered. She pressed her forehead to his and he playfully glared at her. She laughed lightly and he gave her a kiss.

Kakashi and Naruto childishly 'oohed' as they kissed. Sakura only extended her smile while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Jealous?" he asked.

Kakashi and Naruto shrugged but ended up laughing as well. Sakura sighed and relaxed on Sasuke's lap.

"So, how many more rules are there in these Black Codes?" she asked.

"Two more." murmured Sasuke.

"Yep. **Rule5:Vampires are not to fraternize with a lycanthrope(werewolf) or with demons, unless they have sworn alliance with Vampires**." muttered Iruka. "But do not attack an enemy unless in war or battle. Pointless battle can risk exposure.

Sakura nodded in understanding, "So there's werewolves out there too?" she asked.

"Yes, but there our main enemies, along with demons. Though not all are bad, right Naruto?" Kakashi smiled.

Naruto smirked, "Right. Some just give us a bad name…and werewolves and demons are completely different." muttered Naruto. Sakura nodded, she hadn't known how specific and crucial the codes were.

"How so?" she asked.

"Well, demons can transform anytime they want to, they don't need the moon like the werewolves do or a specific emotion to help them." Naruto shrugged, "And we weren't born with the power, we got it later in life. There's different demons. Like the one in me is a fox spirit. There are tons out there, I just can't remember them all. The demon also enhances everything…but I think that's the same with a werewolf as well…"

"So…they are kind of like in the movies?" she asked.

"Some what…" muttered Naruto. "I haven't met one to make sure…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Continuing…" he stated before going on, "**Rule 6: Vampires have darkness inside. Yet we can't let it control us. If our beast, or dark side is given too much control, it can cloud our judgment and make us a danger to those we love and our kin. We are not monsters: we are capable of rational thought and self-control. Embrace the darkness inside us but never let it enslave your will.**" Sasuke sighed, "This rule was broken during the vampire era." he mumbled.

"So was rule 1, 3, and 4." muttered Kakashi. "That's what happened when our community went anarchy."

"Hence the Codes were born, right?" asked Sakura. "Or rather, looked at seriously."

"Yes." whispered. Iruka. "And any law broken must be advised by either the 'elders' or the higher vampires at the community. There, I guess, the 'strings' behind the Codes."

"Wow. Seems like you go through more than Konoha and all the lands out there." she whispered. "I didn't think much of it really." She sighed.

"So how's your Grandma doing?" asked Kakashi.

"Huh?" she asked, "Oh, fine. The doctor said she's just a bit sick and needs a lot of water and rest. She has to take it easy now that she's…well, an elder. She's lucky that she didn't get any burns or bad affects from the smoke." She glanced at Iruka, "Thanks again Iruka!"

Sakura looked at her hands. "Can't you guys catch Itachi?" she asked suddenly, "I mean, I know you guys can smell out other vampires, right?"

Naruto nodded, "But Itachi has learned a trick that we didn't think he could…he's hid his scent from us and we don't know if he'll attack or not. Or if he's near or far. But we do know he's in this town for a fact."

"What? How?" asked Sakura. Sasuke lowered his gaze.

* * *

"Itachi." greeted a shark like man. He tilted his head a bit in acknowledgement. 

"Deidara-san…" muttered Tobi bowing slightly at him. "Itachi-san."

"So now you're here. What's the plan?" asked The shark like man.

Deidara sat down waiting for an explanation on the plan. Itachi took off his hat and tossed it with a flick of his wrist.

"Patience, Kisame. Is all present?" asked Itachi, scanning the small dark room. His crimson red eyes the only thing visible.

"_If my eyes could do that…than I'd be pretty scary too…yeah_?" thought Deidara as he glanced around the room as well.

A man with blondish close to red hair appeared from the corner, "I'm here." he mumbled.

"Sasori." nodded Itachi.

There was a grunt from another dark corner, "Here." He growled. A plant like guy appeared. He had a sort of Venus flytrap thing all around his body. His face was half white and then black. His eyes white as they could be.

"Good where all here, now what's the plan?" asked Deidara, "…huh?"

Itachi smirked wickedly. "Power." he muttered, "Big power."

* * *

Sakura smiled, "No, Mom. It's really okay. Yeah, we got shelter and everything taken care of." Sasuke watched as she nodded, she nervously bit her lip. 

"Mom! Really, you can trust me. I got it under control. No! Please don't leave your job, this is your biggest break…_really_-really mom. Yes, I wasn't hurt for the millionth time. No-no brain damage or anything. Yes, grandma is okay too. She's resting peacefully."

Sakura leaned against the door frame as she listened to her mother's constant rambling. "Yes. What? Oh, where am I staying you ask. Uh…" Sakura glanced at Sasuke for help. "No! I do have somewhere to stay! I wasn't lying!"

Sakura sighed and turned to face Sasuke again. Sakura jumped when she noticed he was next to her now. He took the phone away from her and she made a small noise of protest.

"Hello?" he mumbled. "Good to talk to you Ms. Haruno."

Sakura stared at him in shock. She dove for the phone but Sasuke hugged her. He rested his head on top of hers as he talked. She sighed and gave up. It was 'bout time her mother found out anyway.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. No, I'm your lovely daughter's boyfriend." Sasuke laughed, "Yes I offered her and her grandma to stay at our Mansion. No not at all, it's of no problem. My dad's a doctor so he watches over Sakura's grandma carefully. No, no. It's on the house, after all, what kind of boyfriend would I be?" He chuckled again.

Sakura smiled to herself, he sounded so cheerful to Sakura. She could tell he was having fun.

"Yes, it was nice to talk to you too. Yep, no problem. Bye." Sasuke handed Sakura the phone. She stepped back and took the phone.

"Hey mom. What? Oh yeah I know…" Sakura blushed and glanced at Sasuke with a smile. "Mom!…mom, what kind of daughter do you think I am?!" she whispered.

Sasuke only chuckled.

* * *

Sakura sighed, "Thanks for reminding me to call my mom. She would have freaked if she called and called and no one answered. She'd think we were all dead." Sakura grabbed Sasuke hand. 

"So what'd she say?" he asked.

"She said you sounded charming and like a nice boy and the next time she's in town she wanted to met you." Sakura smiled. "Even over the phone your great."

"I meant, what else did she say?"

He watched as Sakura's face flushed a deep red. She avoided his eyes and kept silent. He shook his head and smirked, his sharp teeth gave her a familiar sense. She missed those fangs.

They entered the library where they were all gathered. No one had answered her earlier question, Sasuke brought up that she should call her mom. They looked up when they entered and smirked.

"So," began Sakura with a deep sigh, "What does Itachi want that's in this town?" she asked.

Their smiles faded. Naruto looked away and Kakashi looked at Sasuke. Iruka continued his work. Sakura glanced at Sasuke. He glared at them. He even bared his teeth at Kakashi. Sakura furrowed her brow.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Go ahead, tell her Sasuke." muttered Kakashi.

"Shut up!" he yelled. He stepped forward, Kakashi furrowed his brow and challenged him by stepping forward as well. Naruto stood up and ran between them.

"Stop it, both of you." he yelled.

Kakashi snarled as well as Sasuke who's eyes were growing red. Iruka stood by Sakura. Sasuke pushed back Naruto so he was face to face with Kakashi.

Sakura ran to Naruto's side. He sat up and rubbed his head, his eyes were rimmed in red and his teeth had lengthened.

"Damn it Sasuke, do you know what I saw?" shouted Kakashi. "Sakura's blood! That means she dies, I don't know when or how but if you don't tell her soon than-"

"Stop it!" yelled Sasuke, "I'm protecting her!"

"From the truth?!" asked Kakashi, "We care about her too!"

Iruka shook his head, "Knock it off!" he yelled in a voice that could have shook the earth. "Besides Sasuke, your weak. Save your energy."

Sasuke backed off and turned his eyes back to onyx. Kakashi sighed and helped Naruto off the ground. Sakura stood confused on all grounds.

"Do you want Itachi to win?" whispered Kakashi. "He already made waste of the codes! Do you want him to take Sakura too?"

"Sasuke, what's going on?" she asked.

There was silence. Sasuke grasped Sakura's shoulders and stared into her eyes. Sakura sighed and looked into his deep eyes that were as dark as night.

"Itachi is after…your blood." he whispered.

Sakura's eyes widened.

* * *

**a/n: Arh! Cliffie...R&R pleaz, i would very much be happy to read. i hope i got the akatsuki members characteritics right...Itachi was a bit out of character but yeah...he can't talk with just facal expressions alone, right? Anyway, i hope you liked it...later! Update coming soon.**


	16. The Scornful Truth

Sum-Vampires have needs. Too bad for Sakura that she's one of those needs. And vampires don't give up easily. When Sakura moves to a new town, she must start a new life as well. The town she now lives in is rumored to have vampires wander the streets at night. Sakura hardly believes in tall tales, but when she moves there, she learns to believe the hard way…especially when she's in love with one.

**a/n: Hey, update. Woot-woot. Thanks for making the reviews go to 400!! (jumps with joy) cuz i mean, hey, that's awesome that you all like this to keep with it! I'm so very happy!! So um...read and enjoy!! Thanks!**

* * *

CRIMSON MOON

CHAPTER 16: THE SCORNFUL TRUTH

* * *

Sakura backed away from Sasuke's touch. "What?" she asked slightly surprised.

Sasuke looked away, "Your blood is valuable to him, to them. Your blood is holy."

Sakura unexpectedly sat in a chair that was near her. She blinked and kept her gaze to the ground. "_Itachi…after me_?" she thought. "_But…holy blood_?"

"Holy…blood?" she questioned.

Sasuke looked down as well, "Yes. You see, you're a vampires angel." he muttered.

Sakura looked up and met his gaze, "Vampire angel?" she echoed, slowly letting it absorb.

He nodded, "You're the reincarnation of Tsunade, who was the first angel. She chose you to be the next angel and that's why your basically immune to all of our powers. Or at least those that were weaker than Tsunade's holy power plus yours combined."

There was silence and Sasuke continued, "Itachi wants to drink your blood because it can cause a lot of things to happen, like the next apocalypse, disasters known to man, and the brink of extinction as well. It'd be a world of darkness and despair. A world inhabited by vampires led by Itachi."

Sakura shook her head and stood up, "Whoa, wait." she mumbled.

Too many things yet, it all made sense. She had a feeling deep inside she didn't recognize, but it wasn't fear. It was so much more than that. Something more powerful that made her worry and stress more than usual. It made her fear for others instead of her own being.

"I need air." she mumbled and walked out. The door creaked open as she pushed against it. Sasuke glanced at the faces of the others in the room. They were all just contemplating on what was going on. Sasuke sighed and followed her out.

* * *

Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Everything was happening so fast to her. It was like watching sand timer go and go and go. Eventually, that last grain is going drop and that'll be it. Nothing. Nothing will be left until you turn it over and start again.

But Sakura couldn't turn it back though. This time, there'd be _nothing_ after the last grain went. She felt her heart speed up. Everyone was in danger because of her. She only feared little for her own life. What was one life if millions would go because of her?

And Sasuke was in danger too. Kakashi and Naruto went out of town to find Itachi for her. But if she would were willing to go and find Itachi, would he just take her blood without killing others? She could only hope…

"_But_…" she thought. "_But, he'll plunge the world in darkness anyway_!" She slammed her fist on the railing. Pushing the tears in her eyes away with anger. "_How can I possible save anyone_?" she thought, "_If I go to him, he'll still kill but if I don't, he'll kill anyway_!"

Sakura stood thinking, solutions coming into mind and than leaving. Each failing miserably to her. Finally, she discovered a solution. One that might scar all, but will safe them. She trusted that the Group of Three and Iruka or even the community of Vampires could get rid of Itachi.

She bit her lip, she had to get out of Sasuke's way. He'd get mad at her if she told him. And it was best if it just happened and everyone go over it. Sakura heard the door open, she knew it was Sasuke, but she didn't turn to met him. Otherwise she would chicken out.

"I'm sorry." she whispered to him.

He furrowed his brow, "Sakura, I'm the one that should be sorry - I…"

Sakura once again bit her lip. She closed her eyes and began to run. "Sakura!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm sorry!" she yelled. She ran straight towards the forest, Sasuke could smell the tears on her. He was about to follow when Kakashi ran out onto the porch.

He seemed to look paler than usual as he neared Sasuke. He glanced around for Sakura, his eye rested on Sasuke.

"Where's Sakura?" he asked.

"She ran off." he mumbled.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Is she scared?" he whispered. Sasuke shook his head a no.

"What do you want?" he asked Kakashi.

Kakashi furrowed his brow, "I…I had another vision." he muttered.

Sasuke stared hard at Kakashi, making him sigh and finally Kakashi continued.

"Suicide." he whispered.

* * *

Sakura stopped and hunched over. Her breath coming out in short breathes. Running was never her thing but she had to get away from Sasuke and the others. If she looked into Sasuke's eyes, she wouldn't be able to go through it.

Killing herself was the only way to solve it. That way, her blood wouldn't be able to be drunk by Vampires and Itachi will be powerless, or at least to enslave the earth. Sakura looked up, the forest seemed to go on forever. Light shined in from all directions and the sky seemed to be blocked out by the dense greenish brown leaves.

Sakura sighed, how was she suppose to get out of this? She idly glanced back, she left her grandma without so much as saying good bye. She wondered if she was okay. Her chest ached and she pushed the thought aside. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and began to run again.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed Sasuke standing in front of her. Before she could spin and run the other way, he grabbed her wrists and kept her firmly in place. She struggled but his grip was iron like, not enough to hurt but enough to keep her in place.

She closed her eyes to avoid looking at his. "Let me go Sasuke!" she whispered.

"Are you scared?" he asked, his tone was soft and it sounded sad. Regretful and hurt. Sakura stopped struggling and glanced at the ground.

"No…" she whispered back, "I'm not, but…" She tried to get her hands free but he kept his hold. Tears broke lose and she balled up her fists.

"Let go Sasuke!" she yelled through tears, "I-I hate you!" she lied. The tears came out at a gush that time, she hated to lie but thought it'd be good in this case.

Sasuke furrowed his brows, "I won't." he yelled back.

"Why?" she yelled, "Why are you doing this?" she asked, "You can die and the whole town!"

There was silence, "Because I love you." the words sprang from his mouth suddenly.

Sakura's eyes widened, her struggles ceased. Tears still marking her face, she turned to face him. Looking into his deep eyes that held nothing but truth behind the words. The words continued to echo in her head.

_Love you_. Love…he loved her. Sasuke Uchiha, vampire and roamed the earth for hundreds of years, loved Sakura Haruno, a human - or rather 'angel' who lived for only seventeen years. Out of those hundreds of years, he loved her.

Sasuke stared deep into her eyes. "Don't do it. If you die, I'll die with you." he whispered. "…You jump, I jump…" he whispered, reciting the words form a tragic love movie. The words took affect, her eyes welled up and she hugged him.

She cried onto his chest, the stone hard chest that seemed to grow soft when she hugged him. He was cold on contact too, but she didn't mind. Her warmth against his skin was like fire, a good fire, that spread through them both at touch.

She then realized how she had almost gone through with it. Dying. Not being able to feel the fire of his touch, or the passion of his kiss. The coldness of his skin and the raw stone structure either. She'd give her life, only to have Sasuke follow.

"_I would have caused everyone sadness_." she thought. She buried her face deeper onto his chest.

"I love you too." she whispered suddenly. Sasuke smiled, if he had a heart, it would be beating over time.

He caressed her back, comforting. Glad that she was still alive, that Kakashi had told him in good time. He was thankful to get to her in time, even if she hadn't escaped the deep forest surrounding their house.

That was a second good reason for the forest. He'd had to thank Iruka for building the mansion there.

* * *

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. A simple but elegant dress draped on her body. An off the shoulder dress, the sleeves past her wrist in a flare. Going along her curves in many folds, going down to her knees, a bit above. A slit from mid thigh and the back part longer than the front part, reaching her ankles.

She smiled. It was Sasuke's idea to go to the school's dance. To let minds rest for a while, and to explain later. Sakura agreed, but forgot her house had been burned down, along with her clothes and money. But Kakashi turned up with a dress, shoes, and jewelry.

Sakura didn't push the matter as to where he got the dress and things. When she took it and went up to change, she found that the dress was clean, new, and perfectly untouched. Her shoes were the same, and the jewelry seemed to glow with no light shining upon them.

Sakura found a brush and -surprisingly- make up in the bathroom that was connected to the room her grandma was in.

Her grandma was still sleeping, and hadn't been disturbed at all. Iruka had said, there was no rising fever or anything and she was in the clear for a full recovery, she was just tired. But it was nothing to be worried about, the next day or so, she'd be up and at 'em.

Sakura fixed her hair, pulling it up and putting it in loose curls. She found it strange that almost everything a girl -or guy- could need was in there. Iruka really wanted to make others believe that they were humans. Any thorough search would never result in thinking they were vampires.

Just a very, very, _very_ rich and prestigious -adopted- family.

Sakura stepped back into the other room. The only thing left was her shoes. Slip on clear through, crystal high heels. She really needed to know how they had all this prepared. Vampires or not, they had amazing taste. For Vampires -and one demon- whom were all guys.

She kissed her grandma lightly and left the room. She managed to walk down the hall without tripping, and the stairs creaked lightly as she walked down. Four heads spun to look at her as she walked down. She froze, a smile adorning her face and a blush as well.

Sasuke smirked as did the others. Naruto gave a low whistle, "Looking good Sakura."

Sasuke glared daggers at Naruto and Kakashi chuckled. "He's right though. That dress suits you."

Iruka nodded, "Very stunning."

Sasuke made a noise of anger and met Sakura, taking her hand and leading her the rest of the way down the stairs. He wore a white shirt, with black slacks. The first few buttons undone, he looked charming.

Sakura smiled, "Aren't you two going?" she asked.

Naruto and Kakashi glanced at each other and back at her, "Nah. I don't dance." muttered Naruto.

"And I don't like fan girls…well, chasing me." whispered Kakashi with a smirk. He did like the attention, just not the girls in particular.

"Well, okay." muttered Sakura, "Have fun here."

Sasuke nodded at them, "We'll be back later. Any sign, you tell us."

They all nodded and Sasuke gave Sakura a jacket to bare against the chilly wind.

"Do you dance Sasuke?" asked Sakura as they neared his car.

Sasuke smirked, "You'll see."

* * *

Naruto sighed once Sakura and Sasuke left the grounds. Kakashi kept his eyes closed, a smile still gracing his face.

"That was really a good dress." muttered Naruto.

Kakashi nodded, "I knew it would come in handy." he whispered.

Naruto glanced at him, "Where the hell did you get that dress anyway? And _why_?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I recently bought it, I didn't think I was going to give it to her today though. I was going to give it to her for Prom. I wanted her to look good for Sasuke, than he'd be in our debt. Besides, I like to embarrass Sasuke. You know him, set like stone." he sighed, "It was from Paris, the latest fashion, the shoes too. I thought it looked hot and I knew Sasuke would flip."

"And what beauty! Sakura really filled that dress out in many ways! Did you see how-"

Naruto glared at him and threw a random object at him. "Stop it with the perverted ways!" he yelled. "I just wanted to know how you got it!" Naruto sighed, "Sometimes I wonder…"

Kakashi laughed and pulled out his handy dandy pocket book. "Uh-huh. Girls like men with a taste of fashion ya know."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah-yeah." he muttered.

"Why don't you go…see what Iruka's doing?" asked Naruto.

"Uh-huh…" Kakashi flipped the page in his book.

* * *

Itachi idly glanced at his ring. The scarlet colored ring on his right ring finger. The gang was contemplating when the next full moon would be. A map of Konoha set on the table in the middle of them all.

The map showed a detailed picture of the Mansion, the school, and a large crude charcoal X was where Sakura's house use to be. Deidara glanced at Itachi, his plan was vague. But no one really asked for specifics.

The plan was to take this girl, whom was always seen with the younger Uchiha almost all the time. Since her house was burned, she was staying at the house of Vampires in Konoha. Part A was completed, and it was far more simpler now that she was living there.

It'd be easy with them all. Itachi, Deidara, Kisame and Sasori split into a two man team. Two held them off, while two took the girl. Simple. Perhaps they were taking the powers of the other vampires and demon lightly, but it didn't matter.

The full moon wouldn't saunter. It'd come and once it was at it's highest point, would they be able to take her blood. Making the prophecy to come true. Besides, the Akatsuki weren't the only ones in on this invasion.

Others from around were coming for this one night. The next night to be precise. And with the others not be able to 'smell' the Akatsuki out, it was a good plan. Basically bullet proof.

The other Akatsuki gang members idly sat around. There plan was to conserve energy for the ambush. They'd drink 'til the hour of darkness was completed. Power would be eternally theirs. They agreed without so much as hesitation.

Itachi grabbed a kunai knife, tossing it lightly at it's handle and catching it by it's handle. He didn't show signs of faulting and showed confidence on his stone face. Once Kisame and Sasori agreed to do the distracting, and left the taking to Deidara and Itachi, did they glance at Itachi.

With a slow smirk, he flicked his wrist. The kunai flew from his hand and it sliced the air, howling as it landed on the Mansion picture. The thud of the knife to the wood table made the other calmed members wince by the merest inch.

"We set off at midnight." he told them.

Deidara took the kunai and threw it back. It wasn't a threat, it was merely to give back his weapon. It pieced the wall behind Itachi, but he didn't move. His bangs settled back in place at the small wind the kunai caused.

His raised his eyebrows at him. His eyes asking, 'was that meant to hit?' Deidara would have yelled but diecded against it.

"_For a vampire Akatsuki, that was really off_." he thought, "_Next time, try to intimidate by slicing my flesh. I'll take you more seriously that time._"

Deidara glared at him, "…huh." he muttered.

* * *

The dance was nice, but not as nice as Prom would have been. Decorated by the school's student council, the gym was completely transformed. Streamers and lights hanging off the ceiling, covered in veil. It made the lights seem darker than they were.

The DJ booth had lights above it, red, yellow, blue, and green. It was shining on the many dancers on the floor of the square gym. Tables were all bordered along, making the dance floor bigger. All either wore dress or skirts.

Guys wore what Sasuke wore. Nice shirts, a tie here or there, and nice slacks. The gym was dark but the lights made it easier to see. The songs were far from traditional ones. Playing, either techno, dance, hip-hop, and rock. People were grinding, or slow dancing. Than there were the songs girls just had to dance with their fellow girls.

Slow songs played after three or four songs. That's when Sasuke had given answer to Sakura to her earlier question. After a while or so, Sakura and Sasuke sat down at a table. Ino than came up, TenTen and Hinata in tow. Sakura smiled at her.

"Hi." greeted Sakura.

Ino smiled, "Hey sweetie. I heard what happened about your home and grandma. We tried to call you but we forgot your home got burned. And we didn't know what hotel you were staying at or the hospital you went to."

Sakura smiled, "Thanks for your concern. But I'm staying at Sasuke's house."

All faces seem to falter before snapping out of it. Ino smiled, "That's great." she whispered. A song began to play and she gasped, "Sakura, you have to dance with us!" she pulled Sakura before she actually got to say anything.

They began dance on the floor. Ino complimented Sakura on her dress, she decided to keep from telling her Kakashi had given it to her. The song was over as soon as it started and Sasuke claimed Sakura again. Without explanation, he took Sakura outside.

Sakura looked up at the sky. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. Sakura smiled and glanced at him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

He growled lightly in her ear, "They took me away from you. I could hear every thought in that room, they all the males wanted to dance with you. But I didn't want them to." he nuzzled her neck.

"Your so selfish." she whispered, but laughed. "I guess that's partly Kakashi's fault. He's the one who got this dress."

They both laughed. They sat on a bench nearby, he pulled Sakura onto his lap as they stared at the stars. She didn't mind that the dance was going on and they weren't dancing. The music was loud enough to hear, even though it was a bit muffled.

"I'm really glad that were here." she whispered. She glanced at the stars, "Okay." she muttered.

Sasuke glanced at her. She continued to look at the stars. "I'm ready to know more about…about being a Vampire angel." she whispered.

They were silent. Sasuke placed his hand over hers. That magical touch coursing through her body and as well as Sasuke's.

"And I'm ready to explain what I know." he whispered.

Sakura smiled, the stars getting her all of the sudden interested. Espically in the north. It seemed to shine brighter than all the others to her. Like Polaris, it shone brightly. Soon she found herself not being able to tear her emerald eyes away from it.

"Sasuke," she whispered, "Do you see it?" she asked, excitement in her voice.

He furrowed his brow, "See what?" he asked.

"The star." she whispered in awe.

He chuckled and looked up at the sky, "Sweetie, there's a sky filled with them. Which one are you talking about?" he asked.

Sakura stood up, her eyes grew wide as she stared. The more she did, the more brighter it got to her vision. Sasuke stood up and Sakura pointed.

"That one." she whispered. "The one that's shining bright." she smiled.

He looked over to where she was pointing but found nothing but little normal shining stars. He glanced at her again, her eyes grew hazy to him. In a dream like, her eyes began to droop as well. Sasuke reached out to grab her.

Sakura stared obediently at the star. Finally, in one single shot, the light grew to full blast and it slammed into her body. Sakura's head lolled back and gently she began to fall. Sasuke's eyes grew wide as he watched her fall before he touched her.

"Sakura!" Panic surged through him.

He caught her body as she fell and looked at her. Nothing seemed to be wrong with her. No wounds or anything, so it couldn't be someone attacked her. In fact, she looked peaceful, her breathing patterns was immediately like sleeping. Did she faint? Was it Itachi?

"_No_…" he thought, "_I would have known if it was…maybe she did just faint_. _Did someone spike the punch_?" He idly dwelled on the last option.

He scooped her up in his arms and headed home.

* * *

"_Sakura."_

The light seemed to subside, from Sakura's eyes. But now, she was no longer with Sasuke or outside the school. She was now in a white sterile looking room. Well, a room that seemed to go endlessly, no windows or doors or objects.

Just white. It vaguely reminded Sakura of a dream…or a cloud on a summer day. Her eyes wondered around the area. Someone called her name, but who? No one seemed to be around her.

"_Sakura Haruno." _

They called again. Sakura turned around to find no one. "Y-yes?" she called out.

A woman appeared from the white. She was just suddenly…there. In front of Sakura. Her long blond hair seemed to go endless with the soft touch. Pure white wings that blended well in the background, it was hard to see at first. But upon closer inspection, was made noticeable.

The woman smiled kindly at Sakura. Though, Sakura could tell she didn't make a habit of smiling. Her eyes foretold her of much more seriousness than any other emotion. Sakura felt the urge to bow or use a proper form of speech.

She could tell this woman was an angel. Not just any either, she was an angel that they told her about. Tsunade. The first Angel. She beautiful to pass for one but even when she wasn't smiling, the overall look of her and you could tell she had accomplished many things.

"Sakura. I'm here to tell you, of your purpose…" she whispered.

Sakura glanced at her, "Purpose?"

Tsunade nodded, her smile fading, and that gleam of her down to earth attitude coming through. Sakura slowly nodded as well. Better now than never.

"Time for the truth." she whispered to Tsunade. "_The scornful burning truth_." she thought absently.

* * *

**a/n: Kay. OMG It's almost all done!! I think like...four more chapters...? idk, i forgot. But i'm getting there. So R&R!! pleaz, thanks to you guys who do take the time to do so, i really appreciate it. When i see that number of reviews go up, i just want to cry...(really!) and hearing your guys wonderful comments makes my day too! Soo...i'll try to post these up faster, i realize i'm taking way too long. Or at least, too long for my likings. So i'm going to try to update _at least_ every week. Kay? Thanks again, until next time. **


	17. Only You

Sum-Vampires have needs. Too bad for Sakura that she's one of those needs. And vampires don't give up easily. When Sakura moves to a new town, she must start a new life as well. The town she now lives in is rumored to have vampires wander the streets at night. Sakura hardly believes in tall tales, but when she moves there, she learns to believe the hard way…especially when she's in love with one.

**a/n: Man, i luv all u guys. It makes me so happy i literally want to dance! Your reviews are like...awesome!! If i knew you all, i would send you guys cookies and stuff...cuz you guys read my material...unlike my friends...(who hate anime!) i kno, that's a shock to me too. (but i still luv them too) anyway, there's a lot of skips...well like scence skips, i don't think it's that confusing...hopefully. Anyway, enjoy!!**

* * *

CRIMSON MOON

CHAPTER 17: ONLY YOU

* * *

Tsunade smiled softly again, "Yes, the truth." she whispered. Sakura found herself seated on nothing. It was weird to her, but in this realm, standing with an Angel, didn't really throw her off. Besides, she was in love with a vampire. How much more weird could it get? 

Tsunade sat in the air next to Sakura. When she was this close in range, Sakura could see her wings clearly. They seemed faded and withered. Like it had lost its vitality and was now sad. Feathers on the wings seemed to be missing or constantly falling when she moved.

They weren't like what Sakura would have imagined it. Not like in the picture books she had once read, or what her imagination would have pictured them. Tsunade met her stare and smiled sadly.

"You know," she began, "I've been inside your mind before, Sakura."

Sakura blushed and looked at her, "What?" she asked, "You have?"

She nodded, looking off towards the distance to nothing but white. "Yes. I am a part of you after all, so I'm in touch with your thoughts ." she whispered. She glanced back, "I have always known what you thought. That voice inside your head, I could always hear it."

Sakura slowly nodded in response. Tsunade looked away again. "Like a few hours ago." she whispered, "When you thought the only solution to save others was to die."

Sakura looked down at her feet. She was now barefoot she noticed. Still in her dress, but no heels. She could feel her hair that had been put up was now down. She didn't question the sudden change.

"I know what it was like to face a difficult decision." she whispered. "You see my wings?" she asked. "That was a punishment for my sin." Tsunade stood up and paced in front of Sakura. Her fingertips caressed a pendent on her beaded choker. It was a cross with what looked like a circle around it. "This," she began again, "Is a symbol to the gods as well."

She looked up, "When I made my decision to die and keep others safe in return. I knew I was committing something the Gods were against." she paused, "I prayed for them to take my life, I knew I was going to face deep consequences for my actions."

Her eyes saddened, "Upon arrival to the realm of Gods, I was allowed to stay in the Heavens for my heroic deed and the gift of being a…Vampire's Angel, but it led me to have broken wings. Never being able to move up as a Guardian Angel and so forth. This choker is so others know I have other liberties the other angels that have sinned this way don't. And it bounds me to this realm."

She glanced at Sakura, "This is what I have chosen for my people." she sighed, "But I was happy to see you changed your mind, because of him. For him and others."

Sakura blushed, "I don't think I could have gone through with it…I was scared."

Tsunade smiled, "Fear can be a good thing. But your decision was an honest one." Sakura glanced at her, "I knew I had chosen the correct girl…for my reincarnation."

Sakura blinked, "You got to chose?" she asked.

Tsunade chuckled, "Yes. When one dies, they have to pick a string of generations to go after them. I knew you were going to be born and chose you, honestly, I didn't think any Vampires would find you. Or that you'd move to a town with them in it. It's funny, I can see who's going to be born, but I do not control fate. I was worried that you'd be conceited, but it seems that you've turned out more like me, or it would have been like me if I had a simple childhood." Her smile softened.

Sakura was silent, "So, why'd you summon me? For what purpose?" she asked.

Tsunade nodded, "Right. I came to talk to you, about your purpose as an Angel. It's not everyday for a _human_ to be an Angel."

* * *

Kakashi looked up from his book as the door swung open. Sasuke came in, cussing loudly under his breathe. The after shock of slamming the door would normally not even bother Sasuke, but since he was still in that weakened period it send a shock up his leg. 

Sakura laid in his arms, bridal style, all limb. Kakashi glanced at his watch, "It's not even midnight yet and your home?" he asked.

Sasuke ignored him and Kakashi noticed Sakura 'sleeping' in his arms. He glanced up at Sasuke as he stood looking for something.

"Sasuke, you dog you." he muttered with a hidden gleam.

Sasuke glared at him and Kakashi threw his hands up in defense. "Okay, sorry." he mumbled. "So, she's...tired out?" he asked.

Sasuke furrowed his brow, "I don't know. One minute were talking and the next she passes out on me."

Naruto came down the stairs, rags and a bowl with water in it. He smirked as he noticed Sasuke, "Home already?" he asked.

Sasuke glared, "Where's Iruka?" he asked.

Naruto directed with his head up the stairs, "With Sakura's grandma, he went to check on her. She got a slight fever but now is just fine. He said something about…nightmares or whatever."

Sasuke looked down at the sleeping Sakura, "Summon Iruka to the other guest room. The one near mine."

Kakashi stood up to follow Sasuke, Naruto let out a huge sigh and spun on his heel, heading back upstairs. "Yeah-yeah." he muttered. "Just let Naruto do it, I mean, he doesn't _have_ a life after all."

Kakashi smacked him on the back jokingly, "I'm glad you understand!"

Naruto growled at him but Kakashi laughed it off. Hooking his thumbs into his pockets, Kakashi strolled off after Sasuke. Naruto clutched the damp rag and chucked it at Kakashi's head. When it smacked him right on, Naruto got the last laugh.

* * *

Sakura shifted uncomfortably, she noticed she was floating upside down now. She didn't get how she ended up upside down in the first place. It just sort of happened. In fact, Tsunade was just floating regularly, as if there was nothing wrong with the gravity around them. Sakura twisted her body until she ended up standing-or rather floating, straight. 

Sakura noticed her light pink dress turned white and seemed to act as if she was underwater. Flowing lightly as if wind was blowing at them, making their hair fly around them. Everything seemed to defy the logic she knew.

"I should probably start telling you about my past." whispered Tsunade. Her eyes seemed to shake with sadness, close to tears.

"When I was ten, my father left my mother and I alone. It was harsh and the beginning of a war. My mother and I were left with nothing. He took it all, we were poor in an instant. But I felt safe with my mother, she always held my hand. I saw people that were starving on the streets, dying of the lack of attention, and no one wanted to help…"

She sighed, "I swear, I saw God. I think he told me to live on and not to worry about my surrounding. So I did. My hope seemed to vanish but I really never gave up. My mother left me alone to go with some stranger. She didn't want a kid to follow her around. That night, it snowed. I did find shelter, with some other's who were homeless."

Sakura nodded, telling her to continue.

"The village was destroyed two years of settling down in that homeless location and I had to move. Run, as a matter of fact. All in order not to be killed in the burning of our village." she shrugged, "I guess I was never lucky. But I was blessed with my life, while many others lost theirs."

Sakura curled her legs up to her chest and sighed, "I can imagine." she whispered sadly. "I guess, others can have it different than me. I always thought I had it bad, since my father died and mom was never home…and then when she did, it seemed like she had to go away again…" Sakura looked at Tsunade. "I guess I feel selfish now, I was conceited." she mumbled.

Tsunade shook her head, "Everyone has a moment when they feel that life is against them. But you weren't conceited, you were just confused. No one knows how to act against something like it. But, deep in your heart, your pure. I can sense it."

Sakura nodded, "Thank you. It's weird, but when I hear you, it's like…listening to my inner conscience."

Tsunade smiled, "Looking at you, reminds me of my youth." There was silence and Tsunade began again.

"I'll skip forward," she mumbled. "I got adopted by mere chance. I was given a new life with a wonderful father who happened to be rich. From rags to riches like that." she looked up, "It was the life. Shelter, food, new clothes, everything. But my father let me open something that truly made me happy, my own health clinic. After spending two years with homeless who were sick, it sort of motivates you."

Sakura smiled.

* * *

Sasuke stared at Sakura. She was still resting, she hadn't even stirred when he carried her. Her breathing was steady, but something put him on edge about it. 

The huge windows that lead to a balcony showed it was clearly night time. He noticed a grandfather clock in the corner of the room. It was only 11:55. The dance would have almost been over, but it was some what better that they were home now.

Sasuke only wished that Sakura was awake. Or he could read her mind…or something. He began to worry when she did nothing like when she normally slept. She didn't toss, or turn. She didn't even call out, which she usually did when she was dreaming.

He glanced at the door, Iruka hadn't come in and Kakashi was pacing the room. As if thinking. Finally the door opened and Iruka and Naruto came in. Naruto carried the water and rag again, in case Sakura had a fever.

"So what happened?" asked Iruka.

"She just passed out." mumbled Sasuke, "We were talking and then Sakura noticed a star and then passed out on me." He brushed some of her hair away from her face. "It seems far fetched to just faint when she had been dancing just fine."

Iruka glanced at Naruto and grabbed the cloth and water. He walked to Sakura's side and sat down, the cloth dipped in the water and pressed against her forehead.

She didn't even flinch from the cold touch. She just laid undisturbed. Iruka scrunched up his face and placed the cloth aside and the water. He touched her forehead, she didn't have a fever. Her pulse was normal and her breathing was that of sleeping pattern.

He picked up her arm and dropped it, but she didn't stir. He poked at her stomach, seeing that he knew she was ticklish. Sasuke glared at him when he poked at her stomach to at least make her smile. But nothing happened.

Iruka placed his hand on his chin in deep thought. "I've seen this before, in fact, some vampires can do this." he muttered faintly.

Naruto and Kakashi stood next to Sasuke. The three glanced at Iruka and Sakura.

"Well, what is it?" asked Naruto, aggravated by the long silence.

He glanced at them, "It's sort of like a Genjustu. It's when someone gets projected into a person's mind, but not like Naruto's power. A person gets projected into their minds, sending the victum into a deep sleep. Very much like a dream."

Sasuke furrowed his brow, "I thought no vampire could get passed Sakura's sheild."

"That's right. How's that work?" asked Naruto.

Iruka stared hard at Sakura, "The power would have to be strong…but not even Itachi could get past it…it has to be someone who could get in and out easily…" he sighed, "I don't know honestly. But, it shouldn't be a threat."

Sasuke snorted, "I hope so." he mumbled under his breath. "If anything happens to Sakura, I swear I'll-"

"Relax, if she could have gotten hurt, don't you think she would be hurt by now?" asked Iruka.

"He's right. If she was getting hurt mentally, I'd think we'd be able to tell." said Kakashi with a nod.

Sasuke stared at Sakura's calm form again. They were right, but he wouldn't let it drop until she was awake.

* * *

"My health clinic was very successful. I had many help out, Iruka who was an immigrant from England and Shizune who was my best friend that went to finishing school with me. Jiraya had helped me out too, he was my brother. Adopted brother. We were together when my mother left me, he was the brother I never had. So was Orochimaru." she smiled, "I had helped a lot of people…it was enriching." 

Sakura nodded, "How did you find out you were an angel?" she asked.

Tsunade glanced at her, "I knew I was send from the heavens to help the poor, but I didn't knew of my secret until my brother, Orochimaru kidnapped me."

Sakura's eye's widened, "What?" she asked, "Why?"

Tsunade smiled sadly, "He was a vampire…when I turned eighteen , my other two brothers were nineteen. Jiraya, was the perverted novelist and Orochimaru…well, I really don't know what he was. He was just…a huge narcissist. He had changed so much…and I didn't know why."

"One day, I found out my father had died. But I knew it was an assasination before I even saw my father. It was just…instinct. I left to go back to the clinic, hoping to find Orochimaru there. Or Jiraya to ask where Orochimaru was. Orochimaru was always at the clinic, he liked to lower everyone around him. I really didn't understand him at all."

"On my way to the clinic, I heard my name being called. I turned but as I did, I saw Iruka smashed into a tree and Orochimaru swooped me up. I was scared, he just seemed to appear. His mouth covered in blood and he slung me over his shoulder." she shuddered, "The blood lust in his eyes were unmistakable, he was changed and for the worst."

"He took me to a hill of some sort, way far from the village. He explained everything to me there. I asked him why he killed father, he didn't even tell me. I knew when I saw his eyes. He told me, because he wanted to. He wanted to drink his blood and kill him. Spreading his blood and making me and Jiraya to suffer. But I wouldn't suffer very long, he said. He told me I was next, that I was essential for the darkness."

Sakura sighed, "Yes. That our blood can lead to bad…to darkness. To the destrutction of man kind."

Tsunade nodded, "I didn't know how to act. I knew Orochimaru was a vampire now. No longer the brother and friend I relayed on. But a true monster for power and blood. I hated him. He told me, tonight. The full moon, was the night I would die. I would be the key, he even told me that the missing patients from my clinic, he took them. He drink them and left them to die."

Tsunade wiped her eyes, "I didn't want to believe him. But, he was too demented to lie. That's when Jiraya and Iruka came. It didn't even reach nightfall before blood shed began. They fought and fought and left me out of it. Only to watch. That's when I found out, Jiraya and Iruka were vampires too. It hurt me, but I didn't blame them for keeping it from me."

"I didn't like them fighting for me. Orochimaru wanted my blood and Iruka and Jiraya were risking their lives to help me. Death could have come to them. So, I did the only thing that came to my mind." Tsunade looked at Sakura. Sakura knew what she chose without her saying so.

"Death." she whispered, "I went on a whim. I thought that if my blood could cause darkness, I could destroy it too. So I stabbed myself, the wound hurt but I coated the knife with blood and stabbed my brother Orochimaru." she hesitated. "It worked. I strayed away from them all and prayed to God for forgiveness for what I had done. And that's when everything went black."

"I found out my secret when it was too late, but it's not too late for you. You have time Sakura." she smiled. "You know you have to protect people, you're their hope."

Sakura frowned, "But, if I am suppose to protect people, how? Vampire's are after me for the dark prophecy."

"There is a light prophecy." whispered Tsunade.

* * *

"Itachi, it's midnight. Shall we go?" asked Kisame. He held the blade of his wrapped up weapon anxiously. He wanted to get their blood on the blade of his Samehada and his sword was talking with greed as he wanted their chakra. 

"Relax Kisame. You will get your chance." muttered Itachi. He glanced at Sasori and Deidara idly. "Are you two ready?" he asked.

Sasori gave a curt nod in response and Deidara nodded. "We've been ready…yeah." he muttered.

Itachi glanced at the rest of the members, "Stay." he commanded. "Tonight we capture and tomorrow we wonder."

With that said, he nodded at the others. When he gave the signal, they all disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

* * *

The sky was dark, just the way they liked it. Itachi led the way, his strides long as he jumped from tree to tree. All of their cloaks bellowed in the wind, that being the only noise in the night. 

The some what full moon rose high into the air and provided shadows that they all hid in. Itachi and Deidara stopped and let Sasori and Kisame take the lead. They were the ones who were going to make the ruckus and enter first, so Itachi and Deidara could take the girl.

The dense forest didn't fool either of them. They moved through it as if it were nothing. Itachi used his infrared vision to look into the building. Seeing the chakra flows, he was able to tell which one she was in. Her scent was strong as well. It wanted to make him lick his lips.

"_It's the room to the east. Large windows should show_." thought Itachi to the others ahead.

The both ahead quickly took a turn and Itachi and Deidara followed them with ease. They all stopped, perched on the tree out of the window. They could see them all gathered trhough the window.

"_The pink haired one_." he thought to Deidara. Deidara resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She was the only girl there. "_Don't harm the pink one._" he thought to the others.

They nodded. Deidara was in charge of the explosion. He opened his hand, his palm sticking up. A hole appeared on his palm, clay began to form out of it. He formed it into a bird, once it was done, he made it fly towards the large windows.

He smirked, "Go…yeah." he muttered.

* * *

Kakashi's eye began to glow, letting him see into the future for a second. He blinked, glancing at the window as he yelled. "Watch out!" 

They looked at Kakashi and then the explosion happened. The window send glass shattering and flying. Sasuke covered Sakura, making sure none got to her. Smoke floated in from the explosion, Kakashi and Naruto stood up, blocking the force of the bomb from knocking them over.

"What's going on?" yelled Naruto.

"It's the-" before Kakashi could finish, the smoke cleared up and in front of him was a puppet. It swung its fist back and hit Kakashi on the jaw, knocking him off his feet and flying him away right into the huge wooden dresser.

Naruto clenched his teeth and turned his attention to his attacker. "You should be watching me." came a voice to his side. The shark like man cut through the remaining smoke and lunged for Naruto. His sword in his hand as he swung for him.

Naruto jumped back in time to dodge but not fast enough to dodge his punch that came afterward. Naruto flew back and hit the wall, breaking the wall upon impact.

"Naruto!" yelled Sasuke. It was the Akatsuki gang. Or at least two members. Sasuke tensed, he felt a familiar feeling lure behind him.

"Sasuke!" yelled Iruka, but before Iruka could do anything Kisame attacked him, hitting him with his Samehada. Iruka fell to his knees as he hit the wall, but not as hard as Naruto did.

Someone picked up Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and tossed him aside without effort. Sasuke landed on his feet and glared. Itachi smirked at him.

"Brother. You are weak, what could have been the cause of that?" he glanced at the sleeping Sakura.

Sasuke growled, his eyes gleamed red and he pounced over to Itachi. Itachi kept light on his toes and dodged everyone of his attacks.

Deidara jumped down next to the girl. "I thought Itachi was suppose to help…yeah." he muttered. He shrugged and picked her up bridal style. Sasuke tired to run over to him, but Itachi stepped in his way.

"I am your opponent." he muttered, "You'd die for a wench like her?" Sasuke growled and aimed for his face only to miss.To Sasuke, everything was moving slower than usual, he knew it was because he hadn't had any rest yet.

Deidara turned on his heel, nodding towards the ganga and jumped back up. The other's noticed his leaving and left as well. Their mission had been completed, whether they killed or not.

"Good bye brother." muttered Itachi, he pushed Sasuke, making him stagger and punched him.

Sasuke flew back, but tried to recover. He saw Sakura in the arms of the blond member and growled. "Sakura!" he yelled. Kakashi and Iruka recovered from their injuries and tried to run after them but another small bomb went off again. Deidara had implanted one to go on after they left. They grimaced and once it cleared, they couldn't see them anymore. Their scents dissappeared into the night.

Sasuke growled angrily and hit his fists on the ground. "No…" he muttered. "No, no, no, no!"

Naruto limped in, his body battered up just from one hit. Kakashi helped Naruto come in and Iruka glanced at Sasuke.

"It's not over Sasuke." muttered Iruka.

Naruto and Kakashi nodded, "We'll get Sakura back." whispered Kakashi.

Sasuke glared at the ground, "We will." he whispered, "_I will_."

* * *

Sakura felt a sudden ping in her chest, her first thought came to Sasuke, but she didn't really understand why. Tsunade stopped talking. Her face suddenly serious and it had Sakura worried. She could obviously feel something happening compared to Sakura whom could feel a thing that was going on out of the realm. 

"What's wrong?" she asked. Her thoughts had her worried. "_Is Sasuke hurt?_ _Or any of the others?_" she thought. They were talking about the light prophecy. She even told her the prophecy, but then she had stopped abruptly.

Tsunade put her hands together in praying form. White beads began to form around her praying hands and once she opened her eyes, a cross appeared at the end of it. The necklace ended up looking like her choker, expect it didn't have a circle around the cross.

She handed them to Sakura. Sakura glanced at them, "What's this?" she asked.

"Beads. They can protect you from vampires and demons. It combines my spiritual powers with yours. No one can break it unless you let them. No one can touch you, unless you put your barrier down. If they do touch you, it'll burn their hands. Touching you too long will result in death. It's like your blood touching them. It'll slowly burn them away. Just a forewarning." she mumbled.

Sakura nodded. "Once you put it on, it'll protect you right away." Sakura glanced at it and finally put it on. She felt a slight shock at first but then it went away.

"Thank you, but why?" she asked.

"The rogue vampires have come for you." she whispered. Sakura's eyes widened, her feeling was true. "_Sasuke must have been hurt!_" she thought.

Tsunade sighed, "I'm sorry. But I didn't think anyone would attack you when I used this spell…you won't wake until the morning. Forgive me."

Sakura smiled, "It's not your fault, besides I'm protected now. You said you don't control fate, so it's okay." Sakura frowned, "_I just hope Sasuke and the others are okay_."

Tsunade stood up as did Sakura. "They are okay." whispered Tsunade with a small smile, "But remember Sakura. You're an angel." Tsunade ran her hand down her cheek and lifted her chin up to look at her. "Remember."

Sakura nodded. Sakura felt her back arch and as she glanced at her back, she noticed wings sprout. Angel wings, like the ones she always imagined. Tsunade smiled and Sakura felt herself fall back again.

As if she was falling out of the clouds and the white. Tsunade smiled at her and waved as Sakura continued to fall and fall.

"Remember, its up to you, Sakura. Only you." she heard Tsunade say over and over. Her voice a mere echo now.

Sakura was falling down, the scenery the same. Blue skies and clouds passed her. Her white dress bellowing in the wind and her hair wiping around her. Her wings were outstretched, feeling the wind against them and Sakura's beads made the slightest noise as well.

She looked down but nothing was there. Sakura closed her eyes and felt the wind caress her face.

"_Only you…only you_…" she remembered.

* * *

**a/n: I hope it wasn't confusing at all or anything...at first, i had made this chapter long cuz it had Tsunade's whole history in it, like her back ground and all, but i cut that out. I think i might make it a one-shot prequel or something. So read and review! Thanks again to my beloved fans!! i honestly want to cry when i read your reviews...i'm just like that...anyway, thanks again for reading. Next update deadline:April 1st or March 31st. **


	18. Day One: Crimson Sun

Sum-Vampires have needs. Too bad for Sakura that she's one of those needs. And vampires don't give up easily. When Sakura moves to a new town, she must start a new life as well. The town she now lives in is rumored to have vampires wander the streets at night. Sakura hardly believes in tall tales, but when she moves there, she learns to believe the hard way…especially when she's in love with one.

**a/n:I am sooooo Sorry to those who've waited for me...i was having a rough...and i mean rough...weekend...personal things but w/e. Also, my brother and I had to switch rooms and my computer had to be moved along too, so it took a while before i could write (i did use notebook though) and than there where the ideas...like i added this chapter in cuz there would be this empty gap of like vagueness or something...so i added more detail...ANYWAY thanks to those who've reviewed appreciate it. Thanks for the comments, they are not at all 'mean' i like critizism too, so yeah. Enjoy...**

* * *

CRIMSON MOON

CHAPTER 18: DAY ONE: CRIMSON SUN

* * *

Deidara glanced at the sleeping girl. She hadn't even stirred since he took her. He sighed, it was no fun to take a hostage when they weren't struggling. He noticed the girl suddenly had a set of beads at her neck. He tilted his head but didn't think much of it.

"_I guess I didn't see it…yeah_." he thought. "_Girls and jewelry…huh_." That was one thing he could never forget, even in his reborn form. Girls will always love jewelry, even vampire or demon ones. It seemed to be an instinct of some sort.

The Gang jumped out of the forest, it hadn't even taken them that long to escape. He loved his artistic clay bombs. It made him proud that his work was so very useful, even to Itachi.

So far, everything was looking good for the them. The moon was at it's highest peak in the sky as they reached the desolate town, it was close to being full and they had figured out, by using an astronomical chart, that the next full moon was tomorrow. He glanced at the lonely streets for a possibility of food. All he saw was nothing, just cars and dark buildings.

There should have been at least four or five people around, drunk or walking home or something. In other towns, that's how he got his preys. Any vampire or demon did. What was a town to live in when the people didn't even go out at night? Where they so lazy as to not to have fun on a wonderfully dark night? He ignored his own questions, he had already eaten a couple of hours ago anyway.

He licked his lips, he was antsy about the whole situation. He wanted eternal darkness and a world for them. No more being called a freak of any sorts and being able to tough it out in your own environment. He wasn't so sure about Itachi being leader but he wanted this new darkened world badly.

Sasori, Kisame, as well as the rest of the Akatsuki, even the rest of the unnatural, could solemnly agree. He glanced at the girl again. She looked soft to touch and her scent was strong and burning his senses wildly. He hadn't ever felt that way, he could tell the way Itachi and Sasori had tensed up as well.

They wanted her blood for them selves. But self-control still had a reign over them, Kisame probably wanted her flesh, but he couldn't smell the blood like them. They would just have to resist, but how long?

"_Great…what a waste of a beautiful maiden…yeah_." he thought. "_At least they could pick them_…"

If it were up to him, he would have played with his 'food' before just taking her. But then again, her strong scent and the pulsing of her blood would make it hard to deny for long. Even now, it was tempting to Deidara. Her hair was up in a fancy up hair style, showing her lovely long smooth neck.

It seemed outstretched just for him as her head lolled back in slumber. He could hear the racing blood in her veins, it was sweet and pleasant music to his ears. The ears that could pick up a needle drop miles and miles away. He bite his lip, he wanted to just simply bend his head down and brush his lips gently on her pale neck and slowly, but oh so surly, bite her, piercing her neck. The warmth of her blood oozing into his mouth…and-and…

He shook his head, he knew if he kept thinking about it, he'd do it. Any vampire that didn't want to go sane would, or at least those that weren't on that community diet thing. But, even the community would have a hard time resisting such temptation.

He loathed the rules of the community, the very ones that held a bond to them, but they didn't know what it was like for rogue vampires at all. The suffering and urges that came with drinking their first blood after the hour of transformation. Then the injustice when death comes upon a member of family or loved ones, and the only thing sweeter is revenge.

He sped up his pace, he noticed he was falling behind. Quickly stepping in rhythm behind the other three again, he began to think to himself. He had decided stopped breathing, it was better than smelling the intoxicating aroma of the girl.

A sharp noise, much that sounded like static was produced. It cackled a couple of times before it stopped. He immediately glanced at the sleeping girl, his attention going to the beads with the cross hanging off of it. He could feel something emanating from it, pulsing with mad energy.

The girl began to glow at a certain pace, getting faster and faster. Deidara wondered what was about to happen, the energy he was sensing was random and he knew that it wasn't all from the girl.

He narrowed his eyes at her and soon, a barrier acted. It golfed her whole body, a thin sheet of light was around her. The shield burned his hands terribly. He tired to take it but the pain grew and the shield grew stronger with every passing minute.

Deidara winced and began to curse angrily. He had never encountered such a force that he couldn't stand. Itachi was right about her importance. He jumped down from the building he was on and laid Sakura down. He blew desperately at his hands that felt like they were on fire. His once pale hands were sheering red, but it didn't burn away his flesh…at least not yet.

The shield was lightly visible to his eyes, but he could sense where it started around her. He glanced to his side and noticed they looked back at him. Kisame and Sasori searching the skies in search of a possible ambush of some sort.

Itachi jumped back to Deidara, annoyance crossing his features angrily. Deidara rubbed his hands more peacefully now, the sting still harsh but nothing he couldn't handle. He glared back at Itachi, he had never mentioned anywhere in his 'simple' plan that she would have a barrier.

"I can't touch her, she has a barrier of some sort…yeah." he muttered to Itachi whom was examining Sakura. His eyes sliding up and down her body.

Itachi met Deidara's stare. "I'll take her now. You go and get those hands checked." Itachi added, "Where a night away from the full moon, we need us all." With that, he picked up Sakura, without so much as showing him pain from her shield.

Deidara cursed under his breathe and quickly followed.

* * *

Sasuke threw his pillow against the wall. Unfortunately, it didn't break apart and spill feathers or cotton in the air. Sasuke glared at it and clawed at it, this time, flying cotton spilled everywhere.

It still didn't take the pressure or stress off of him. He clutched his fists angrily, wishing, hoping, even praying that it was all a bad dream. A hoax, a…a bad reaction to animal blood, something! He couldn't bare the thought of Sakura with…Itachi.

He ran a hand through his hair and stormed out of his room in frustration. Kakashi and Naruto countered him before he took two steps away from his door. Naruto glared at him and Kakashi shook his head.

"Geez, we told you we're going with you." muttered Naruto.

Kakashi nodded, "Besides, getting angry is going to make it worse. Take a rest, you need it to get your powers back."

Naruto turned Sasuke around before he could object and Kakashi pushed in back inside. "We'll think up of a plan, you do the resting. Don't worry, the full moon isn't tonight." whispered Kakashi.

Naruto smirked, it was more of a sad smile to Sasuke. "Yeah, she's safe for one night. Now…REST! DAMN YOU!"

Naruto build charka into his fist and punched him on the back of his head. Luckily for Naruto, Sasuke was in his weak state, otherwise Sasuke would have punched the living day lights out of him and have to endure a huge headache.

Kakashi shook his head and dragged the now unconscious body of Sasuke, he was surprised at all that Naruto still had strength in him after the ambush they received.

"At least Sasuke will rest now…" he muttered. "We need energy…let's get something to eat…" Kakashi looked over to Naruto for an answer, Naruto nodded excitedly.

"Let's." Naruto smirked with a job well done attitude. He knew it wasn't going to last once Sasuke woke up.

* * *

"Itachi-san, the wench still hasn't woken up from her slumber."

"Let her be. She'll be up by tonight."

Her shield had gone down once Itachi set her down in a private room. But every time a vampire or demon got within a few feet from her, it immediately acted up. He mentally damned her, the aroma of her very being was teasing him. Practically begging him to just take her now.

He raised his hands to his eye level, they were a deep scarlet color now. Deidara was in pain, he respected him on not really showing it. Within seconds, he felt his skin on the palms of his hand began to slowly eat away.

It was surprising, not just a barrier but one that burned like the fiery of hell. He narrowed his eyes, it couldn't just be her alone, she wasn't that in tune with her being. He noticed the beaded cross around her neck.

He knew he'd seen that somewhere before. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it and he really didn't care much. He just wanted her blood to take for his own. To spill upon the world that would soon belong to him. The power that ached in his veins since the day he was conceived.

He glanced around the dark room, he could smell the fresh dew outside. Somewhere in the small hut they were using, a window was open. It was day time outside, only a few more hours until dusk and than mere minutes 'til midnight.

He would feed under the moon tonight. Suck her dry and be able to watch his brothers tormented face. He heard a sizzle and noticed her barrier go down, with mild interest he took out his kunai and flung it at her. The shield grew big as it deflected the attack.

He narrowed his eyes, "Even a weapon with the scent of vampire makes the shield act up…" he muttered to no one.

He knew for a fact she didn't have a barrier against vampires before. He was close that one night, but he really didn't intend on drinking her blood than. He just wanted to toy with her mind and the mind of the others. He was half hoping the community would show up to stop him, make things a little more interesting for him. More challenging, but simple was well too.

Sakura stirred lightly in the bed. Her barrier going down as her eyes fluttered open. She made a small noise of confusion as she slowly sat up. Her scent wafting the air even faster than before, it made Itachi stop breathing. She slowly stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes. She idly glanced at her surroundings. Her eyes widened as she noticed she wasn't in Sasuke's mansion anymore.

Quickly, she scrambled to her feet. She remembered Tsunade told her that she was captured by vampires. Obviously Itachi, who was bent on taking her blood. She ran towards the door, not seeing what lay in the shadows before her.

A kunai smacked into the wall a few feet away from her. She slowly brought her attention back into the room. In the dark corner, red eyes glared at her. She shivered and turned to face him. She knew it was Itachi by the color and pupils.

When she blinked he was in front of her. His arms outspread, pinning her to the wall with out touching her. She stared into his eyes, fear overwhelming her. She gulped and shook away her fear and replaced it with anger.

"You will not have you way!" she hissed.

He still stared at her with mild interest in what she had said. He raised a finger and traced her jaw, before he got any further, the shield up and bounced to life. Burning his finger and making him retreat his hand. He backed away from her and walked over to the door.

Sakura watched as he slid a key from his pocket and into the key hole. He didn't turn back but walked out. His black cape the last thing she saw before the door. Sakura slid to the ground. She was safe…but for how long?

She glanced at the bed she was in earlier. There was no window, except for a very small opening. Much like a small basement window. It was broken but from the angle it was placed, she couldn't tell what time of day it was outside.

Sakura could only assume it was daytime. Tsunade had told her she'd wake up in the morning. With another heavy sigh, she crawled back to the bed. Drawing her legs up to her body for close comfort, she mentally wished she had another outfit on.

"Oh, now Kakashi's dress for me is going to be ruined…" she mumbled voice full of regret.

* * *

Deidara had finished wrapping his hands up with bandages. It had taken awhile before the burning went down to a mild setting, than another couple of minutes to locate the medical kit. Which he found they had no use for at all, so he couldn't get a hold on that.

Settling for an herb, that he knew was a medical herb from past experiences, he rubbed it over his wounds and than, reluctantly, found bandages from the previous owner of the household. He was surprised that he could not even find the medical kit but some random bandages he could. Though he vaguely remembered destroying one upon arrival.

That whole fiasco took about an hour to do. Once returning to the house they were all at, he tried to hide his hands from the other gang members. Even though that shield was stronger than any of them put together, wounds were not something he was proud of.

Sitting in the corner, he noticed Tobi exit the room the girl and Itachi was in. He hadn't come out either, he idly wondered what he was doing in there. With a silent snort he repressed a chuckle.

"_Probably healing his wounds up too, yeah_…" he thought, "_He just doesn't want to show us all that he got hurt_…"

Deidara tuned into his hearing, hoping to catch a word incase the girl had woken up from her slumber. Nothing was heard, not even Itachi's breathing. He pushed that thought aside and continued as he closed his eyes. She'd had to wake up soon, it was morning. Not too far into the morning, but the sun was above dawn.

He hadn't checked in to see if she was still sleeping or not. Something in him was making him antsy about seeing her awake. Was it to see the fear in her eyes? Or was it to see what she was made of? Perhaps it was just to see why she was so special that she was dubbed to be a Vampires Angel.

She seemed to have it all giving to her and feed with a silver spoon. Judging by her dress, she didn't go for the cheap things either. Sure Uchiha could have probably picked the prettiest maiden of all, but to match an Uchiha's personality?

She'd be a major pain.

He had just hoped that the young Uchiha had some sense in him about women. Deidara stopped his contemplating as he heard a slight gasp and than another pause. Yawning and the bed creaking as she probably stepped off. He could smell fear all of a sudden, but not as intense. It was more like, sudden fear. Her heart hadn't begun to speed up.

He heard her feet clatter towards the door and then the swift sound of a kunai flying through the air as it punctured the wood. This time, her heard her heart speed up and suddenly get louder. Now she was frightened, it seemed to go down, but she was still in a panicked mood. It was fear and anger, but her anger was the highest thing now.

He gingerly tried to tap her mind, just to get a taste of what she was thinking of. But it felt like he had smacked right into a wall. An iron wall that had absolutely no cracks to at least leak through. His hand slowly drifted to his forehead, he was very intrigued now.

There wasn't an invention out that could actually block vampire's mind reading…or any other powers vampires had. He didn't think there ever would. At least, to him there wouldn't be. He heard her voice, her voice on the very good strength terms.

"You won't get away with this." Her voice was dripping with malice and seemed to come out in a rather low hiss. He had never heard anyone talk to Itachi that way. He didn't even have the courage to do that. Not with his powerful abilities.

He heard a small noise and knew Itachi had gotten too close. Her barrier was back to life. He than heard the door open, opening his eyes, he saw Itachi walk out. He strode past Deidara, without even turning or looking at him. Deidara stood up, catching the key that Itachi tossed behind him.

With a shrug, Deidara tucked the key into his pockets. After a few more minutes of adjusting his hidden hands, he opened the door to take his shift in watching the girl.

* * *

Sasuke rose with an ear pounding pulsing pain on his head. It felt like his head was under constant shaking and the sound of drilling was so sharp, it hurt his hearing.

Of course, it was only him. He growled as he rubbed the back of his head, his throat dry from the lack of drinking his necessity. He was unconscious for what seemed like an eternity. With a sharp jolt, he rose from the awkward comfort of his bed.

He soon regretted not even drinking something. He felt stronger than yesterday, but he really needed his energy. He held his head tightly between both his hands, applying pressure when he felt it necessary. He was going to kill Naruto for the pain.

A cheap blow like that! And during his weak state too. He was so going to trash him. As he paced down the stairs, he heard rummaging further ahead. There was a pause as he neared the noise. Kakashi popped his head out of the closet.

"Hey, your up. Good." he greeted.

Sasuke growled, "I'm hungry." he muttered, "And quick. Night is approaching."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "I can tell your hungry by your eyes and it's only noon. Night is far off for now."

Sasuke glared, "But tonight is Crimson Moon. We only have a few hours to prepare and the next to find Sakura…by then it _will _be night."

Kakashi met his glare, his face turning very serious. "I am aware of it too Sasuke. I'm just as worried, but if we hurry and rush as well as panic, were going to be screwed."

There was silence as they stared at each other. Sasuke's shoulders slumped as he gave up the glaring fight. Kakashi smirked triumphantly.

"You know, you've gotten much softer…" he murmured to Sasuke.

Sasuke glared angrily, "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, go eat. We need the time to prepare."

* * *

"Did you need something Iruka?" asked Naruto as he entered the room. Iruka glanced behind him.

"Oh nothing, but can you get something for Sakura's Grandma?" he asked.

Naruto's blue eyes shifted from Iruka to the elderly lady sitting in the bed. Her smile was evident and bright. It somehow reminded him of Sakura. Naruto walked in, greeting her pleasantly and politely.

"How are you Naruto?" she asked.

"Good, how are you feeling?" he asked.

She shrugged and burst into laughter, "I feel really lucky to be here with Sakura's good friends! Thank you again for treating an old lady young…"

Naruto laughed lightly, "So, what would you like to eat?" he asked.

She thought for moment, "Oh, I don't know…can you get Sakura for me?" she asked. "We can share something, I don't think I'll eat it all…"

Naruto shifted his gaze to Iruka. "Uh…"

"What's wrong? Isn't Sakura here too?" she asked.

"Well, yes…but…she went out…to visit her mom. She was worried and she went to make get some clothes from her mother and all that." answered Naruto with a smile.

She nodded, "That's grand. I hope she doesn't take too long!" she smiled.

Naruto smiled gingerly, "Yeah. Me neither."

Iruka glanced at Sakura's grandma, "Do you mind if we take you to one of Sakura's other friends? Or a hotel, we'll pay of course."

Sakura's grandma smiled, "Of course dear, but, if I may be as so bold. Why?"

Iruka smiled, "Were getting this house renovated. Leaky roofs and what not. And we don't want you to get more sick than usual."

Sakura's grandma slowly nodded, "I understand. I'll get dressed and will be ready in a few minutes."

Naruto blinked, "Are you sure you don't want break feast first?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No thank you dear, I'm not hungry anymore."

Naruto shrugged and Iruka followed him out.

* * *

Sasuke wiped the animal blood from his mouth. Luckily they had packets in the fridge. Not something they'd like to keep in the view in case humans were around. It would raise suspicion like crazy. It was hidden in a secret compartment in the way back.

Usually, they'd go out and hunt from animals that lingered around. But today he wasn't in the mood to kill an animal, he was intending to kill something much bigger. He threw the packet that once contained blood into the trash can to his left.

Now that he was done, there was planning. He wanted to get Sakura out as soon as possible. She couldn't be in his hands when it was the full moon. Never. He strode out of the room, taking long strides to get to his location faster.

Naruto looked up when Sasuke was at the foot of the stairs. With a weak smile, Naruto waved.

"H-hey Sasuke…so…"

Sasuke glared at him, "Where's Iruka and Kakashi?" he asked.

"Well, Kakashi went to talk to Iruka upstairs." he answered with a shrug. "Kakashi told me to search for weapons in the closet and to call the community and allies."

Sasuke furrowed his brow, "Why?" he asked. "We can do this alone."

Naruto looked at him seriously, "Don't joke Uchiha. We need as much help as we can." he sighed, "Kakashi said he saw an invasion of vampires and demons, it's going to be the Vampire Era all over again. We need back up too."

Sasuke rubbed his forehead, "How the hell did this happen?"

Naruto smirked, "When you realized you loved her." he answered.

Sasuke smirked and walked past him. Naruto spun, "Hey…uh, Sakura's Grandma is awake…"

Sasuke's eye's widened. "What?!"

* * *

Sakura glared at the new comer that took place of Itachi. He didn't look as frightening as Itachi, but she didn't bother to trust him either. She hadn't moved from her spot or bother shifting her position. Her arms were getting tired from pressing her legs to her chest.

A long silence had ensued as soon as he walked in. Part of it was pissing him off and the other part was deafening his ears. There wasn't even talking in the other room that he could listen in on, and it was a long way off until night fall.

He shifted his position into a new one. He was sure as hell going to move, even if she wasn't going to. Sakura noticed his hands bandaged up and she smirked to herself. "_Thank you Tsunade_." she thought arrogantly.

He narrowed his eyes and followed her gaze to his hands, quickly hiding them under his cloak he glared. "What the hell are you smiling about…yeah." he muttered.

She glared at him, "Your wounds." she answered quite bravely. "It serves you vampires right for taking me." she muttered.

Deidara growled, "Shut up…yeah." he muttered, swatting his blond hair away from his face.

She looked away. Silence was in the air again. Deidara shifted again and Sakura clutched his teeth in frustration.

"Will you stop?" she snapped, "It's annoying…"

He glared again, "What?…this silence is annoying…yeah."

They glared at each other and Sakura sighed, changing her position to laying form. She turned so she faced the wall. He rolled his eyes and looked at the other wall.

"Why are you so important anyway?" he asked to no one, "I don't see anything…great about you…besides your shield both in your mind and around you…yeah."

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, "What does it matter? I'm just a tool to you guys anyway, what does my story count?" she sighed.

After a few minutes Sakura spoke again to stop the eerie silence. Now that he mentioned it, it was hard to ignore.

"I'm the reincarnation of the first Vampire angel. I have powers…from God himself and am suppose to protect people. That's why you don't see me trying to escape…part of me wants to, yet the other part knows disaster would come if I do. I just have to wait." she turned to face him.

"I'm not afraid of you. Or losing my life for people. I love Sasuke Uchiha and he'll come for me." she whispered.

"You can't read my mind because of this power, mine and Tsunade's powers are united. It's shields me from any vampire…good or bad."

He smirked, "So, what's your name…yeah?"

She didn't smile. "Sakura Haruno." she thought for a moment, "Yours?"

"Deidara. And that's all you need to know about my name…yeah." he answered.

She rolled her eyes and sat up, "So I'm guessing you work for Itachi. Why? Do you hate the community too?"

He glared, "I don't work for Itachi. I'd rather die than do that. I'm just part of the organization he happens to be the leader of…yeah." he shrugged, "I could be the leader, but he's the one who put it together and no one dares to challenge him 'cause they're either happy about their position or are threatened by that stone face of his…yeah."

He smirked, "Do I hate the community…yeah?" he chuckled, "Yes I do. They talk about this 'pardon' crab yet they don't apply it. They banish and mistreat those who've broken the rules more than once, but it's not my fault. No, I had to survive on blood…where else was I suppose to get it? And once I did, my first taste…I needed more…yeah. I couldn't have enough, I gave in to the darkness." He shook his head, "I got trialed for all my faults, yet when I explained, they pushed it aside like nothing. I was convicted and sentenced to die…yeah."

Sakura stared at him, her eyes softened. "…I'm sorry…" she whispered, momentarily forgetting he was an enemy, though throughout their whole experience, she didn't really sense anything hostile from him.

He shrugged her apology off. "Don't be…yeah. I'm a criminal and should be treated as such…"

Sakura rocked back, leaning against the wall, "You don't look like a criminal…" she whispered. "…more like…I don't know…an artist or something like that."

His smirk turned into a full on smile, "Oh, but I am young maiden…yeah."

Sakura coxed her head to the side, "Oh? A vampire gang member is an artist on the side?"

He unwrapped his bandaged hand and showed her his palm. He sat on his knees now as he brought his palm outwards towards her. She noticed a hole that looked much like a mouth or an eye in the middle of his palm. She glanced back at his face for answers.

"It's my gift…yeah." he simply stated.

He brought his palm back and raised it palm up. The mouth opened and he produced clay, Sakura watched as it transformed into a small bird. Her eyes brightened up to it, she was completely forgetting she was in possible danger.

But she trusted her instinct on it. He was good…even for a killer. Sasuke was, and he changed his ways. So why couldn't this guy who stood before her with so much good potential?

She reached out to touch the bird that took flight, but as she touched it, her barrier jumped and sizzled the clay bird. She frowned, "I'm sorry…" she whispered feeling guilty about destroying his work.

He shook his head, "No problem…yeah." he produced another in a matter of seconds.

Sakura thought for a moment as she watched the bird fly around. "_Only you can let down your shields_…" she thought. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on her beads. She felt air she didn't feel before hit her and she knew it was temporarily down.

Deidara stared at her, wondering what on earth she was doing. She stood up and walked over to where the bird had perched itself. She held out her hand and the clay bird jumped to her hand. It was like the real thing standing in her hands.

Deidara's eyes widened. "_It didn't burst…and her shield…yeah_." he thought.

She giggled and smiled at Deidara, causing him to blush a little. "Deidara, this is great! Why don't you make your living off of things like this instead of…evil?" she asked.

He looked down, "It's not right for me. It's too late." he muttered.

She knelt down in front of him, "Look." she made him look at the clay bird, "You did this. You can do many good things for the world."

He looked away, "Are you always like this…yeah?"

Sakura shrugged and put the bird to the small cracked window. "I guess." she sat back on the bed.

After a while, Deidara asked, "How'd you do that?…huh?"

Sakura smiled to herself, "A secret." she answered.

He blinked and found himself laughing. She only smiled, he didn't seem like the type to hurt anyone and she felt a friendly bond between them. With a huge sigh she told him.

"I can drop and raise my shields at will…" she told him, "Don't ask me how, I just can…"

He nodded, "That explains…yeah."

Sakura smiled lightly, raising her shields back up in case another came in. "Secret?" she asked.

She was greeted with silence. Than finally in a small but sincere voice, he responded.

"Secret."

* * *

Sasuke glanced idly at Sakura's Grandma that sat in the driver's seat beside him. She smiled at Sasuke and he managed a smile back.

"So how's Sakura doing?" she asked him.

Sasuke looked back at the road, "Fine." he answered, maybe a bit too quickly. "Safe…perfectly safe."

Her grandma nodded slowly, "I trust you with her." she mumbled. "I know you'll keep her out of trouble and all that. Right?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Right." he muttered, "I'd always protect her."

"Because you love her."

He side glanced at her, "Because…I love her." he whispered.

Sakura's Grandma laughed, "I'm glad to hear it. Oh, my grand baby in love…" She sighed, "You know I remember when I found out I was in love with Charlie…" she sighed again. "I was Sakura's age you know, and I knew he was the one for me. I could just look into his eyes and picture myself with him for years to come…he was…different than all the others…"

Sasuke nodded slowly, indicating he was listening but not really processing her message. She looked at him intensely.

"You'd tell me if anything was wrong with Sakura, right?" she asked, "Even in my condition."

Sasuke continued looking at the wheel, "Sure." he answered, not really meaning it, yet sounding so calm about it.

She furrowed her brow, "Tell me, what's wrong? Where's Sakura really?"

Sasuke parked, suddenly arriving at the location. He glanced at the wheel than to her face, "With her mother. We told you."

She crossed her arms, "Honey, I've been on this earth for a long time, I think I know when someone's lying by now."

There was silence. "She's…been taken." he muttered tightening his grip on the stirring wheel.

She slowly nodded, "I feel that's she safe…but…" she looked at him strongly, "What else are you not telling me?" she asked.

Before Sasuke could react, Sakura's Grandma reached out. Cupping his chin in her withered old hand and facing him towards her. With her thumb, she pulled his lip up and glanced at his sharpened canines. Sasuke pulled back nervously and wiped his chin, unwanted drool had escaped his mouth.

She smiled at him, "So your not living…" she mumbled. "I thought so…"

He simply stared at her, "What…how…?" he tried to pry into her mind as he pretended to stutter.

"_Your not going to hear anything out of me_…" she thought to him. Sasuke blushed and looked down.

"Listen, I'm not about to sit here and waste time. I'm too old to do anything for her, but you, who claim you love her, will rescue her. Won't you?" she asked.

He nodded. With a smile she nodded, "Go and save my Granddaughter. I'll be waiting."

She stepped out of the car, a bell hop came rushing towards her. Guiding an elderly to her suite. For a couple of minutes, he just stared. He revved the engine and woke from his sudden lost thoughts. He pulled the car out of the lot and began to drive back.

"Well I'll be damned…" he whispered.

* * *

**a/n: So a little friendship between Deidara and Sakura, and oh no! How does Sakura's Grandma know? Only time will tell, Read and Review, i love to hear from you...next deadline should be about: April 14th or so, but it'll probably be sooner cuz Spring Break is next week! (YES!) So i'll hurry and write, kay? Hope you liked this chap. Later.**


	19. Midday:Crimson Rising

Sum-Vampires have needs. Too bad for Sakura that she's one of those needs. And vampires don't give up easily. When Sakura moves to a new town, she must start a new life as well. The town she now lives in is rumored to have vampires wander the streets at night. Sakura hardly believes in tall tales, but when she moves there, she learns to believe the hard way…especially when she's in love with one.

**A/N: i'm sorry for not updating like promised, but really i have an excuse this time!! The update thingy wouldn't work and i had no idea what was wrong! i tried for three days and it didn't work! When i tried to get help it didnt work either!! so i waited it out and waited for answers from S.L cuz she was having the same prob. I just fooled around and found that it worked regularly today! So i updated so very sorry!!!! Anyway, this chap. is mostly a filler...like what the others were doing and so forth. Enjoy...**

* * *

CRIMSON MOON

CHAPTER 19: MIDDAY:CRIMSON RISING

* * *

Sakura bite into the apple that laid in the woven basket placed at her feet. Deidara had been as to so kind as to give her food. Even though, it was an order from Itachi as well. Sakura knew Deidara got her more food than necessary and was going to get her food before Itachi even asked.

She didn't mind that it was only fruit, she was very hungry. She skipped dinner _and_ break feast. It was now a bit after lunch hour and she knew before hand that she wouldn't get fed if she asked the vampires. She had to act as if food wasn't even on her mind. Which she didn't work too well, since Deidara heard her stomach growl and 'guessed' that she was hungry. Around then, Itachi (through mind) told Deidara to get her some food.

A few minutes after, he came in with a scowl and set the basket of food at the edge of her bed. With a plop, he sat himself at his corner. A smile played his lips when Sakura thanked him. He nodded in return as his eyes closed in a thinking pose.

Sakura stared in the basket, the basket itself was pretty much destroyed. Hanging by the last of it's threads, but Sakura guessed it was once a very nice and sturdy basket. It held the fruit gingerly and just barely. Inside the basket held different sorts of fruits. Apples, red and green ones, than pears, oranges, bananas and green and purple grapes.

Sakura wasn't so sure how they got a hold of food like that, so she just ate it. Thoughts buzzed in her head as she ate the food graciously. Being held against her will wasn't so bad, as long as she didn't have to be with Itachi. She didn't trust him at all, and she had all the right to.

No body would disagree. Itachi wasn't a man-vampire- to be trusted, especially with your life. Sakura sighed lightly as she bite into her apple. A couple more hours until it all happened. She didn't know how long she could hold him off with her shield.

Itachi would find a way around it, even if he couldn't touch her. Perhaps she could hold him off until it was almost over, than her blood would have no affect if he did get her. She just hoped that Sasuke and the others were well on their ways to finding her.

Sakura twirled a strand of pink hair around her index finger. A thought came into her mind and she almost bite her tongue. She jumped on the bed with a panicked expression, her basket of fruit falling onto the ground.

"Oh my god! Grandma!" she yelled.

* * *

Sasuke tried to think of how Sakura's grandma even had a _thought_ that he was a vampire. That they were all vampires. That Sakura was dating a vampire. He still couldn't believe that she checked his fangs…it was embarrassing to him.

Sakura's grandma didn't have the scent of dead on her, so she wasn't a vampire. He knew that much for sure. He thought for a bit, Charlie. Could he have been once a vampire? Sasuke dwelled on the thought for a while, his thoughts were driven aside as he sensed someone.

With a quick reaction, he jumped out of his speeding car and rolled upon impact. Sasuke heard the screech of his flattened tire and the metal on the ground. It send sparks and finally crashed into a tree off the side of the road.

Sasuke noticed a blur of another attack upon his crashed car and it exploded, much to his objections. He heard the crackling of the fire and the smoke began to inflate and go higher and higher. Sasuke guessed the fire fighters would be there in a few.

He snarled at the attacker. With a smirk replacing his features he stood up to face the newly arrived vampire. "Temari. You ruined my favorite Porsche." he grumbled. The glare in his eyes evident.

The blonde haired vampire jumped down from the trees, the mischievous gleam in her eyes clear as she eyed him. She half smiled, her fangs pointed as she licked them with her tongue.

"Aww, _Sasu-kun_. I'm glad you remember me." she purred. She ran a hand to her ponytails and brushed imaginary dust from them. Brushing her bangs out of her eyes she stared at him. "Please don't get mad, I'll tell you what. I'll steal a new one for you! After that, you can take me around and show me all the good young bloods."

Sasuke spat to the side and glared, "I don't want one from you. Besides, as…_great_, as that sounds. I'm not obliged to see any other girls."

Temari furrowed her brow, "Oh?" she asked, "A human…" she stated more than asked.

Sasuke smirked, "An angel." he answered.

She rolled her eyes, "What happened to the old Sasu-kun I loved?" she asked innocently.

"He never loved you back and will never come back." he gritted. He raised a hand and motioned her to fight, "I play the good side now, Temari."

Temari glared, obviously mad about his new attitude. She swung out her huge fan that was strapped to her back. Opening it with ease she stood ground, waiting for him.

"We'll see." she muttered.

* * *

"Yep. Itachi's organizing what we believe will be another Vampire Era." Naruto tapped his foot on the tile ground. "Yes, as soon as possible. The attack is tonight and we need all the help we can get."

Kakashi glanced up from the weapon he currently held. Naruto smirked and pointed to the other one that was laying on the table, kiddy corner to it.

"Yes sir. Thank you." Naruto hung up the phone. "They said they could see what they could do."

Kakashi glared but saw the wink Naruto gave him. Kakashi nodded, "I don't know if our lines are bugged, but best to keep sure. Correct?"

Naruto picked up the kunai, it was a special weapon that held poison in it. It would slow down a vampire or demons move. Some kunais and other random weapons held enough to completely maim another. So they had to be careful as to who they attacked them with.

"They should arrive at sundown." whispered Naruto, "At the least."

Kakashi nodded and slipped on a holster around his right leg. He tossed one to Naruto, whom reluctantly caught it. Iruka came into the room, his face contemplating as he passed the two.

"What are you thinking about Iruka?" asked Kakashi, still glancing at the tools.

Iruka shrugged, "How many intruders are coming." he muttered, "Do you remember?" he asked.

Kakashi stopped and thought for a moment, "Um…I can't remember…about a good thousand I suppose."

Iruka sighed, "We'll have to be on guard, we have powers so use them, weapons and fists as well." Naruto nodded.

"I think we should refresh ourselves." Naruto tossed Iruka a package of animal blood, "Just relax, we'll think of the plan."

Iruka nodded and bit into the package. He sucked at the bag and the blood ran into his mouth hungrily. Naruto stuffed his holster with kunai's, faced down of course, and senbons needles. His pouch that was tied around his hips held shurikans.

They too were made with poison. Kakashi began to think, "Some of these they'll be able to use against us…" he mumbled, "Do we have anything that can kill on impact?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto bit his lip, "…There is…but-"

"But what?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, it's not finished. A prototype you may say." he sighed, "It wasn't finished because the last Era didn't need it. We thought we were in the clear last time and didn't bother finishing."

"Fetch them all. I'll finish them." muttered Iruka.

They both stared at him. He'd always been the one to object to killing, the look in his eyes told them he wasn't kidding this time. They had to play this seriously. Or many innocents would be killed.

Naruto nodded and ran out of the room. Kakashi put the vials of poison to the side as he stuffed his holster and pouch. Putting on leather like gloves, just in case the blade did slice him, it wouldn't do much but cut the fabric first.

He would cut as to so deep when retrieving, but when throwing. That's when the force really came in, so he didn't worry about cutting too far into the fabric.

"Sasuke's not back yet." Kakashi whispered to Iruka. "Do you think he's okay?"

Iruka was quiet, "I do smell vampires." he whispered back. "And not allies."

Kakashi furrowed his brow, "I did see him getting attacked…but not killed."

Iruka nodded, "We'll wait. Going out too soon might ruin our chances. Besides, Sasuke's a big boy."

Kakashi only smirked at that.

* * *

"_It's only noon and allies for the other side are showing up_…" thought Sasuke as he dodged the attack Temari did. He knew without asking that her brothers were there, in Konoha. With who knows who else.

Temari held still, her fan outstretched to her side as she searched for Sasuke. The fire was still active and moved towards the trees and the rest of the forest. The fire burned both their senses greatly, it was a flaw, but made it more fun for Temari.

Their fight had been moved into the forest as well, where Temari's fan kept breaking the trees upon impact and force of wind it caused. It added to the fuel for the fire. She smirked as she searched for him.

"…You've gotten faster, Sasu-kun. I'm impressed." she sighed, "You know, you never did give me a date like I asked." she smiled as she sensed him coming from behind.

She spun on her heel and they clashed. Her fan's hard handle against Sasuke's forearm. Pain filtered through Sasuke's eyes as her fan dug into his skin, but not for long. He pushed back against her, ignoring the pulsing pain. Her feet dragged in the dirt as he pushed her, she began to struggle with pushing him back.

"No…I didn't." he smiled, "I always ignored your pleas for one. You never were my type after all, I don't go for blondes."

He pushed against her with force that he knocked her to the ground. He kicked the fan from her arms and pinned her to the ground. Her wrists in his hands and his face close to hers, she kicked her feet in frustration.

"Damn you Sasuke!" she yelled.

Sasuke snarled, "Where are they?" he asked her.

She smirked, playfulness taking over her frustrated side. "Who ever are you talking about, Sasu-kun?" she cooed.

He snapped his fangs close to her face, "Your ally. The Akatsuki gang. Itachi!"

She glared, "You don't think I'd actually tell you? Did you?" she laughed and let her head fall back. "You _have_ changed Sasu-kun."

He glanced up and noticed an object flying towards him. He rolled to the side and dodged it clearly. Temari jumped to her feet and up to the tree.

"What took you?" she asked the two men.

One a red haired one that was shorter than her by a few inches and the other had a black hat on and was taller by a few. The taller one had markings all over his face and was a vampire by the look of it.

The other was a mystery. The fire that burned close burned in Sasuke's nose, he couldn't smell them out. Though, he knew who they all were.

"Kankuro and Gaara." he muttered.

Temari waved and blew him a kiss, "Bye-bye Sasu-kun!" she cooed. With a laugh she jumped away with the others.

Sasuke quickly got to his feet and ran after them, they jumped through the fire and that's when Sasuke saw doubles of them. One going one way and the other another way. He cursed to himself and jumped out of the heat of the fire.

They used a jutsu against him and he couldn't tell which was which by simply looking, well, not with a huge smog of haze in front of him. With a pain of defeat, he settled down. Walking out the burning forest, he noticed the group of people surrounding.

Half were his school mates. He cursed under his breath but ignored their stares. A firefighter ran up to him, his hands cupped his shoulders as he stared at Sasuke.

"Lad, are you alright?" he asked. His face was blacked from the smoke of the fire. Sasuke could tell, Sasuke probably looked just as bad. He saw in the reflection in his eyes that his face had cuts and was a bit dirty from the smoke. Plus, the wound on his forearm didn't help either.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes. I am." he muttered. He backed away from the firefighters touch and continued on his way. Sasuke could hear all the students and adults thoughts as he walked on. But none of that mattered, he had to find Sakura and protect the rest of her kind.

Otherwise, he might never know what they were thinking about again. And that, would truly be lonely.

* * *

"Hurry up!"

"Settle down Ino, I can't believe your in such a hurry to see a fire…" muttered Lee.

Ino rolled her eyes and continued to run. "I want to see who it was." she yelled. "_It looked like Sasuke's car…" _she thought.

TenTen pulled Neji close behind her as she tried to keep speed with Ino. Hinata stayed close to Kiba and Shino, while Choji, Shikamaru, and Lee were walking behind them. Ino was the excited one and didn't even bother explaining why, but they didn't dare deny her request either.

Otherwise, hell would pay. So they all took the easy way out and followed, their own curiosity keeping them interested. Upon arrival, the smoke was getting bigger by the second. It didn't reach anywhere near the side they were on. But in about an hour or so, it would.

"Someone, call the fire station!" yelled TenTen.

Ino stood staring, "Yeah. Reminding them couldn't hurt." she whispered.

As they stood helplessly, more began to gather. Whispers began to spark between the on coming crowd. Questions like, 'who was it?' or 'Whose car crashed?' even up to 'What an idiot, must have been drinking!'

Ino bite her thumb nail, this just made her worry about Sakura. She wanted to know if she was inside or not. The fire fighters came by and Ino kept staring at the fire. Something crackled in it, but she pushed that aside.

Finally, someone came out of the forest. Looking beat up and very different than ever before. Silence over came the crowd, everyone knew who this teen was. Ino furrowed her brow.

"So it was Sasuke." she muttered to herself.

TenTen tugged on Neji's sleeve, "That was _his _car?" she whispered. "What happened?"

"Hmph. Doesn't look intoxicated." muttered Shikamaru.

The girls glared at him. "He does look mad though…" whispered Hinata. "I hope Sakura's okay."

They all quietly agreed. They watched as Sasuke nodded to the firefighter that tried to aid him. He backed away and began to walk away, away from the dying fire and away from their prying eyes. Ino crossed her arms and watched him walk.

"I'm going to follow him." she whispered. "I want to talk to Sakura."

She began to run after Sasuke. "Ino! Wait!" yelled TenTen.

Ino glanced behind her. "What?" she asked.

"We want to go too." added Hinata after a while.

Ino smiled, "Alright. But we can't let him know were following him."

* * *

Sakura buried her face into the pillow. It smelled…like nothing. Which was weird to her because usually everything had a smell to it. It bothered her slightly.

She sat up and let out a big sigh. "_She was suppose to wake up today…what'll she say? Will she find out? Will she ask for me? She'll be persistent about me_!!" Sakura grasped her head and shook her head back and forth.

Deidara smiled weakly, "You've been panicking for about thirty minutes." he whispered to her, "What's so bad about your grandma?"

Sakura sighed and tried to calm down. "She's not bad…it's just she's been sick for the past couple of days and-and…today she was suppose to be up and at 'em. But she can be very…persistent when she wants to know something. Sasuke or the others won't be able to lie to her for long. She knows it when someone lies!"

There was silence before Sakura spoke again. "…I just want a chance to talk to her. To see for myself that she is alright. I'm guessing she wants the same." she mumbled.

Deidara picked up the fallen fruits and placed them back into the basket. "It won't help if you worry, I can't do anything but say to calm down." he placed the fruit at her bed. "I'm sure if Sasuke cares, he'll make sure your grandma is safe."

Sakura blinked and finally smiled, "Your right. I guess I worry too much." she sighed and grabbed an apple. Biting into it, she remembered something else. Repeating her actions like last time, she jumped up and yelled.

"Oh no! My mother!"

* * *

Sasuke kept walking. The forest familiar even though he didn't really pay attention. The bleeding didn't stop and wasn't about to, but it didn't phase him at all. He didn't feel any less sick when he lost his own blood. And he was already dead.

He kept replaying what happened in his mind and only got more mad every time he thought about it. He was so close to getting information. He knew Temari valued her life, he'd threaten to kill her. He sighed, he had promised since the day he met Sakura that he wouldn't kill.

But old habits are hard to die and now, with her life in danger he had no other choice. It was a vampire's job to kill. Good or bad. He growled and punched the nearby tree. He heard it crack, but didn't fall. He ignored it and continued to walk.

"_Oh my god! What is he?" _

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. He didn't notice it before. He didn't pay attention to the thoughts in his head from people nearby. He spun, it could be another vampire following him. He couldn't smell them yet, it would take a couple more minutes to get his scent back.

"_Does he know?" _

"_I knew this was a bad idea!" _

"_How bothersome…" _

"_He's so in tune with that around him…" _

"_Amazing…" _

He narrowed his eyes. It was more than one following him. But none harbored a thought to attack him, exactly. They were all human, and school mates. He knew the thoughts and who they belonged to. He was impressed that they actually followed him. Yet, he was mad at himself for not knowing they were following him.

"Show yourselves. I know your _all_ hiding from me."

"_Busted."_

Sasuke smirked, loving the fact he ruined their _fabulous_ plan. Slowly, they all appeared in front of him. None looked him in the eyes, except for Ino. She angrily glared him in the eyes. Sasuke wanted to sigh but ignored the feeling to.

"_She's always mad at me_…" he thought.

"Where's Sakura?" she asked. "She wasn't in the crash was she?" Tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

Sasuke didn't answer, he didn't know if he should lie and tell her she dead in the crash…or just walk away. He couldn't tell her she was kidnapped. He didn't have much options. He had a feeling she wouldn't believe him if he told her that she was with her mother.

Sasuke ignored her gaze and Ino ran up to him. The tears trailing her face, she balled up her fists and punched Sasuke on the shoulders repeatedly.

"You…you monster!" she yelled, "How could you kill her? How? She loved you. You-you…ah!" she shrieked and began to sob. "Monster! Monster!"

Ino slid to her knees and sobbed into her hands Sasuke ignored her cries. It was the best this way. For now at least.

"_Monster_…" he thought. "You don't know how right you are." he muttered.

The rest were quiet, but he could smell the tears out of the other two girls. He could sense the anger in the males. He sighed and dug his hands into his pockets. They were all thinking and calling him a monster.

He drew his attention to them and shoved Ino out of her spot. Ino fly to the side and shot a glare at him. She gasped when she saw Sasuke had a long metal needle stuck in his shoulder. Ino staggered to her feet and glanced back at her friends who were shocked as well.

A girl stood in the trees, another needle in her hand. She smiled, her fangs glistened. She had long brown hair that fell to her ankles and was tied with a bow. Sasuke knew she was another ally to the other side, why they were all announcing their presence, he didn't know.

He was guessing it was just a warm up and to taunt them. Especially him. He glanced at Ino and the others behind him.

"Go. Just run out of here and don't come back!" he yelled.

"S-Sasuke…wha-"

"Go damn it!" he yelled. "Your all a nuisance!"

Ino wiped her tears and ran. The others followed and did as he said. They didn't turn or come back. They kept running.

The girl jumped down from the tree. "Sasuke. We met yet again." she whispered.

"Yeah…sorry. But your name escapes my mind and I really don't care what it is…"

She narrowed her eyes and growled, "Bastard." she gritted through clenched teeth.

Sasuke pulled the needle out of his arm and threw it back at her. She side stepped and dodged it. She smiled and raised her other one.

"You'll need to be faster than that…"

Sasuke glared at her. "_This never ends_." he thought.

* * *

The telephone rang and Iruka idly glanced around before picking it up himself.

"Hello." he answered.

There was silence and than a female voice came on, "Uh, yes. Is…Sakura Haruno around?" she asked.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Her mother."

Iruka wanted nothing more than to pass the phone to Sakura, but she wasn't there. He felt that her mother would flip if he told her she was gone.

"Well, she's not here, she's with her grandmother." he lied.

"Really? But, her grandmother just called me to tell me she was in a hotel. She told me Sakura was with Sasuke at his house."

"…Yes. That's right. She's shopping with Sasuke." he added really quickly to cover his mistake.

"Hmm. Okay. We'll, when she gets back tell her that I'm coming in town today. Around five or so, I'll be in the hotel with her Grandmother. Thank you. Bye."

"Yeah. Bye."

The line clicked and he hung up. "As if it couldn't get any worse…" he whispered.

Kakashi ran in, "Sasuke needs our help!" he yelled.

Iruka ran a hand through his hair, "…The surprises never end." he muttered.

* * *

**a/n: So i hope you liked it and aren't too gripped to your seats to what'll happen next...or maybe you are...? lol, R&R i really enjoy hearing your guys opinions and all. I'll try to hurry and if i don't up date a day after or before the due date don't panic! I'll get it out eventually...so um, thanks for waiting...Update:April 21 Later!**


	20. Evening:Crimson Bleeds

Sum-Vampires have needs. Too bad for Sakura that she's one of those needs. And vampires don't give up easily. When Sakura moves to a new town, she must start a new life as well. The town she now lives in is rumored to have vampires wander the streets at night. Sakura hardly believes in tall tales, but when she moves there, she learns to believe the hard way…especially when she's in love with one.

**a/n: Not much to say. Got it on time...except late on time. (right date. sortof late on time.) kay, not that that's settled...enjoy. It's sort of another filler...kinda. **

* * *

CRIMSON MOON

CHAPTER 20: EVENING: CRIMSON BLEEDS

* * *

Sasuke didn't feel slowly than usual. But he knew he was slower, this girl, whose name still didn't ring in his head was dodging all his attacks. She even began to haze a bit, he knew it was either his blood loss or the senbon needle she attacked him earlier.

He objected to his first thought, since Vampires don't get affected by the blood they _lose_, only by the blood they _take_. If the wound is big and spills the blood mercilessly is it an issue. The wound on his arm was a long line from wrist to elbow, but it seemed to stop bleeding now.

Besides, only other nonhuman creatures can actually make him bleed enough to feel woozy. And only another vampire can cause a wound to kill. Sasuke jumped back but tripped over a random object. His elbows digging into the dirt, he cringed.

Hearing the girls feet on the ground as she ran towards him caused Sasuke to roll out of her way. Mule kicking her as she missed him. She hunched, holding her side as she avoided falling on the ground. Spinning on her heels, she kicked out, in hopes of hitting Sasuke.

Sasuke lifted his arms, barricading her counter. He heard the snap of the attack as her foot made contact with his flesh. He slid back from the impact, but refused to fall onto the ground. Drawing a breath, he rolled back onto his feet.

Dodging her needle again. Sasuke felt the poison from the previous needle seep through. He didn't think this girl would fight with regular weapons. He cursed under his breath as he felt his limits wear down. It didn't sink in too deep, the poison was slowly spreading.

That made the process more painful, it slowed him down inch by inch until he was down for the count and Victory would be hers and that of the Akatsuki gang. He couldn't and wouldn't ever let that happen. He'd die in the mist of battle, but with Itachi with him. His death would mean something.

Sasuke felt the poison make his limbs weak. With a suppressed groan, he fell to his knees. The girl smiled keenly at him. Her fighting stance no longer threatening but flirty. She walked up to him and smiled, taking a fist full of his raven hair in her nimble fingers.

Her sharp nails scraping his scale, Sasuke glared at her, feeling the slightly dozy from the poison. "Sasuke…do you feel tired, hmm?" she asked, her voice tripled and echoed all refusing to join in a single chorus.

She began to triple in person as well. No longer one, but two, than three, than four! He closed his eyes, trying to regain his lost vision, but it didn't work.

"Are you feeling light headed?" she asked, "You should, the poison should be taking affect dear Sasuke." She shook his head back and forth as she laughed.

Sasuke glared at her, wishing for once in his life to have laser vision so he could get her on the spot. Unfortunately, that didn't exist at all. Nonhuman or human. Her laugh was turned into a yell as her grip on his hair loosened and was gone before him.

Sasuke could feel the world begin to fade as he heard voices, "Sasuke, hey Sasuke!" it yelled, "Don't worry, we'll take it from here!"

Naruto caught and lifted the unconscious Sasuke over his shoulder. Kakashi and Iruka ahead of him went to fight the girl. She danced around their attacks but couldn't dodge them all as they came at her. With an angered face, she was forced to give in.

Iruka gave them the go, with that Kakashi and Naruto jumped away, back to their mansion. Their smell returning and Sasuke losing the struggle against maintaining his physical abilities.

* * *

Iruka glanced at the girl, the kunai jabbed her to a tree as it sunk in her shoulder. It kept her to a tree firmly and her legs wanted to give out under her. She was perspiring and fighting against the poison in the blade of the kunai that was running wildly in her veins.

"Kin Tsuchi." he whispered, the look in his eyes fierce. "Vampire assassin. Specialty in senbon needles with poison. Uses sound to hypnotize and come from the Land of Sound."

She glared at him. Impressed with his knowledge of her but angered by her current position and condition. Iruka turned and faced her angered at her very prescience in their town. The town he protected by creatures like her. Bad creatures like her.

"Yes. That's me." she whispered with a smile.

Iruka glared, "Tell me where the location of Itachi and his gang is…"

She smirked, "You must be crazy…I'd never reveal such a thing to you…" She closed her eyes trying to ignore the sting of the poison.

Iruka took a step closer and placed his hand on her forehead, she snarled and shook her head back and forth, trying to make his hand move away. She slowly stopped and her eyes were glazed over as Iruka searched her mind for the answers he looking for.

A flash came to his mind and he got to something but was quickly shoved out as Kin dead in front of him. Not by the poison, but of something else. _Someone_ else, someone outside. Iruka glared at the vampire, he only got a vague look to where their hideouts were.

Looking around, he didn't see anyone else and headed back.

* * *

Sasuke writhed as the poison flooded into his stream. Kakashi quickly injected the only stash of medication he had for poison. Luckily they had some stashed away in secret, never thought he'd use it on themselves.

Sasuke began to settle down as he rested for awhile. Naruto idly kicked at the ground, finding nothing better to do than to wait for nightfall to begin. Iruka should have been done any minute now. Kakashi continued on his weapons. They had called all the near by and local help to come and they promised to be by soon. He had also reminded them to get their own weapons, if they had any. The best vampire soldiers from the Community should be coming by soon as well.

They had special connections that could send them to anywhere on the globe in a matter of a few short hours. Time was something they didn't have enough of and it was going by soon. Naruto stared at Sasuke and mentally thought for him to hurry up and get healed.

There was a noise from the main hall where the door was and their attention was to that. The huge door creaked open and a loud voice rang through the hall.

"Hatake? Uzumaki?" she entered, "Uchiha? Iruka ya home?" she yelled, her voice echoing up the grand stairs.

Naruto laughed weakly, "Anko's here." he muttered.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. The other trainer at the Academy and the other woman that was infatuated with him, despite his physical appearance of an 18 year old. Only she knew roughly how old Kakashi was. But that wasn't the current issue at hand.

"Go greet her Naruto." muttered Kakashi.

Naruto scowled but did so. Choosing that it wasn't the best time for arguing. He entered the grand hall and waved at Anko.

"Over her Anko-sensei!"

She brushed her hair from her face and went up to him. "Hey, where's everyone else?" she asked.

"Kakashi and Sasuke are in the other room and Iruka's out." he muttered.

She nodded, "So, I brought my own weapons are they good enough?" she held out two pistols and an Uzi, each with poisoned bullets she especially made for hunting.

"Yeah, what about a dagger?" he asked, "Do you have that?"

She nodded and flipped out the dagger that was strapped to her leg. It as long as a kunai but the blade was engraved. A.M. was at the hilt and you could see the poison in the blade. The end was rigid to make a much more meaner cut.

Naruto smirked, "You came prepared."

Anko smirked as well, "Ten years of Vampire and Demon hunting, dear." she buffed her nails on her shoulder with a smug attitude.

Naruto sighed, "Remind me not to get on your bad side." he laughed, "Good thing your on our side!"

Anko nodded, "I think I just might spare you three and kill Hatake for myself." she smiled and raised her pistol.

Naruto laughed weakly, "Did he blow you off…again…?" he mumbled.

Anko narrowed her eyes, "No. He just didn't call when he said he would. If he didn't want to, he shouldn't have said so!" she growled, "Damn that man."

"_So this is why he didn't want to go out to say hi_." he thought with a weak smile.

"Well, you can kill him after this whole thing blows over. Okay?" asked Naruto.

Anko frowned but sighed, "Fine." she muttered reluctantly. She stashed her pistol back into it's place and followed Naruto into the other room.

* * *

Sakura stared at her feet. The heels had been long discarded and her toes were just plain as day. She tilted her head and wondered what they would look like if they were painted a different color.

She had long gotten over the fact that her mother and grandmother were probably worried for her and she couldn't do anything but wait. She began to worry for Sasuke and the others. She just hoped they were alright if worse came to worse.

Deidara had left her alone due to a meeting of some sort. Sakura could hear talking in the other room, and she guessed more of them were coming. They were planning an all out feast among the humans. Sakura felt the tears well up in her eyes. She was trying to prevent lives from going.

All she could do was sit there and wait. She wanted her friends and family to be safe, even the town to be safe. Their own fears of Vampires were coming true. Those who didn't believe would and those who knew would die.

It was so close to the hour of another era. There was nothing one could do but wait until it happened. And Sakura was going to sit. She wondered how many of them they called to help. The gang seemed tough on its own, but to call more nonhumans to create disaster, was going beyond.

Sakura sat and listened the best she could through the door.

"She's not here yet." muttered an unfamiliar voice.

"Who isn't?" asked a girl.

"Kin. She was with us and went off in search for an early snack. So did we but when we were done, she didn't come back."

"I killed her." Sakura knew that was Itachi. There was silence, than there was a sigh. All were waiting for an explanation they knew they weren't going to get. But Sakura wondered too.

She drowned out the rest unimportant stuff. Her time was slipping through her hands like sand. Never getting a good grip to keep it still. Rubbing her eyes to prevent tears she began to feel a shiver. She wished she had more powers than nothing.

She laid down and tried to think of Sasuke and a way to make Itachi wait until after to take her blood.

* * *

"Mother!" greeted Sakura's mother to her grandma.

The old lady smiled and hugged her. "Hello dear." she greeted.

Sakura's mother observed the nice five star hotel, the only one they had in Konoha that was the richest and finest out of all the hotels. Her face showed amazement for the huge master room they booked her in.

"Mother…how are we going to pay for this?" she asked.

The old lady waved her hand calmingly, "Don't worry about it. Sakura's boyfriend said his father would pay for it all."

"Really…?" she asked stunned, "But in this fine of a hotel?"

The old lady sat on a nice recliner chair. Her feet off the ground and all relaxed. Sakura's mother sat on the bed, the immediate composure of it made her sigh.

"Wow…" she whispered.

"Yeah." whispered the old lady. "But this is nothing like their Mansion. Their mansion is beautiful and stunning as it is on the outside! Their room was at least twice as big as this one."

Sakura's mothers eyes widened, "How are we going to repay them?" she asked.

The old lady laughed sweetly, "Oh, hun. Isn't it obvious?" Sakura's mother shook her head, so the lady continued, "Well, we let Sakura date that boy Sasuke."

Sakura's mother sighed, "Why wouldn't I let them?" she asked.

The old lady shrugged, "Just saying for future reference. He loves Sakura and Sakura loves him."

Sakura's mother laid on the bed and closed her eyes, "Sakura? In love?" she sighed, "My baby…" she soothed, "Mother?"

"Hmm?" she questioned.

"Where _is_ Sakura?" she asked her. "Surely she came with you to drop you off before she went grocery shopping, no?"

The old lady sighed, "They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" she asked her mother.

"Sakura's been taken. Kidnapped by vampires." whispered the old lady as if nothing was wrong with what she had just said.

"She's been _what_?" yelled Sakura's mother.

* * *

Iruka walked into the room the others were currently in. Anko stood over the guns that they currently had, examining everyone of them to make sure they had what she liked to define as 'nonhuman killing style'

Kakashi gathered the weapons for those to grab while Naruto sat and stashed his carefully in his and Sasuke's. Sasuke was laying on the small couch, still recovering. Anko looked up and smirked at Iruka's presence.

"Hey." she greeted, "Where were you?"

He shrugged, "Getting information." he answered bluntly.

Kakashi glanced at him, "And?" he asked.

"I got something vague and I think I may know where. I just need a map of Konoha." he walked over towards the phone and looked in the cabinet that the phone was on. Finding the thick phone book, he located Konoha and searched for something that may have popped in his mind.

"Is anyone else coming?" asked Iruka towards Anko as he flipped through the book.

She nodded, "Hell yes." she muttered, "You just won't believe who I hang out with!"

Naruto scoffed, "It can't be that weird. So what if you make friends with ex-vampire hunters. What can be so weird?"

Anko smiled with a smug look, "Well, lets just say their your teachers…"

Both Kakashi and Naruto dropped their weapons and glanced at her, "What?" they asked.

She laughed, "Told ya you wouldn't believe it." she muttered, still toying with the gun.

"Who?" asked Naruto, "Who!"

"Kurenai and Gai." muttered Kakashi.

Anko glared, "How'd you know?" she asked. "Did you read my mind?" she yelled.

"No, that's Sasuke. I saw them coming here. Right about…now." he whispered. After he said that, there was a loud knock on the door. Kakashi gave Anko a smug smirk. Anko glared at him and marched out of the room and towards the door.

"I don't believe it." muttered Naruto. "If they are…than why didn't they try and destroy us?"

"'Cause their retired and we didn't do anything bad. Just try and make a living." answered Kakashi.

Naruto nodded. "That's true. But even so, with all the reports of missing girls and all of what Itachi was doing, why didn't they blame us or something?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Ask." he muttered.

Naruto nodded. Iruka smiled, "I think I found it." he said aloud.

Naruto and Kakashi stopped what they were doing and walked over to him. He pointed to a place on the map. It looked like nothing was there and they glanced at him for a suggestion.

Iruka smirked, "Here. You see, what I saw, was grave stones and an orchard. There's many around but not so many of both of those. I found out that there's an abandoned house that's located behind a cemetery but in front of an orchard that's been long forgotten. Nobody goes out there because the orchards have been moved to another more sunnier location and the graves are all dismantled."

"It's the perfect place…why didn't we think of it?" asked Naruto to no one.

"Great, Sasuke will like this good news." muttered Kakashi with a smile.

"Hey guys." Anko whistled and motioned towards the door. They all looked and found their two teachers standing at the door. Armored in guns and knifes that were specialized for hunting.

"Wow…" muttered Naruto in awe. "Wouldn't have believed it until I saw it…and I'm seeing it…"

* * *

"Dear, where are you heading off to?" asked Sakura's grandma. "Sara?"

Sara, Sakura's mother, stomped towards her car. "I'm going to that…that house and giving them a piece of my mind!" she yelled.

"Don't be so rash!" argued Sakura's grandma, "Sasuke will get our baby back! Trust him…"

Sara thought for a while but shook her head, "No and no!" she yelled, "I want to talk to him right now! Do the police know? I'll file a report right now!"

The old lady took the phone from Sara. "No you will not."

"Mother!" whined Sara, "I have to rescue my baby! How could he let Sakura be taken! I thought he said he loved her!"

"And that's why he's going to rescue her!" whispered her mother.

Sara pressed her hands to her forehead, "Mother…why can't we do this? Why can't I tell the police and help?"

"Because this is vampires were talking about, not humans." she told her.

Sara rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous. You know there isn't such things as Vampires!" she scolded.

"Don't tell me that Sara. I know what is what and what is not! I've been here longer!" she said back.

Sakura's mother rubbed her temples as she thought. "I can't…I'm going to find Sakura!" Sara began to walk down the road, her car she found useless as it was, unusually out of gas. Her cell was taken away, so she couldn't phone a cab. And going back inside would distract her.

Sakura's grandma followed her daughter. "Sara, dear. Come to your senses." she whispered.

"I am at my senses!" she yelled, "I'm going to get my baby back!"

Thunder crackled in the dark gloomy clouds. Darker than a usual and louder than regular. Sakura's grandma stared at the sky, her little eyes growing with every passing second.

"Sara, we must go back inside…" she whispered. "We must!"

Sara ignored her pleas and continued to walk. "Not until I have Sakura." she yelled over the howling wind.

"It's not safe!" she yelled. "_This is…like that day…so many years ago_…" she thought. "We are all in danger." she whispered.

* * *

Ino gripped the light pole with all her might. As if it was her last life line or something ridiculous like that. Her breathing and adrenaline still high and her emotions still over boat.

"Sakura…" she whispered. "Sakura."

The others were behind her, the same adrenaline still in them and their breathing erratic. Finally, one of them asked.

"What happened?"

They all shook their heads but the sound of thunder shook them. Their hearts speeding up again. TenTen frowned and bite her thumb.

"Is…is Sakura really gone?" she asked. "Really dead?"

Ino turned and shrugged, "I don't know." she whispered. "I really…don't know."

"Hey, isn't that Sakura's Grandma?" asked Hinata.

Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah. She isn't staying with Uchiha or them anymore?" he asked.

"Who's that woman with her?" asked Lee. "Sort of looks like Sakura."

"Sara, get back here! Listen to your mother!" yelled Sakura's Grandma.

Sara blinked and smiled at the teens in front of her. "Hi, you haven't seen Sakura at all…have you?" she asked. "I'm her mother…and-and I'm looking for her or maybe Sasuke…"

Ino shook her head, "I'm Ino and no. I haven't seen her…I'm her friend by the way. We all are."

Sara nodded, "Nice to meet you all, I hope to get better acquainted when it's not such a serious moment." she sighed, "What about Sasuke? Where does he live?"

Ino looked to the ground, "No body knows where he lives exactly. He lives beyond the forest but…it's hard to find your way through…"

Sakura's grandma grabbed Sara's wrist, "Sara Lynn Haruno. You are to come to the hotel now!" she gritted, "Sakura's been taken by vampires and Sasuke will rescue her, don't worry!"

Ino blinked, "What?" she asked.

"Vampires?" whispered Lee.

"_Vampires." _

Was that the creature that attacked them? Was that how Sasuke knew they were following him? Was that how he knew that girl was going to attack them?

"…why Sasuke?" asked Ino suddenly.

The grandma looked at them stunned, "Don't you know? He's a vampire himself."

They all looked at her know. She nodded.

"An old woman knows her facts and this is one of them. This storm is no ordinary storm, get inside if you know what's best. Hide and light candles all around you! It's another Vampire Feast…another Vampire Era is about to begin…"

* * *

Itachi glanced at the sky through the broken window. Through the clouds he could see the red tint in the sky that meant dusk. The moment when the crimson sky bled into the black sky and before the night sky become dark.

That was the moment of feast. When Crimson bled into black. When the four thunder cracks. When the hour of hunger becomes overwhelming.

He could feel the others anticipation in the room. A small smile graced his lips and he turned to face them. Not all where there, but he knew they would met up soon for the feast.

"Remember, kill for yourselves and spill blood on the ground. Taint your hands and satisfy your self, for you are celebrating for what's to come." he nodded at the people who would soon go and to the others who were to stay behind with him.

Which were only four.

He glanced at the sky after the third crackle of thunder was heard and the sky illuminated from the lightening. Each of the vampires eyes began to grown and dilate as the blood lust was coming on. Their fangs protruded and they licked them in anticipation for what was about to happen.

The demons fangs grew and their eyes became blood shot with the growing hunger burning in their bellies. Their senses heightening higher and losing themselves was too easy at that point. Finally the four crackle was heard.

"Go…" he muttered, pointing outside. They all ran for it. Diving through the windows, crashing open the door. Whatever. They went for a feast they waited for years.

Itachi smirked. Obviously satisfied.

* * *

Sakura clutched her blanket as she heard the thunder yell. It was always a sad thing for her to hear. It would always rain and thunder and storm in Mist. And she'd always go to her mom, or dad and cuddle with them. When her mother was away and her father passed away, she would be alone on nights like this.

She'd then get up and sign with the thunder. She'd cuddle around her stuffed animals and wrap her self in a blanket as she sang for the thunder to go away. For the rain to go away. For the hurt and sadness to go away. Even for the loneliness to go away.

She always prayed for the sun. Always.

Now, she prayed for Sasuke. Her mother and her Grandmother. "Rain, Rain…go away…come again another day…" she whispered to no one but herself as she plucked at the blanket. Tick-tock. Her hours were turned to minutes. Drip-drop.

The minutes and seconds were like the soon to be rain. Endless, until the Sun came. Until the savior came. Tick-tock.

"Rain, Rain…"

Drip Drop.

"Go away…"

Tick tock, Drip Drop

"Come again another day…" she whispered. Sakura closed her eyes as she heard the feet and noise scatter away. Tick tock and drip drop, the others had gone to feast. Slowly, her door opened but she refused to get up or turn.

Tick.

"Sakura…"

Tock.

"Hmm?"

Drip.

"It's time." whispered Deidara.

Drop.

Sakura's minutes were up.

* * *

**a/n: How'd you like? Like anyone to make a guest appearance? Tell me! I've been beating around the bush for two chaps now, and next will be the night...ooh! Anyway, i hope you liked and all, so...umm...now i'll be updating: April 28th until then! **


	21. Nightfall:Crimson Moon Rising

Sum-Vampires have needs. Too bad for Sakura that she's one of those needs. And vampires don't give up easily. When Sakura moves to a new town, she must start a new life as well. The town she now lives in is rumored to have vampires wander the streets at night. Sakura hardly believes in tall tales, but when she moves there, she learns to believe the hard way…especially when she's in love with one.

**a/n: updated!! woot-woot! loving the way this story is turning out...i keep getting ideas (on how to go on) and end up making more chapters! haha...it's both a gift and curse to me...lol. i intended with four more chapters since chapter...19 i think...maybe earlier but now i have at least...six more...i think. so yeah, almost but not completely over. Sorry for making Temari evil (for those that like her) but it's just to add cuz her bros are evil too...(sorry for those that like gaara and kankuro) Thanks for putting up with me and all that jazz and enjoy!! **

* * *

CRIMSON MOON

CHAPTER 21: NIGHTFALL: CRIMSON MOON RISING

* * *

Deidara kept looking back at Sakura as she kept her space between her and the remaining four. Her eyes avoided his and stared at the ground in front of her. Two, Kisame and Itachi, walked behind and the other two, Deidara and Sasori walking ahead. She had no shackles tied to her, no ropes, or chains tying her to them.

So why didn't she run? Simple. She couldn't.

She wouldn't know where to run. And if she did, he'd chase. She couldn't out run him and even though he couldn't touch her, he could long enough to make sure to tie shackles on her. There were two others who hadn't touched her yet and would find no problem in quickly tying her up.

Another point, Sasuke was probably coming. And if she left, Itachi would kill him in rage and she'd have killed someone she loved for her own life. Still staring at the ground she walked slowly. The sound of dirt and stones getting kicked around under her feet. She stared at the dismantled graves that were once standing so proudly.

The souls were probably saddened by the sight. She knew she felt sad when she stared at the surrounding. She idly wondered how such a place for remembrance got so messed up. So dishonored in such a manner, as if no one cared for the dead anymore.

Was it when the whole kidnapping started and some started blaming that, that they themselves haven't really witnessed? Did they really dig up graves just to find a coffin with a vampire in it? Or was it young riff raff that were one day bored? Maybe it was just simply forgotten and in the past when those grieving moved on, with only little grief in their hearts?

Would her grave be so long forgotten that it'd one day, her grave that represented her, be broken and lost? Passing by the grave she let a silent pray go out to those who were deceased and crying.

* * *

Naruto's pupil changed into it's more demonic stare. He growled suddenly and the vampires stared out the window. Their eyes changing, glowing noticeably. Iruka shifted his gaze from the window to the clock. It was dusk…of course.

Anko cocked her gun and nodded at her two comrades. Silence filled the room and a slow sigh was heard, breaking the concentrating and eerie silence. Sasuke groggily sat up, his eyes shifting to everyone that was staring at him. His nose twitched and he glared out the window, his muscles tensing up but still feeling drained.

Kakashi tossed Sasuke a pack of blood. Sasuke gave a curt nod and pierced the bag, sucking on it as his stamina jumped back to normal, if not more. Tossing the bag into the nearest trash can, he glanced up at the two foreigners that were in that room.

Ms. Kurenai, the life skills teacher and Mr. Gai, the history teacher. Shifting his gaze to Anko she shrugged and he searched her mind for the answers he was hoping for.

"_Their ex-vampire/demon hunters here to help." _she thought deliberately towards him.

Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned back. "Why would you two help us?" he asked, he smirked, "How do we know you won't go against us and kill us too?"

Iruka, Kakashi, Naruto and Anko glared at him, "Sasuke! Don't be rude, they-" Anko was cut off by Kurenai's hand as she put it on her shoulders.

Kurenai shook her head and Anko only nodded. Gai rubbed his head and than smiled brightly, at least his attitude at school wasn't a show.

"Well, that's a good point Sasuke. We won't kill you because Anko here told us of you all. We were going to hunt you, but once Anko knew of the plan Kurenai and I had, she intervened. Saying that you were only trying to live here and we didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Except for Sakura and Sasuke always being together." he smiled, "Than I realized it was puppy love!" he laughed, "Aw, to be young again…"

Kurenai coughed to cover the awkward comment, "Um, I understand how you'd be not so trusting of us, but we want to help. This town is ours now too."

Sasuke shrugged, "Fine. But were not responsible for deaths that may come…"

Kurenai glared, "Don't worry, we've been in this business before…"

"Ignore his tough guy act, he's just crying inside because Sakura's out there." muttered Kakashi with a smile.

Sasuke glared but looked away. He couldn't deny it and trying to deny it would be a lie. Naruto shifted his weight and tossed Sasuke his weapons. Lazily, Sasuke caught it. Quickly strapping the holster to his leg he slipped on his black fingerless gloves.

His hand ran through his hair and idly sat by. His arm tingled and his cold finger slid up his arm, from his elbow to his wrist. He could feel a line from the attack earlier, it healed cleanly but it would take another minute or so for the scar to go away.

He was ready to go but the others seem to wait for something more. He closed his eyes, "Why aren't we leaving yet?" he muttered.

"In those clothes?" asked Kakashi with a sly smile.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he looked himself over. He honestly didn't notice he was still wearing his suit from the night before. Of course, the coat that went with it was discarded, but his slacks were ripped and dirty. His once white shirt ripped from wrist to passed elbow. Blood stained, dirty with the soil and particularly burned. His tie, comically, was still in tact.

Hooking his finger in the tie, he loosened it and tossed it off his neck. Much like a business man would do upon arrival from a harsh meeting. With a slow pull, he stood up.

"What does it matter?" he asked, "It's a war…"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Normally I'd agree with you, but…in slacks? Those aren't proper attire for battle Sasuke…you'd be slower than usual with those…odd and all, it's true."

Sasuke closed his eyes, contemplating. "I'll catch up myself, go." he muttered.

Kakashi glared, "No way." he muttered.

Naruto nodded, "Were your brothers and if we don't stick together than what's the point?" he crossed his arms, "If you think your going to be the big hero by acting like that than your wrong!"

Sasuke again closed his eyes.

"_Help me!" _

"_What's going on?!" _

"…_no…!"_

Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration. He could see Naruto, Iruka, and Kakashi slightly shaking. They could hear the screams, could smell the blood and death going on. Sasuke glared and clutched his fists.

"Go." his eyes began to glow, "Go or more innocent lives are going to parish for our foolish waiting!"

Slowly, Iruka nodded in agreement. "Alright. But hurry, night is approaching." Sasuke gave a curt nod and tried to block out the screaming last thoughts that rang in his head.

With quick speed, he ran up the stairs. Raiding his closet for something else that was 'suitable.' Something caught his eye and he dragged it out. His signature colors were chosen with a symbol that was known as his clan.

This day wasn't only to rescue, but to avenge. For both his love and his kin.

* * *

"Ino!"

The blond haired teen held off the demon that held her at bay. Her arms shaking as her kunai held his sharp teeth from making contact with her skin. Placing her foot between her and the demon she pushed him back. As he staggered back, she slashed at his chest and plunged the kunai deep into his chest.

It howled with short lived pain and fell to the ground. She didn't stick around to make sure it was dead. She stepped over his legs and joined her other friends that were in the same current situation. All of them in a semicircle, protecting Sakura's mother and grandma from hungry vampires and demons.

"I'm fine…" whispered Ino as she joined the circle.

"I told you all," muttered Sakura's Grandma, "You should listen to your elders!"

"Mother, not now!" whispered Sara.

"I guess, we should have listened…" muttered TenTen to no one in particular.

They all raised their weapons as more came by, all the ones that were hurt, coming back for seconds. Their semicircle grew smaller as they got closer together.

"I don't understand!" yelled Ino.

"Me neither! I thought ninjutsu was going to defeat vampires!" yelled Lee back, just as angry.

"It helps but not it does not kill them." said Sakura's grandma with a definite attitude.

"How do you know so much?" asked Shikamaru with a loud sigh.

"I've been around long enough…I've lived through the first Vampire Era. Of course I was young, but it's a blur somewhat. I just remember the signs of it and the rest I learned…" she smiled, "From spoken truth…"

Before any could ask what she meant, one demon lunged forward towards Hinata. She raised her kunai shakily. She didn't get to feel pressure build to push her back, opening her eyes, she noticed a woman standing in front of her.

Part of the gun in the mouth of the demon. With a smirk, she uttered, "Go to hell." pulling the trigger, the sound echoed and the bullet plunged in his mouth and out of the other end. The demon fell to the ground without another move.

"A-anko-sensei?" they muttered.

She turned and cocked her gun, "The one and only." she smiled. "Good job on holding them off, you can all go hide now."

Ino glanced around. Kakashi and Gai were holding off the rest of the vampires and or demons. She didn't see Naruto, Iruka, or Sasuke. She looked back at Gai and blinked. The others must of have caught what she was gawking at for they stood stunned as well.

Lee smiled, feeling teary eyed at his idol. "Gai-sensei!" he uttered with joy, "You are the best…"

Ino opened her mouth but Anko cut her off, "I'll explain later, but you all have to go hide!"

Ino glanced down at her feet, "They…they do have Sakura…don't they?" she whispered softly.

Anko glanced at them all, all of them were staring at her with the same anticipation to the question. Sighing, Anko nodded.

TenTen stepped forward, "Then, we want to go along…right?" she looked at the others who hesitated but stepped forward.

Ino nodded, "Right."

Anko's shoulders slumped, glancing at Kakashi whom stood a couple of feet away. He finally nodded and turned on his heel.

"Those weapons will do no good to a vampire or demon…" muttered Anko taking their weapons.

"We've noticed…" muttered Shikamaru in that bored tone.

"Follow me to my house, we'll get you situated." she glanced at Sakura's mother and grandma, "You two, will stay at my house. It's safe there."

Kakashi and Gai went on ahead as Anko kept her gun loaded in case for any that tried to attack them.

* * *

Sakura glanced around at the town she loved for as long as she knew. Sure she wasn't too happy when she received the news of having to live there, but inside, she missed coming back.

The town was being run by demons and vampires with bloody hands and mouths. Sometimes one carried a dead corpse in their arms as they continued to snack on their flesh or blood. She felt a shiver and crossed her arms around her.

The screams were growing and the houses were being destroyed with the vampires or demons powers. Some were making a game out of it. Four houses in a row were frozen over. A poor dog in the yard frozen solid on the spot.

Another group of houses looked like a tornado had blown it away, nothing but debris was still there. The rest, were still being decided on how to destroy. The world really looked like it was coming to an end.

The sky all dark and clouded ominously hovered over the town. Shadows were accented greatly and no light seemed to shine. Not from houses, or street lamps, signs or cars. Humans were running all over the place, trying to out run their foe that sought after them.

And Sakura followed the two vampires in front of her like she was royal and walking down the street, awaiting her peers. Her heart picked up it's pace as she saw a student from her class walk straight into the arms of a 'charming' vampire.

Her eyes were pupil less, meaning she wasn't in control of her body, the vampire was. He made her his puppet and then, he sunk his fangs, her will back again in time for the pain. Sakura squeezed her eyes closed as the ear piercing scream hit her ears. The tears worked their way down her face.

Her eyes reluctantly opened and she noticed a little girl running down the streets from a masochist pedophile vampire. His tongue darted out of his mouth and licked his fangs in anticipation for young blood. The little girl held a teddy bear in her arms as she yelled desperately for her mother or father.

Sakura saw as the girl tripped and fell. The vampire hovered over her as he prepared to attack. On a whim, Sakura ran towards her. Her bare feet hitting debris of sticks and rocks. Luckily no glass. Her heart pumping faster and faster as she prayed they wouldn't stop her.

She placed her hands out in front of her as she pushed the vampire that was about to attack the girl away. The shield crackled and gave him a good burn on the shoulder. It ripped through his blood stained fabric and he hissed, rolling on the ground as the burn marked him.

Sakura wrapped her arms around the little girl and hugged her. The little girl shaking with fear as she clung onto Sakura for dear life. Sakura cooed to the girl and told her it would be alright and she was safe. Standing up, Sakura carried the girl.

Kisame stood in front of Sakura, his eyes narrowed her at. He reached out, intending to take the girl away but Sakura twisted her body and he touched her shoulder, the shield burned his hand and he wretched it back with force.

Before he could make another attempt, Deidara appeared in front of Sakura and held Kisame's wrist. Kisame glared at the interference from him. No one stopped him except for Itachi and Deidara knew that but he was willing to make the challenge.

Sakura smiled as she tried to soothe the child's crying. Kisame pulled his wrist away from Deidara and glared. His hand going to the handle of his sword. Sakura's eyes widened, was he really going to attack a member of his gang?

"Stop it Kisame." muttered Itachi. "We are wasting time. Leave the girl alone and Deidara keep your place."

Deidara nodded and gave Kisame a glare. Kisame went back to Itachi's side and Sakura followed Deidara back to them. Sakura got the girl to quiet her loud wails to a soft sniffle or two.

"Thank you." she whispered to Deidara.

Deidara only gave her a curt nod. She knew he couldn't act so friendly around them all, it could get him in trouble and Sakura didn't want that for him. She began walking like she did before and held the girl closer to her. Her face buried in Sakura's shoulder for comfort.

Sakura noticed they were heading for the center of Konoha. It was the place where the moon could be seen so brightly and full. That's what he wanted, when the moon was at it's highest, it was right over the center of Konoha.

With a frown, she realized it was coming closer. She shifted the girl in her arms as a nervous reaction. The girl sniffed again and Sakura glanced down at her. Brushing her bangs out of her face, Sakura smiled down at her.

"You'll be okay…" she whispered to her. Comforting the girl, yet…comforting her self as well.

* * *

Iruka glanced up as Anko entered her house. Anko gave him a nod and led the group of teens towards her weapon's room.

Ino glanced towards Iruka, a good over half of the town's people were in her house. Iruka was rounding up the humans in her house. Anko's house was small but pretty big inside, it gave the whole deceiving look and another plus was the fact that it was hidden away from the town. Not far but you'd have to look around to find.

Candles were burning lightly in random parts of the house. All were huddled together and Iruka led Sakura's mother and grandma towards them, mumbling something as he led them. Ino entered the room and Anko tossed her two guns.

The rest chose their weapons and she gave a quick how-to on the weapons they had chosen. Giving them quick tips and handing out smaller weapons such as daggers that she seemed to have an endless supply of.

After all had something other than two guns, they went to the other room, searching for their parents to say bye in case they didn't come back. As they slowly kissed and hugged, said bye with a small twinkle of regret in their eyes they went to Anko.

The sounds of a mothers sobs echoing in the room. When all assembled at the door, Anko nodded. Glancing back at them she warned, "You can't turn back now…" she whispered, "We battle for this is real."

Choji gulped but Shikamaru held him by his collar so he wouldn't leave them.

Anko nodded since no one backed down. "Alright, but one last thing…" she stared at them, "Don't die!"

She threw open the door and out they went.

* * *

Sasuke jumped from the tree and slammed his kunai into the vampire below him. Taking it out, a trial of blood flowing the kunai. Shoving the vampire against the tree, he glared.

"Zaku…tell me where Itachi is." he gritted.

Zaku coughed, the poison slowing his abilities, "…I-I don't know…" he managed. Sasuke growled and sliced the kunai back into his previous wound. Shoving it deeper than last and pulling it down to make the wound longer.

Zaku yelled, Sasuke could feel the blood on his hands, his nails piercing into his other shoulder that pinned him to the tree. He glared at him, waiting for an answer before he killed him. When he didn't say anything, he took the informal way, he zoned out all the other panicking thoughts and focused on his.

"_--------"_

Sasuke opened his eyes, the sharp noise startled him and he noticed Zaku smile arrogantly.

"Try as you might Sasuke…uh, the sound power I possess will not allow you to read my mind so easily." he muttered with a smirk.

Dragging his kunai from shoulder, he sliced around shoulder, towards neck. The tip of the blade at his throat, immediate puncture of his vein with poison when poison was already in his blood would kill him in a matter of minutes. Even if it was just poison, too much did kill.

"The-the…" he swallowed slowly, "where the moon is able to be seen…" he whispered.

Angered at such a vague answer, Sasuke took his nails and slashed at his neck. A gaping wound appeared and the body laid on the ground. Sasuke licked his bloody fingers and turned. A girl cowering as she fell on the ground.

Her eyes wide as she stared at Sasuke licking the blood of his opponent off his fingers. She shook her head, tears falling down her petite face, Sasuke could hear her pounding heart.

He extended her hand but she flinched and cowered the other way. Sasuke knelt down and touched her shoulder.

"Your safe, I'm not going to drink your blood…someone will be around to get you." he stood back up, "by the way, your welcome. I saved your life, instead of acting scared, you should be grateful. I could be bad. But I'm not."

The girl stared up at him, fear still evident but she nodded. "Thanks…Sasuke."

Iruka came by and Sasuke nodded towards the girl. Iruka placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder reassuringly as he passed. Sasuke ran, trying to find another that may give him answers or another to take out his aggressive feelings on.

"Yo, Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked up and stopped, nodding at the new comers.

"About time you all showed up. It seems that Itachi set out earlier this time." muttered Sasuke.

"Yeah, unfortunately we noticed." muttered Genma.

"Genma, Asuma and Ibiki, lead our vampires in town. Anywhere they hear screams or smell fresh blood. If any of you see Itachi, tell me. Surviving humans lead them to the house a bit in the forest. Leave some vampires to protect that place too." Sasuke nodded at them.

"Wait Sasuke." muttered Asuma, his cigarette hanging lazily out of his mouth, "Genma and I are coming with you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but agreed, he didn't feel like arguing. "Let's go." whispered Sasuke.

Genma and Asuma glanced at each other, surprised that he didn't put up much of a fight. Ignoring that, they followed him.

While, Ibiki led the group of vampires around town.

* * *

Sakura sat on the cold ground. The wind was blowing fiercely, threatening to spill rain at any point, but she could tell it was dark out. There was a huge clock tower a ways behind them and it felt awkward to sit on the empty road.

She could see fire and smoke. She could hear things being destroyed and peoples lives passing as they ate them. The girl had fallen asleep in her arms and was peacefully awaiting death or to reunite with her parents and live.

Sakura was fighting for her, so she could live longer. She had so many years ahead and if she could see all the young ones grow up, that'd be okay. She noticed Itachi glance at her and than the clock that said ten o'clock.

Deidara continued to stare at her as well. Something in his eyes told her that he was contemplating many things. Sakura heard something and she noticed Itachi was standing before a group of vampires. None that Sakura recognized but they all bowed before Itachi, so she knew they were allies of his.

"Itachi-san. We've run into a problem…" muttered the blond haired vampire.

"Of…" he muttered.

"All the humans have gone into hiding, we can't smell them anymore and others have arrived. Were slowly losing our allies, Zaku is dead…along with others." muttered the guy that was next to her.

"Gaara? Kankuro?" he asked.

The blond vampire shook her head, "No. They are still out there, probably fighting those who oppose." she spat to the side, "Against your younger brother and his friends."

"Sasuke…" whispered Sakura.

Itachi glanced behind him and back to them, "Join them, Temari. Hold them off until the hour is over."

Temari glared at Sakura, her eyes sharp and then she closed her eyes. As if, unsatisfied with something.

"Sakura!"

The pink haired girl looked up, "Ino…?" she whispered shocked.

Temari turned, and glared. Anko appeared behind her, as well as the other hunters.

"Attack." muttered Itachi.

Temari led her group of vampires towards them. Sakura saw Ino raise her gun and begin shooting them as they came by. Sakura felt her heart speed up as they all began to fight with the skills they learned. Sakura closed her eyes, hugging the little girl again.

"…_no…" _she thought. _"Please…Tsunade, protect them all…" _

* * *

Naruto jumped off the tree branch and landed on another. Glancing behind him, he looked at the hunter that was with him.

"You sure I'm not going too fast?" he asked. He had taken the scenic route while Kurenai took the route that she could, on ground.

She hunched over and sucked in a long needy breath, smiling the best she could she nodded. "Uh-huh, just…just keep going!" she encouraged.

Naruto shrugged and took her word for it. Before he could go on, he jumped back, several weapons landed in the spot he was standing in. looking up he smiled, Kurenai took out her gun and aimed it skillfully upward.

Waiting, she too knew something was wrong. Naruto dived to ground level with Kurenai. Standing back to back with her, they looked around.

"You ready?" asked Naruto.

"Born ready." she answered.

"Come on out, Gaara. Kankuro." yelled Naruto.

A sly smirk appeared in the trees above, the other was a monotone face that was as placid as stone. Danger had found them.

* * *

**a/n: Kay, so a little cliffie there and all. R&R for me, thanks. umm...any confusions tell me, the little girl isn't anyone specific...just some random person. oh and some unrelated news i watch Triston and Isolde (I Luv James Franco!!) and thought it was a good movie. Back to real news: i should be updating May 5th. (wow, may already?!) so yeah, any Q's? Ask me, i really apprecaite your comments so fire away, kay? later.**


	22. Crimson Moon

Sum-Vampires have needs. Too bad for Sakura that she's one of those needs. And vampires don't give up easily. When Sakura moves to a new town, she must start a new life as well. The town she now lives in is rumored to have vampires wander the streets at night. Sakura hardly believes in tall tales, but when she moves there, she learns to believe the hard way…especially when she's in love with one.

**a/n:Hey, sorry for all the filler chaps and this is probably another...kinda not really. But i think there's three more chapters left, two more if you don't count the thank yous at the end. Umm...enjoy!!**

* * *

CRIMSON MOON

CHAPTER 22: CRIMSON MOON

* * *

Kurenai jumped back, drawing her blade from her leg. The gun in her hand held tightly in her left hand. Her blade was brought up in time to avoid the needles that were hurdled towards them. Naruto turned and used her shoulder as a leverage, propelling himself over her shoulder, he took her dagger from her hand and clashed with Gaara, the red head that smelled vaguely of a mix breed.

Kurenai jumped back as Naruto flew into the air, lifting her gun into the air she aimed it towards the one dressed all in black. The sound was a soft plop but the bullet traveled through the air with a whistling sound. Kankuro, her target, flew to the side, just barely dodging the bullet.

Her accuracy was amazing. The only thing that the bullet caught, was fabric of his shirt. He glowered at her, her smug smile gracing her features as she pointed her gun at him. He growled angrily, clutching his ripped shirt.

"This was my favorite…" he growled, "Now, I'm going to kill you."

Kurenai shrugged, "You can try." she muttered.

He jumped down and Kurenai began shooting at him. Getting closer to her still, she rolled to the side and spinning on her heel she pointed the gun at him.

Naruto kept up the attack with Gaara. He was simply dodging his attacks like they were nothing. Only a few times did their weapons clash and they pushed against each other, stepping back only to come back with tenfold.

Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow and glared. "What are you?" he asked, not really expecting an answer. He smelled mix, so he was. Unless told otherwise.

Gaara only glared and continued to dodge and kept on his toes. Naruto tried to tap into the mind of Gaara, hoping to change his mind and make him switch sides or perhaps hypnosis him to get the upper hand. He glanced down at Kurenai who seemed to be doing fine.

Naruto jumped back and quickly jabbed forward. The dagger slit the front of his shirt and Gaara backed up. Smirking this time he glared, "Fast."

Naruto shrugged, "What'd you think?" he asked.

Quickly, they both jumped to attack again.

* * *

"Kakashi, Gai!" Sasuke called.

The two men ahead glanced back and ceased their actions. Kakashi held a knocked out vampire by the neck and Gai's foot was on top of another. Several random vampires and demons were laying dead or very weak on the ground.

Kakashi dropped the vampire without remorse and rubbed his hands together. "Genma, Asuma, good of you to come. Are the others here?" he asked.

Genma moved the senbon in his mouth to the other side, "Yeah, Ibiki led them in town."

Asuma toyed with the cigarette in his mouth, "Right, we followed Sasuke here. We should probably hurry to find Itachi, times a wasting."

Kakashi nodded, "None have the information I want." he glanced at Sasuke, "You find anything?" he asked.

Sasuke glared at the ground, "No. One spoke to me in a riddle and that's it." he muttered.

Gai thought for a minute, "Why don't you tell us boy?" he asked.

Sasuke glared, "I hardly think this is time for a brain teaser." he gritted.

Kakashi shook his head, "Gai's right. Tell us."

Sasuke grunted but sighed, "He said, 'where the moon is able to be seen' but the moon is able to be seen wherever."

Between them all, silence ensued. All four, except Sasuke, dwelling on the riddle that had no substance to it. Genma made a small 'hmm' noise and spoke.

"What if he means to be able to see the moon more clearly?" he asked.

Kakashi nodded, "Like, more noticeably. When it's at the center of the sky."

Gai turned and faced the town. Sasuke furrowed his brow and finally sense came to him. With a quick jolt, he began to run.

"Sasuke!" yelled Kakashi.

Gai snapped his fingers, "The center, the town's center, that's where the moon is able to be seen most clearly. That's where we all gather for the Eclipse Festival!"

"…Asuma, Gai, go find Iruka and the others. We need them in town, the soldiers can take care of this work." muttered Kakashi.

Asuma and Gai nodded. Genma and Kakashi quickly followed Sasuke's lead. Trying quickly to catch up to him before he made any big mistakes.

Asuma and Gai headed off in the other direction.

* * *

Sakura gasped and yelled, "Lee!" she reached out in a desperate attempt to save him, but remembered she was farther ahead than him. She could only watch, she felt like a princess high on her throne. Not being able to do a thing accept yell.

The girl stirred and Sakura quickly lulled her back to sleep. The girl didn't deserve to witness such a sight of death. Luckily, no human was dying, just wounded. Itachi stood a few feet away from her as did the other three.

They all watched intently and she could see Deidara fidgeting slightly. Lee staggered back at the blow the demon did to his arm. His arm hung limply to his side and Sakura could tell from where she was, it was broken.

Lee fought back the pain to yell, but he continued to stay there and fight. Sakura could see fires begin to erupt from way down town, in a matter of hours or minutes, (depending on the wind) the rest of the building would catch fire too.

Sakura could see all her friends who were fighting were struggling to keep their guards up and keep fighting when they so clearly didn't have the stamina for it. They were all getting injured and Anko tried her best to stay on her toes. Being the most experienced she tried to lead the example.

Deidara glanced over at her several times and back to the fight. Ino tried to advance forward, practically walking over the front line demons and vampires in her way. Shooting without hesitation, she set her eyes upon Sakura.

"Almost…almost there." she muttered to herself to keep her going.

With a triumph smile, Ino tried to push past a demon. Seeing her move, he pushed back against her. Not expecting it, Ino was send backwards. Her gun leaving her hand and her whole body tumbling to the ground without mercy.

The demon hovered over her bruised and cut body, the smell of her wounds refreshing to him as he licked his lips. Ino sat up and felt herself freeze when she glanced into the eyes of the demon. Fear paralyzed her on the spot. Sakura shot to her feet, her own feelings and senses kicking in.

"INO!" yelled Sakura as if trying to warn her of something she already knew.

Deidara bit his lip and ran for the crouching girl. Ignoring the possible punishment he'd receive, ignoring the part of himself that told him to ignore the death of one girl…to ignore the fact that he was a vampire trained to kill.

Sakura's eyes widened. Itachi appeared before Deidara like nothing and with speed that was on the bridge of impossibility. Deidara snarled at Itachi's objective but Itachi just brought his hand in front of him. Deidara swatted it away but Itachi narrowed his gaze and pressed his hand to Deidara's chest.

With a quick blur of movement, Itachi's hand did an around the world movement and he pushed hard against Deidara's chest, the impact send Deidara flying backwards. Smacking into a department store window. The sound of glass breaking shattered through the air and Sakura covered her mouth, tears stinging her eyes.

Itachi lowered his hand and glanced over his shoulder. The demon had stopped and looked at Itachi with a look of permission. Itachi nodded and began to walk back towards Sakura. Ino still sat stunned, finally she screamed. Her voice echoing as her heart beat picked up it's pace.

* * *

Naruto jumped back, his feet landing on the edge of the branch, he flipped off the branch, landing on the ground. Glancing up at his well skilled opponent. Kurenai seemed to be struggling keeping her gun loaded and still track his fast paced movement.

She did get a shot right on, only to realize it was the vampire's deranged puppet. The puppet was her new opponent now, dancing in front of her with weapons that held deadly poison in them. Ones that could kill an elephant upon impact. But Kurenai danced around the attacks as well. The only disadvantage was the fact that she was getting tired.

Kurenai unknowingly tripped over some object standing behind her. Naruto spun and caught her in time to avoid the dagger that would have been implanted in her left shoulder. Gaara jumped down to his brother's side. The vampire standing feet behind his puppet.

Kurenai stood up and brushed her shoulders, Naruto kept kneeling, trying to contemplate on tricking them somehow or a way to get the upper hand at the situation. His mind trick didn't work on Gaara, for some odd reason. But perhaps to his brother it did.

"Kurenai, cover me, will you?" asked Naruto.

Kurenai glanced at him, "Okay." she mumbled. She ran in front of him, holding her gun in her hands, glaring at them. Naruto closed his eyes and began to concentrate on his opponent. Kurenai watched as the puppet bounced and than swooped low to the ground. Flying straight towards her and Naruto with a dagger in it's mouth. Kurenai felt her heart speed up.

"Naruto?" she whispered.

"Don't worry Kurenai, I got it." he whispered.

Kurenai watched as it got closer and closer to them, waiting for the right moment to swoop up and attack. It got closer and Kurenai gripped her gun tightly.

"Naruto…" she whispered. He didn't respond and she glanced at his crouching form. "Naruto!" she yelled. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact to happen.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, "Got him!" he yelled.

The puppet stopped dead in it's track. Laying on the ground as the vampire did similar. Kurenai glanced and raised her gun, "May I?" she asked Naruto.

Naruto smirked, "Just wait." he muttered.

Slowly, Kankuro stood up. Groggily, his puppet did the same. Kurenai backed up, making sure to the end up on the other end of the blade. It clanked together and finally straighten up again. Just as Kurenai was about to ask, Kankuro turned on his brother.

The puppet flew through the air and dove for Gaara. Jumping back, Gaara avoided. Naruto gripped the blade and glanced at Kurenai.

"Okay, now we go." he muttered.

"Kurenai, Naruto!"

Spinning, they turned to face Gai, Asuma and some random soldiers. Naruto nodded and the soldiers went off after the vampires.

"We have to head for Town." said Gai, "Sakura's there."

"Where's Iruka?" asked Naruto.

"Already headed for town." responded Asuma.

Naruto and Asuma nodded at each other, a short acknowledgement. "Well, we best hurry." Naruto muttered.

Asuma crouched down and Naruto nodded, crouching down as well. Kurenai and Gai stared at them.

"Come on! It'd be faster if we traveled vampire speed, not human." yelled Naruto over the sound of a battle.

Kurenai blushed and climbed onto Asuma's back. Before Naruto could say anything, Gai jumped on his back, almost knocking Naruto face first in the dirt. Shifting his footing so he wouldn't fall, he mentally was yelling at the embarrassing situation.

"Go on Naruto!" yelled Gai, pointing out. "Off we go!"

Naruto stood up, not feeling any unusual weight from the grown man. Asuma did the same.

Gai tugged on Naruto's hair, telling him to go on. Naruto glared, "I'm not a horse Gai…" he muttered.

* * *

Sakura's mother paced the house. Her mind going else where than where they needed to be. Being startled every so often when there was noise. Soldiers had shown up to protect them and she felt even more panicked than before.

If soldiers were there, than it was going to be bad out there, right? With a little sigh, she bit her thumb. Nervous, her mind racked around ideas that she herself knew were unrealistic. Yet, she didn't believe in vampires and all those things like the Boogie Man, but now she was having second thoughts on it.

Sara glanced at the other worried parents. Some were fearful of the town and the other of their own kids they haven't found yet, or gone with Anko to fight. Sara had met with Sakura yet, she felt on the verge of crying, they kidnapped her baby and she didn't even know if she was dead or not.

"Sara, dear sit." muttered her mother, "Don't dwell on it."

Sara spun and faced her, "Mother I will not!" she yelled, gaining all the other parent's and adults attention. "How can we all just sit here and wait?" she asked, "Our kids are out there! Fighting for _us_, when we should be the ones doing that! There are teens out there, fighting for our safety and that of the town and were just sitting here!"

There was silence and finally a voice began to talk, "What do you think we should _do_?" the comment was meant to discourage Sara. To make her realize that there was nothing they could do to help. But Sara glared at them.

"Cowards." she spat. "You'd rather wait and not even try?" she shook her head, "Well I for one would rather die for my daughter than let her die young. I've seen enough of this world and if I have to live with the guilt of my daughter dying because of my cowardice, I'd never forgive myself."

With that, she walked into the room that she had seen the teens walk into. Glancing around, she chose a weapon, she had once taken a class on weapon safety and read plenty documents of weapons. Grabbing a few, as many as she could carry, she walked back out.

Sakura's grandma stood up, "Sara, Sara what are you planning on doing?" she asked.

Sara glanced behind her, "What I should have done. To find my Sakura!"

* * *

"Sasuke…"

Sakura opened her eyes and smiled. Sasuke, the raven haired vampire stood over Ino, his hand grabbing the demons wrist and stopping his movements all at once. The demon still towered over Sasuke, but Sasuke was not intimidated. The demon growled but it was cut short and turned into a cry of pain.

Sasuke bent the wrist the opposite way, hearing the bones crack, he made the demon go to his knees. Now making Sasuke the one taller. Sasuke picked up his leg and kicked him away from him. Sasuke glanced to his side and glared at Itachi whom wasn't surprised at all.

Sakura glanced at Ino but found her no longer behind Sasuke, but in Kakashi's arms. Another guy standing next to him. Kakashi set Ino on her feet back with the group. Ino silently thanked Kakashi and ran towards her gun, retrieving it she glanced around at the remaining vampires and demons who were standing still. Waiting an order.

Itachi glanced at the two remain loyal gang members and they lunged towards Sasuke. The demons and vampires took the chance to attack and the regular choreography ensued. Kakashi and the other guy that held a needle in his mouth attacked Sasori and Kisame while Sasuke tagged teamed with them and the rest of the others.

He seemed to wait for an opportunity to make things alright around there so he could move up to Itachi. Itachi watched with mild amusement, Sakura side glanced at the broken window Deidara had flown into. Keeping the girl close to her, she scrambled to her feet.

Running towards the store, she was on the point of calling his name. Sakura stopped when Itachi stood at the broken window, not bothering to look at Sakura, but instead he picked up the body of Deidara. Cuts evident all over his body and his eyes closed.

Sakura glanced from Deidara to Itachi. Her mind went numb as Itachi held onto Deidara by the throat. He squeezed until Deidara's face began to show expressions of pain. His eyes slowly opened and Sakura bit he lip.

"Tell me." muttered Itachi. "Tell me her secret."

Sakura's eyes widened, how'd he know she told him about her shield? If he heard anything remotely close to her shield than he would have known it himself. Sakura glanced at Deidara worried. Itachi squeezed and Deidara grasped his wrists.

It wasn't the fact that he needed air, it was the fact that he was crushing his bones. Sakura shook her head, "It's okay Deidara…you can tell him." she whispered, hoping he'd listen so he'd spare him.

Deidara glanced and smirked, "No…" he muttered, "I-I said…I said I wouldn't…"

Sakura closed her eyes, "Deidara!" she yelled. Itachi squeezed and Sakura could have sworn she heard bones crack. "I can lower my shield at will!" she blurted for him.

Itachi side glanced at her and he dropped Deidara, kicking his body away from him. Turning his body to face her, here began to reach out. His hand several inches away from her face, the shield repealed him.

Glaring he ordered, "Lower it."

Sakura shook her head, "No, you'll kill her." she nodded towards the girl in her arms.

He stepped back and put his foot on Deidara's stomach. Sakura gasped when he applied pressure to his stomach, causing him to yell out. Sakura glanced around and quickly placed the girl on a nearby bus bench. Anko, luckily saw her and ran over towards the girl.

Ignoring the eyes of Itachi, he let Anko take the girl. Anko froze, debating between helping Sakura too, but Sakura shook her head. Sasuke was still fighting and was watching Itachi when he wasn't dodging and attacking.

Itachi walked back and Sakura bit her lip. He reached out again and this time, found that she had obeyed him. Sakura heard Sasuke yell this time.

"Don't you touch her!" he yelled. His voice on a low growl. Sakura quickly put on her shield. Kakashi, Genma and Sasuke charged at him, Sasuke running the fastest.

Sasuke picked up Sakura bridal style and Kakashi and Genma took on Itachi for the time being. The charge shook Sasuke and he let her down almost immediately when he picked her up. Sakura frowned.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry! It's…"

"A shield. I know, I could tell from before…" he sighed, the burn not so bad, "I couldn't help but still try."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura as she lowered her shield. Her eyes welling up with tears of the small moment that was set for them only. Sakura shook her head and Sasuke could feel her shake under her touch.

"Sasuke!" she sobbed, "I'm so happy your alright, I was worried…" she smiled weakly at him and he kissed her lightly.

"As I have been for you." He hugged her again, "Sakura, I will always be here for you…but, do something will you?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head, "No, Sasuke. I won't-I won't do it!" she argued.

He smiled lightly, "I haven't even told you yet." he muttered softly.

"But I know you'll say something that I won't want to do!" She yelled, "I won't!"

Squeezing her lightly he whispered, "Please Sakura…I love you and I want this…" Sasuke glanced at the fight between Kakashi, Genma and Itachi. So far, not even them tag teaming was enough.

Sakura buried her head on the crook of his neck and thought for a moment, "Okay…" she whispered, noticing the same thing as he did.

The moon began to slowly rise higher and higher behind them, though they weren't paying attention. Iruka, Naruto, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai had arrived on the scene now and the fight was slowly becoming their victory. The stubborn ones came back for another short lived round.

"I need you to raise your shield." he whispered when she brought her gaze towards him.

Sakura shook her head, "No, I can't do that!" she whispered, "You'll go, I can't let you die!" she cried, clutching him.

"I'll be here." he whispered. "I won't let go."

"Sasuke, you'll get hurt either way!" she whispered. "I won't do it!"

Sasuke stroked her hair, "Please…for me." he kissed her head. "I want you to be safe."

"Sasuke…"

Feeling tension in the air, Sasuke yelled, "Now Sakura! NOW!"

The curtness in his tone made her jump but she did. The crackle came back and Sasuke yelped out at first. He smiled at Sakura.

"That'a girl." he whispered. He hid the pain that he was receiving and Sakura felt the tears burn up anew.

"Sasuke let go…" she whispered. "Let go!"

He didn't and continued to hold her tightly to him as Itachi came by. Swinging his kunai at Sasuke, the shield repelled him and the kunai. Sakura stared at Sasuke, the burning evident as she noticed his skin grow red, his face began to perspire and he had pain written in his eyes.

Sakura tried to back away from Sasuke, "Sasuke!" she yelled, "LET GO!" she yelled, not wanting him to die that way. Pushing against him, he feel back as did she.

She lowered her shields, in hopes of Itachi coming back towards her instead of the weak Sasuke. Itachi ignored her, since the moon wasn't yet at the place he wanted it to be and he now knew of her secret. Naruto and Kakashi quickly were at Sakura's side and pulled her away from the soon to be mess.

Like they knew this would happen before she did. As if Sasuke had already explained what to do.

Sakura struggled, "NO! Sasuke…Itachi, he's…he's going to!" she shook her head.

"Sakura, it's okay." muttered Kakashi, his voice seemed weak.

"Yeah, Sasuke has to settle this. It's best if he knows your with us." whispered Naruto.

The demons, vampires and the hunters were still fighting against each other. Not bothering to watch what was about to happen. Ino ran up to Sakura and embraced her. Tears down her face as well.

"Sakura, I'm glad you okay!" she sniffed and smiled.

"Me too." Sakura glanced back at Sasuke who was actually still fighting despite the painful burns.

"He'll be fine, right now, we need to fight." whispered Ino.

Sakura nodded. Kakashi and Naruto didn't allow her to fight , thinking she was probably tired. Sakura was too wrapped up in the fight to pay any attention to the fight to even notice. She put her hands together and glanced up at the moon that was a mere inch from it's peak. She could see how Itachi was getting more antsy about finishing his fight.

"_Crimson Moon_…" she thought. She lowered her eyes, "_It's here_…"

* * *

**a/n: I kinda liked how this turned out but you have to realize that the Moon isn't at it's peak for a couple of minutes or seconds, it lasts at least for hour or two, (in this fic it is...) so yeah. there's still so much more to happy and only like...two more chaps. or so left!! wow...**

**umm some unrealted news. Feliz Cinco De Mayo to everyone...and SpiderMan 3 is out...i'm excited for that, cuz i'm going tomorrow!! woot woot!! **

**Back to serious news: update date May 12. So yeah, look out for that. And thank you to all the ppl who are reading and supporting this fic with their happy reviews. It makes me happy. R&R plez. Your reviews make my day. ☻ later.**


	23. Angel of Crimson Moon

Sum-Vampires have needs. Too bad for Sakura that she's one of those needs. And vampires don't give up easily. When Sakura moves to a new town, she must start a new life as well. The town she now lives in is rumored to have vampires wander the streets at night. Sakura hardly believes in tall tales, but when she moves there, she learns to believe the hard way…especially when she's in love with one.

**a/n: Update! Yeah!! Happy Birthday to XUchihaSakura5X! Sorry for updating late...or whatever, but you know what song is so cool to rock out to? D-technolife! ( i think) but it's the beginning of Bleach...which i'm watching right now:) so um, yeah, i hope you enjoy this chap and DON'T HATE ME for what is going to happen! Enjoy...**

* * *

CRIMSON MOON

CHAPTER 23: THE ANGEL OF CRIMSON MOON

* * *

"Lee don't move." whispered Sakura, the fight raging even more now that Sasuke and Itachi were fighting. Lee held the shoulder of his arm, a puddle of blood on the ground next to his arm. Scarlet blood pouring down his broken arm.

Sakura hesitated but let her fingers run down his broken arm. Lee couldn't feel it, all he could feel was the horrid pain of the dislodged bone, the way it seemed to want to rip from the fiber of his skin. Sakura winced, she could feel the lump that was the bone, and the way his arm was bent, it was obvious.

Taking Sakura's own dress in her teeth, she ripped a long piece off. Ripping Lee's shirt, she began to wrap around the elbow. Making sure to go up the arm where it was the source of the bleeding started and to go tightly around the bone.

Lee only moved around so much and finally settled. He had been in charge of taking a rest and watching the girl and Sakura. Sakura had even requested they pick up Deidara's body. He was laying still unconscious next to them.

His wounds already tended to. The enemy was lowering by the minute but the two main gang members still stood with ease. Breaking a sweat but having a blast.

Sakura continued to watch the fight between Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi's attacks became more brutal and Sakura guessed it was because of the fact that it was time. He wanted nothing more than to sink his fangs into the neck of Sasuke's beloved.

It would make Itachi another step higher. And Itachi would have won yet again.

_Dark Ambitions: Angel's Blood_

Sakura shivered, she was hearing that prophecy in her mind again. The dark one that was the only one discovered by wondering eyes so many years ago. The one that told of misfortune and forever in the world of the damn.

She had to remember the light prophecy. The one that was to be truly heard and should have been discovered. Light and Dark were two sides of the same coin. Sakura frowned, so which would be up? Heads or tails?

Itachi clutched Sasuke by the neck and Sakura gasped, standing up she covered her mouth. Itachi brought his knee up, making Sasuke gag and tossed him to the ground. Glancing at Sakura, she gasped, backing up before Itachi even got to her.

Naruto and Kakashi were in front of her as they glared at him. Itachi glared at them as well, the battle between their eyes in a frenzy. Itachi's eyes glistened and for a brief moment did they catch it.

A slow rustle was heard and Sakura was on the mist of turning around. Lee caught the movement and spun on his heel.

"Sakura…!" he yelled. Kakashi and Naruto spun around as fast as they could.

Deidara was standing, his eyes no longer their original color, but a red pupil less ones. Like a zombie under mind control. His movements were more regular than one under hypnosis or zombie. He reached out and grabbed Sakura by her neck.

Her breath turned in a quick gasp and than a choke of pain. Deidara raised her form up from the ground, raising her several feet from the ground. Lee pounded his fist continuously on his shoulder.

"Let her go!" yelled Lee. Deidara didn't so much as look at him, with a simple push, he shoved Lee away from them. Lee flew and slide on the ground, crying out as his bad arm smashed to the pavement. Naruto and Kakashi grabbed their kunai's ready to plunge them into his shoulders.

"Careful." muttered Itachi, freezing their movements, "You may kill her on accident or…kill the vampire."

Sakura placed her hands around the wrist of Deidara's hand. Flaring her legs out she stopped Naruto and Kakashi's movement. Squeezing her eyes she managed to talk.

"D-don't…" she muttered, "…d-don't k…il-l him." she looked at Deidara.

She noticed a hint of pain on Deidara's features, like he was fighting to keep from harming her. Sakura smiled a little. Itachi snapped his fingers and Deidara lowered and than threw Sakura's body high and over towards Itachi.

With a swift motion, he caught Sakura. Sakura coughed as she rubbed her neck , her attempt was cut short as Itachi grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands from her neck. Bending his head down, he inhaled her aroma.

Sakura's eyes widened as she was overtaken by fear. She couldn't make her body move at all to protest against him. She felt her heart pick up it's speed and her breath become faster. Her body began to shiver as he brushed his lips up and down her neck.

Tears worked their way into her eyes when he let his tongue savage up and down her neck like candy. Sakura felt utterly disgusted with it and she felt him get closer. He was about to take the bite.

Sakura's eyes opened when she felt nothing but air sting her neck. "Let go of my daughter!"

Sakura glanced over and noticed her mouth, a gun in her hand up. Behind her what looked like the whole town was armed. Itachi didn't show any sign of pain and wondered if she got him. She noticed his shoulder was slightly slumped.

Quickly he let her drop, Sakura fell but was luckily caught by Kakashi. Turning to face the new intruders, he glared. Sakura was set down and she ran to her mother.

"Mom, don't-"

Sakura's mother hugged her before she could finish. "Honey. You don't know how much I've missed you…"

Sakura smiled, "Me too, but-"

"And I've been so worried! When your grandma told me about you and _vampires_!"

Sakura blinked, "Wha-? Grandma, how'd she know-"

"Sakura…" muttered Naruto, he kicked a demon away. Sakura nodded.

"Mom, you have to get out of here. All of you." Sakura noticed how the adults joined around and were shooting off the demons and vampires.

Her mother shook her head, "We're here to fight with you."

"Sakura!" yelled Ino, loading her gun.

Sakura spun around to face Itachi. Sakura heard the gun get loaded behind her and she held her mother's hand to stop her. Sakura's mother tried to spin so she'd stand in front of Sakura, but Sakura didn't allow it. She planted her feet on the ground and stood tall to Itachi.

"Get away from them."

Sakura smiled, "Sasuke." she whispered. She glanced behind her, "Mom, go with the others." she whispered.

Sara struggled, "But-"

Sasuke yelled over Itachi's shoulder. "You too Sakura!"

Sakura's mother grabbed Sakura and pulled her along side with her, away from Itachi. Before Itachi could move to grab Sakura, Sasuke was in front of him. In place where Sakura was. Itachi growled and they were at it again.

* * *

Sasuke wiped his mouth of the blood that ran out of his mouth. Itachi had hit him hard that last time, if he had been a human instead of the creature he was, he'd been dead. On the ground with a broken jaw that would cause him unbearable pain as he bled to his death.

Spitting, he let the blood taste get out of his mouth. His own blood wasn't so appetizing to him. Itachi smirked, as if challenging or telling him with a simple smirk that he'd never win. Not then and not now. After so many years has he actually put his plan of vengeance to action.

So many times he could have rebelled against him. So many opportunities to say no and attack. So many times he could have stopped him…and he didn't. Sasuke growled as he remembered the night that led to this one in particular.

It had been such a dark night.

Someone with so much to promise for his clan. He was the Uchiha clan. Maybe that was why he had destroyed them all. Maybe that's why he took their blood for him, because he thought he should be the only person.

Whatever the reason. he had done the unbelievable to his own kind. And all just to have a drink. Sasuke had taken a nap outside the village only to wake to the destroying of it.

Sasuke clutched his fists. He had returned in time to see his parents dead on the floor of their room. The fire that was cast upon their town was the only reason he ran out of that house so fast. Than, there was Itachi. With the burning passion for blood in his eyes.

"**Can you not see the power that I now bestow? I am a vampire." **

That was his line when he asked what he was. Back than, those creatures were just an urban legend like now. It was a story to tell to young ones and make sure to add at the end of the story to 'always obey your elders and you won't get in trouble with one' It was always a legend to make young ones remember their place.

Sasuke's hand went to his neck, the same area that would always be there. Now, it was a small scar, it was always cold. Than, it was a huge bleeding scar, a puncture wound of teeth. He had promised himself that day so many years…centuries ago that he'd get revenge.

And stay the hell away from Itachi.

Sasuke ran towards Itachi, bringing his fist from low to high as he aimed for his jaw. Itachi stepped back, the contact just brushing him lightly. Sasuke only caught his hair, Itachi leaned back and brought his foot up to Sasuke's body.

Sasuke caught and tired to twist it around. With a push, Itachi shoved Sasuke back. His movements faltered and Itachi punched Sasuke. He doubled over and rolled out of Itachi's way. The attack Itachi brought, missed Sasuke by a hair.

With a sweep kick, he brought Itachi down, but for a moment. Itachi spun and caught his footing before he fell. Sasuke grabbed tightly on his bellowing cloak and tugged on it. Making Itachi step back, Sasuke smirked. Clutching it tightly in his fist, he grabbed his kunai from his back pouch.

Placing a shuriken down, he bound his cloak to the ground and took his kunai, stabbing it in his cloak, he ripped a long line, following the flow of it up to his back. Itachi smirked, the kunai sunk deep into the cloak but didn't hit flesh.

Itachi ripped from the grasp and was out of his grasp with half his cloak. Turning, Sasuke tossed the cloak in his hand to the side and stood up. Running, he jumped, trying to pound the kunai into his shoulder or even perhaps his dead heart.

The movement was too blunt and Itachi side stepped. Sasuke flew into the ground with great effort, a crater formed next to Itachi and Sasuke glared. He hated the way he had a smug look on his cold face.

Sasuke jumped and brought his kunai up as well. Trying again. Itachi got hold of his own kunai and clashed with Sasuke's. Their movements became crisp and Itachi didn't toy with Sasuke anymore. His movements became faster and when he slashed, Sasuke had to watch or he would be under the blade the next time.

* * *

Ino held her gun to her side as she ran over to Sakura. The girl stared at the still vampire on the ground. Sakura threaded her hands through his blond hair and just continued to stare. She had his head on her lap, gently so she didn't disturb the already dead body.

Ino glanced around to make sure no demons or vampires were near, but she knew that she had to get Sakura away and get her a weapon fast.

"Come on Sakura." she whispered to her pink haired friend.

Sakura shook her head. Ino furrowed her brow, "There's nothing you can do now…" she whispered to try and change her mind.

Sakura still shook her head back and forth. Trying to deny it. Ino looked away. Sakura let her fingers glide down the face of her friend. The vampire that regretted, fought, and talked with her during her times of capacity.

"Why…?" she asked.

Ino glanced down, "What?" she asked.

Sakura looked up at Ino, "Why? Why'd you kill him?" she whispered, "Why'd you kill Deidara? Why'd they kill him?"

Ino crouched down and glanced at the vampire. "He was going to kill us." she whispered, "We had to."

Sakura shook her head, "You don't understand it. He's not like that…he's-"

"He still was going to. He was under control…" whispered Ino. Sakura sighed and felt a hand go to her shoulder.

"Mom…" she whispered.

Her mother glanced at the vampire and back. "God works in mysterious ways. But I think he's happy to know that it wasn't you."

Ino bit her lip but took the chance to ask. "How long…" she asked, "How long have you known about Sasuke and them? About their world?"

Sakura glanced at her, "I've had my suspicion the day I left our ninjutsu lessons past the curfew." she whispered. "He confessed after the accident at school."

Ino nodded slowly. "Aren't you scared?" she asked.

Sakura shook her head. Giving him a chaste kiss on his forehead, she set Deidara's head nicely on the ground she stood up. "No. I love him. Being a vampire or not. He's still Sasuke."

Ino smiled and stood up, "I'm sorry." she whispered. "For not trusting Sasuke." She handed her a gun and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

Sakura nodded and turned towards her mother. Giving her a curt nod, they both went off together.

* * *

The enemies numbers were still going down and unfortunately so was were human allies. It was becoming a full out brawl for the power. Humans were fighting valiantly, but those that didn't have any good experience just ended up gone.

It was a sad sight. The good fighters couldn't all get to the weak ones in time. Sakura tried to stay close to her own mother, protecting her. Sakura was pretty handy with a gun and Sakura found that her mother did alright as well.

After a while of not watching she glanced at how the fight between Sasuke and Itachi was doing. Sasuke was pretty cut up and Itachi was too, but didn't seem to show any signs of getting tired like Sasuke.

Itachi leaned forward and took off at running speed. Sasuke braced himself but didn't notice how Itachi swooped and appeared behind him. With a low whisper, Sasuke froze. His hands twitched but didn't move and his kunai fell out of his hands.

He tired to move his legs but couldn't. With a struggle, he ended up moving by a bit but not completely free will. Biting his lip, Sasuke broke the trance Itachi tried to put on him. Itachi clutched his collar and lifted him with ease.

Sakura dropped her gun, "Sasuke!" she yelled. Running past the other's she began to run faster towards Sasuke. Naruto noticed Sakura making a break for the center fight.

"Kakashi! Sakura!" he yelled. Kakashi spun and noticed her running as well. With a curt nod, they both ran for her. Each to her before she realized it, they took hold of her arms.

"Sakura, you can't!" yelled Naruto. Kakashi nodded.

Sakura struggled against Naruto's and Kakashi's firm hold on her. Fire bouncing close by but not close enough for danger. The fire was like a dim light to the dark night. Sakura watched him get out of Itachi's grasp as Sasuke tried to fight for his honor.

For his family that died so many years ago by the hands of his very own deranged brother. The brother who know longer had that relationship with his younger brother as family. He hated him, loathed him and never would he forgive him.

Not even for sparring his life by turning him into the very thing that killed his family. Sakura shook her head, "…Sasuke…" she whispered.

She knew he wouldn't stop until one of them were dead. But she was afraid that it'd be him and not the real monster. Sakura could feel the whole town watching them intently, no longer fighting but waiting to see who'd be the victor in the end.

Like watching a movie but far more important. Sakura watched as Itachi threw the shuriken skillfully at Sasuke. All skimming him, brushing past his cheek, shoulder and thighs. Sasuke grunted and Itachi lunged towards him.

Sakura felt the familiar air of Déjà vu and screamed for Sasuke. Her voice echoed and Itachi pinned him down to the ground. Sakura pushed against Kakashi and Naruto, but they held her still. They shook their heads at her, regretfully.

"Sorry Sakura." whispered Kakashi.

"Sasuke doesn't want you hurt." muttered Naruto as well. "This is…his fight. Until the end."

Sakura shook her head in denial, "No…" she whispered as she thought about her dream that pointed towards this night. "_Sasuke, he's…he's going to die_…" she thought.

Her tears worked their way into her eyes _**"Only you." **_With that set in her mind, she did something.

Bringing her shield up, she burned the hands of Naruto and Kakashi who let go in a stunned reaction. She bolted once they let go. Yelling over her shoulder she apologized for what she did.

"Sakura!" they both yelled. Sakura lowered her shield and ran faster, her adrenaline for Sasuke's life running through her fiercely.

She faintly heard the yells of protest as she ran towards them. All calling her and telling her to stop, her mother's voice probably the loudest of all. Crying and yet demanding that she stop. But Sakura had to do something for Sasuke.

Itachi raised his kunai, but Sasuke kicked it out of his hand and rolled over. Jumping back up, Sasuke yelled at Sakura.

"Stop!" he yelled. Sakura stopped but held her hands together.

"Sasuke…" she whispered, but didn't finish as Itachi lengthened his claws. Sasuke lunged towards him but Itachi vanished. Everything going dark and Sakura's voice getting lower and lower, fading and moving away.

Sasuke stumbled forward as he missed and Itachi appeared behind him, raising his claws, the was about to jab. Sakura ran fast and threw her arms out, standing in front of Sasuke who was on his knees, unaware of what was happening.

The motion was too fast to be stopped. And Sakura felt the sharp jab and the deep burned from what happened. Screaming loudly at the pain Sasuke flinched. Stuck in a trance but still hearing that. She could feel liquid seep through her clothes and leak down her body. Itachi glowered at her, but not shocked in anyway. He took away his hand and Sakura's body lurched with his movement.

Sakura grabbed his hand and gave it a shock before she fell to her knees. He snatched his hand from her, the quick jerk made her stagger. Her warmth was sliding from her fingers and body as the pain doubled. He had stabbed her through the chest, a gaping hole evident. Blood splattered on the ground, his hands, her body, and Sasuke's back.

She felt the tears trail down her face and Sasuke turned to face her. His vision given back to him, as a courtesy of Itachi. Sakura began to close her eyes and Sasuke caught her body as she fell. His breath hitched as he smelled death upon her. The hole in her chest told him everything and though the blood smelled good, he couldn't bring himself to care for the blood.

He wanted her more than anything. He told her to stay away. To keep her shield up. To stay out of his fight. But she didn't listen, tears worked their way to his eyes and when she smiled at Sasuke. She knew she had to do something for others.

It was her duty die for someone she loved. She was the angel that was to protect others and that's what she did. Glancing at the moon, she slowly closed her eyes.

Sasuke shook her, "Sakura…Sakura…SAKURA!" he yelled shaking her lightly. That's when he first heard her thoughts since he met her.

"_I love you." _

Her hand that tried to make it to his face dropped slowly. It's mission never reached and her skin that was warm, cold.

Sasuke was stunned. Glancing at the tear struck dead girl in his arms. The one that he truly loved with his heart like no other. The feelings that really made him feel human more than when he was a human.

With a slow realization of her death, he set her on the ground. Her soft features so gentle it was hard for him to just look and not cry. He watched as her head lolled to the side, her bangs caressing her face. With his index finger, he brushed them from her face and kissed her forehead lightly.

His finger lingered on her face and finally it dragged to the ground. His hand balled up to a fist and he pounded it into the ground several times. The punch getting harder every time, his sadness turning into something more deep.

Something more awful. Anger. Anger that seemed to dwell on Itachi, the one who took everything that made him happy away from him. The one that ruined it for him, all the time. His walking body a constant reminder of his failed attempt of killing him.

"She's dead…" he muttered. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "_Dead_…"

A wail was heard, the source was Sakura's mother. The cries of 'no, not my baby…' was heard. Her body being held back by other people. Making sure she didn't go for her babies body. At least not yet. She angrily fought against them and yelled her heart out.

"You were suppose to protect her!" yelled Sara, "You were suppose to…no! _no_…" she cried. Her voice being the only echo in the silence.

Sasuke closed his eyes. The feeling of death upon his shoulders came back again. The feeling never left him, never would. So long as he lived it would always be with him. Or, so long as he was never condemned was it to follow him. A vampire eventually killed, if not one, human in their hundreds of years living. And the guilt came back later at ten fold.

Itachi raised his brows. Angered but not that it would help any. Now there was no sign for a happier life. He took that, that everyone hoped for. He killed it and now their moral was down, he could easily take over.

Sasuke met his glare. "_Let me take over_…" whispered a dark venom voice in his mind. The voice he hadn't heard from in centuries.

"_Just…relax_…" soothed the voice.

The iris of Sasuke's eyes getting bigger, all raven and pitch dark. His eyes didn't show a hint of white or red that meant his regular vampire form. No, this was a different vampire that came into view.

This was the part of very vampire that was hidden deep in them, never allowed to come out. Not unless they were ready to lose all control of themselves until next morning. No matter how powerful, it would still take over. Easily tapped and easily avoided. A rule in the codes of vampirism and the community.

_Rule 6: Vampires have darkness inside. Yet we can't let it control us. _

Sasuke's fangs grew double their own size and blood drizzled down his chin as one punctured his lip by a bit. Letting his tongue lap up his own blood, he smirked. Everything vampiristic, enhanced in a gothic way.

Nails longer. Double fangs, double the length. Eyes more like a dark, starless sky. The shadows seemed to come more naturally to mask his face. And his voice had the growl to it.

Stretching low towards the ground, he glared up at Itachi. "My kin…my love…" he growled, his senses leaving and darkness over taking him fully.

"I'll kill you!"

* * *

**a/n: R&R!! Before you kill me and stuff read the following: ****For those that really want to know, they are not dead. i will not explain how, but they are not. So no worries there...i just like the drama. kay, i'm glad for all that are reviewing, i can't stress how much i love it!! **

**unrealted news: i had the most horriblest week ever! First i was sick (caught it from my two other siblings that were also sick, all three plus my dad, were sick. Poor mom was taking care of us all...) Second, i sprained my ankle...again! So i'm kinda immoblized for a while...but it's not my hands!! woot woot. and i could write how horrible it all could have been...but yeah. Also, last Sunday, i saw Spiderman 3 which was the coolest movie cuz i luv James Franco. Also next week i get to go to Six Flags for the traditional Freshman trip!! i'm uber excited to go with friends...cuz i dont do that often...(go to amusement parks** **with friends)**

**news: next update: May 19. yeah, so later.**


	24. The End?

Sum-Vampires have needs. Too bad for Sakura that she's one of those needs. And vampires don't give up easily. When Sakura moves to a new town, she must start a new life as well. The town she now lives in is rumored to have vampires wander the streets at night. Sakura hardly believes in tall tales, but when she moves there, she learns to believe the hard way…especially when she's in love with one.

**a/n: second to last chapter...waah, oh no!! man...it makes me sad to think about it!! Happy (belated) Birthday Jester08! kay, so this is so exciting and i have this feeling like...omg, it's almost over!! lol. So enjoy...**

* * *

CRIMSON MOON

CHAPTER 24: THE END?

* * *

Sasuke's body flowed like a river's current. Smooth and wild. Swinging low to the ground, he moved with speed that Itachi had to watch so intently, it made him stay standing, not blinking almost all of the time. He just barely was able to keep up with Sasuke's new level.

Not that Itachi would admit, but he had to bring his power to full extend now. One, he had to hurry and finish off his brother and two he had to 'finish' off the girl. Dead or not, her blood was still fresh. Meaning, he could still complete his goal.

After a few minutes of trying to attack, he moved towards just dodging in time. Trying to find a flaw, which he found in a matter of seconds. Once memorizing Sasuke's brawl of a fighting skills, he stepped aside and felt the wind churn around him as Sasuke punched wildly towards him.

Black marks grew rapidly and spread all over his skin. It was a sign of his darkness consuming him and turning him into that which lurked in all vampires. Or, unborn, impure vampires. Sasuke was only 'reborn' as a vampire, but was never _born_ a vampire.

Those that were born, always had control of their darkness. Sasuke, had none. If Itachi let the darkness grow on his skin, he'd be gone, killing others and no longer coherent of his actions. He'd be drinking humans and Sasuke would be gone to the darkness.

But Itachi didn't have time. He had to make the process faster, or at least maim him in someway. Perhaps with poison. Itachi took a hold of Sasuke's arm and brought his foot up to smack him. Sasuke jumped up, drawing his feet up he pushed off Itachi's arms and launched himself in the air.

Sustaining, he twisted, grabbing a hand full of knifes and shurikens, he tossed them at Itachi. Itachi jumped back and only two nicked his cloak. Sasuke gritted his teeth and landed on all four, like an animal. He glared, his eyes looked like they were pulsing.

Sasuke stood, bring his fingers to his chin where blood was leaking from his mouth. Swiping some blood, he took his finger and licked the blood off. He smirked, "Blood…" he muttered, obviously satisfied, even if it was his own blood.

At least it wasn't animal. It was good, but not as good as a human…or that of _another_ vampire. Yes, dark vampires weren't picky. So long as it was blood. Sweet, bitter, addicting scarlet juice. He could hear the blood rush in the veins of all the humans around.

Sasuke was little by little, losing consciousness in him. Dark Sasuke was going to surface. Itachi took his foot and pushed the kunai handle up. Flying out of the ground, he caught it as gravity acted upon the metal knife and rushed back to earth.

He could smell the venom in the blade. Bringing it back, he waited for Sasuke to comply. Sasuke smirked again and ran towards him. Itachi waited and finally tossed the kunai into his left shoulder, throwing shuriken along with the kunai.

Sasuke held up his hands and blocked some, but not the kunai that plunged into his left shoulder. The shuriken nicked his shoulders, ripping the fabric and hitting skin. Cuts ran across his arms in horizontal lines. Blood running wildly down his arm.

Sasuke slowed his running and glanced at the poison filled kunai, it had hurt upon impact. Or at least more than a normal weapon would to a vampire. He lifted his right arm, blood stained his once clean hands. All down his pale arm was stained horribly with his own blood. He didn't mind. He licked his fingers and finally moved to the kunai. Wrapping his long fingers around the handle, he tugged, pulling it out with only a minor hint of pain.

He raised the kunai to eyelevel and licked the blade clean. Gripping it, he smirked at Itachi, "It'll taste better with your blood…" he muttered.

Itachi continued to show his placid face. Frustrated more than fear. No, there was no fear. Not even now. If he dead, he would. Sasuke threw the kunai down, the poison no signs of it taking affect…yet. Itachi waited and Sasuke came at him again.

Full intent of ripping him to pieces.

* * *

Sakura's mother covered her mouth in a desperate attempt to keep her emotions under control. But unfortunately, she felt her heart lurch and ache as she watched her daughters form lay on the ground. The gun fell out of her hands but no one let go of her.

They held on tightly to her arms. Whispering, muttering, echoing to her the same words. "Sorry." "It can't be helped." "You'll die."

She blinked and shook her head. The rest of the fight was a blur, she didn't even pay attention. All that was in front of her, was the fact that her daughter was on the ground. Cold, hard ground, dead. Without her mother by her side. Sara shook her head and fought, pushing against them she began to run. A loud whistle rang through the air and when she blinked, vampire soldiers had aligned themselves in front of the fight.

She glared at them. "How dare you…" she whispered, the tears still rolling down her cheeks, "My daughter is out there! She needs her mother!" she yelled.

All the soldiers had masks that looked like animals. She couldn't see or glare into their eyes respectively to actually intimidate them with a mother's malice. She balled up her fists and smacked them on the chest of one of the soldiers in front of her.

He was hard and unmoving like stone. "Bastards." she yelled, "Let me through!"

"That's enough!"

She glanced to the side, a man with scars, each with a story behind them, walked next to her. Sara glared at him.

"Don't tell me that." she muttered, "It wasn't enough for you damn vampires to steal our young ladies. It wasn't enough that you killed the girls. It wasn't enough when you didn't catch that beast or control yourselves. It wasn't enough to rescue my daughter. And now you say it's enough for me to stop caring?" she shook her head.

The man glowered down at her. He understood her pain, but now she was just insulting and mocking. "Listen, you made a mistake of mixing _them_ with _us_. Yes we may be vampires, but that vampire is currently fighting for you daughter's vengeance. At the cost of his own life."

Sara glanced up, Sasuke covered in black swirls that spread like wildfire all over his skin. Everything about him different. He really portrayed the newly version of the vampire in the movies. The ones with the overly exaggerated fangs, claws, and demonic look in their eyes.

It was all in Sasuke. It was Sasuke. Sara shook her head, beginning to feel light headed, she let herself fall to her knees. Her heart pounded in her chest and she just stared into nothing. Ino slowly moved her way towards Sakura's mother.

Her movements seemed so slow. So practiced, so routine. Not right. It seemed like it was all meant to happen and now, grieving was the only thing to do. She let her weapon drop, without so much as a glance towards the enemies that were eyeing her right than.

None made a move. They feared the masked vampire soldiers and Ino idly wondered where the two gang members were. Waiting. Dead. Fighting. Hiding. She didn't care. She knelt down next to Sakura's mother, resting her hand on her shoulder. Ino leaned her head on her shoulder, letting the tears flow freely now.

* * *

Kakashi tightened his fist as he watched the two sobbing woman. There was nothing anyone could do. Revenge wouldn't bring her back. Crying wouldn't bring her back. And dying wouldn't either. Kakashi hadn't seen this coming.

Her future was usually very vague. He hadn't had any visions until it was too late. He couldn't do anything to stop the movement. He couldn't do anything to freeze the moment. But he couldn't have stopped her. He could have run after her.

But than, it'd be Sakura sobbing. And guilt would ride so high, it would be dizzying. Naruto glanced at Kakashi's serious pose. Naruto wanted nothing more than to cover his ears and nose. He wanted to get rid of the sound of their crying. Wanted to stop smelling their tears.

He didn't want the guilt anymore. All he wanted was Sakura to be alive. For Sasuke to hold her. Hell, he wanted to hug Sakura now more than anything. Any thing to ensure she was alive. He felt his nails claw and poke into his own skin.

Blood sprouted and dripped down his fingers. Kakashi turned his head a fraction of an inch to look at him. The blood rose and lingered in the air along with the rest of the smells. His was fresh and the strongest. Naruto caught his stare and noticed his eye glow.

"What do you see?" mumbled Naruto. His voice a mere whisper.

Kakashi turned back to the ground, "Darkness." he glanced up at Sasuke. "Complete and utter darkness."

Naruto frowned, "Community Rule number 6." he mumbled. "If Sasuke makes it out alive…he has to go to court…trialed by the Elders of the Community. _Again_."

Kakashi nodded.

"He won't get off easy this time." he muttered to Kakashi. Kakashi nodded.

"That's…if he makes it out alive…" whispered Kakashi. His eye began to glow continuously. Each time telling a different story. They kept changing their minds. Making their fates so changing, it was making his head spin so fast.

Naruto shook his head, "Shouldn't we stop him?" he asked, "Dark Sasuke isn't going to stop until he's dead, or until the darkness takes complete control. Than, he'd be unstoppable until morning…or until his dark side turns docile."

Kakashi furrowed his brow, "We should have faith in him…like Sakura would have. If the time comes that he loses himself…the ANBU vampire soldiers are here and so are we."

Naruto gave a curt nod. "So…it's come to this?" he asked.

"It's times like these I wish I were deaf and blind." murmured Kakashi.

Naruto nodded. "I know what you mean."

Kakashi and Naruto glanced away from the crying females and went to look at the fight.

* * *

Sasuke smirked, the poison still no affect. He rocked back on his feet, his movements still wild and untamed. A fighting style that changed every few seconds, with Sasuke loosing control every second.

"_Relax_…" lulled his dark side, "_Sleep_…"

"_No!" _His sense broke him from going out cold. He was still in control, so far. His dark side was just controlling the fighting. He'd take over once the fight was over…perhaps.

"_No…I'll sleep when you have killed Itachi_…_than I'll relax…and follow Sakura._" he thought to his dark side.

The dark side had no response. But it stopped it's gentle cooing, he was in terms with what Sasuke had said. Itachi ran up to him, kicking up, he hit Sasuke on the chin. It send him rocketing up in the air, Itachi crouched and than launched off after him.

Itachi lurched forward, aiming his punch at Sasuke's head. Sasuke twisted and got out of the way of the punch. The movement was quick that Sasuke was able to counter attack and punch Itachi in the side of the face.

Itachi leaned back but was met with Sasuke's foot against his stomach. In that moment, Sasuke brought his leg up and smashed it against Itachi's shoulder, forcing gravity to work with him and send Itachi down. Itachi landed quite gracefully as Sasuke landed once again like an animal.

Standing up, Itachi got a hint of something. He saw Sasuke's aura. Purple energy that swirled, standing in purple crackling circles that obstinately refusing to unite in one single circle. Sasuke glanced up, his arms dangling in front of him, like they had no bones. He smirked, the look on his face awfully sinisterly.

Itachi glared at Sasuke. When he blinked, his aura was gone. It just proved to Itachi that his power was growing by the second. It angered him to no extent. With a slow movement, he stepped forward. Sasuke licked his lips and ran towards him.

Itachi stepped to the side and took hold of his wrist. Bending it to his will, he tried to break his wrist. Pushing down on it with his thumb he heard the bone crack. Sasuke continued to glare at him through his pain. He brought back his open hand to make contact with Itachi's face but Itachi forced his thumb harder and made the bone in his hand break.

Sasuke fell to the ground with a small yell. Itachi glanced down at him, picking him up by the neck he raised him high. Sasuke grabbed Itachi's wrist with his unbroken hand and grasped it with effort. Piercing his claws deep within his wrist, forcing blood to pour out from the wound.

Itachi glared and tightened his grip on Sasuke's neck, slowly crushing the bones in his neck. A few more precious minutes and Itachi would snap Sasuke's neck completely. He'd be unable to move and he'd have the upper hand to kill him after the new world.

Sasuke plunged his nails further into Itachi's wrist. Anymore further and he'd sever it off completely. Itachi glared at Sasuke and Sasuke smirked.

"So…so many years ago." he managed to whispered through Dark Sasuke, "And where still here…_your _still here…"

"Revenge." whispered Itachi, "Your hate isn't deep enough, _brother_…"

Sasuke kicked out, "_DON'T_ YOU CALL ME THAT!" he yelled, his voice a low growl.

Sasuke brought his blood stained claws from his wrist and punched his face. Itachi slowly brought his head to look at Sasuke. His scarlet liquid dripping out of the side of his mouth and down his chin.

Gripping harder Itachi smirked, "Like that…" he muttered.

"Surprising…you _do_ bleed." he growled, huffing, tired. Sasuke was retreating back in his mind, darkness than glared at Itachi.

Itachi didn't seem to care how much control he had over his dark side. But he needed to go to the girl and quick. Time was not on his agenda and Itachi never had to hurry up to do something.

* * *

The pain emanated greatly in her chest. She was still bound to the earth, but she was dying. So slowly that it was terrifying. She had closed her eyes to the world and yet, she didn't go anywhere. She saw the light, but she stayed put.

At least for a while longer.

Opening her eyes, dark sky, stars, and a moon were looking down at her. She could feel breeze upon her, freezing and chilling her to the bone. Or was that the touch of death? Glancing to her side, she saw Itachi and Sasuke.

Itachi had Sasuke in a choke hold as he bleed from the wrists. Sakura's hand slowly roamed around her area for anything that was sharp enough to pierce somebody with. It was a slow journey, it was like she wasn't even moving. Her hand finally found something. Clutching it tightly, she tried to sit up.

Her hand was covered in her own blood, running the sharp edge of the object, she coated it in her own blood. The blood that was like acid to vampires, she slowly got to her knees. Ignoring the pain that surged through her at every movement she did.

She gasped lightly, but moved to her feet. Staggering, she found the breath to do so. They were only so far away, and her feet tripped and her body felt heavy. Her chest was heaving and her mind was swelling. Her breath was short and her eyes were hazy.

How much longer? The pain? The killing?

Sakura reached them, they were chatting quietly, exchanging feelings that were brought into words. It would be touching if they were apologies on what happened years ago. But it wasn't. They were curses, angered words that fueled the inner most savage beasts.

Weakly, she lifted the object, wanting to propel the object straight through his dead, lifeless, heart. Itachi let go of Sasuke and spun to grab Sakura's hand. She gasped and tired to catch her lost breath. It was hard to breath on the brink of death.

He glowered at her but smirked. "You saved me a lot of trouble." he mumbled.

Sakura was too weak to respond, to weak to attack, and too weak stay on her feet. Her legs buckled but Itachi held her up. Pain writhed deep in her wrists as he held her up that way.

Before she could blink and close her eyes for what seemed like the final time. Something made his grip tighten around Sakura's wrists. She glanced up, there was a gaping hole in his chest. Like Sakura's. Itachi let go of Sakura's wrists and glanced behind his shoulders.

Sasuke glared and licked his fingers in a smug matter. Itachi struggled and tried to keep his face as placid as a rock. Sakura tried to reach for the object, tears working their way down her face as the pain became so great, but the urge to help Sasuke was greater.

"_Please_…" she thought. "_Don't take me now…not yet_…"

Grasping the object, she got to her knees and with both hands, she grasped it hard and stabbed it through the vampire. He growled out and staggered, trying to keep his footing. Sakura noticed how it burned him and she fell to the ground again.

Cold stinging her flesh on her face. Her warm face. "Sasuke…" she muttered so quietly.

* * *

The ANBU acted quickly and rushed towards Itachi's body. He was dying slowly, from the middle out. It was burning away his flesh.

Sasuke felt close to losing himself. _"Sleep…" _

"_No…Sakura's_…"

"_Dead." _thought his dark side. _"Now…you sleep…" _

Sasuke fought his dark ambitions. The black marks hesitated on his skin, it was retreating but than would spread again.

"Sasuke…"

He heard Sakura call his name. She was still alive…by little, but still was. He found strength to put away his darkness. Slowly, his black marks disappeared. He fell to his knees and looked at Sakura, crawling, he made his way to her.

He gently rolled her over and held her close. "Sakura…" he whispered. His eyes finally turning the raven regular color.

"_My fault_…" thought Sasuke, he felt the tears and welcomed them.

She smiled, "Sasuke…suck…my blood." she murmured.

He stared stunned, "What?" he asked, "Sakura…I can't-I-" he shook his head, "Sakura…I love you."

"Please…trust m-me…" she managed to grasp his shirt in her hands. She let her head roll back and Sasuke hesitated. Slowly, he brought his mouth down to her neck. Gently letting his tongue lick a spot, he slowly placed his teeth and than punctured.

His mouth was filled with her sweet and bitter blood. So delicious but he had to stop soon, or she'd die. She grasped hard onto his shirt and only screamed a bit when he had punctured her skin. When Sasuke began to gently sip her blood, he heard a voice that wasn't his own.

Just a voice that told him what to do. Forcing himself, Sasuke did what it told him to. He picked up Sakura and continued to suck on her blood.

* * *

All the citizens watched in a confusing manner as Sasuke bite into Sakura and began to drink her blood. But as they watched their suspicion lowered. The moon over head began to glow and when the clouds overhead split.

"Sakura…" murmured Ino. Sara brought her head up and blinked to make sure what she was seeing was true.

Naruto and Kakashi watched in awe. "Sakura…"

Iruka blinked, "The…light…" he murmured.

Sakura had huge angel wings sprouting from her back and Sasuke had huge black devil wings. They contrasted but went together like a puzzle.

* * *

Sasuke brought himself to stop. He brought his fang to his palm and forced it to bleed. Bringing his palm over Sakura's mouth, he squeezed and his own blood stained her mouth.

Her eyes were closed and a surge of panic ran through Sasuke. Quickly, he finished the deed. Placing his mouth over hers, he kissed her.

Sakura's wings expanded, showing their brilliance. Sasuke continued to kiss her, giving her his energy. His blood. His life. She had to be safe. She had to be alive. Just _had_ to.

_Angel's Blood: Angel Eyes_

_Protect thy earth when they full moon come_

_Light shine down and cast heavens rays_

_Drink thy holy blood in union _

_Love shall rise: Full Moon will rise_

_Light will vanquish Darkness _

Light began to shine and it seemed unnatural. Even after all that happened. It seemed more like a movie than real life. Sasuke broke the kiss and looked at her face. He noticed her wings and idly wondered if she was going to leave him.

Even after he did all that he was suppose to. "Live…" he whispered.

Sakura's breathing returned to normal and he felt a sigh relief him. Her wounds weren't there anymore, but the gaping rip of her dress was. Still blood stained, but she seemed all right. He gently lifted her top lip and sighed when he saw normal teeth.

She was sleeping. With a small smile, he caressed her face. Brushing her bangs away from her face. "Bye…" he whispered and kissed her again.

With that, he fell to his side and passed out.

* * *

"_I'll do it…but…" _

"_But what Sasuke?" _

"_Do me a favor…"_

"_Sure." _

"…"

Sasuke opened his eyes and glanced around the waiting room. They had taken Sakura to the hospital, in fact, everyone at the hospital. Checking them over for anything that happened. They searched for bodies that were knocked out or injured.

Kakashi told Sasuke that Deidara's body wasn't where it once was. And there was no blood. The two remaining Akatsuki members were long gone and Itachi was dead. Iruka and Naruto told him that he was lucky to have survived at all.

He had poison in his system and that's why he was so tired out. They got it out just in time and they said he was lucky to have had so many wounds that nearly pumped out all the poison from. Sasuke couldn't tell if they were joking or not…

Sakura's mother and grandmother both thanked him dearly and Sara apologized for yelling at him. Ino and the rest of Sakura's friends apologized too, thanking him dearly for saving their good friend.

"You can date my daughter…I do approve. Your just as wonderful as she claims."

Sasuke smirked, "Thank you…but-"

The doctor walked into the waiting room. Sara and Sakura's grandma turned their attention to him. He smiled, "You may see Sakura."

They both, along with Ino walked with him. Sasuke smiled to himself and turned on his heel. He knew he should be leaving. She was well, her wounds healed nicely. All of the town was now on good terms with all that were vampires and demons.

The town was easily fixing up the broken town. Making graves for those that bravely or innocently lost their lives. The light prophecy had come and given the town a blessing of many good years. No longer will anyone bad come.

And if they did, ANBU would be on them. As well as the ever so Group of three. He glanced behind his shoulder, "I love you…" he murmured. "Sakura. Thank you."

* * *

"Yo, Sasuke."

Sasuke stopped and glanced behind him. "Hm?" he asked.

"Didn't you hear?" asked Naruto.

"Sakura's doing fine and we're allowed to go see her. I'm sure she'll want to see you." muttered Kakashi with a twinkle in his eye.

Sasuke frowned, "I think she'll be fine." he whispered.

Naruto furrowed his brow, "What? What are you talking about?"

Kakashi furrowed his brow, _"What is with you?" _

"Nothing." murmured Sasuke. "Just…" he glanced up at the hospital windows. "She'll be better off."

Sasuke spun and continued to walk away. Busy hammering and people working dulled their minds as they watched Sasuke's back as he walked on and on.

"Let's go see Sakura…" whispered Naruto.

Kakashi nodded, idly watching Sasuke before turning towards Naruto and heading back inside.

* * *

"Uh-huh. That's interesting." whispered Sakura to the nurse. They had been currently talking about the objects in the room that she was hooked up to. She had been one of the good patients that didn't feel woozy seeing all the things in their veins.

Sakura looked up as her mother and the others came in. "Mom, Grandma!" she greeted. "Hey, I'm so glad your all okay."

Ino popped her head around the door corner and smiled, "Hey, how are you doing?" she asked.

"Ino!" she greeted, "Haha. Bumped my head…how are you?"

Ino sighed, "Good. That was one weird night…but you did it. You and Sasuke." she whispered.

Sakura furrowed her brow, "Sasuke?" she asked.

Kakashi and Naruto entered the room. Sakura sat up, trying to sort out the wrinkles in her blanket, even once running her hand through her hair.

"Hey Sakura, how are you feeling?" asked Naruto.

Sakura smiled and blushed, "Uh, good. Thanks for asking…uh?"

Naruto blinked, "…Naruto…you know, Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, "Oh, yeah. Part of the infamous group of three at school!"

"Sakura, are you alright?" asked Kakashi.

Sakura smiled, "Yeah, of course Kakashi. Oh, I never thanked you personally for helping me out on the first day of school."

Kakashi blinked, "Yeah, no problem…"

"Where's Sasuke?" asked Ino.

"Sasuke…who's he?" asked Sakura again.

"Sakura, are you okay?" asked her mother.

"Yeah mom. I'm okay." Sakura answered.

"_Sasuke…you didn't…" _thought Kakashi.

* * *

"_What's the favor Sasuke?" _

"_Tsunade. I want you to erase her mind of ever knowing me…ever knowing that we were vampires and demons. To forget it all and live a normal life…like when she first met us." _

"_Are you sure?" _

"_Yes. I don't want her to suffer anymore." _

"…_Okay…"_

"_Thank you…" _

"It's better this way." mumbled Sasuke as he walked on.

* * *

"Why doesn't Sakura remember you or Sasuke?" asked Ino as they talked in the waiting room.

Naruto glanced at Kakashi than at Ino and Sakura's mother and grandma. "Uh, we may think Sasuke erased her mind…to protect her."

"What?" asked Ino.

"Just forgetting of us. Vampires Demons, what happened. Etc. I think it's best we just play along." muttered Kakashi, "Besides…it would have to be done publicly anyway."

"But why?" asked Ino.

"Humans and vampires or demons were just never meant to live together…well, in knowing of the great secret." whispered Naruto.

Ino nodded. Sara and Sakura's grandma frowned. "Will she…be okay?" asked Sara.

Kakashi nodded, "She will." he muttered, "but will Sasuke…"

* * *

**a/n: Cliffie! and Near the end too! haha, don't kill me! R&R. i'm almost finished with the last chapter, so if i finish it soon, it may be up sooner than my update date. Which by the way, is May 26. (May 25 is our schools fun day!! so it may be than...) Sorry if the way Itachi dead was too...like boring. I couldn't really picture Sasuke doing it himself...but yeah. If any questions, just ask. **

**Akatsukisasori: The life skills baby was given back. They only had it for a week...though i forgot if it was in the fire or not...(xp) Thanks for reading.**


	25. Epilogue

Sum-Vampires have needs. Too bad for Sakura that she's one of those needs. And vampires don't give up easily. When Sakura moves to a new town, she must start a new life as well. The town she now lives in is rumored to have vampires wander the streets at night. Sakura hardly believes in tall tales, but when she moves there, she learns to believe the hard way…especially when she's in love with one.

**a/n: Last chap and extra long too! Just a little gift from me to all you! Enjoy the last chapter...**

* * *

CRIMSON MOON

CHAPTER 25: EPILOGUE

* * *

"Must have been some tornado…huh mom?" asked Sakura as she helped put all her get well gifts in to the back of the car.

Her mother's smile faltered but than composed, "Yes. Your grandma's house was completely destroyed…"

Sakura sighed, "Mom…this town is boring…I like all my friends…but won't you take me with you?" she asked. "I gave school a try…"

Sara faltered, "Sweetie, not until you graduate…" Sakura frowned and Sara smiled lightly, "Fine. I'll think about it, okay?"

Sakura nodded, "Alright…ma, where's my I-pod?" she asked.

"I don't know…" she mused.

Sakura shut the back trunk of the car and looked at the sky. "This town is pretty gloomy." she muttered to herself. She glanced across the street and noticed a boy standing there.

She knew he went to her school. He was part of the Group of Three, but he seemed so familiar to her. She looked away and walked to the front. Getting in, she buckled up and waited for her mother to get in. She glanced out the window and tilted her head.

"Hmm…" she mused to herself.

"What are you thinking of dear?" asked her mother.

"Have you ever had the feeling you know someone…but you don't?" she asked her.

Sara thought for a moment, "No. Can't say that I have…why?"

Sakura shrugged, "I don't know…I think I'm just tired."

Sara pulled out of the parking lot and worked her way down the street. Sakura glanced into the side mirror and saw the boy still there. His raven hair blowing in the wind and his raven eyes locked on their car. She would have felt creeped out, but for some reason, she felt a tension inside her.

Like a clench of feelings. She noticed the raven haired teen cry. A single tear fell down his cheek and Sakura furrowed her brow.

"He…he's crying…" she murmured.

"Hmm?" asked her mother.

"Oh, nothing. So where are we staying?" she asked.

Sara smiled. "At a nice hotel."

They pulled up to the finest hotel. Which, was oddly still in tact. As if they didn't bother to mess with it, which was weird. The only thing out of place was the broken windows and rain gutters. Only the front door was broken in.

Sakura glanced at the hotel and back at her mom, "A nice hotel?" she asked, "This has got to be the finest hotel here!"

Sakura's mom smiled, "It is. Five-star."

"More like ten-star…how are we affording it?" asked Sakura amazed.

Sakura's mother smiled weakly, "Um, my boss felt pity for us and helped us out…"

Sakura nodded, "Wow…" she muttered.

* * *

"Sasuke, why did you do that?" asked Kakashi, appearing in the tree above him.

Naruto appeared in the one next to him. "You had no right to!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke glared, "Shut the hell up!" he yelled, "You don't understand!"

"Understand what Sasuke?" asked Kakashi, "That she loved you and you her, yet you'd rather lose her and make her sad at a cheap and stupid attempt to make her happy?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Sasuke, Sakura was happy _with_ you…if she didn't want a vampire…don't you think she would have left? She wouldn't have tried so hard. She wouldn't have cared so much…" muttered Kakashi.

Naruto nodded, "She cared like no other…and you repay her in the cruelest way…"

Sasuke ignored them, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"But, hey…at least you have your revenge Sasuke." muttered Kakashi angrily.

"Revenge is ugly…and it's made you blind." whispered Naruto.

Both left Sasuke when Sasuke didn't respond. Once gone, he punched the tree. This time, the tree cracked in half and fell to the ground mercilessly.

* * *

A week

* * *

Sakura glanced out the window. "Mom, how much longer?" she asked.

Sara smiled, "It could take months to rebuild all that was lost. It did some pretty heavy damage…"

Sakura nodded, "…Mom?" she asked.

"Yes." she answered.

"I-…well, something doesn't feel…right." she muttered, "Like…something is…missing…" Sakura looked at her mom.

Her mom said nothing. Sakura blushed, feeling utterly embarrassed.

"Uh, never mind." she muttered, glancing back out the window.

Workers were all working hard around town. Some High school students and local college students came by to help out the cause. Even some neighboring towns had come to help out. A couple of students were currently fixing the windows in their room.

One of the worker had been flirting with Sakura. Yet, she couldn't find herself smiling or laughing at his jokes. She couldn't find her self taking interest in him. Or manage to talk to him at all. All she said was 'hi' and her name.

He had eventually stopped talking to her and continued to talk with friends. Sakura wasn't sure what she was thinking of, but she kept looking out the window. After a while, she suddenly had the urge to have someone jump or climb up to her window.

Just to talk to her. Like in the romantic movies. Yet, she oddly felt that it had happened before. The pounding and drilling continued to pound dizzyingly around. Sakura found her self deeply immersed in her I-pod.

Sakura's mom stared at her, "_Was it really wise Sasuke_?" she thought. Sakura stood up, putting her I-pod down and walked towards the door.

"I'm going out. Taking a walk." murmured Sakura, slowly her hand engulfed the doorknob.

Her mom nodded. As soon as she was out, Sakura's grandma walked into the room. "Sara, what's the matter?"

"Sakura…even if she doesn't remember. Her heart does…" she muttered.

Sakura's grandma nodded, "Oh, love is strong Sara…it can break _anything_…even a little spell…"

Sara nodded, "But…how do you know mom?" she asked.

Her eyes twinkled. "You father, my husband…" she smiled, "Was the enemy of a vampire…"

Sara stood up, her movements knocking the chairs on the ground with force. "What?" she asked.

"A werewolf…yes. But please…now is not the time or place…" She glanced at the workers and back, "In time, hun. In time."

Sara picked up her chair and sighed, "Mom…are you sure about Sakura?"

She nodded, "Positive. Love can sever the bond of any thing."

Sara glanced at the workers and than the door, "Yeah. I believe you…" she smiled.

* * *

Sakura walked down the street. The noise faded in the background as she wondered idly around. Everyone seemed to know her. And she knew them, but something seemed to be a miss. They all looked and thanked her for something.

She didn't know what.

She looked up the street. There was nothing ash, a huge square of small debris and wood stood where her grandma's house once stood. She walked under the ticker tape that read 'WARNING' in dark bold letters. The sound of gravel crunched under her foot echoed as she looked around. She walked to the place that her room _was_ located. With the balcony window and the temperature changing in room. She chuckled. Her mind froze.

Something made her remember and she glanced around. Her room. A memory. A raven haired boy. She shook her head. The raven haired boy that was crying a week ago. She felt her heart lurch. Suddenly she had a sudden whim.

Running, she jumped over the tape and continued to run down the street. Something was telling her where to go. What to do. Memories flashed faster as she passed certain things. The school. Her and that raven haired teen. He saved her.

Ran through town. The academy. Her seeing that raven haired teen. With moves so quick it was impossible. The alley way. The raven haired teen with red bright eyes. Tears prickled her eyes and she wiped them away before they fell.

"_Why_?" she thought, "_Who is this_?"

She balled up her fist as she entered the forest. The trees all looking the same. Her and him, kissing. Crying. Loving. Sakura hung onto the tree. Trying to catch her breath that seemed to catch in her throat.

"_Why do I think of him_?" she thought, "_Why does it…hurt_?"

Sakura glanced up, her eyes lit up as the mansion stood before her. Her fingers touched her lips automatically. Her first kiss. With him. She shut her eyes. Her breath returned, but her legs still hurt. Perhaps running wasn't exactly the right idea.

She slowly gazed around. The house looked priceless, gorgeous. She slowly wondered up the stairs. The floors creaked under her feet. Her heart sped up, it was like the feeling on Halloween night and going through the grave yard.

Her eyes traveled along the asphalt road, two cars parked in the driveway. Her car had been demolished. The raven haired teen had told her so. She glanced at the door. Placing her hands on the door she slowly pushed against it.

The door opened and her body began to feel tingly as she entered a house uninvited. It was huge and spacious inside. There were no sounds from anywhere. She slowly entered the house, wondering to herself why it all looked so damn familiar.

It send her head spinning and she wanted nothing more than to just lay and cry. She noticed the huge grand stairway. The huge door a way off and she was drawn to it. She slid her hands up and down the engraving.

"_Is this real_?" she thought. She gasped and covered her mouth. Looking around, she thought the raven haired teen was behind her. In her mind…he was. She backed away from the door, her mind told her it was a library.

She shook her head and walked towards the center, glancing around. She looked up at the head of the stairs. Light pink fabric. Black slacks and white button shirts. Holding hands. Kissing. Dancing. Sakura bathed in her memories.

Watching as she saw herself at the top of the stairs. The raven haired teen placed next to her. The loving look Sakura gave him as they walked down the stairs. The way he looked at her. She could hear clapping and small laughing next to her.

Kakashi, Naruto and another man were next to her. She could see that night like it was real. They watched and smiled. Knowing something she didn't. Sakura and the strange teen walked through the physical Sakura and she shivered.

They were all gone.

Sakura felt the tears hit her emerald orbs and her heart ached so badly. It was like something was not right. She clutched the railing with all her might. Her knuckles turning white as she squeezed.

"Sakura?"

The pink haired girl looked up. Her eyes widened and she frowned at the teen at the head of the stairs. The raven haired teen looked down at her. Eyes shining but than narrowed, walking down the stairs slowly Sakura stared intently.

Her frown dissipated and she stared at him, tears slowly fell down her face. Sasuke frowned, he just stared as he stood at the last step, looking down at her. Sakura slowly wiped the tear from her face and looked up.

"What…what are you-"

"Sorry." whispered Sakura before he could finish. There was silence and Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. Looking up, she met his deep onyx eyes. They started back at her with intensity, with emotion, with stillness of the dark sky. A twinkle of sadness as they looked into Sakura's deep emerald confused orbs.

She winced, "Why…why does it hurt when I look at you?" she whispered.

He closed his eyes and than finally looked away, "I don't know." he muttered. "But there's the door." he took the finally step and brushed his shoulder against hers. Walking slowly away. Sakura watched his back and began to walk towards the door.

Her pace matching his as they walked opposite directions. She reached the door and let her hands explore. Closing her eyes she began to dwell in her own mind. In front of her stood no one but herself. Her self, in mental form.

Her inner Sakura. The inner most part that didn't forget. The inner that remembered all and knew the pain. The source of the pain. The part that couldn't speak to no one…but herself.

"_Who was he?" _

"_**The man you love silly…" **_

"_Love?" _

"_**Yes…you, Sakura Haruno, love that guy…vampire…teen…" **_

"_But-no. What? How can I love someone I don't know?" _

"_**You do know him, cha! Just…remember…" **_

"_Remember? Remember what?" _

"_**His name, duh." **_

"_I-I don't know…I've never met him…" _

"_**Yes you have…Just remember…" **_

"_Remember…the vampire?" _

"_**Yes. The vampire you love. The one who saved you. Cared. Loved. Cried for you." **_

"_S-Sasuke…Uchiha…?" _

In a flash, memories since the day she moved there came to her. They poured over her like a hot shower. Soothing, fast, scorching, all at once, and uncontrolled. Her mind raced with thoughts that seemed to go nonstop. With a blink, she let out a breath and looked up.

The door still under her fingertips. She let the tears fall down her face as she turned. She remembered _everything_. Even the part when she forgot. When she lived for a week without knowing she had any connection with Sasuke.

When she saw him after getting out of the hospital. When she ran all the way through the never ending forest to his house on a whim. The tears and sorrow that was very uncharacteristic displayed in his deep eyes. It made her heart wretch with so much pain.

She glanced behind her. Sasuke still walking further away. She balled up her hands and placed it across her heart. In one single word, she called to him.

"Sasuke."

His name rolled off her lips and it felt good to say them. After so long of not even remembering the name at all. Saying it was like heaven. And hearing it was the same.

He stopped. Slowly, he turned and faced her. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Sakura closed her eyes tightly and ran to him. Throwing her hands around him, drawing him into a hug. Clinging, hugging and sighing like he was her last lifeline.

Like it had been an eternity. An eternity of never seeing each other. An eternity of being away from each other. The ache turned into a dull pain and finally was gone when he complied with her hug and wrapped his arms around her.

Burying his head in her hair, he whispered, "How?"

She looked up at his face, smiling brightly. It felt like smiling for the first time. "Love." she whispered, "You can't get rid of me…no matter what…"

He wiped the tears from her face and smirked, "I never wanted to get rid of you." he whispered. "Never…"

"Than why?" she mumbled, her hand shook as she clutched his shirt. The fabric wrinkling under her trembling fingers.

Sasuke thought. He had a reason why. But now, the past week, than. It all seemed right than. He thought idly about telling her some lie. A lie to chase her away to keep him away. But when she had came through sheer whim, something leading but she didn't know what.

When she said it was love. He knew it was. He felt it. Saw it. Yearned for it. He smiled at her, his pointed fangs giving her a sense of being. "Love." he whispered the same. "Because I love you too much to watch you be hurt again…"

She shook her head, "I want to be with you…forever."

"Forever?" he asked.

She nodded, "For…ever."

He smiled and slowly, like if it were their first time, he kissed her. Gently he pressed his lips to hers. Sakura felt her legs go mushy and her mind buzz. Sasuke senses seemed to rise high and go skyward. Not wanting to return ever again to the earth.

When Sakura broke the kiss for air, she glanced into his eyes. Smiling she felt on the verge of tears. So much had happened. And she knew more was to come, but she wanted to be there when it happened. She wanted to face them with him.

Sasuke sighed, "Sakura…" he mumbled, loving the way her name didn't bring hurt but joy to him.

She looked up, "Yes?" she asked. He started into her eyes, asking, thinking, telling her with his eyes and she did cry. Crystal tears fell from her emerald orbs, trailing down her face she smiled so brightly through her tears at him.

"Yes." she whispered, "Yes, Sasuke. I will…" she embraced him and he hung onto her with all his might.

"I will be your angel…I will be yours…I will be…your wife."

* * *

"Kakashi!"

Naruto rushed into the room without hesitation. Kakashi didn't glance up from the magazine he was currently looking through. Naruto rushed over, hurdle jumping over the bed that currently lay between him and Kakashi.

Kakashi smirked, "Nice." he mumbled.

Naruto sighed, "Kakashi! Did you hear?" he asked, "Do you smell it? Or…um, smell her?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow amused, "Hear, smell? What ever are you talking about Naruto?" he asked jokingly.

Naruto huffed and glared, "Jerk, Sakura." he mumbled, "Sakura. Her scent, her voice! She's here!"

Naruto now expected Kakashi to look at him. Say something, _do _something. But Kakashi stayed put. Flipping another page in the magazine. Naruto rolled his eyes and laid on the bed.

"Aren't you excited? Or care…or whatever?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Of course I am. But, I have other…_things_, on my mind…"

"Perv." muttered Naruto with a glare.

Kakashi shook his head and smiled again, "Now-now Naruto. I don't think that's fair, making false accusations…"

Naruto sat up and glanced at him, "Than…what are you doing?" he asked.

Kakashi smirked again, "Just…reading." he muttered.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "A magazine?" he asked.

Kakashi shrugged and turned the page. Naruto leaned over and snatched the magazine with no fight from Kakashi. Kakashi turned in his chair and noticed Naruto's eyes grow wide as he continued to turn the page. Glancing at Kakashi he gave him a puzzled glare.

Kakashi sighed and chuckled, "Check the cover." he muttered.

Naruto flipped to the front, "Erm…'Wedding Dresses International'…yeah?" he asked, "Mind explaining why your looking through a wedding maga-" Naruto's eyes widened.

Kakashi nodded, "Yep…"

Naruto blinked, "Kakashi! Your getting married!" he yelled.

Kakashi sighed, "Knuckle head…" Kakashi stood up and took the magazine, walking out of the room, he left Naruto still contemplating.

"Kakashi, wait! I still don't quite understand!" yelled Naruto running after him.

* * *

Kakashi and Ino smiled greatly at Sakura. Sakura pulled at the dress. Her cleavage cold, the white dress was strapless and occasionally Sakura pulled the top up. Ino swatted her hand away the third time she did it.

"Sakura, you can't do that during the ceremony." murmured Ino.

Sakura sighed, "I know…I'm just…nervous."

Ino laughed, "You should see your mother. It's your wedding and she's the one going ballistic."

Sakura smiled and Kakashi looked out the window in the back yard. The back yard had been decorated to it's prime. Chairs were separated and parted down the middle, A huge white arch at the head of the chairs and a small alter for the bride and groom.

White and red petals were scattered along the aisle leading towards the alter. White lace hung off the arches and light pink bows hung off the outside chairs. By the alter, there was a small round table holding two olden but rather new looking gold grails.

Ruby and emerald gems all around and upon closer inspection, a symbol was engraved about each gem. It was a fan, all gold. The Uchiha family crest.

Ino glared at Kakashi, which to her, was really hard to do. Kakashi had a nice deep navy tux on, his sliver usually messy hair, was nicely combed out but oddly still stuck out everywhere. His bangs covered his left eye giving him the still mysterious tough guy look.

Ino, master of glaring, found her self sighing instead of glaring and clenching her teeth. "Kakashi, why are you in here?" she asked.

Ino ignored Kakashi and grabbed Sakura's puffy skirt, fluffing it to give it life. Kakashi spun, dropping the curtain and smiled. A smile that would maim and sooth any angry beasts, that are called women, heart.

"I just came in to see the dress on a beauty." he smirked at Sakura, his eye gleamed and Ino rolled her eyes.

Sakura blushed and laughed, "Thank you Kakashi, for this dress. Once again, you've out done yourself. The dress is gorgeous and-"

"_And_ you look damn right sexy." added Kakashi.

Ino laughed and Sakura smiled at him. "Careful Kakashi, if Sasuke hears you he's going to ring your neck." murmured Ino, "So, Anko still looking for you?"

Kakashi coughed and attempted to fix his already perfect tie. "Erm…is she _still _looking?" mumbled Kakashi.

"Well-"

The door to the vampire mansion swung open. Anko stood at the door, all her fiery burning in her eyes. The light pink dress clung tightly to her body when she stood in her battle stance. Her dress stretched towards the brink of ripping.

Her brown hair fell down past her shoulders. She was very pretty, if not for the fact that she was trying to kill Kakashi. Sakura and Ino watched as Kakashi cringed and tried to run out of the room. Anko hiked her dress up to mid thigh. Pulling her hand pistol that was strapped to her thigh, she pistol whipped him in the back of the head.

Kakashi grunted and fell to the ground. Angrily, Anko grasp the collar of his tux and dragged him out of the house. Before Anko left, she turned in the door way, all anger washed away and happiness restored to her features.

"Oh, Sakura. You look very pretty. Congrats!" With a smile, Anko pulled the knocked out Kakashi the rest of the way out.

Sakura and Ino burst into a fit of laughter and Ino helped Sakura finish up. After a few minutes, Sakura grasped onto her bouquet of flowers. She glanced at herself in the mirror. Her veil fell in front of her face. Flowers were bobby pinned to the right side in her hair, right where the veil was placed in her hair.

Her hair half up in a curly messy bun and the rest cascaded down to mid back. Ending in loose curls, her hair had petals in them. Soft signs of glitter on her face and bare cleavage. The dress was tight around her chest air and waist. Showing her curves to the last detail.

From hips down, the dress puffed. A layer of Chiffon was on the skirt part of her dress, scrunched up to her knees as a flower was placed there too. The rest of the white satin fell to her feet. Sakura felt like crying when she looked in the mirror. Ino's sniffling and constant wiping at her eyes didn't help her at all either.

"So…" muttered Ino after a while. "Sakura. Will you become a vampire?"

Sakura blinked and turned to face the real Ino. Not the reflection. She had honestly no clue. Her and Sasuke hadn't talked about it, they were so happy to the fact that they were engaged. To be alive. To be together and in love.

"I-I don't know." murmured Sakura.

Ino nodded and wiped her eyes again, "Okay. But, when you do, I want to know." Ino sighed, "It's just…are you sure Sakura?"

Sakura watched her friend struggle on her words. It was as if this was her mother. Or more of it, a sister. Sakura smiled gratefully.

"I'm not saying Sasuke is bad, but your only what? 17, 18? You don't have to rush." Ino looked at her feet.

Sakura pulled Ino in a hug, "Ino. I understand what your getting at. But, when I almost died. And when I couldn't remember Sasuke, I realized that life is short. And…I love him. I'm sure, positive that I want my life to be by his side. That was my goal in life, to be his angel."

Ino smiled. "I'm happy for you."

Sakura nodded. "Thank you…for everything." There was a knock at the door and Iruka glanced in, covering his eyes jokingly.

"Are you decent Sakura?" he asked.

Sakura laughed and wiped at her eyes, managing not to mess up her eyeliner. "Yes. Come in." called Sakura with a small smile.

Entering Iruka smiled, "You look beautiful Sakura." Sakura smiled again and thanked him. "Are you ready than?" he asked.

Sakura took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes." Sakura hooked her arm through Iruka's and Ino quickly rushed out. As Sakura and Iruka stepped out into the shining after noon, the pianist began to play Canon. The song started slow and all the people began to stand.

Most of Konoha had come to the celebration. Each person reluctantly found the way to the mansion with specific instructions. Sakura could see the groom at the foot of the crowd, Naruto and Kakashi by his side. His two best men.

Ino on the other side, waiting for Sakura. All her bridesmaids and men currently standing in a line watching Sakura as she walked down the aisle with Iruka leading her. Sakura glanced at the sky and whispered a thanks to her father. Her mother and grandma were in the front row. Her mother crying and her grandma tearing up, a handkerchief in her hands.

Iruka bowed as he let Sasuke take Sakura. Sakura smiled at Sasuke and he held on tightly to her hand. His thumb gently running over her knuckles to calm him and her down. They both shifted and stared at the priest in front of them.

Sasuke's skin had a soft glow to it. He had told her that he wasn't allowed out in public, but he never showed or told her why. But now, he had a slight glow to him when the sun was on him. So did Kakashi and Iruka.

Naruto was unaffected by the sun's rays. He looked more hazy and dreamlike than actual person…Sakura smiled. Anyone would be able to know they weren't human with that kind of affect. No one seemed to object, they all knew.

Sakura drifted back in and stared at Sasuke. "I do." she whispered, taking the grail in her fingers and lifting it up. Sasuke smirked and found her hidden eyes wondrous to look into.

She looked so beautiful that night. Kakashi _was_ his best friend. "I do." he whispered back and pulled up the veil gently. He was awe struck as he stared at Sakura's face. His love was reignited every time he saw her a new. Everyday he fell in love with her again. He mentally snorted, that was as cheesy as it could get.

But it was true.

Sasuke and Sakura hooked arms and gently drank the wine in the grail. The priest took a handful of flower petals and threw them up in the air. "I now pronounce you husband and wife…" he smiled, "You may now kiss the bride."

Sasuke handed him the grails and hooked his arm around Sakura's waist, pulling her closer to him. She giggled and he claimed her lips in their first wedding kiss. The cheering broke out and The pianist played the Wedding March.

Sasuke broke the kiss and licked his lips, she had the faintest drop of wine still on her lips when he kissed her. She smiled at him and took his hand as they both rushed down the aisle. The car that had been painted in the back with cans tied on strings hung from the bumper.

Sakura laughed and she glanced over her shoulder, holding onto it, she chucked it behind her with full force. Naruto and Kakashi smiled at Sakura and Kakashi's eye began to glow. He grimaced and backed away, Naruto quirked an eyebrow but just as he was about to ask a scream of joy was heard.

"AHH! KAKASHI, I CAUGHT IT!" yelled Anko. She stood, her hand on the bouquet, her hair tangled and her dress slightly ripped at the bottom. She smiled and waved the bouquet in the air.

Naruto snickered and glanced at the sighing Kakashi. "Ha-ha. Bet you didn't see that in time…" murmured Naruto.

* * *

Sakura glanced at the ring on her hand. A diamond with a ruby and emerald next to it. Sakura rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Iruka ignored them respectfully.

"Sasuke…" she whispered.

"Hm?" he muttered.

"…Do I get to be a vampire?" she asked.

Sasuke tensed but relaxed, "I wouldn't want you to…but…"

"But?" she echoed.

"If you really want to…" he whispered, his tone unsure.

Sakura looked up at him, "How else can I be with you forever?" she whispered. "I'll age and you won't…"

Sasuke smirked, "There is a way…but we'll do that…after we graduate…deal?" he asked.

Sakura smiled, "Deal." She snuggled closer to him. "I love you."

"Love you too Sakura Uchiha."

She smiled softly as she closed her eyes.

* * *

A day

* * *

"Naruto, Kakashi." she greeted. "What's up?" she asked.

Naruto kicked at the ground, "Well um…" he muttered.

Kakashi nudged him and Naruto elbowed him, "Okay, okay…" he whispered.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura. He knew already, but the final decision was up to Sakura. Now that she was part of the family. Naruto sighed.

"Kay, um, It's nice and all that the town is acceptable of us and our secret and all. But…we have to erase their memories…"

Sakura stared, "What?" she asked, "But…they're okay with it. They won't do anything bad, they're in your debt!"

"Sakura, we know that. But…even after all that happened. The community want a low profile on this…now our town may know but rumors and gossip along with news travel…we can't have that." muttered Kakashi, he stuffed his hand in his pockets.

Sakura stared at the coffee table. She sighed, "How much will they not remember?" she whispered.

"Everything about vampires and demons…ever knowing who and what about. They'll think that the town suffered some natural disaster and will still know of you wedding…and they'll think Itachi moved away. Just ever knowing that we were vampires and demons and our house is will be gone." said Naruto.

Sakura thought for a moment, "What about my mom? Grandma? Ino and the gang?"

"They'll be spared, only them…since Anko wants apprentices in her area of work…your mother and grandmother will keep this secret because their family…" answered Kakashi.

Sakura sighed, "Okay. I understand."

Naruto smiled, "Thank you Sakura…"

"No, Thank you Naruto. For including me."

Naruto and Kakashi exited the room and Sakura leaned against Sasuke. His hands running through her hair as she rested on his cold hard chest. It occasionally rose and fell as he sighed.

"Sasuke." she mumbled, "Us together. It's been pretty eventful, huh?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"But…you know, the prophecy of light came through…and I'm glad I didn't disappoint anyone in my duties as an angel." she whispered.

He smirked, "You're a wonderful angel…I'm sure Tsunade is proud."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you Tsunade." she whispered. "Thank you Sasuke."

He kissed her head and she closed her eyes and could have sworn she could hear his heart as if it were beating again.

"_Vampires: blood sucking evil spirit. Demons: an evil supernatural spirit/being. Angels: a heavenly being, messenger send from God." _Sakura smiled, she really didn't believe that at all. No. Not the book definition. But hers. Hers from experience.

She was happy she came to Konoha after all.

* * *

_LIGHT _

_Angel's Blood: Angel Eyes_

_Protect thy earth when they full moon come_

_Light shine down and cast heavens rays_

_Drink thy holy blood in union _

_Love shall rise: Full Moon will rise_

_Light will vanquish Darkness _

_DARK _

_Dark Ambitions: Angel's Blood_

_Mixed together when thy full moon brought. _

_Blood stained streets and blood stained hands, _

_drink thy holy blood under thy full moon rays. _

_Forever Crimson Moon will rise. _

_Death will loom thy darkened streets_

_Crimson Moon isn't only dark…it's light too. Light and Dark. Right and Wrong. Up and Down. Love and Hate. Human and super naturals. Two sides of the same coin. _

* * *

"_Good job, Sakura…" _

_**Fin...?** _

* * *

a/n: I know, Sasuke _crying_? …but yeah…review please!! Or go to next thank you chapter and than review OR read and review and than read and review next chapter…☺but that last line was Tsunade. I hope you liked this, it's not the end exactly…NEXT CHAP. ARE THANKS AND NEWS.


	26. Thanks and News

**a/n: I updated early...yeah, it's just that tomorrow i wouldn't be able to and saturday either...so yeah. Pirates of the Carribean tomorrow!! woot-woot! kay, please read the following. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 26: THANKS TO THE READERS AND REVIEWS (FUTURE READERS, ETC)**

* * *

Wow, it's funny how this story came to be. I was just thinking about vampires, I had just finished reading Twilight and I was just thinking of some random things. I suddenly got an awesome summary for a vampire story and I turned out to like it a lot. I worked on the plot and characters and I was debating whether to make it a Kakashi-Sakura story or another Sasuke-Sakura.

I like both, but my fav. Is SasuXSak, and many wanted that couple anyway so I did that. I started out with a simple first chapter and really didn't know if I would follow the events in Twilight, but than I did, but wanted to be somewhat original. So I added and got a really good idea from one of the reviewers! Bubbleyum, thank you! and I really got an interesting idea to head to my own road on this story.

I wrote a whole lot of ideas for the 'angel' idea. On how to…what to…should I? Etc. I turned out liking the way I wrote the whole thing and by the reviews of all you, I'm glad I did! I really like to thank all of you, there was just so many reviewers I could just…cry!! Really. And I'm amazed at how you all checked constantly to see if I updated!

I'm sad to have come to an end with Crimson Moon. I really didn't think I'd get this many reviews and hits for it…☺now…onto news you all really want to hear…I am in the process of making three _**prequels**_. One about Sasuke's past, Naruto's and Tsunade's.

I was originally going to do only Sasuke and Naruto prequels, but when writing chap. 17, I had this whole section cut out on Tsunade's FULL past. Not the bit Iruka told of. I took it out for many reasons and so now I'm debating whether putting it up after all or not…so really it's up to all of _you_ out there. Also, I'm debating, whether doing a Kakashi one…but probably not since I already explained much of his past in the earlier chapters. But if you all _**really**_ want one, I'll work on one. But only if enough ppl say so.

They are all one-shots. I didn't want to make them too long, or chappie. I think Sasuke's is a two-shot. Stories: _Demon's Den _: Naruto's past. _Darkest Secrets _:Sasuke's past_. (haven't got a title yet…) _: Tsunade's past.

I don't know if I'll do a sequel. I could and probably will, but I have a lot of other stories first. So it'd be a while before I'd post one. But only if enough people request a sequel I will do it. And if someone has some good ideas for this sequel give me a shout out! I do have some, but I do not want to spoil it in case I do, do one. It probably won't be as long as this one…(that section last chap. About the werewolf thing will be the theme or at least part of the theme in the sequel…)

Some other stories with vampires/werewolves/etc that I'm planning is soon to be. It's called _Hell-Bent _and it's a vampire/werewolf sasuke/sakura ♥love story. I'm in the mist of working on it and I hope to see a lot of you reviewing! ☺

I'm also having a possible tag-team story with **Sasukelover001**. She is a wonderful friend and author (check out her stories!) and we're in the mist of making a possible vampire story…♥sasuke♥sakura♥ is the pairing…but it's not named yet, but I really hope that once we do start to work on it and post it, that I see a lot of you there.

IM me for any info on any of these stories. Kay? Thank you so much for reading my rant and everything, the following list if ppl who I liked to thank so much for reading and reviewing!

Sasukelover001-Tana-chan!! Thanks for being a pal, you're the coolest. ☺

BuBbLeGuM cHeRrY -for being the first reviewer!! ☺

Mentally unstableX3

Jamsai

Faithful Love

Confuzzled239

Furryhatlover2543

MistressBlossom

Hersheys Rocks

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only

Sliver Spirit

Sexy.Black.Neko

UchihaSakura87

Runwithskizzers

X-Yukiko-X

Kacey9tails

Lilxcutexmonstah -thank you for correcting me! ☻

Reader713

Paprika012345

Pinkicing101

DarknessFlameWolf

Xx-Tragic-Serenade

Anime Fr3ak

Blackrose4ever

Sasukeztruelove

Dino girl

Merridaine

Poison's Ivy

Lilrockinprincess

Onyx eyed kitten

GinaCat

Apple trees

Petite.ina

Rainingblood666

Ed-elric-lover101

Aya Marie-chan

Chibi Oro

Darkness Eternity

-my-name-is-v

Xrose45623

Anemone

Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90

Keyhole-guardain

HPbabe91

The-devil-inside-me

Still Lyfe

Dieane-chan

LoveBubblz

Setsuna-chan09

Bubblegum -Thanks for giving me the idea of being an angel.

2supersmart

Mitsuko Nozomi

XXHazelXxEyesXx

Baby's breath

Princess of Thieves

Terrytoad21

Tashi is not a fan girl

Lanie-chan

Akatsukisasori

Stickman-sam

Purpleeyedenkoyoukai

Black Ravven

Dark Rose Mistress

Akinaxx

XxRae-chanxX

Xuchihasakura5X

Fruitsbasketangel

Rebel-girl

Sights.unseen

Twilightlover05

Jester08

Princess Of Drama

Gokusgrl-Saiyuki

Warcraftchick95

Odalys

Fleeting thought

Lacusclien 4

Blue silver Ayu

Kunoichikeiko13

My black crimson rose

Mrs.JasonDolley

Mimi the witch

Freedomstar999

Sakura4594

c.b.o.l.

Mew Sakuranbo

Arxilla Uchiha

Sadowkitty

Dark MiMi-Ayumi

Missyserena214

DJ HiHi Kimiko

Sakura Uchhia : for reading and saying you were my biggest fan…(no has said that before ☺)

Kittylver41092

Littleangelgirl97

Loveless kunoichi

Kachina90

Lotusgirl3542

Shannaro-Chan46

Kakashis-girl02

Missysillivan

Kairimei

SweetAssassin

NarutoXHinataPie

DragonBreath102

Kokiiru-kun

Princess.hitokiri

Bebelurvsbishiess

Cut.class.not.frogs

Twilight.xAngel

Tomato-box

HarukaXKanata

Cuteminimoon

coldbut I'm still heresadly

Kittins3

Tainted-Blossom

Larsha

Himyuzuki

DevilBesideYou

Ss6445

BloodstainedTears778

Cherryblossom222

Cherryblossem101

Rayluva4

Seta-girl

Sirona Of Arabia

Beautifulluckyaura

Noddle-lub-Yooh

Kiki-Koala-Chan087

Lioness Of the fire

Sick of your games

I play wid fir3

Sachichan16

Go-Go girly

Kyoni

Sasukeluva7022

LadyKagome93

Bee-leaf86

-midnight-nin-

Valinor's Twilight

MidnightRosebud

Dark Alley

SakuraAngel6761

Renyun

XxboredxX

PinkNinja101101

Suki dah Turdle

Uchiha Botan

TinhThuyVan

4everDestined

CherryBlossoms016

Gossipismything

Pupluvgurl

Luna.The.betrayed.ninja

BlackXheart

Blue Tiger-chan

Hime434

c-Chiki-c

Sasusakufaves

Tokiidokiimiistress

B'Atrix

Sakura9898

Aloney-on-my-owny

Koolerthancool

Nejicrazed

Emriel

Queen-Cocaine

-Winter and Summer

Sn1ck3rD00dl3

Sakurablossom1993

T34rSoFBlOoD

Kyuubi92

Sweet-an-sour

Velvettears81969

Sexyinumama

Yourdarkdesire

Kamilog

Ifo0l

loveless life

Princess-Daisy0

Claud-kun

Angel locket

X5trawb3rri

Pei-chan

Midnight dreams remembered

Mahalo4ursupport

Aishiteru-Sasuke

Anime-lover-902864

Honey I just wanna hear you

Fruitsandcandy

Beautihul Miko

XXfreak-headXx

Lacusclien4

-Foxangel 12-

Unbreakable06

Idolatry

XxaoshixX

Capricorn21

X-treme67

GaaraandAikoForever

Evil-child13

Asha3

Natsu yukili

Aquablackrose7

La Princesa Zorro

Truth or Desire

Choclatbandit

aznmelon

UchihaMachi

Sasukes-Angel0221

Midorimoon

angel live

Silentscream16

Shannaro-chan46

StrawBerrybell

SayixCheese

Mythicalstar19

Uchiha Sasume

WiseKraker

Lady Inu

If I repeated your name, or you changed it and it's up there twice or maybe more…terribly sorry!! If anyone wasn't mentioned in the thank you list or some mistake happened _with _the name, please tell me so I could give credit and thanks to! (there were a lot of ppl who reviewed!! ) Thank you.

Thank you to all those future readers who may someday stumble upon this story and later review.

I ask that all of my good fans and good fans of this story to not copy or steal my story…not that I assume any of you _would_, but I've heard a lot of that happening lately and I really put a lot of hard work into this story, so if someone catches someone who took my story without permission, please tell me. I'd appreciate it. I trust you all. ☺

If any of you have fan art, I'd like to see it. I did do _one_ and on my home page there should be a link to it!

I also like to give a couple of shout outs. Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for creating such a beautiful and awesome book as Twilight, New Moon, etc. (even tho I haven't met her…she's still to thank for the idea of this story) To the creator of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto, without him creating Naruto…this story probably wouldn't exist either.

Thanks to my school mates: Nicole, Ashley, Jayde, Jenna, and Cassie. All my vampire obsessed friends and cliché! Without you to talk and gossip about vampires, idk. But I always thought of you guys when writing!!

Thank you for withstanding and reading up to this point…

THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING CRIMSON MOON!

* * *

**-inuys-hispanicgirl**


End file.
